


The Alternative

by JudeStarkeyMcCartney



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Admiration, Alternate Universe, Blindshipping, College, Confusion, Creepy, M/M, Mystery, Plot Twist, Puzzleshipping, Suspense, University, strange, yami is crazy, yugi is overly invested with a sadistic yami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 121,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeStarkeyMcCartney/pseuds/JudeStarkeyMcCartney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Transferring to a new University was supposed to be an exciting turning point in Yugi Mutou's life. Reuniting with old friends and making new ones sounded like a huge relief for him after an exhausting summer. But meeting new people also includes the ominous student living on his dormitory floor—the infamous "Yami" Atem Sennen, whose reputation is more dark and notorious than Yugi could have ever expected. How can becoming invested with such a sadistic man completely change the course of Yugi’s life? Is there an alternative?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! Welcome to my new Puzzleshipping fic! Just wanted to say that I have a killer plot in mind, but it might take a chapter or two before the creepy Atem and fascinated Yugi come in to play. Patiently read through the beginning set up and I promise you won't be disappointed! All my loving!

Disturbing yet admirable.

The elegant, Victorian architecture deemed as such. Beautiful paintings littered the proud walls, acting as a type of welcome to any who entered. No other person took up space in the majestic hallway. It was a little too grand of a greeting.

 _Room 47._ That was what the nice lady at the desk had said. 5th floor. His two friends would greet them there, he supposed. It wouldn't matter much anyways, but deep inside the thought of seeing two old friends would cater a smile to his face.

"YUG! HEY YUG, OVER HERE!"

Yugi Mutou quickly flung his head around to catch the gleaming faces of his two best friends from High School. His legs kicked into action as he ran over to them, dropping his baggage and embracing them in a group hug.

"Jonouchi! Honda!" He called out with the cheesiest of grins glued to his face. "I'm so happy you're here! I was starting to think this place was haunted."

"Ah bud, I'm so happy to see you!" Jounouchi cooed while taking a moment to caress Yugi's head with a noogie. "Tomorrow marks off the beginning of 'move-in' day. Honda and I are Resident Advisors, so we had to be here a week earlier than everyone else."

"Yugi! It's been so long, how have you been?" Honda greeted once Jonouchi released his friend.

Nostalgia hit Yugi in the face harder than wind while speeding down a high way. Jonouchi's perfectly styled blonde hair and honey brown eyes seemed to have transported Yugi back in time to when they had first met. Honda's spiked brown hair with chocolate eyes to match was the perfect balance, and produced so many comforting memories at a second's notice.

"I've been alright! Glad to be here, that's for sure! It's been a long summer…a rough one at that." Yugi snaked his hand through his tri-colored hair in attempt to soothe the spot that Jonouchi had grinded into.

"Ugh, I can imagine. I can't wait to hear the whole story! Based off what you were saying over the phone, it sounded a little…exhausting. Let's throw your stuff down in our room and we can talk over some dinner, yeah?" Jonouchi suggested.

"Sounds good to me! I could go for some food," Yugi agreed with a precious smile.

The three made their way into room 47, which turned out to be a suite anyhow. It opened up into a living room, eventually pouring into a smaller hallway where three separate rooms laid.

"This is big," Yugi stated in astonishment, eyes wandering all the while.

"For sure, look! This here is my room," Jonouchi introduced while opening the door to his tiny home. The walls were already swimming in posters of super models and Duel Monsters. It had only been a week and yet junk was littered all over the floors. The realization alone made Yugi chuckle.

"Don't even give that dump a second glance, Yugi," Honda boasted. "Check out my place!" With a swing of the door, a much more organized area revealed itself. A single motorcycle poster laid above his neatly made bed. Everything else was packed away nicely and in orderly fashion.

"A real dime, Honda. Probably as clean as my mom's kitchen," Jonouchi teased.

Yugi giggled sweetly while grabbing the knob to his room. He took a peek inside, noting that it was the same size and lay out as his two friends. He tossed his luggage inside and met the guys in the living room.

"Awesome! Since you guys work for this floor, do you know who else will live here?"

"Yup! We can introduce you to them tomorrow! They're all really cool," Honda assured.

"Well, except for that one jag off," Jonouchi reasoned in tiresome. "I was rather pissed off when I realized we had to be RA's for _this_ floor. That freak drives me crazy!"

Honda's face seeped into a frown at Jonouchi's words. He crossed his arms in doubt. "But we don't have to even waste time thinking about him."

Frustration curled onto Yugi's face. "Who are you talking about? He can't be that bad!" Yugi caught the hypocritical tone in his friends' statement, especially considering the two were bullies before they came together anyhow.

"Nah, this one is _bad_. He thinks he's better than everyone else—"

"And we're not even talking about Kaiba!"

"Haha, exactly!"

Yugi didn't know who Kaiba was, but so far it seemed that all this person was, was a little arrogant. It's a common flaw, isn't it?

"Is that all?" Yugi pried.

"Oh God no!" Jonouchi intervened. "He's creepy. He hides in his room and never seems to come out. Won't talk to anyone, no matter who they are."

"Throughout freshmen and sophomore year he was on the attendance list for 7 of my classes," Honda butted in, "but he didn't show up to a single one."

"He didn't show up to class? Come on, that's an exaggeration!" Yugi huffed.

"He's not lying," Jonouchi backed Honda up. "I've heard his name called out in three of mine, but never saw him throughout any semester. Occasionally he'll come in at the very end of the class to pass in whatever project that was assigned to him. I guess he always passes because he always moves on."

"He's got the Professor's wrapped around his finger. We don't know how he does it!"

"He's an intelligent introvert?" Yugi suggested peacefully.

"It's more than that," Honda denied while rolling his eyes. "Each year, everyone changes rooms. It's just what happens when you're in college. Last year I was on the 3rd floor of this building. Freshmen year I was in the Crawford Dorm."

"I was in the Crawford Dorm for the past two years," Jonouchi jumped in. "But _that_ guy, he's been in this dorm in room 49 since he's been here. No one knows anything about him. Someone mentioned that he went to high school in America, but that's all we know."

"He's like the legendary creep of Domino University," Honda sneered.

"So maybe he isn't fluent in Japanese? Your arguments are invalid," Yugi refuted.

"Why are you protecting this guy who wouldn't even give you a second look?" Honda questioned.

"Because you guys weren't so high and mighty when I met you either, but now you're the best friends a guy could ever have! Maybe instead of judging him so quickly, we can all give him a chance."

Honda and Jonouchi exchanged glances, smiling softly as they looked back at Yugi.

"That's Yugi for yah!" Honda grinned. "You'll see him tomorrow. I dare yah to try and make conversation with him."

Yugi took into notice that Jonouchi was about to warn Yugi against Honda's request, but Honda had quickly stopped him with an intense glare.

"I'll give it a try!" Yugi beamed with hope. How bad could the guy be? Maybe he was just shy and preferred to be alone. How does that qualify as being the University creep? Whatever the case, he would find out tomorrow. "Can we get some food now?"

"You don't have to ask me twice!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Tell us all about her," Jonouchi mumbled through his aggressive munching.

Yugi's eyes widened at the bluntness, but he wasn't entirely surprised. Jonouchi was never one for small talk. If there was something he wanted to know, it was normal for him to just come out and ask. No "how do you like the food here, Yugi?" No "what do you think of the dining hall?" or "how do you like the campus so far?" He was always up front, which many times can be a blessing.

Yugi took another quick bite of his bacon cheeseburger as he mentally prepared himself to answer. It was one thing to tell someone about their love life over the phone, but it was entirely different to do it in person. Especially when you have their full attention. The awkward sensation caused his eyes to wander and slow down his chewing pace.

"Yeah! Jou was telling me about what you told him. I'd love to have the full story," Honda egged on, followed by an intense stare and stuffing a slice of pizza in his mouth.

After a quick gulp and a swig of coke, Yugi cleared his throat and decided to ask questions to help aid his 'story'. "What do you want to know?"

"How long were you dating her for?" Jonouchi pounced on the question.

"6 months," Yugi confessed while wiping a napkin over his face. "I've known her since freshmen year of college."

"And so you just started dating her this year? You had never mentioned her before March. Just…tell us the background story!"

A soft whine escaped from Yugi's lips, but he glossed it over with a cough. "I met her in my Biology lab during my first semester of college. She must have noticed my last name being called out during attendance, because once the class was over, she ran up to me and asked if I was related to a Sugoroku Mutou. Naturally I told her that was my grandfather, and she freaked out and gave me a huge hug. To be honest, I was petrified."

"Is she hot? Because if she's hot, it wouldn't have mattered," Jonouchi insisted.

Yugi shivered in disturbance. "She's…cute. I wouldn't say hot. She's younger than everyone in her class. She skipped her last two years of high school."

"That's weird," Honda pointed out.

"She's very smart," Yugi shrugged.

"So what happened?" Jonouchi pried.

"Well, she said her grandfather always mentions being close with Sugoroku through their archeology jobs. Apparently her grandfather mentioned that Sugoroku had a grandson, and she was always dying to meet him. Especially since I have a knack for Duel Monsters and my name is somewhat known around town."

"Don't remind me…I'll beat yah some day!" Jonouchi snickered.

"Not now Jou," Honda rolled his eyes. "So then what?" He redirected back to Yugi.

"Well, we became friends, but she was very clingy. She always wanted to hang out and spend time with me. Even if it was just to do homework. She tried asking me out a few times, but I claimed that she was too young. I told her that I would consider it once she turned 18."

"Ahhh, I see!" Jonouchi hummed, leaning back and putting his legs up on the booth opposite of him. "So just this year she turned 18."

"If you didn't like her, you could have just said no," Honda shrugged carelessly.

"But I couldn't!" Yugi denied, leaning forward. "Even though she was clingy, she was very sweet and a loyal friend for two years. She clearly looked up to me and made me up to be some really extravagant person. She gave me all this unnecessary attention that I never expected. After two years of being a devoted friend, I wanted to give her a chance. It was the least I could do."

"Yuugi," Jonouchi drew out his name. "You're too nice for your own good! Just because someone is nice to you doesn't mean you have to date them. As long as you were nice back, you've already paid the price of being her friend. You don't owe her anything more."

"I felt like I had to do it. She was pretty? Smart? Friends with the family. It just seemed like the right thing to do," Yugi shrugged sheepishly.

"And how did 'doing the right thing' benefit you this time?" Honda questioned.

With a deep sigh and leaning back in loss, Yugi replied "horribly."

"What happened?" Jonouchi inquired while drawing at another slice of pizza.

Yugi grabbed one of his French fries and lodged it into his mouth, reminiscing back on his summer days. "It wasn't bad at first," he admitted shyly, avoiding eye contact all the while. "But that was because classes kept us busy and maintained. But once summer came…it got bad."

_"_ _Yugi, someone is on the phone for you," Sugoroku alerted Yugi from the kitchen._

_"_ _Who is it?" Yugi groaned from the couch, shuffling his deck in boredom._

_"_ _Rebecca."_

_"_ _Tell her I'm not home."_

_Yugi listened intently as he heard his grandfather explain that he wasn't available. After a few minutes of hearing him say "sorry," and "yes I'll tell him,", Yugi got up from the couch and entered the kitchen in exhaustion._

_"_ _Why did you make me say that? She sounded really worried about you."_

_"_ _Worried? Or obsessed?" Yugi huffed while grabbing a coke from the fridge._

_"_ _Obsessed? What makes you say that?"_

_"_ _Ji-Chan, school got out three weeks ago and she hasn't left me alone since!" He put the can down on the counter to free his hands to use for impersonation. "Every day its 'let's go to the beach' or 'let's go shopping' or 'let's go grab coffee'! 'Let's do this' and 'let's do that'! I'm debating on getting a job just so I can have a valid excuse of staying away for a little while."_

_"_ _Sounds like normal things a girlfriend would say?" Sugoroku suggested._

_"_ _No, you don't get it. The first few days I took up her offers. But there was one day I wanted to hang out with Hanasaki and go to the movies. She called me up and told me she would come over at 2 in the afternoon so we could go bowling. She didn't even ask! I told her I had other plans and she had a fit!" He cleared his throat and improvised her voice while saying "You don't love me anymore, Yugi! You're a heartbreaker!"_

_Sugoroku couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "You're kidding!"_

_"_ _Wish I was," Yugi rolled his eyes._

_"_ _I wonder where she gets that from. Arthur isn't like that."_

_"_ _Beats me."_

_*Knock knock*_

_"_ _Could you get that, Yugi? I'm going to finish up dinner."_

_"_ _Sure, Ji-chan." Yugi scurried over to the front door, swinging it open aimlessly. His jaw dropped, "…Shit…"_

_"_ _I knew you were home! I've known you were home since you GOT home!" Rebecca snarled hoarsely. "How dare you lie to me, Yugi! I've been waiting at your neighbor's house for you to get home, just to prove that you're a liar!" Her sea-green eyes began tearing up as she brushed her blonde hair out of her face._

"She did that?!" Jonouchi nearly spit out his soda. "No fucking way!"

"Yes! I was horrified! All I did was go to the arcade by myself, because being alone was more flattering than being with her at the time. Apparently she had been waiting for me the whole afternoon. There was a ten-minute span between me getting home and getting that phone call."

"So then what happened?" Honda advanced.

_"_ _Rebecca, we need to talk…NOW." Yugi demanded, leading her from the porch into the living room._

_"_ _Yugi! Is everything alright?" Sugoroku questioned anxiously while stumbling into the den._

_"_ _Everything is fine, Ji-chan. Can we have some space, please?"_

_With a polite nod of acceptance, he scurried out of the room._

_"_ _Why don't you love me anymore, Yugi?!" Rebecca sobbed while suffocating a pillow in her arms. "All I ever did was love you!"_

_"_ _Rebecca…I…" he stumbled nervously on the right words to say. How could he explain how he felt without hurting her even more? "We've been dating for a couple of months now, and, you've always been a good friend…but sometimes I need my space. Just because we're dating doesn't mean we have to be together all the—"_

_"_ _Is that all we do?!" She glared. "Date? I thought we were together!"_

_"_ _Well, we are…"_ Though you're making that very difficult _, he wanted to say. "But just because we are together doesn't mean we need to be glued to each other." In attempt to comfort her, he combed his fingers through her hair…_

_"_ _Don't touch me!" She exclaimed while backing up. "You don't want to be with me! After all I've done for you, you're ASHAMED of me!"_

_"_ _I never said that-"_

_"_ _But you were thinking it! How dare you, Yugi Mutou! You're a liar and you are ashamed of your own girlfriend! We're over!" Fighting back her tears, Rebecca scrambled out of the house and slammed the door on her way out._

"Oh, so you broke up then? I thought you broke up, like, at the end of the summer," Honda pondered.

"That was the first of our 17 breakups, Honda," Yugi sighed regretfully.

"17?!" The two friends bellowed in shock. "Why in fucks name would you allow that, Yug?!" Jonouchi demanded.

"I just let it happen, Jou. I didn't care. The first time was when I realized that I had to transfer. Ji-Chan has a friend who works at Domino University so he was able to help me transfer smoothly. It's my fault, really. I should have never dated her out of pity."

"But what gets me is how you put up with her so long! 17 breakups? I don't believe it!" Jonouchi spat.

"Just check the tallies on my bedroom wall. After she would freak out, she would call me the next day in complete hysteria."

_"_ _Yugi, I am SO SORRY! I love you so much, honey bun. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I was in love with you before I even met you. Hearing about all of your Duel Monsters tournaments inspired me to the best person I could be. I always wanted to meet you. Before I even knew that you were Yugi Mutou, just seeing you in class that day I had feelings for you. I remember thinking…this is the one. He looks so peaceful and sweet. I remember having that irresistible need to be with you. And the moment I heard your name! I knew it was destiny. I've waited so long to be with you, and you gave me a chance! A nobody like me was given a chance by a wonderful person like you! I am so sorry for all the mean things I said. I can't live without you. Please take me back! I promise to be better! I'll do anything!"_

"Humor me!" Jonouchi sneered in disgust. "And she did this 17 more times throughout the summer?"

"Yup. Each time I cared a little less," Yugi admitted.

"And under her nose that whole time you were setting up the deal to transfer here?" Honda clarified.

"Yup! I remember you guys telling me how much you loved it here! I figured things could never go back to the way it was, and Renka University was much too small, there was no way getting around seeing Rebecca again."

"So you officially broke up with her a week before leaving?"

"Yeah, she didn't take it so well. Hopefully it'll help her to understand that obsessing over someone you've already won isn't the best way to keep them happy."

Jonouchi jumped to his feet and let out a large yawn with a stretch to follow. "Tell me about it! That's the only reason why I haven't dated any of the ladies here. They love me too much."

"Or maybe it's because you're so full of yourself," Honda refuted.

"Quiet Honda!" Jonouchi curled his fists in temperamental anger, growling as Honda laughed at his sensitivity.

"Hopefully Yugi will meet someone who respects him and his boundaries at Domino, right Jou?" Honda elbowed his friend.

"Oh there's plenty to meet!" Jonouchi quickly redirected himself. "Everyone here is quite wonderful."

"I look forward to meeting them all," Yugi grinned sweetly.

And he meant it. After the summer he had, literally anyone else would do…

Even that creep they were talking about couldn't have been as bad as Rebecca.


	2. Chapter Two

Dark.

 _Too_ dark.

It was _much_ too dark for 8 in the morning.

Yugi had to blink a few extra times just to make sure his eyes were open. Setting his nerves aside, he stumbled out of bed and dragged himself towards the window. With a drawn out yawn, Yugi slowly opened the blinds in anticipation to greet the morning light.

But there was none.

Anxiously the new student scratched his head in confusion, rubbing vigorously at his amethyst eyes to perpetuate clearer vision. Somehow it seemed to grow worse.

"Jonouchi…" he mumbled under his breath, if only because the sound of his friend's name brought him comfort.

A heavy feeling of exhaustion seemed to numb the young gamer's body as his thoughts grew more distressed. A half spin directed him in front of his alarm clock, which was set for 8:30 so him and his friends could get ready and grab breakfast before the students would move in.

That still didn't explain why 8 o'clock appeared as dark as 3 in the morning.

Passing it off as a broken clock, Yugi decided it would be of some benefit to investigate the actual time. He was up anyways.

After a quick stop in the bathroom, Yugi dragged himself into the living room and began eye searching for a more reliable source of time.

 _I'd hate to have to peek in Honda's room just to soothe my anxiety,_ Yugi thought as his hope started to diminish. A grumble of his tummy interrupted his thoughts, but only temporality until it reminded him that most stoves have a timer and clock attached.

"That's funny…", Yugi pondered aloud while settling in front of the stove. "It says 8:07…"

Yugi was a lot of things. He was easily shy and not always sure of his decisions. There were times where the tiniest of things could bring him discomfort and cause him to rethink a plan. But one thing he wasn't was stupid. And he was positive that something wasn't right.

"Jonouchi!" He grumbled in annoyance. "A practical joke, is it?" Yugi moaned distastefully. "A prank. Way to welcome back a friend."

It was rather funny how something as amateur as changing all the clocks in a dorm suite could build up such anxiety for Yugi. His wasted adrenaline required some down time before he could pass out in sleep again, so he moseyed his way to the couch and flipped on the TV.

"Good morning everyone, I'm your host, Aimi Sokuro. The fleeting darkness overwhelming Domino city has put citizens in a panic as they wake and attempt to commute to their jobs. What exactly is causing this unpredictable-"

Without another moments hesitation, Yugi flicked off the TV and ran to his friend's room.

"Jonouchi! Wake up!" Yugi stammered while relentlessly knocking on the door. After a minute of failure, the younger flung open the door breathless, shocked to find that complete darkness had permeated within the room.

"Jonouchi?! Are you even in here? I-I can't see!" Yugi stuttered, attempting to suppress a shiver taking over his spine.

Yugi hadn't attempted to turn on a single light throughout the duration of his "morning". His eye sight had already adapted to the darkness, so how could Jonouchi's room expel a whole new level of obscure? Sweaty hands groped the walls in search for a light switch, but nothing was found. In haste to find comfort, Yugi ran over to Honda's room, but was twice as disappointed when he came to find the same situation.

Nearly sprinting out of his room, Yugi stumbled into the dormitory hallways in short of breath.

"Jonouchi! Honda!" He hollered into the abyss, praying one of them would come out to admit it was all a joke. Yugi turned his head to the right of the hallway, noticing that although it wasn't as murky as his friend's room, it was still quite nerving.

However, turning his head to the left had stressed Yugi out to a level that he didn't know he was capable of.

An array of thick, smoky clouds grouped together at the end of the hall way. If Yugi hadn't known any better, he would have claimed it was the source of the darkness itself.

A quick drop in temperature encouraged a shrill shriek from Yugi's lips as he envisioned the shadows consume every inch of space that it deemed worthy. Where is one to run if the only place available is complete and utter darkness?

Stumbling backwards, Yugi kept his eyes glued onto the shadows, figuring that knowing where they fled to was the only way to stay safe. The continuous spread caused a thinning of the clouds at the source, and if only for a moment, Yugi swore he saw the number "49" on the other side of the shadows. With realization pouring into his head, the frightened student turned away and jolted down the hallway of complete gloom, never to look back.

"Yug! Yugi, wake up!"

The tense jerk of his body caused Yugi to spring up in bed, breathing deeply to accommodate for his lack of air.

Once his consciousness caught up with his eye sight, Yugi sighed in complete relief at the view of a disgruntled Jonouchi leaning above him. His jagged blond hair and sleepy eyes somehow gave him answers to questions he didn't care to ask.

"You surprise me in new ways every time I see yah, Yug," Jonouchi muttered somewhat playfully while turning his back and approaching the door to exit.

"What do you mean?" Yugi questioned curiously.

Without turning his head to make eye contact, Jonouchi let out a quiet snicker. "Only you could sleep through that loud of an alarm."

In misunderstanding, Yugi flickered his eyes towards his alarm clock and noticed that someone had switched it off. It read 8:43.

"Jou-"….but he had already left the room.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"How do you do it, Yugi?" Honda questioned politely over a cup of coffee, a couple of hard boiled eggs and some toast.

"Do what, exactly?" Yugi cocked his head in confusion. His fingers were wrapped around a small mug of sweet coffee.

"I mean, can you sleep through a tsunami too?"

Jonouchi chuckled at the puzzlement on Yugi's face and decided to intervene. "He means how you slept through your alarm. It was really loud. I had to turn it off myself."

"I-I don't know. That alarm never fails to wake me up. It's worked for me all throughout high school and my first two years in college," Yugi shrugged shyly.

"Eh, don't sweat it. Just don't sleep through it every night, huh? I scheduled all of my classes past ten in the morning so I don't have to wake up at the crack of dawn." Jonouchi grinned cheekily while stuffing a sausage in his mouth and washing it down with a cup of juice.

"I had a weird dream last night. It grounded me into sleep, I suppose."

"Hm, I had a few creepy dreams here myself when I first moved in," Jonouchi pointed out.

"I'm telling you! It's _Yami_! I had them too!" Honda called out aggressively.

Though his mouth was stuffed, Jonouchi let out a grumble in agreement and pointed at Honda with his fork. Once he swallowed, he cleared his throat and preceded to talk. "You're right!" Jonouchi turned his head to Yugi and locked eyes. "Realistic little demonic buggers! I had thought I was awake the whole time!"

Honda chuckled as a way to support Jonouchi's statement. "Same here, man! The first two nights were rather dreary."

"That sounds freakishly relatable to what I had last night," Yugi drooped his head as he reminisced. After a quick pause, he looked up to see his two friends. "What were yours about?"

Honda and Jonouchi maintained a solid 15 second stare, as if they were both communicating through thought. It didn't take too long until Jonouchi broke the silence and turned to Yugi. "I can't quite remember, actually."

Tension marinated for a moment longer before Honda shrugged and popped an egg into his mouth. "Me either," he testified.

The awkward setting and continuous eye movement resulted Yugi in changing the subject. "I'm so excited to meet the people on our floor! What time do they move in?"

"You'll like them!" Honda smiled. "Well, most of them. Between Jonouchi and I, we know about 7 or so of them who will be living with us. Move in starts at 11. After breakfast we have to zoom back up to the 5th floor and get ready to help the students move in."

Yugi grinned cheerfully at the thought and took a glance at his watch. It was 10:20 currently. "I can't wait!"

And he meant it. Yugi took an extra ten minutes to iron down his purple button up shirt and black cardigan pants. He was very particular when it came to fashion and the matter of looking presentable, especially when it came to meeting new people and making first impressions.

Jonouchi and Honda were another story, of course. Jou still hadn't taken the time to comb his hair, and his white V-neck tee sported a large stain of syrup towards his left shoulder. Honda hosted a fresh pair of pajama pants and a grey tank top. Maybe they would have time to change before the students move in.

"So what's new with you two?" Yugi asked out of the blue. "I told you all about Rebecca last night, so tell me about your love interest and such."

"Oh God…" Honda mused while dropping his fork and rolling his eyes.

"I THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER ASK!" Jonouchi scooched closer to Yugi, throwing an arm around his shoulder and waving his other hand across the air. "Imagine a blond sweet beauty, other than myself, that is!"

Honda snickered sarcastically in response.

"A voice richer than chocolate, and a body curved better than an hourglass," Jonouchi demonstrated with his hands.

Honda chuckled some more, folding his hands together and batting his eyelashes mockingly, "Kujaku Mai!" He impersonated his friend with a lustful voice. Once he saw Yugi laugh at his act, Honda continued to snicker. "Give me a break, Jonouchi!"

"Just because she's about to graduate doesn't mean I can't get her to date me!" Jonouchi argued.

"About to graduate, completely out of your league, already in a relationship—"

"Don't rub it in, eh?" Jonouchi sunk back into his seat in loss.

Yugi giggled at their mannerisms. He plopped his last orange slice into his mouth. "And you, Honda?"

"I've already accepted the fact that no lady wants to settle down with the responsible, manly, chivalrous gentleman known as Honda Hiroto," the brunette boosted himself up with a cocky grin.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Jonouchi leaned forward in spite.

"I'm sure the two of you will find someone who loves you for who you are," Yugi assured as the voice of reason.

"I sure hope so! 'Cause if I find someone before Honda, he owes me 2,000 yen!"

"In your dreams! We all know that it's going to be the other way around!"

Yugi faked a chuckle. _This is going to be a semester to remember…_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"I think you're gunna really like Ryou," Jonouchi suggested with a cheesy grin. The gang had begun their journey back to the fifth floor to help the students move in.

"Ryou…" Yugi tasted the name on his tongue. "Sounds like a cool guy!"

"You two would have a lot in common," Honda agreed as they hopped on the elevator. "He's a little on the quiet side…a bit shy when it comes to making friends, but once he opens up, he's a real keeper! Very loyal and sweet."

A smile perked on the edge of Yugi's lips at the thought of him. When attending Renka, Yugi didn't really have any close guy friends whom he could bond with. Rebecca had taken up all of his time, and any moment he wasn't with her, he needed to recover by being alone. The idea of meeting a guy his own age with a similar personality could make all the difference. Just the thought of having someone to play games and watch movies with on any given night brought chills of excitement down his spine.

The elevator doors opened dramatically, placing them at the opposite side of where their suite resided. Yugi rolled his eyes at how nervous he was first walking down the red carpeted floors his first night. Multiple rooms were spread out on both the left and right walls, except for room 49 of course, which laid straight ahead at the very end of the hall.

"You'll like 'em all," Jonouchi added on as they began walking down the ominous hallway. "Except for Kaiba, but don't worry, no one does."

"What's so bad about Kaiba? I heard you two joke on him yesterday too. You guys said he wasn't as bad as that—"

"Holy shit!" Jonouchi intervened, halting in his steps and elbowing Honda viciously.

"Jonouhci!" Honda bellowed in anger while pulling himself away from Jonouchi's needy grasp. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Take a look at _that!_ " The blonde slapped a hand on Honda's cheek and guided his point of view.

Instantly Honda's jaw dropped in awe as his eyes widened twice the amount that they normally would. Yugi watched their over the top mannerisms in complete confusion.

"Guys? Are you seeing something I'm not?" Yugi questioned suspiciously.

Honda and Jonouchi sprinted down the rest of the hallway and stopped parallel to where their room laid.

"Hey!" Yugi called out, deciding to follow after them. Once arriving, and holding back his pant, he began to interrogate his friends. "What is going on?!"

"It's only 10:45," Honda mumbled under his breath. "How is that even possible?"

"How is what even possible?" Yugi's voice shook in slight nerves at the serious tone of his friend's voice.

"We've only been gone for 45 minutes…there is no way this could have happened."

"What couldn't have happened?"

"And like…we passed the front desk at least three times since we've been out of our suites! We would have saw him gathering his stuff!"

"Exactly! But it's been quiet. Haven't heard a peep."

"Will somebody PLEASE tell me what's going on?!" Yugi whined rather loudly, allowing his breaths to become heavier as he grew more and more anxious.

Jonouchi and Honda both stopped their suspicion and turned to look at Yugi. The three exchanged glances.

"Yugi, take a glance at all of the door knobs in this hall way, and then look at _his_ door knob. What's the difference?"

And so Yugi did. His eyes scanned the hall. They all looked relatively normal with bare wooden knobs. And so Yugi took a look at the knob for room 49, and on it was a neon green sign that hung proudly around it.

"There's a sign on his," Yugi pointed out, still confused. "So?"

"That sign is a "Resident Advisor Approved" certificate. It means that the person who resides there is 100% moved in and has been checked by a RA and doesn't need to be disturbed."

That's when a few puzzle pieces began to click together in Yugi's head.

"But aren't you two the RA's for this floor?"

"Yup," Honda popped the word.

"And doesn't move in start at 11? How could he be moved in by 10:45?"

"You're telling me," Jonouchi narrowed his eyes at the door in front of him.

"But…we had breakfast at the dining hall at _this_ building! I didn't see anyone move in!" Yugi tried to reason.

"That's _Yami_ for you," Honda muttered under his breath.

"Yami? Darkness? Is that the guy who lives in room 49? His name is _Yami_?"

"Sshhh!" Jonouchi pressed a finger to his lips. "We better go inside; we don't want him to hear us talking about him right in front of his door."

That statement alone sounded mysterious and dark. It was the sort of thing you heard in a movie when the main characters are talking about some monster that lives in a dungeon. The inevitable comparison in Yugi's mind made him start questioning just how safe he would feel living on the fifth floor for the rest of the semester.

"Everybody refers to him as Yami," Honda explained while slamming his apartment suite door shut. "There is no light in him. He's a dark, cold being."

"Who started that?" Yugi asked nervously while taking a seat on the living room couch.

"He's like some legend here," Jonouchi answered. "He's been here long before any of us. 'Yami' is just what the student body has been calling him for the past few generations."

"How long has he been here for?"

"No one really knows. I think he's been here for five years…they say he has a double major and in order for him to get both degrees he needs to be here longer than most."

"Oh…do you know his real name? If I ever met him, I wouldn't want to call him Yami. It sounds a little insulting."

"Oh, you wouldn't ever be talking to him!" Jonouchi interrupted sternly. "You better not be. That guy is bad news!" The blond briskly walked towards his room and began fondling through his closet.

Honda rolled his eyes at his friend's dramatic exit. "He's not gunna kill anyone, Jou! No need to scare Yugi half to death," he hollered after his friend.

"You don't know that!" Jonouchi called back. He re-entered the living room with a maroon shirt being pulled over his head, exposing a fair view of his abs for only a moment's notice. He shot a stare at Yugi. "Honda might try and encourage you to speak with Yami to see what it's like, but honestly Yug, I suggest you stay away. The closest you should ever get to that freak is the distance between both of our rooms. That's IT."

"He can't be _that_ bad," Yugi gulped, subconsciously tapping his fingers on the seat beside him. "Just…what's his name?"

"His name is Atem. Atem Sennen. The infamous creep at Domino University," Honda replied in honesty. He also took a quick detour to his room in efforts to change before the students would start piling on their floor. "I'm sure if you knock on his door, he would be happy to chat with you," the brunette snickered from afar.

"Don't even play around, Honda," Jonouchi snorted.

"What is he infamous for?"

"Hm?" Jonouchi raised an eyebrow while plopping on the couch beside him.

"What did he do that gives him a bad reputation? Besides moving in secretly and being quiet?" Yugi interrogated.

"Oh, you'll be able to tell it all based off of what he wears alone," Jonouchi answered proudly.

"What do you mean?"

Jonouchi checked out Yugi's formal outfit and compared mental images of Yugi and Yami standing next to each other. With a playful smile, he responded "you'll see."

"You two are impossible!" The gamer huffed, sinking into the couch all the while.

"I once heard that every Friday night, if you go to the courtyard by around 11:30, you can see Yami escape into the woods and not come back for an exactly an hour," Honda approached, displaying a new outfit of dark jeans and a navy blue shirt.

"Oh yeah!" Jonouchi beamed in agreement. "Some say he makes sacrifices out there to his evil master," he rubbed his hands together maliciously. "Others say he turns into a werewolf or a vampire and feeds. It's the only time he leaves campus."

"You're full of it!" Yugi sat up in anger. "Stop putting this poor guy down!"

"I heard from Malik that when he was in the infirmary for having the stomach bug, that he saw Yami looking through the window and grinning sadistically at his pain."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Yugi shot up from his seat with his cheeks tinted red and fists curled in a ball. "I am going over to visit Mr. Atem _right now_ to introduce myself!

"Yugi!" Jonouchi tried to grab his hand to calm him, but Yugi swiftly pulled back.

"It's like you two don't even remember!" The younger huffed. "Think back to how we met!"

_"_ _Stop right there!"_

_Yugi immediately halted, cowering in front of the two masculine teenagers before him._

_"_ _Are you sure you're in high school? You look like you belong in kindergarten!" The blond one spat with his arms crossed and sadism on his face._

_"_ _I'm…I'm a freshmen in high school…yes," Yugi stuttered weakly, attempting to avoid eye contact at all cost._

_"_ _Did you hear that, Honda? A freshman! That's less believable than the Easter Bunny riding Santa's fucking winter sleigh!"_

_"_ _A sleigh being pulled by penguins, at that!" The brunette, dubbed as Honda, snickered._

_"_ _Please…please leave me alone! I beg of you!" Yugi began searching for a way out, but seeing as he had stayed late to study, no other students were around to protect him. It was just him, two bullies, and the courtyard._

_"_ _OOoooOoh, I love to hear the sound of begs!" The blonde grinned._

_"_ _Jonouchi," Honda chuckled._

_"_ _Please! I'll do anything!" Yugi pleaded._

_"_ _Anything? Did I hear you right?"_

_Yugi shook his head in assent._

_"_ _Empty your pockets, pipsqueak. Give us what you've got."_

_Normally, he didn't have much. However, today had been different. His Grandfather had given him 5,000 yen so he could pick up some groceries from the store on his way home from school._

_Yugi revealed the money hopelessly, trying to ignore the stray tear that fled from his eye._

_"_ _Damn! We hit the jackpot today, Honda!" Jonouchi cheered while splitting the cash with his friend._

_"_ _Will you please let me go now?" Yugi whelped, bowing his head in shame._

_"_ _I suppose, but hear me out!" Yugi looked up in response, shivering as he saw the blonde look down on him. "If we ever run into you again, you'd better be ready to have something for us in return if you want to avoid a good beating for being a girly shrimp. Yah hear?"_

_"_ _Okay…"_

_"_ _Hmph," he snickered. "Now get out of my sight…"_

"Don't you remember how cruel you two were? It was unjustified! And you always would have been that way if someone didn't go out of their way to be kind to you, even though all you ever did was pick on them!"

" _Ushio, why the fuck are you looking at us like that?" Jonouchi hissed in annoyance, not taking kindly to the sadistic laughing on the overly large hall monitor's face._

_"_ _I saw what you did to little Yugi Mutou, and being the school's hall monitor, I just can't allow that!" The beast cracked his knuckles to create intimidation._

_"_ _Ah give us a break! You're protecting that loser?" Jonouchi rolled his eyes while slowly backing away._

_"_ _I saw how much money that kid pulled out of his pocket," Ushio shrugged. "If he's got more where that came from, I'll gladly be his body guard!"_

_"_ _What are you saying?" Honda questioned while holding his ground._

_"_ _You two are in for a little surprise!"_

_And so the fighting began, but even with Honda and Jonouchi's experience in street fights, neither could compare to the overwhelming strength of Ushio. The two were spread out on the ground like butter, gasping for air and moaning in pain. The sharp screams tipped off Yugi, whom was walking by the school to retrieve a book from his locker that he had left behind. Immediately Yugi took the detour to investigate what was going on, and screamed in shock when he saw his two bullies from earlier lying helpless on the ground._

_He looked up to see Ushio, unsure of who he was, but decided to intervene and try and protect the two that were hurt._

_"_ _Leave them alone!" Yugi protested through his fear._

_"_ _Yugi? Step aside, I'm doing you a favor!" Ushio reasoned._

_"_ _No you're not! I don't want you to hurt them anymore! They're my friends!"_

_"_ _You're friends?!" He spat in shock. "These two assholes plan to use you for the rest of your high school career! I saw what they did earlier, I'm paying them back for you."_

_"_ _No! I don't want that! Leave them alone!"_

_Despite the pain, Honda and Jonouchi made a point in exchanging glances in confusion. They couldn't dream of why the kid they had tormented earlier was being so vigilant._

_"_ _I can't have you trying to make a fool of me, Yugi Mutou!" Ushio called out in frustration. "If you want to pick them over me, then so be it! But your protection comes at a cost!"_

_Yugi closed his eyes, praying that maybe if he didn't see Ushio's fists attack him, then maybe it wouldn't hurt as much._

"You know the story from there!" Yugi declared, still feeling the anger flow through his body. "You two adopted me as a friend, saying that I had more strength than you thought. And honestly, you two had more loyalty than I could have ever guessed! We surprised each other a lot that day, and now I want to show you that more people can surprise you than you think!"

Yugi began marching towards the door, somewhat prepared to meet this Yami that his friends so poorly spoke of.

"Yugi!" Jonouchi called out one last time before Yugi was able to open the door and leave. "Please don't do this. He might not hurt you or anything, but please, just…don't let _him_ be the first person you meet today."

Yugi took in a deep breath at his friend's final plea. "It's too late for that," he decided sternly, flinging the door open and closing it behind him.

But the moment he did, he had wished that he didn't.

Because from the corner of his eye, he saw someone lurking on his left.

Someone with their eyes already glued on his presence.

And as he slowly turned his head to fully see it…

His jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

His body began shivering, as if the temperature dropped ten degrees.

As if he were reliving his nightmare from the previous night.

And all the thoughts in his mind about courage and confidence had fleeted far away.

And every word that he had prepared to say was swallowed back into his throat.

And the only thing he could make eye contact with…

Was the deathly stare of those hauntingly bright crimson eyes.

But it only lasted a second,

Because the fact that he was _waiting_ for him…

In black, leather, bondage styled clothing, and adorned in pure silver jewelry…

With one gold pyramid dangling on a chain around his neck…

With his arms crossed so majestically,

And a smirk so sinful…

Painted on a face so daunting…

It had scared him to the point of turning around and running back inside his suite.

"Yugi? Yugi what's wrong?!" Jonouchi called out in worry at the site of Yugi's pale face and loss of breath. The young student was panting at the door, and sunk down into a seat while hiding his face in his arms.

"Yugi! What happened! You were gone for a whopping 10 seconds…" Honda pointed out, rushing to Yugi's side.

The two friend's watched Yugi as the color flushed back to his cheeks and his breathing was back on track.

" _He's_ out there!" Yugi mumbled into his arms.

"What?" Honda and Jonouchi questioned simultaneously.

Slowly Yugi raised his head, looking straight ahead rather than making eye contact.

" _He's_ out there…in front of his door…as if he knew we were talking about him…as if he were waiting…for _me._ "

Jonouchi, believing his friends words, guided Yugi out of the door's way so he could fling it open, but when he did…

No one was there.

Honda followed Jonouchi out into the hall. "Where is he?"

"I don't know. I didn't hear a door close." Feeling fearless, Jonouchi marched right up to Yami's door and began slamming on it with his fists. "Hey creep face! I hope you're listening! You better stay away from my pal, Yug! Do I make myself clear?" He bellowed aimlessly.

Yugi could hear his friend from inside the suite. He heard every threatening word, but somehow, he knew it didn't matter…he knew it was wasted breath…

Because something in his heart had told him that Yami wasn't even there to hear them.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of character introductions this chapter! Some necessary filler stuff that I promise will lead to an engaging chapter 4! Thanks to anyone who reads/comments! All my loving!

            Yugi couldn’t stop.

            He couldn’t stop thinking about him.

            And he felt quite awful because of that.

            How many people was it now?

About 6 people he casually met throughout move in, and not a single name stuck in Yugi’s mind. So much for first impressions, it was obvious they didn’t hold much weight.

Or perhaps it was because Yami’s was stronger than gravity.

“I can see you’re spacing out, Yug,” Jonouchi interrupted the new student’s never ending thoughts.

“I’m sorry,” he offered shyly.

“Don’t worry about it, our good friends haven’t moved in yet.”

Ah, good friends. Everyone has potential to be a good friend. The fact that Yugi didn’t engage in these connections like he had planned to disappointed him beyond compare. But even disappointment wasn’t strong enough to take his mind off Yami.

Atem?

He would have liked to use his name if the man hadn’t physically consumed his space and appeared out of nowhere. Just like darkness.

“Yami” would suit him well.

And it was a shame, because without even offering any effort, this strange being had already boggled Yugi’s mind to wits end. Every detail that he absorbed was every detail that he was transfixed about.

Funny how merely 15 seconds of time could replay so often in one’s head.

15 seconds isn’t even enough to fully take in the looks of a person. It left Yugi prone to adding in extra elements that he was unsure were real or all in his imagination.

_Did I see a tattoo? Did it hurt when he got all those piercings?_

_Does he even have piercings?_

_All black…he was in all black._

That much he was sure of. Belts laid neatly along his shirt, strapping around his waist from below his shoulders until their end.

It must have taken two cows to make his pants, which were obviously pure leather, hugging his thighs and calves much too tightly. Where does one even buy those anyways?

And though he barely caught a glimpse, this “man” was sparkling.

Jewelry adorned his body. Leather cuffs and silver bracelets straddled all parts of his skin. He wished he had more time to look, but the remainder of his seconds went to looking at his face and his hair.

His hair.

Oh goodness, his _hair._

It was so loud and familiar that it seemed to be shouting---

“Hey there! You must be Yugi!”

What?

“Yug, come on! I knew you were dazing but geeze, at least pretend you’re having fun,” Jonouchi elbowed Yugi gently while whispering in his ear.

Yugi quickly shook out of his stupor and allowed his eyes to acknowledge a new face in front of him. Robotically he forced a smile and extended his arm to shake.

“That’s me! And who might you be?”

“I’m Malik, Malik Ishtar.” The student replied with a large smile. “I’m excited that you’re here, Jonouchi and Honda have really made you out to be quite the guy.”

_Ah, Malik. That’s the name that Honda threw out when exaggerating who Yami watched in the infirmary._

_Exaggerating?_

So Yugi took a good look. Malik seemed normal enough…handsome, even. He had jagged bleached hair that layered amongst the course of his head. Lavender eyes hinted towards a calmness that Yugi was glad to have spotted in another person…especially after seeing those exotic crimson eyes—

And Malik had tanned skin. His accent and skin color assured the gamer that he was not from around here, or anywhere near it. He sported khaki pants and a black tank top that clung pleasantly to his muscular yet small frame. 

“Malik! It’s a pleasure to meet you! The guys are always telling me stories about all the fun you have. It really peeked my interest in coming here,” Yugi greeted politely.

“Oh man, I can only imagine what they told you! Hopefully not too much, I’m a much better story teller,” he winked with charm.

“Malik’s from Egypt! A real cool dude, if I do say so myself,” Jonouchi offered information.

“Very cool!”

“Hey guys, look what the cat dragged in!” Honda’s voice echoed from afar.

The three of them turned their heads to spot Honda with a person walking alongside of him.

Yugi hoped it was a person.

Though he could have confused him with a porcelain doll.

Everything about the approaching student was perfect and beautiful.

His skin seemed to shine, for it looked soft and appealing like clouds blocking out the sun on a hot summers day. Yugi could already feel himself start to blush when he mentally compared the stranger’s hair to a fresh blanket of snow, and as thick as a wool blanket.

Warm coffee bean eyes stole his attention before he even had the chance to notice anything else, and by then it was too late.

“Hello there,” a soft, sugary voice greeted. “I’m Ryou, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

_This is Ryou? What?_

“I’m Yugi,” he greeted shyly.

Silence. Awkward smiles. Head nodding…

“It’s great to meet you! I’ve heard wonderful things and I think we’re going to be great friends!” Yugi speedily concluded, attempting to swallow his initial nerves.

“You two have a lot in common,” Honda informed randomly. “I’m sure you’ll hit it off.”

“Hmph, what about me, huh? You saying Yugi and I wouldn’t ‘hit it off’?” Malik pouted.

“I’m saying, I’d rather Yugi hang out with someone who doesn’t accidentally scare off children just by looking their way,” Honda held in his chuckle.

“I’m BEAUITFUL! What are you talking about?”

“Ryou and Malik share a room,” Jonouchi explained to Yugi while Malik and Honda went at it.

“Who else?”

“Just them, our room is the only suite on the floor.”

“Oh? The rest are doubles?”

“Some are singles. Only a few though. The only guys with singles on this floor are Kaiba, Otogi and…well, I bet you can imagine whom the third one is.”

“Yami,” Yugi huffed.

“Yami?!” Malik and Ryou joined into the conversation. “Why are we talking about Yami?” Malik spat.

“He has a single on our floor,” Jonouchi shrugged.

“What?! I thought he lived on the 5th floor of the Industrial dorm!”

“He does,” Honda pitched in.

“Hah,” Malik flipped his bangs out of his face. “So why would he be here?”

Awkward silence…

“Because this is the 5th floor of the Industrial dorm, yah dumbass!”

Astonishment weaved its way onto Malik’s face, slowly allowing his jaw to drop.

“Ah shit!” He face palmed. “For a moment I thought I was living in the Crawford dorm again!”

Yugi tried not to smile at Malik’s ditzy screw up, but the moment his gaze landed onto Ryou, whatever humor remained was easily flushed away.

A look of terror was painted across the student’s angelic face, and it was apparent that he was trying to suppress a few shivers.

“Ryou, what’s wrong?” Yugi asked nervously.

Suddenly, everyone’s attention reverted to Ryou as he grew a little more awestruck. Once he realized that everyone was staring, he began to talk.

“Malik and I are assigned to room 48…” Ryou stated clearly. “I-I don’t think I can do it.”

“Do what?” Yugi wondered. He peered his head around to look at everyone else’s expression.

“Oh man!” Jonouchi finally sighed. “I can’t believe I forgot! Sorry man, Honda and I will try and re-move you.”

Honda narrowed his eyebrows and stared long and hard at Jonouchi. After a moment, his face lightened up as some sort of magical information transported to his brain and allowed him to agree. “We’ll get you out of there.”

“Could you really do that?” Ryou cocked his head.

“We’ll see what we can do.”

Malik placed a hand on Ryou’s shoulder. “Be patient, kiddo. It’s room 48…a lot of people won’t want to trade.”

The air grew heavy, allowing Ryou to sink his shoulders in loss.

“I know.”

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 

“It’s gunna be a great semester! Here, hang this around your door knob and you’re all set,” Honda smiled as he finished off his quick inspection.

When the resident closed the door, Yugi drowned his friend with questions.

“Why can’t you tell me what happened to Ryou? What did Yami do to him that makes him want to move? Can’t we get him to stay? I really like him. Malik seems like fun too. Please make them stay!”

“Yugi, calm down,” Honda snickered softly. “You only came with me because Jonouchi sent you off.”

“He wouldn’t let a single word about it slip.”

They were on the opposite end of the hall from where their room laid, which Yugi was secretly gracious for. It was around 1:15 and at about 12:40 Yugi could feel Yami’s presence in his room. It was some sort of thickness in the air that unsettled his stomach.

“I won’t either, not here at least. Maybe Ryou will even tell you himself when we show you around campus in 45 minutes.”

Yugi sighed in loss as he tried to hide a look of disappointment. He followed Honda to the next room over.

“Hey, are you all set in there?” Honda called inside the open room.

A young man with a buff body appeared at the door way. A shirt was absent from his body, showing off his thick arms and built chest. His skin was a light tan, and his navy blue hair spiked up at the top but was smoothed into a pony tail in the back.

“Oh hey Mako, are you all moved in? I just need to approve you,” Honda smiled.

“Oh sure, come on in!”

“This is my friend Yugi, he’s new here, so play nice,” the brunette chuckled as he led his friend in.

“Greetings! Are you a transfer student?” Mako grinned.

“Yes, how did you know?” Yugi questioned sweetly.

“Most of the freshmen are in the Toon dorm. It’s Pegasus’s sort of humor.”

“Ah, Pegasus!” Yugi cooed. “He’s the one who inspired this University, right?”

“Right you are! He laid out all the nooks and crannies, designed all the buildings and helped hire all the faculty.”

That explained all the loose Pegasus references such as the dorm names, gothic style and American décor.

 “He would have been President too if he weren’t so busy in America with Duel Monsters. That game is really growing on the charts.”

“I know,” Yugi blushed inwardly. “I dabble at it myself.”

“Do yah? So do I! I’d love to duel you some time, Yugi.”

“You can bet on it!”

The two shook hands to confirm, followed by Honda’s perfect timing of approving the room. “Everything looks good. I’ll catch yah later, Mako!”

“See yah, Honda. Yugi.”

The two friends marched back into the hallway. Honda was about to peek into the next room, but a loud crashing noise made an unexpected interruption.

“THAT WAS MY MOM’S, YOU ASSWIPE!”

“SHE PROBABLY SNUCK IT IN YOUR BAG BECAUSE SHE DIDN’T WANT IT LOOKING ALL SHITTY IN HER HOUSE.”

“IT WAS A GIFT, MORON!”

“YEAH, A GIFT FROM YOU TO HER FOR TAKING OUT THE TRASH!”

“Excuse me, Yugi, sounds like Beavis and Butthead are at it again,” Honda rolled his eyes.

“Ryuzaki and Haga?”

Honda shrugged. “Same thing. Hey, why don’t you run back to our room and hang out until it’s time for us to go? I think these punks I should handle on my own.”

With a quick nod in assent, Yugi took off down towards their suite. The closer he got the more Yami invaded his thoughts. For he wasn’t only approaching his room, but growing nearer to Yami’s also. He kept his eyes glued to all the paintings in between the dorms as a way to keep his mind focused.

* _Boom*_

Yugi stumbled backwards as a result to crashing suddenly into someone.

“Watch where you’re going, twerp,” a flat, gruff voice warned.

Yugi rubbed his head to ease the pain, unsure of what just happened.

Then it hit him.

Was that the voice of Yami?

Quickly he looked up to envision who was before him.

Nope.

Not Yami.

This one was tall. Lean, tall, and proud. He wore a long, complicated, white trench coat over black tight fitted clothing. His hair was medium brown, combed crisply and matching perfectly with icy blue eyes.

“I’m- I’m sorry,” Yugi stammered. He extended his hand. “I’m Yugi.”

“I’m not interested,” he muttered, not even offering Yugi another glance as he brushed by him and further into the hall. Yugi watched as he strutted by, confused by his over confidence and demeanor.

“Hm…Kaiba,” he assumed.

 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 

“How do you like the campus so far, Yugi?” Ryou questioned sweetly with a light smile.

“It’s amazing! Way bigger than Renka, might I add. I’m looking forward to all this space to work with.”

“I’m glad you think so,” he delicately answered.

The five of them had already covered most of the University. They showed Yugi the five main buildings where classes were held, the four different dormitories, and most importantly-the dining halls. The last stop was the Student Center, where recreational activities and cafes laid for the students to entertain themselves with in between classes.

“Hey Yug, did yah run into any new people in the halls while Honda and I finished inspections?” Jonouchi inquired.

“Now that you mention it, I accidentally ran into some tall, monotone brunette.”

“Kaiba,” the rest of the gang sang in unison.

Yugi grinned in satisfaction. “That’s what I thought! Yeah, I felt kind of bad, I rammed right into him. Wasn’t paying attention exactly, but neither he was he! He had a cold personality.”

“Don’t take it personally,” Malik comforted, swinging an arm around Yugi’s shoulder. “He’s very abrasive and blunt. The only thing that will get him to engage in conversation is his ego.”

“Distant and arrogant?” Yugi questioned regretfully.

“Unfortunately. Within reason, though. He’s a business major. He inherited a lot of wealth from his family, but he’s all on his own now. Him and his younger brother are taking over the family business-Kaiba Corps. No one will take him seriously though until he gets a degree, which is why he’s here.”

“The kid’s really intelligent though,” Honda joined in. “Before you know it, we’ll all be kissing ass to Kaiba.”

“Oh,” Yugi hummed. ‘Kissing ass’, not something he was looking forward to, particularly. He swung open the door to enter the Student Center, holding it open for his friends.

“Speaking of majors, what’s yours, Yugi?” Ryou interrogated.

“English and history!”

“A foreign language, huh? Why English?”

“Ji-Chan used to work in America a lot before I was born, which is how he met my Ex’s Grandfather. Anyways, he speaks it fluently, and I find it so fascinating. I double major so that one day I might even be able to teach history in America!”

“That’s great, Yugi!”

“They say Yami went to high school in America,” Malik brought up casually.

“Yeah, I keep trying to get Yugi and him to converse!” Honda snickered.

“I wouldn’t wish that on my worst enemy.”

_Okay, sure he looked intimidating and rather harmful, but that’s got to be an exaggeration!_

“Hah, I guess. Well, they already had a bit of an informal meeting earlier today.”

Malik’s face scrunched up in surprise. “You already saw him? Oh, bless you, child!”

Yugi chuckled nervously while weaving his fingers through his hair. “Well, he does live on our floor, it’s inevitable.”

“I suppose. I don’t know, it’s just, I had a friend who lived on this floor in the spring…said he only ran into him about five times the whole semester.”

“Hmph, the whole thing gives me a headache,” Yugi mumbled. “Can you guys just stop talking about him and show me around the Student Center?” _It’s not like my mind doesn’t think about him every waking second, anyhow._

The few exchanged glances and forced a smile in acceptance. The building opened up to a food court with lots of tables for dining. After Jonouchi introduced his favorite spots to eat, he led the gang up to the second floor, which was where the couches and TVs laid.

“This is where I like to sleep,” Jonouchi grinned.

“Why don’t you just sleep in your dorm?” Yugi asked.

“Eh, it’s for when I’m too lazy to walk back to my suite,” he shrugged.

“Oh, understood.” It did make sense, since the dorms were grouped together in their own area a bit further away than the central campus.

“My favorite place is over here!” Malik instructed cheerfully, surpassing glass doors and entering a new room. “It’s where I kick ass.”

Ryou rolled his eyes playfully as he watched his friend grope a pool stick. “He just loves playing Billiards. He starts tournaments and tag teams with others. I dabble at it myself, it’s fun!”

“That’s great! I want to join some clubs myself, what’s good around here?” Yugi questioned.

“Ahem, I can answer that!” Honda pounded his chest proudly. “I have a seat on student senate, so one could say I’m pretty informed.”

Everyone sighed in boredom.

“There’s a Chess Club, Radio Club, Duel Monsters Club, Whack a-“

“Honda!” Jonouchi grabbed his friend by the arm. “Let him see for himself at the club fair tomorrow.”

“A club fair?”

“From Noon to three. It’ll be a lot more exciting than hearing Honda speak for twenty minutes, I assure you.”

Yugi smiled politely and let out a tiny giggle to aware every one of his indifference. Inwardly, the gamer was just pleased to be in such a welcoming environment. All of the students were beginning to flee out from their rooms and socialize around campus. It was refreshing to be in the presence of so many new people, and yet know that he had a place where he belonged.

“Jonouchi! Up here!”

The gang quickly looked up to see the source of such a confident, feminine voice.

“Kujaku Mai!” The blond shouted in surprise at the sight of her.

A beautiful, tall, blond sweet heart stood proudly at the top of the third stair case. She rocked a purple crop top and black mini skirt. Her hand waved as a gesture for him to come meet her.

“That’s her, Yug! Isn’t she amazing?” He elbowed his friend.

“Most definitely…” the younger stammered in shock. Is everyone at this University drop dead beautiful?

The five quickly bolted to the top of the third stair case. Everyone watched as Jonouchi and Mai joined in a firm hug as they reunited for the first time since before summer vacation.

“It’s great to see you, Mai,” Jonouchi smiled in complete ecstasy.

“You too, Jonouchi.” She paid everyone a friendly smile and wave. “Hey Honda, Ryou and Malik!” Her eyes widened at the sight of Yugi. “Hm, who’s this?”

“That’s my best bud, Yugi! He just transferred from Renka.”

“Oh you poor soul,” she winced while engaging with Yugi in a comforting hug. “Welcome to the big leagues, sweet heart.”

“Uh, thank you?”

“Let me introduce you to my friend!” She swung around sweetly. “Hey! Where’d she go?”

“Over here, Mai-san!”

“Ah, there she is!”

Yugi’s heart almost fluttered right out of his stomach. Amethyst eyes widened in attempt to absorb all of the beauty this dame had to offer.

A beautiful brunette, with short silky hair, ran over to greet the group. Her skin was that of a creamy peach, with soft blue eyes and fragile proportioned body.

“Hey there! I’m Anzu! I’m so happy to meet you!” She introduced herself in assurance.

“I’m…I’m Yugi,” he stammered nervously.

“I know! I heard that you were transferring here! Honda and Jou are great friends of mine, so any friends of theirs I immediately taking a liking to!”

Yugi nearly wanted to cry.

He couldn’t help himself. His emotions were overloading.

Everyone at Domino was so painfully sweet and kind.

Yugi had never experienced such open arms.

Somehow he could tell it was because their beauty radiated from within their heart, and such a thing can make a huge difference.

He remembered how nervous he was to transfer; despite everything he had gone through previously. ~

 

_“Yugi, what’s wrong?”_

_“Nothing, Ji-Chan,” Yugi sniffled, avoiding eye contact at all cost._

_“I’ve known you much too long to know that any time there is not a smile on a face, that something is not okay.” The elder took a seat next to Yugi on his bed. “Now be honest, Yugi.”_

_“I’m just a little nervous, is all.”_

_“That’s normal, Yugi. This is your first time moving away from home. But you are strong and bright, you’ll be just fine.”_

_“It’s not about that,” Yugi finally looked up with watery eyes. “I’m a quitter. I’ve quit on Rebecca and Renka and now I’m scared that if things get tough at Domino, I’ll quit again. I don’t mean to, but, it’s just easier that way.”_

_“You are not a quitter, Yugi. It’s healthy to want an escape when you have reached your limits.”_

_“I backed out on the whole school because of one person, Ji-Chan! What’s going to happen when things actually get tough? Domino is a much larger University. I’m prone to struggle with my education there…and what about people? What if it’s two people that drive me to my limits? What if I can’t fit in and I have no home to return to at the end of the day?”_

_“Jonouchi and Honda will help you fit in just fine—“_

_“But what if they forget about me too? What if they greet me at the door and leave me to do the rest? I don’t want to have to depend on others, but I feel like that’s all I do.” Yugi slumped his shoulders in shame. “I think that’s why I dated Rebecca in the first place, to hear her compliments and feel loved. I used her and threw her out. If it wasn’t for me, we’d still be friends. I’d be at Renka and not throwing everything away because of one person!”_

_“Yugi, stop that right now!”_

_“But Ji-Chan—“_

_“I don’t want to hear another word! Listen to me, child. You are strong, courageous and intelligent. You see leaving Renka as a failure to yourself, but I see it as an open door for new opportunities. I wanted you to go to Domino after high school, Yugi. I knew it would be a great chance for you, but you begged to stay so you could help an old man like me. I think I proved to you that I can run the game shop just fine, and so now it’s time you do something for yourself. Go to Domino! Have a college experience and make new memories! You’ve been with your old man for too long now. It’s time for you to improve your studies and cross the bridge into adult hood. Do it, for yourself and for me. Understand?”_

_Yugi took a minute to gaze into his grandfather’s honest eyes. He then collapsed into a deep hug, wrapping his arms around h/is grandpa’s shoulders. “Thank you, Ji-Chan.” ~_

 

“What are you two ladies up to?” Honda questioned.

“We’ve been greeting new students and organizing activities for tonight! There’s going to be a Physic and a Hypnosis guy! Should be fun!” Anzu beamed.

“These ladies work for the student committee, so they run a lot of events and such,” Honda informed Yugi.

“Sounds wonderful!” Ryou cheered. “We’ll definitely all have to come for that!”

“It will be our last adventure before classes start tomorrow,” Malik realized.

“Unfortunately,” Mai agreed. “We’ll just have to make the most of it!” She grinned while looking back to Anzu. “Well we’ve got to keep working, but we’ll catch you later! Nice meeting you, Yugi,” she winked.

“You too!”

They all descended the stairs and exited the building.

“Wow, Jonouchi! Mai really seems to like you,” Yugi brought up casually.

“She’s a flirter,” Honda rolled his eyes.

“I know right!” The blond cheered gleefully. “She wants me.”

Yugi giggled in agreement. Suddenly his stomach growled, alerting him to want to get some food to eat. “Hey guys, I haven’t eaten since breakfast! When can we eat?”

“There’s going to be an early dinner at 4:30 that all of the students that live here are required to attend. It’ll take place in the gymnasium. It’s 3:20 now, can you hold on until then?”

Wanting to say ‘yes’, but being interrupted by another growl, Yugi nodded his head no.

“I think I’ll just grab a snack from the student center really quick. Where should I meet you?”

“We’ll hang out in the court yard, you know where that is, right?” Malik replied.

“Sure! I’ll catch yah in a few!”

Unfortunately, the food courts were closed until tomorrow, so Yugi had to venture up a few flights of stairs before he found a stocked vending machine.

It was dreadfully quiet there, and he didn’t recognize the area from before. The air was much cooler and thin, leaving Yugi’s paranoia to run free in his mind. It wasn’t well lit either, seeing as it wasn’t meant to be a sociable area. It was the fourth floor, where all the student offices for clubs were held.

“Take the money,” Yugi mumbled to himself as the machine put up a tiny fight.

Suddenly he heard soft footsteps ascending from the well he had come from. They were much too slowly paced and their echoes were consistently spaced a few seconds apart.

What student would be coming up to the fourth floor unless they were lost like Yugi?

“Come on…!” he began pounding on the plastic, letting his gaze switch back and forth from the machine to the stair well.

The steps grew louder and more ominous as they began to approach the top of the well. Yugi’s heart beat louder in fright. Who could it be? Was it Yami? Why was he teasing him?

Just in time, the machine accepted the bill and spat out a container of chips. Grabbing it in haste, Yugi rushed over to the closest exit and descended down a different stair case. From the corner of his eye, he saw the mysterious door slowly open before he was able to disappear.

The moment Yugi got outside, he leaned up against the wall, dropped his chin, and took in a few deep breaths.

“Oh goodness,” he sighed to himself. “I hate how I can be such a chicken.” After a quick second to catch his breath, Yugi raised his head and peered at his surroundings. “Where did that exit leave me?”

It was the back of a lot of buildings. There were a few dumpsters in sight and alley ways around him. “I must have exited through a fire escape or something,” he thought aloud. “No one is back here.”

At least, he didn’t think so.

But even Yugi can be wrong.

He felt an abnormal presence lurking from his peripheral vision.

So when he turned his head to fully see the third dumpster to his left,

He was in shock.

It was _him._

Leaning casually against the green, disgusting, garbage container.

And this time, Yugi didn’t run away.

He was intrigued.

Fascinated?

Curious.

Repulsed.

Yami looked a lot like him.

His hair…

Was nearly identical to his!

Tri colored, crimson, jet black, and blond electric bangs.

Why hadn’t anyone told him before of their similarities?

Yugi looked deeper.

Yami wasn’t staring.

It was somewhat of a relief, Yugi didn’t want to see those haunting eyes.

His eyes were closed, with his chin tilted down. A slight smirk smeared across his face.

Arms crossed defiantly, and uncaringly.

 As if hanging around a dumpster was a casual pass time.

Yugi was glued to the ground, he couldn’t get himself to run.

He thought back to how Malik mentioned he had a friend who only saw Yami five times throughout an entire semester. So how was it that Yugi had already seen him twice?

And if Yami is out here, who was spookily ascending the stairs just moments ago?

His outfit brought chills down his spine.

Why was he wearing so much bondage? Where did he disappear to earlier? Does he have a kink for showing up in unexpected places?

Just what the hell is he---

Crimson eyes flickered open.

His head lifted and immediately redirected to glare at Yugi.

How could he have just noticed Yugi’s presence? The kid was practically talking to himself just moments before!

Yami’s smirk was gone, and replaced with a demeaning stare.

The younger grew lost in his fire blazing eyes.

Yugi began to take deep breath due to his nerves. He started to remember just how crazy this guy was. As if the sound of silence wasn’t blaringly loud enough, he could hear soft footsteps descending from the very stair well that he was leaning against!

A part of the gamer wanted to talk. He wanted to yell out questions like “Why are you following me?” “Are the rumors true?” “Who are you, really?”

But the fear grew too thick too soon.

So Yugi ran off to the nearest alley and didn’t look back.

Praying that this man wouldn’t be the one to push him to his limits.


	4. Chapter Four

 

“Yugi seems like a nice guy,” Malik brought up casually, spreading his legs out on the soft grass. “I’m sure he’ll fit in just fine.”

“I’m glad you approve, Malik,” Honda rolled his eyes playfully. “He can be shy at times, and quite the nervous nelly, but once he adjusts he’ll be good as new.”

“Nervous, eh?” Ryou tuned in. “I suppose we have more in common than I thought.”

“Well, he just likes it when things work out. He doesn’t really care for extra suspense or pressure. As long as he feels like he’s in control of what’s in his grasp, he’s fine.”

Jonouchi patiently elbowed Honda in the side. “Speaking of extra suspense and pressure, here comes Yugi!”

And it was supposedly fitting, because poor Yugi was sprinting towards them at full speed ahead with worry engraved on his face.

“Yugi?” They all sang in unison.

The approaching friend slid down onto the grass while gasping for breath. His face was tinted light red and a few drops of sweat were dripping down his cheeks.

“What happened?” Jonouchi pried, placing a hand on his shoulder to placate him.

“I-I—well, I…” his head kept bolting left and right as if he were checking for something. He clenched his fists and pounded them into the grass. “ _He’s_ following me!” He whispered in caution.

“Who?” Ryou questioned.

“Don’t even tell me!” Jonouchi seethed, narrowing his eyes all the while.

“You didn’t see him again, did you?” Honda added on hastily.

Yugi swallowed a few large breaths of air and nodded in assent. “He’s targeting me and I don’t know why!

“WHY I OUGHTTA—“

“Jonouchi! Sit down!” Ryou ordered as calmly as possible. One soft look into the blonde’s heated eyes and Jonouchi was able to collect himself. He sat down resentfully, and groaned to show his disagreement of being idle.

“Yugi, I wouldn’t take it so personally if I were you,” Ryou assured, already knowing who he was talking about and scooting closer to his new friend. “Yami has come after all of us in one way or another.”

“He has?” Yugi gazed into Ryou’s eyes. “Like how? What has he done to you that makes you want to change rooms so badly?”

The young adult’s cherubic face turned solemn as suppressed memories must have surged back into the front of his mind.

“It happened last fall,” he stated simply. “I was studying late in the library for a midterm exam that I was going to have the next day….” ~

_~Ryou lifted his thermos of hot tea to his lips, smiling as the liquid heated up his body. It was getting too late to focus, but he figured it would be worth it to try anyways._

_“I should have just studied in my room,” he whined out loud. He could have, but it would have been counterproductive. All of the books he needed to research with were in the library and it was too late to simply check them out. The fact that his roommate invited up friends to drink wasn’t such a welcoming thought either._

_However, the moment Ryou heard a crash of thunder, he would have most definitely preferred the latter. The dorms were a good five-minute walk away from the library, and though normally it wouldn’t be bad, pouring rain would definitely make it uncomfortable._

_The white-haired boy lifted his head and took a look around the library. Completely empty. If it wasn’t for him activating the motion censored lights, this whole place would be vastly dark._

_“I can’t believe it’s already one in the morning!” He sighed distastefully. He had studied for about two hours. A flash of lightning and crackling of thunder followed his statement. “I’m better off going back to my room.”_

_Ryou collected his belongings and returned the books back to their original places. He tried to put a little bit of an extra kick in his step so he could make it home before the rain._

_He failed._

_Within seconds the rain crashed down rapidly, attacking the ground like mini meteors from the sky. It was nature’s purest form of music._

_Instantly Ryou grew anxious, and the mental pressure had seemed to travel from his mind straight to his bladder. All that trickling rain pointed the student straight towards the bathroom._

_Slowly he opened the door, but he was disappointed to find that the lights were not reacting to the motion and stayed off._

_“Oh come on!” he whined aloud, swinging the door a few more times to try his luck._

_Part of him wanted to just desert the place all together and wait until he got back to his dorm, but the other part wasn’t so confident of holding his pee for that long._

_“Oh whatever!” Quickly he ran in and immediately began to do his business. The darkness caused chills to run down his spine, and the rain was so loud that all other sounds were drowned out._

_When finished, he shuffled over to the sink and rapidly began watching his hands._

_*Clink*_

_Ryou swung his body around and faced the stalls._

_“Who’s there?” He could barely see a foot past himself, but he swore he saw a stall door swing slightly ahead of him._

_The rain filled the silence and permeated within the room. For a moment Ryou was glued to his spot, too scared to move and leave himself vulnerable to the unknown source of sound._

_It took him lots of words of self-encouragement to get him to turn his back and face the sink. He grabbed some paper towels to dry his hands._

_*CLINK*_

_“Hey! Who’s THERE?” He demanded once more, trying to hide the shaking sound in his voice. The wind was howling from outside, and some branches were scraping along the walls._

_“It’s just the weather, Ryou,” he told himself. “Just suck it up and go!”_

_He turned to face the sinks and mirrors before him, noticing that the only thing he could see in his reflections were dark, stormy shadows of the outlines of his face._

_Another bolt of lightning crashed, illuminating the bathroom for the slightest of seconds._

_Lighting up the rusty, dirty bathroom stalls._

_Lighting up the soapy sinks and yellow crusted walls._

_Lighting up the outlines on Ryou’s anxious face._

_Lighting up Yami Sennen, grinning slyly in the corner._

_Ryou screamed._

_He shrieked as loudly as he could._

_Watching the satisfaction that curled around Yami’s lips._

_It was a terrifying moment,_

_But it didn’t last long._

_The light disappeared as quickly as it arrived._

_And so Ryou jolted out of that bathroom, bellowing profanities the whole way._

_Not as if anyone could hear him over the rain._

_As soon as he left, it was like no one was ever there. ~_

“I think I may have heard him laugh,” Ryou shivered unpleasantly. His head was hung low as he slipped out his last few words on the matter. “But it was hard to tell over my screams and the pouring rain.”

Jonouchi, Honda, Malik and Yugi all sat freakishly still with pale faces and terror in their eyes.

“We should have saved that story for a camp fire out in the woods,” Malik joked dryly.

“No matter how many times I hear that, I always get the creeps,” Jonouchi shook his head.

“You’re telling me!” Honda huffed.

“I’m sorry, Ryou,” Yugi sighed, beginning to feel like he wasn’t alone for once. “I can’t imagine why he would do that to you!”

“He doesn’t _have_ to do anything to me. The problem with Yami is he’s just there. His _existence_ is the problem. He’s never touched me, threatened me or hurt me. Honestly, I wouldn’t put it pass that freak that he was just casually hanging out in the darkness of that bathroom that night for fun. He doesn’t go out of his way to scare people, he just does it by being himself.”

“His demonic, devilish, self,” Honda spat.

“Speaking of him just being himself,” Yugi began, fiddling with the cap on his container of chips. “Why didn’t anyone tell me that he looks a lot like me?”

The rest of the gang exchanged glances of confusion.

“What do you mean?” Malik asked.

Yugi stuffed a chip in his mouth and began pointing at his head. “His hair,” he said through a munch. “It’s nearly identical to mine.”

Yugi wasn’t really appreciating the lost stares that his friends were feeding him. Jonouchi’s eyes were growing wider by the second. “What are you talking about, Yug?”

The gamer gulped his food, followed by a quick clearing of his throat.

“You know, how his hair raises in three spikes like mine? Crimson, black, and yellow bangs?” He waved his fingers in the air where his hair was as a guide. “It’s a little different than mine, but nearly the same. Definitely the first time I’ve seen someone else with that style.”

It was annoying, really. Out of all of the times where Honda and Jonouchi were occasionally silent, this had to be one of them. The four guys and Yugi engaged in a hard core staring contest.

“Guys?”

“Yugi…”

“Yeah?”

Jonouchi sat up straight. A small cough escaped his mouth, though he kept his gaze focused onto his best friend’s eyes. “I don’t know how to tell you this but, Yami’s hair is all black.”

It was silent. A few more glances were exchanged. It was interrupted shortly after by Yugi’s abrupt laughter.

            “You guys are good!” The younger chuckled, stuffing another chip in his mouth. “You almost had me for a second there!”

            But why wasn’t Jonouchi laughing too? That was a pretty good joke he had, and he normally laughs at his own pranks, so why wouldn’t he now? Why was he intently staring with a dropped jaw?”

            “Jonouchi!” Yugi softened his laughter. “Laugh with me,” he pleaded with a tiny grin.

            But Jonouchi didn’t laugh. He didn’t move his face in the slightest. They all remained remarkably still.

            “Guys?” Yugi asked. “What’s going on?”

            “Yugi,” Malik began. “You said you saw Yami with hair identical to yours? Color? Formation?”

            “Uh, yeah. I caught a glimpse of it earlier today, but I got a really good look like ten minutes ago.”

            Malik. Yugi didn’t know him that well, but so far, he didn’t give the student a reason to disbelieve him in any way. So why was he looking so…freaked out?

            “Will someone please tell me what’s going on?!”

            “Yugi…Yami has had all black hair for as long as we can remember. Ever since he’s been going here he’s had all black hair. Usually it was smoothed back into a pony tail.” Honda looked over to Jonouchi to see his expression.

            “It just wouldn’t make sense if he magically had the same hairdo as you, especially before he’s even met you,” Jonouchi finished.

            Yugi nodded his head in denial. “Stop messing with me. You guys saw him today, he had the same hair style!”

            “We actually didn’t see him today,” Honda rebutted. “We haven’t seen him since earlier this year.”

            Yugi swore he could hear Ryou mutter “Now _that’s_ pretty personal.”

            “Oh…” Yugi’s confidence slipped away completely. He dropped his chin and gazed into his open container of chips. “Lucky you.”

 

            ()()()()()()()()()()()

 

            “A warm welcome to all of the students at Domino University!”

            All of the residents began cheering and applauding out of etiquette.

            “I am President Dartz, and may I be the first to say that I am terrifically excited to begin a new school year with all of you wonderful students! The following dinner is a way to greet other peers from the various dorms and make connections before classes officially begin tomorrow. Our hardworking members of the Student Committee have organized a few main events for tonight. Immediately following dinner, there will be a Psychic doing readings in the Blue Lounge. At 8, there will be a Hypnotist in the Green Lounge to perform a show. Please feel free to enjoy the vendors and smaller activities we have set up along campus as well. I hope you all enjoy your night! Have fun, and get some well-needed rest. Thank you.”

            Yugi clapped subconsciously, only slightly paying attention to the front man with the long hair, and more so keeping an eye out for mysterious people who appear out of nowhere…

            Like Yami.

            “Hey Yug, are you okay?”

            “Yeah, fine. Thanks for asking, Jou.”

            “Then why is your head spinning around and why does your face looks all disgruntled?”

            Yugi groaned softly as he redirected his attention to his friend.

            “I’m really fine. Why would I not be?”

            “Everyone else is chatting and catching up. I know you’re new, but there’s no need to be a stranger. You look spaced out and on guard at the same time. It’s weird.”

            Jonouchi had an honest gleam in his eye, which allowed Yugi to soften up and admit his preoccupation. “It’s just, earlier you told me this dinner was a required thing to attend.”

            “Yeah, we all had to sign in at the front and listen to rules for like half an hour before Dartz commenced the meal.”

            “So where is _he_? Where’s Yami?” Yugi sighed, feeling worked up just by spewing out the name. “He sticks out like a sore thumb and his presence is like a mosquito sucking out the comfort of everyone’s lives. Why isn’t he here?”

            “Do you want him to be or something?” Jonouchi raised an eyebrow curiously.

            “No!” The younger slammed his fist on the table. “It’s just, if he’s required to be here, I’d like to know where he is so he can’t surprise me.”

            “Oh, so you’re scared.”

            “Jonouchi!!!”

            “It’s okay,” he chuckled. “He scares me too.”

            A Professor granted their table permission to get their food. Ryou and Malik scrambled up first, already deep in conversation about their summer lives. Honda was kicking it back with Mako. Jonouchi and Yugi gradually stood up together and made their way to the buffet tables.

            “Yami won’t be here,” Jonouchi finally revealed while standing in line to serve himself.

            “Pardon?” Yugi looked up at his friend with mesmerized eyes.

            “Yeah, I wouldn’t waste your energy worrying about him if I were you.”

            “But it’s required to attend!”

            “Yeah,” he shrugged. “And generally most students need to show up to class to pass, but not him either.”

            “I don’t get it!” Yugi groaned, feeling the frustration weave into his tone. “That just doesn’t make sense!”

            “Trust me, that’s nothing new. If Yami were supposed to make sense, he’d be introducing himself to the new transfer student on his floor just like everybody else has. He wouldn’t be wearing bondage and he most definitely wouldn’t be creeping on you.”

            “He should be reported!” Yugi sneered while staring intently at the dishes of food laid out before him. He grabbed a metal spoon and aggressively began tossing noodles onto his plate.

            “You think people haven’t tried?” Jonouchi snorted hopelessly. “He’s got the professors’ wrapped around his finger. Yami gets what Yami wants. He probably threatens them all when nobody’s looking.”

            “With those fiery eyes,” Yugi huffed. “He doesn’t speak, right?”

            “As far as I know,” Jonouchi scooped a couple hard-boiled eggs onto his plate, “Not a single student at Domino University has ever heard him speak.” He shrugged doubtfully. “No one has ever really tried to provoke him, either.”

            “It’s like he’s playing hard to get or something,” Yugi rolled his eyes while tossing a piece of fish on his plate.

            “Well, you’re good at games. Maybe you can figure him out for us.”

            It was a simple suggestion. One that Jonouchi probably didn’t think through as much as he should have. Nevertheless, it came out to Yugi as a proposal for a challenge.

            Everything Yugi heard about Yami acted as a warning to not approach him. However, his current position with the whole ordeal felt out of his grasp. If there was one thing Yugi despised, it would be being idle in a situation he could turn around for the better.

            _If I could just get him to speak to me. If I could just hear his voice, than all of these rumors wouldn’t seem so intimidating. I just want to prove he’s human, after all._

            Though, that’s probably easier said than done.

 

            ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

            “Do you believe in magic, Yugi?”

            _I believe in the magic of your eyes…_

            “I’d have to be convinced.”

            “Well, you’ll be sure to believe in it after tonight.”

            It sounded so suggestive. Anzu had a way of doing that. Her voice was so sugary and light—refreshing even, like a cold lemonade on a hot summer’s day. Almost everything she said sounded like an invitation to peek into her life and peel away at her personality. It was confident and strong, for she knew how to handle everything around her and yet make it seem like it belonged to everyone else too.

            Her persona was the source of all her beauty. Sure, she was pretty on her own, but Yugi had already run into a bunch of ladies that night with smitten faces and boring personalities. Anzu was different. She listened to Yugi’s stories during dinner and told a few of her own. Instead of offering sympathy, she gave advice through experience, which was much more helpful and beneficial to the new student.

            Yugi was grateful to have made such a wonderful friend.

            “This psychic is one of the best in all of Domino! Mai and I worked for days trying to find the most accurate one. He had the best reviews and was able to give me an exact reading over a phone interview just by telling him my major and hobbies.”

            “Sounds pretty magical to me,” Yugi blushed softly.

            “Definitely! He should be here any minute. Say, thanks for waiting with me! I know we had to leave the gymnasium a little early to greet this guy, but I appreciate you coming.”

            Yugi smiled sweetly with a nod to pardon her thanks. He had felt bad when Anzu had mentioned that she needed to excuse herself to meet the Psychic. He didn’t want her to be waiting all alone. He was supposed to arrive at 5:30 and begin his readings at 6.

            “Matter a fact, as a thank you, why don’t you get a reading done before everyone else?”

            “Huh?” Yugi grew stern.

            “Yeah!” Anzu cheered, flipping her hair flirtatiously. “It only takes ten minutes to set up a table. You could get a quick reading done. That way you don’t have to wait in line for like ever.”

            “Oh, I mean, if you’re sure—“

            “Definitely!”

            So Yugi agreed. He didn’t want to refuse Anzu’s way of saying thanks. Her insistence and charm would be hard to deny, anyhow.

            The Psychic arrived shortly after. Anzu and Yugi assisted him in setting up his table, which included a funky tapestry, tarot cards, and a few healing crystals.

            “Is there anything else you need?” Anzu inquired.

            “That’s about it. I’ll just wait for twenty minutes until the students arrive.”

            “Well actually, sir, I was wondering if you could give a reading to my dear friend Yugi. Hopefully that wouldn’t be too much to ask?”

            “Not at all, I’d enjoy a nice warm up!” He glanced at Yugi. “Follow me.”

            Yugi smiled nervously and followed the man to his closed off table.

            “Take a seat, Yugi. My name is Esper Roba. It’s wonderful to meet you.”

            “You as well,” Yugi gently greeted.

            Roba took a seat while running his fingers through his puffed sea green hair. He definitely suited the part, with a trippy purple cloak adorned in yellow stars. His voice was thin and airy, adding a mystic quality to the already ghostly atmosphere.

            “Yugi,” he began softly, pulling out his tarot cards and shuffling them with ease. “I want you to tell me your age.”

            Yugi widened his eyes at his request, watching him as he chose five cards with his eyes closed and carefully laying them across the table. “Is that all you need to know?”

            “The cards will tell me the rest,” he assured.

            “I’m 21,” he answered, keeping his eyes glued to the five cards set along the table.

            “What a wonderful age, truly.”

            “Yeah, it’s been nice I guess.” His legs began shaking softly.

            “Yugi, I want you to listen closely. Here are the five cards that depict your life.”

            Well, that’s one way to come off entirely too dramatic.

            “Uh…how?”

            Roba smirked, placing his index finger on the first card faced down in the order. “This here is the card that will explain your past.” With perfect ease, he glided his hand to the next card. “This one will bring light to your present.” Without looking up, he moved to the third. “This is the depiction of your future.”

            Yugi locked eyes with Roba, whom was entirely too calm for such a trippy moment. Reality always appears altered in such occult situations.

            “What about the last two?” He questioned.

            “Those are miscellaneous. They will aware you of something that you may have never known about yourself.”

            “Oh, okay.”

            Well, supposedly. He couldn’t be sure if he was okay. He wanted to be, but the mood was just too thick and confusing. The reading hadn’t even began and Yugi was nervous beyond compare.

            Roba closed his eyes and hummed softly. Without looking he began to clutch and reorganize the position of the healing crystals that were scattered along the table.

            “Shall we begin?”

            Yugi gulped nervously, only nodding in agreement once the silence was too uncomfortable to bare. “Yeah.”

            Roba smirked, swiftly facing up the first card in line. Without giving it a second glance, he hummed in satisfaction and re made eye contact with the student before him.

            “Ah, Temperance.”

            “What does that mean?” Yugi quickly questioned.

            “You must not be so worried, my friend. Temperance is a card depicting harmony and balance.”

            Yugi raised an eyebrow, wanting to know more.

            “Your past has been one with ups and downs, but in the midst of it all, you have been able to maintain optimism and bring peace to all situations. This indeed is a good way to have been raised.”

            Few words were said, but they brought an impressive amount of solace to Yugi. Sure, it could have been all luck, and maybe the explanation of the card was vague, but Roba definitely wasn’t wrong.

            Yugi never really saw his father much since he was enlisted in the Navy, and though he loved his mom, they never really had much in common. His Grandpa was his greatest friend and guardian, and though it was a rather lonely upbringing, the two had a lot to share and learn with one another.       

            “Thanks?” He wasn’t sure how to respond.

            Roba waved his hand to the second card and smoothly flipped it over. A little light went off in his eyes.

            “Ah, wonderful Yugi.”

            “That’s a star…”

            “Very perceptive,” Roba snickered softly. “This signifies a light in the darkness. You must be attempting to renew yourself from a past situation that may have been difficult or holding you back. This too, is an optimistic card, and proves you are trying to better yourself and your opportunities for a better future.”

            Yugi tried to hold back a squeal. How spot on was that? Anzu was right, she had to be! It was indeed quite the magical moment.

            Without waiting for a response, Roba flipped up the third card.

            The uplifting mood instantly diminished.

            Yugi watched intently as the light had dimmed from Roba’s eyes.

            “What’s wrong?” The shaking had returned.

            Roba closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He reached for a healing crystal and softly touched the back of Yugi’s hand. The student opened his palm in response and wearily watched as Roba tucked it into his grasp and closed his hand around it.

            “This is The Tower.”

            “I see…what does it mean?”

            Yugi didn’t really want to know, the sight of it alone had looked unpleasant. The colors were dark and gloomy, and two characters were falling out of it as fire permeated around the top.

            “The tower is a dark card; however, it doesn’t have to be seen pessimistically. Challenges, unforeseen events, and unpredictability will come into your life.”

            The shaking grew more intense, and Yugi could nearly swear everything grew colder.

            “But if you can overcome these things, the end of the tunnel will be very bright.”

            Without hesitation, Yugi hovered his hands around the last two cards. “Tell me about these,” he demanded, looking for anyway to bring a bit of relief to the situation.

            Roba nodded in acceptance and flipped the fourth card.

            “The moon,” he hummed.

            “And it’s meaning?” Yugi grew anxious and uptight.

            “This is a confusing card,” Roba admitted with a soft look of defeat on his face. “Something in your life is not as it seems. This card depicts risk, possible conflict, and possible greatness. It is ominous and weary. The moon is like a puzzle. If you can sort the scrambled pieces together correctly, everything will work out just fine.”

            “And what if I can’t?” Yugi inquired, tapping his fingers on the table subconsciously.

            “Then you will live in confusion until it can be solved.”

            “And the last one!” Yugi grew somewhat temperamental. “Tell me the last one!”

            Roba’s face grew stern and unamused. Obediently he flipped over the last card.

            “Ah, what is this?” Roba questioned rhetorically.

            “Is that Adam and Eve?” Yugi responded in shock.

            “Indeed it is!” Roba studied the card closely. “This is the Lovers card.”

            Yugi scooted back in his seat. “Does this mean I’m going to fall in love?”

            “The Lovers card isn’t simply about falling in love, my friend.”

            “What do you mean?” He clenched the crystal in his hand a little tighter.

            “Yes, it does signify some sort of passion between you and another, but it also depicts difficult choices and opposite paths. It is not an easy road to walk. You and your lover will not be together on simple terms, but rather challenging ones.”

            Yugi slumped in his seat and sighed restlessly.

            “But do not be disheartened,” Roba smiled. “When the two lovers can realize that they are two sides of the same coin, their love is heightened and perfected. It is a beautiful passion that they will share.”

            The two stared at each other intently, until Yugi interrupted their connection with a palm to the face. He released the crystal in his other hand.

            “I’m in for some hard times, aren’t I?” He realized, only half noticing that Roba had stood up from his seat.

            “Do not be fearful, Yugi. Life is naturally like that. At least now you know what to expect and can prepare for your journey.”

            After showing polite gratitude, Yugi exited the area and met Anzu back in the lounge.

            “Hey Yugi!” She greeted warmly. “The students are already lining up outside. How was it?”

            “Oh, it was nice,” he faked his optimism.

            “Great! You’ll have to tell me all about it later.”

            “Definitely…” he dropped his gaze towards the ground. “I’ll definitely do that.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I originally planned it to include the Hypnosis show and a little surprise at the end, but this alone was already over ten pages. I figured I’d update now and work on the next chapter rather than make everyone wait longer and overfill you with too much stuff. Enjoy! Next update should be in a week tops, maybe less! Please leave feedback! All my loving.


	5. Chapter Five

**_Thanks to all my friends who read/comment! This is a rather long chapter, and it's sort of the breaking point in the story (as in getting over background info and character introductions.) Should only get better from here, hopefully! Enjoy, thanks again!_ **

* * *

 

          Front row seats.

            Oh, joy.

            Perhaps it could be a good thing. A clear view of the stage, lots of intimate interaction with the volunteers, genuine laughter, and the gift of not having to stare at the backs of various peoples’ heads.

            It could be a very good thing.

            So long as no one tried to egg Yugi to get on the stage to be hypnotized.

            He had enough mystical fun for one day.

            The room began to fill up rather quickly. Most people were smart enough to settle down at the third row as the closest they would go. It was unfortunate that Malik was so insistent on being in the front.

            “If they’re open, we’re going to sit there. I’m not half assing seats just because you wimps are scaredy cats.”

            It was Jonouchi mostly who voiced his distraught on sitting that close to the stage. Supernatural forces weren’t necessarily his “cup of tea.” His response to Yugi getting a psychic reading had proven that alone…

_“You actually got one of those? Damn. That shits crazy! I already have to deal with Honda all day, summoning another demonic being for me to be stuck with would be way too much!”_

  Though Jonouchi would have preferred to keep a bit of distance between him and the stage, his ego wouldn’t let him back down after being slightly insulted by a stern Malik.

            “Hey! Otogi! Over here!” Honda hollered out, pulling Yugi out of his daydream.

            Yugi turned his head to see whom his friend was calling for. In the midst of the confused faces and side conversations, a handsome man by the entrance shifted his attention to make eye contact with Honda.

            With a quick grin and wave, he began to strut his way over to the group. His piercing green eyes were the first thing Yugi noticed, but matched with a soft smile, they didn’t seem to shout as much as Yami’s had. Otogi had black jagged hair, smoothed into a high ponytail in the back. A somewhat delinquent looking red headband with black diamonds wrapped around his crown. The rest of his outfit followed a similar theme, with a red vest, black under shirt, and dark jeans.

            “Honda, what’s up brother?” He leaned down to exchange a quick handshake into a bro hug. Yugi admired the smooth, warm tone of his voice.

            “Not much man, it’s great to see you again!”

            The two quickly engaged in conversation about memories and sharing their summer vacations. Yugi dropped his head down in boredom, knowing such a conversation could go on forever. Jonouchi was on the other side of Honda talking with Mai, and Malik, whom was on Yugi’s left, was deep in conversation with Ryou.

            “Otogi, this is my bud Yugi,” Honda introduced randomly, causing Yugi to look up with engagement.

            “Nice to meet you,” Otogi grinned while extending his hand to shake.

            “Nice to meet you too,” Yugi smiled, accepting the gesture.

            “Otogi is one of the guys who has a single on our floor,” Honda re informed.

            “Oh yeah! How’d you manage that?”

            An obnoxious beeping sound went off in Otogi’s pocket. A puzzled expression mustered on his face as he pulled out his cell phone to identify the culprit. Before answering, he shot Yugi an apologetic look that he attempted to push off as a smile. “Depends on who you know.”

            Honda and Yugi watched as he answered the call.

            “Hey, what’s up?....Yeah I have it…..What do you mean?....It’s my turn to work on it this week…..” Otogi’s face scrunched up in frustration as he softly began pacing back and forth. “I’ll give it to you in a couple of hours then… It’s not my problem that you’re trying to jump ahead….Oh you’ve got to be kidding me!” He flailed his free arm in annoyance. “If you want it so badly, you better get off your ass and come get it yourself!.....I’m at the Green Lounge waiting for the Hypnosis show to start….Oh that’s a pathetic excuse!....Well you better think of another plan because I’m not leaving!.....Mmm…..Okay….Alright, fine! You’re such an asshole, you know that?....You glorified bastard….Okay, see yah in five.”

            Otogi looked back to Yugi and Honda with exhaustion in his eyes. “Sorry man, I’ll have to catch up with you tomorrow. I have to meet Kaiba outside to give him our flash drive.”

            “He can’t come here to pick it up?”

            “Nah, the whiney bitch won’t come near any “Occult garbage”.”

            “No worries, man! Catch yah later!”

            “Course! Bye, Yugi,” he waved politely before jetting out of the room.

            “He’s friends with Kaiba?” Yugi questioned in somewhat shock. “Based on what you told me, Kaiba is pretty independent and cold. Are they working on a project or something?”

            “Kinda,” Honda snickered. “Their story goes back to their first year at Domino. Neither of them wanted to damage their reputation by living in the Toon Dorm, so they begged faculty to let them stay in another building. They both got their wish, and they met when they were roomed together in Doma. The only dormitory that President Dartz got to name. Anyhow, their egos together were too much to handle, but they did get to know each other and use one another to their advantage. They don’t call themselves friends, but at least for Kaiba, he’s the only friend he’s got. He just won’t admit it.”

            “Oh, that’s interesting.”

            “Yeah. Ever since, Kaiba and Otogi get single rooms next to each other. That way they can be in contact without being together all the time. They’re both working on game software.”

            “Well that’s cool! But like, Otogi seemed to go running to Kaiba like he was his master or something. Why is that?”

            “Kaiba is big shit around here. No one would take Otogi seriously as a game designer if Kaiba wasn’t aiding him. They’re quite the duo. They both have something the other doesn’t.”

            “Sounds forced.”

            “Entirely.”

 

            ()()()()()()()()()()()()

            “Jo-nou-chi! Jo-nou-chi! Jo-nou-chi!”

            Yugi was extremely relieved.

            Sure, he felt a tad guilty that everyone was chanting Jonouchi’s name to be a Hypnosis volunteer, especially after he so strongly voiced against it—

            But it was all in good fun.

            And Yugi had already attained enough witchy vibes back with Esper Roba.

            Yup, it was the type of relief that got him chanting Jonouchi’s name too.

            “I’m gunna kill yah all! In cold blood! _Murder!_ —“

            “Oh quit your whining, you big lug!” Mai giggled while laying an arm around his shoulder. “If you go up, I’ll join you.”

            Jonouchi was up in seconds after that. He basically sprinted on to the stage with the cheesiest of grins.            

            “I thought Mai had a boyfriend,” Yugi cocked his head in confusion.

            “She does. Varon’s a commuter. He rides his bike in. He’ll be on campus tomorrow. Lucky bastard.”

            “Oh…”

            It didn’t take too long for the show to start after that. There were four volunteers on stage. Jonouchi, Mai, some guy Malik knew named Rishid, and someone named Chika.

            “Hello Domino University!!!”

            Cheers, applause, whistles…

            “My name is Haru, and I am so excited to be here tonight to share with you the power of Hypnosis!” Music blasted from the speakers, signaling Haru to over dramatically peel a maroon scarf off his neck and threw it to his left. Attempting to be all types of suave and provoke a swoon from all of the girls, he brushed his fingers through his fluffed black hair and displayed his best smolder. He tapped his leather combat boots rhythmically on the ground, which got the audience members to begin clapping to that same beat. Brushing the dust off his grey polo, he cleared his throat and continued his pep talk.

            “We have four very lovely volunteers here today who will experience the influence of my supernatural skill.” He intently gazed at as many people he could with his silvery eyes. “But I can’t do it without your help!” For some strange reason, he instantly directed his full attention onto Yugi. “I need you to all cheer for these wonderful volunteers who are about to bring us your show tonight!”

            Yugi, feeling a bit responsible, immediately began clapping and shouting out for his friends. “Yeah Jonouchi! You go Mai!”

            Once everyone had truly marinated in the excitement, Haru dimmed the cheers with his hands, and walked over to his volunteers.           

            “Please, my friends. Take a seat,” he suggested with a sly grin.

            Jonouchi had terror written all over his face. His body was squirming in the chair and his skin was flushed red. Mai, whom was beside him, appeared quite calm and excited. She flipped her thick, blonde hair out of her face and giggled softly. Rishid was completely stoic, and Chika was attempting to smile in confidence, but any sane person could tell she was nervous. The mixed emotions on stage made Yugi a bit uncomfortable.

            “Here we go!” Haru directed his attention to his volunteers. “My dear friends, I want you to close your eyes,” his voice had went from preppy to smooth in a matter of seconds. “Please, relax.” He turned his gaze to the viewers. “This will only work if my friends in the audience are completely silent. When I raise my hand and form a “thumbs up,” I would like you to all hum in unison.”

            Once the majority nodded, Haru re focused on his volunteers. “Keep your eyes closed. Relax,” he insisted sweetly. “Forget where you are. Forget _who_ you are. Take a deep breath…mmm, yes. Relax. Forget your worries. Forget your responsibilities…forget your reality. Leave it all behind. Leave your comfort zone and travel. Travel beyond your mind and soul.”

            Yugi narrowed his eyes as he saw Jonouchi’s body relax and begin breathing steadily, watching as his respective color flooded back to his face.

            “Ah yes. Stay like this. Find comfort in it. You are in a new place. I am here. I am here and I will help you. Listen….listen,” his voice grew softer, still audible, but apparent that he was catering to those on stage rather than the audience. “From this moment on, everything I say to you is your reality. No matter how silly or crazy it seems, it is your reality. Everything I say is who you are. Everything I ask you to say is genuine. You are in a place that not even you are aware of.”

            He raised his thumb, resulting in a unified hum throughout the room.

            “Alright my friends, awaken!”

            Instantly, in complete unison, the four volunteers’ eyes flickered open. All of their varied emotions that they expressed before were now completely neutralized. The shift in atmosphere caused a few gasps throughout the room.

            Haru noticed this, and with a grin, snapped his fingers. “Look alive! Do an impression of your favorite animal.”

            Malik and Honda boasted in laughter at the sight of Jonouchi dropping to his hands and knees to bark like a dog. Rishid had also dropped to his knees so he could clap like a seal.

            Mai stood proud and tall as she growled and scratched, similar to a cheetah. Chika, whose was the most simple, made a fishy face and swung her hips slightly.

            Everyone in the audience bellowed with laughter. Cheesy music in the background amplified the humor.

            “Wonderful! Just wonderful!” Haru cheered. After giving the audience another minute to laugh, he snapped his fingers, yelled “Retreat”, and watched impressively as the four volunteers grew completely stoic once again.

            “Look at how well behaved they are!” Haru gestured with a witchy wink. “If you think that was good, you’re going to love this!” He turned to the volunteers. “Sing and dance to your favorite song! Let’s start with Chika!” he snapped.

            Her body respectively began moving as she prepared herself to sing.

            “Oops! I did it again! I played with your heart, got lost in the game! Ooops! You think I’m in love! That I’m sent from above! But I’m not that innocent!” She wagged her finger seductively, causing a few hollers from the back of the room.

            “I didn’t know Chika felt that way!” Yugi heard a random voice call out.

            “Beautiful! Thank you, Chika!” Haru snapped his fingers, allowing her to stop. “Rishid, you’re next!”

            With a quick snap, Rishid began belly dancing and swinging his arms above his head.

            “Well shake it up baby now!—Shake it up baby, TWIST AND SHOUT---Twist and Shout! C’mon c’mon c’mon c’mon baby now, come on baby! C’mon and work it on out!—Work it on out! You know you look so good!---Look so good! You know you got me going now---got me going, just like I knew you would!” Rishid moved his head along to his own rhythm as he quite literally began to twist.

            “That’ll do, Rishid!” Haru snapped. “Thank you. And next, Mai!” Another snap.

            She began moving her hips and swinging her body back and forth.

            “Well you’re the real tough cookie with a long history. Breaking little hearts like the one in me! That’s okay, let’s see how you do it, put up your dukes, let’s get down to it! Hit me with your best shot! Why don’t you hit me with your best shot? Hit me with your best shot, fire away!”

            It was clear that Mai was enjoying herself. She began punching the air and doing flirtatious kicks. Almost every guy in the room was swooning and whistling in approval.

            “Alright, let’s end this one before the seats get all wet!” Haru joked, snapping his fingers robotically. “Alright, Jonouchi’s turn!”

            The blonde began swinging his arms like a monkey and hopping around the stage.

            “Now I’m the king of the swingers oh, the Jungle VIP. I’ve reached the top and had to stop and that’s what’s botherin’ me! I wanna be a man, mancub! And stroll right into town! And be just like the other men, I’m tired of monkeyin’ around! OooOOooh! Shoobedoo! I wanna be like you!!! Shoobe doobey doobey! I wanna walk like you, talk like you, too! You see it’s true-“

            “Okay! That’s quite enough!” _Snap!_

            Everyone in the room was nearly on the floor in hysterics. Out of all the songs that could have been Jonouchi’s favorite, somehow it was no surprise that a hit from the Jungle Book was the award winning prize.

            “So far, we’ve had lots of fun tonight!” Haru spoke through a chuckle. “But it’s time to show you the true value of my power!”

            Everyone eased their laughter.

            “I will now order these friends of mine to go into the audience and find one of their greatest friends.” He turned to look at the volunteers’ faces. “That would be now!” He snapped.

            They obeyed. Chika went up to a girl towards the back, Rishid strolled to some guy in the middle, Mai went up to Anzu, who was in the third row, and Jonouchi went up to Yugi.

            “Chika!” Haru jumped off the stage and went to her side. “I want you to tell your friend here one of the things you most admire about her.”

            “Miho,” Chika began. “I love your smile and your loyalty to your friends.”

            “Great! Now tell her something you wouldn’t normally say to her. Miho here will confirm whether or not this is her usual behavior,” Haru directed.

            “Miho,” Chika continued. “I never liked your boyfriend. I think he’s a complete loser and is using you for your looks.” A unified “oooOOoooh” echoed throughout the room.

            “Excuse me?!” Miho cried. “I thought you enjoyed his company?!”

            “I lied.”

            “Wow!” Haru shrugged. “That explains it to me. Thanks Chika! Back on to the stage, please!”

            She obeyed, and Haru moved on to Rishid.

            “Rishid, who is your friend here?”

            “This is Nathan.”

            “Nathan, what don’t you like about Rishid?”

            “He’s a great guy,” Nathan responded. “But he’s too serious.”

            “Alright, Rishid. I want you to tell Nathan the greatest joke of all time.”

            “What do you get when you mix a clown with a dead fish?” Rishid questioned seriously.

            “Uh, I don’t know…”

            “Your face.”

            Nearly everyone, including Nathan, began cracking up in laughter.

            “Thank you, Rishid! A little impulsive, but nice! Back onto the stage now!’

            Haru moved on to Mai. “Mai, who is this?”

            “Anzu.”

            “Hello Anzu,” Haru greeted. “Mai, what does Anzu do for work?”

            “She works at a restaurant,” Mai answered under her trance.

            “Where do you think she _should_ work?” Haru questioned.

            “In a strip club.”

            Anzu’s eyes widened in shock, but she brushed it off with some laughter. The audience was getting really feisty with their amusement and screams of approval.

            “That’s all, back to the stage, Mai!”

            Haru then moved to Jonouchi. “Jonouchi, how long have you been friends with this young man?”

            “I’ve been friends with Yugi for 7 years.”

            “Ah, Yugi, pleasure!” Haru greeted. “Jonouchi, I want you to tell something to Yugi that not even you are aware of normally.”

            Jonouchi looked down at Yugi. His eyes were blank, as if no soul resided in him. For he was no longer in control of his words or actions. Yugi shivered at the response.

            “Yugi” his voice was deep, cold and empty. “…you’re in grave danger.”

Every single sound in the room ceased. It was almost silent enough to hear the pounding of Yugi’s heart.

“Wh-what?” The new student questioned in shock, staring deep into Jonouchi’s hollow eyes.

“Your life as you know it is over.” The words bounced off the walls in a bewitching manner.  “Say goodbye to those who are close to you. The darkness will consume your reality and spit you out. Be careful Yugi. Be ready.”

            That was it.

            Every left over giggle hanging in the air was long gone.

            Silence was the new obnoxious sound.

            The temperature dropped.

            That seemed to happen a lot here.

            Yugi’s face showed no expression.

            It just didn’t make sense.

            None of it made sense.

 

            ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 

            “I’m so sorry, Yugi.”

            “Don’t worry about it, Jonouchi.”

            “No, you don’t understand. I…I can’t believe I said that. I can’t believe I was the reason they ended the show early. I—I didn’t want to—“

            “Please, Jonouchi…it’s fine, really.”

            “No, it’s not fine! I can’t stop thinking about it. It’s so fucked up. I hope you can forgive me.”

            Yugi groaned softly in annoyance. They were back in their suite, trying to drain out the exhausting day with some television. Honda was in his room changing into some comfortable clothes.

            “Really, just drop it!” Yugi sighed when he realized how gruff his voice sounded. “Sorry, I mean…I don’t believe in that stuff. You shouldn’t either. It’s okay, Jou. Really.”

            The blonde nodded his head solemnly. “Yeah, okay.”

            It was awkward, much too awkward. Yugi couldn’t sit still. He kept shifting around to catch a breeze, but the air was muggy and dry. Unfortunately, there was no fan in the living room, so he decided to pull out and move to his bunk.

            “I’m gunna call it a night. I’ll see you two in the morning,” Yugi dismissed himself as Honda was just entering.

            “Good night, Yugi,” they both hummed in tiresome.

            ()()()()()()()()

           

            It was a long night.

            Normally Yugi would grow tired by 2 in the morning, but there was just too much going through his mind.

            Sure, he was excited for classes tomorrow. That alone would get someone stirring all night.

            But for Yugi, he couldn’t stop thinking about all of harsh things that he had experienced.

            The negative foretelling of his future…

            Jonouchi subconsciously throwing at him the warning of a lifetime.

            How could one sleep easy after all that?

            Yugi moaned while flipping his body to face the window.

            And why was Yami following him?

            What good could come out of all of these negative things?---

            A soft humming song drifted sweetly into the air, pulling Yugi out of his deep thought. It sounded like a piano ballad, one that could easily serenade someone into a rejuvenating sleep.

            The wind danced through the trees, creating a sweet muster of air to seep through the window and tickle Yugi into slipping a soft smile.

            Gentle, sugary, and somewhat romantic the music was. Slowly the student shut his eyes, feeling the relaxation seep deep into his body.

            _I can finally get some rest…_

            Or so he thought.

            The piano grew louder and harsher almost instantly. Yugi could practically make out the exact timing that the musician was pounding the keys with his fists and screeching them along the instrument. The weather seemed to react to the sound, or perhaps the musician was on tone with the weather…nevertheless, the wind picked up, scattering some of the papers on Yugi’s desk to the ground.

            “What the hell?”

            At first, he thought the music was being played on a CD, perhaps as a way to help a nervous student sleep. However, the piano’s abrupt change in style and purposeful mistakes signaled otherwise.

            Without hesitation, Yugi stumbled off his mattress and exited his room. He tiptoed along the hall, taking notice that both Jonouchi and Honda were snoring in their separate rooms.

            The closer he got to the suite door, the louder, and more exotic the piano’s song seemed to get. Yugi slowly approached the exit, not fully understanding what he planned to accomplish by leaving the suite.

            The music was just so fascinating. Not even five minutes earlier it was melodic and charming, and now it was off beat, sloppy, and powerful.

            Yugi gradually reached down to grab the doorknob, and while suppressing a yawn, he carefully swung it open.

            The first thing he noticed was how dark it was. Yugi, Jonouchi and Honda were the only ones on the floor with a bathroom at their disposal, but everyone else needed to share the communal stalls. God forbid someone needed to pee in the middle of the night and were greeted by complete and utter darkness.

            It was all Yugi had the time to think about. The suggestive music engraved itself into his mind and refocused all of his attention towards it. Yugi wanted to look to the right of the hall and believe it was coming from that way…

            But his hearing was too healthy. He knew where it was coming from.

            Steadily he cocked his head to look to the left.

            Where he could almost see the music raving beyond the door to room 49.

            An abundance of emotions and thoughts began swarming and clocking into his brain.

            _Should I say something? He’s just a guy. He gets away with all of this because everyone is too scared to tell him otherwise! Maybe it’s time he figures out that being an asshole doesn’t mean that everyone will just fall under his spell. I’ve got to stand up to him! I need to figure him out! This is my chance!_

With this new found confidence that could only appear at such a late hour of night, Yugi drudgingly dragged himself closer to Yami’s door.

            The music grew explosive with every step Yugi took. It was as if the maniac knew that Yugi was approaching his quarters. Even with this in mind, Yugi shook off all doubt and continued his journey.

            Within seconds of arriving, the music grew flat…monotone and boring. It was simplistic and dull. The notion made Yugi wonder…what had happened?

            He raised his fist in preparation to knock…

            But the door had beat him to it.

            Mechanically the door creaked open, bit by bit…

            Yugi’s jaw dropped in complete and utter surprise.

            But he couldn’t move.

            And the longer he stood there, with his tail in between his legs…

            The more he saw of Yami’s room.

            All of the lights were off…

            And everything appeared very bare…

            The only thing he could make out was the grand piano, dead center in the room…

            And the back of Yami’s head lurking over it.

            The door continued to open, by the hand of no one.

            Yami continued to play, not paying attention to anything besides him and his music.

            The tune grew Springy and upbeat. It was so beautiful and addictive that Yugi didn’t even want to move, despite how creepy the whole situation at hand was.

            Yugi watched intently as Yami grew passionate with his music. His hands skidded across the keys so vibrantly, and he moved his body along the bench in synchronized rhythm. His head swung in the air seductively along to the beat. The consistency of it tempted Yugi into tapping his foot along to the tempo.

            Though it didn’t last long.

            With one subtle foot tap to the ground, the music halted.

            Yami grew postured so quickly that it appeared haunting, such as in a horror movie.

            The delight in Yugi’s face disappeared into one of fear and regret.

            The new student slowly backed away from the door, remembering just how terrifying this situation truly was.

            _Did that door open by itself? And it revealed to me this maniac playing piano at 2 in the morning?!_

He backed up some more, staring deeply at the back of Yami’s head…

            As if it were a spider in his room, that if he lost its place, it would crawl into his presence and attack him out of nowhere.

            _What is he doing? Why is he sitting so perfectly still? What the hell? Who the fuck does that?!_

He almost wished he hadn’t thought such a thing. Yami being still and facing in front of him was much better than what happened next.

            The epitome of darkness slowly began turning his head to the right, shifting his body slightly in accordance…getting ready to drop his terrific crimson eyes right onto Yugi…

            _That_ was the moment where Yugi bolted away and out of sight.

            It was a long night indeed.

 

            ()()()()()()()()() 

 

            Yugi fell asleep at some point.

            Unfortunately, for him, however, he was always waking back up again.

            It was hard not to.

            Too much to think about.

            That wind and cool breeze that had greeted him before was now dead.

            The fan in his room circulated dust and humidity.

            He felt like he was choking in his own bed.

            “I’m just not going to sleep tonight.”

            Probably. Who would after such a day?

            He tumbled off his mattress once more and dragged his feet towards the door. Opening it quietly, as to not awake his friends, he exited his room and moped to the kitchen area. With ease, he turned on the faucet and filled up a cup of water.

            A smile pulled at his lips as the cool liquid hit his tongue. It was everything he needed.

            Heavy eyelids disrupted his vision during his walk to the couch. He placed the cup on the coffee table. Without paying much attention, he dropped onto the far left side and began fiddling around for the remote.

            His hands searched the crevice of the leather seat, but it was taking him longer than expected to find the device.

            _It has to be here somewhere._

Perhaps the far right of the couch?

            Yugi leaned over, groping his hand across the furniture.

            Eventually he touched an object.

            But it was not one that could fit into his hands.

            W _hat is that?_

It was too dark to tell. Sturdy, strong, and yet, a little squishy in the right areas. With an exhausting sigh, Yugi leaned to the left to turn on the lamp that laid on the coffee table.

            He moaned softly as the light invaded his perception. It took a few moments of blinking before his eyes could adjust.

            _Alright, light! Show me that remote control---_

And so he looked to the right…

            And in that moment he wanted to scream.

            He was going to, really.

            But he couldn’t.

            Yami wouldn’t have liked that.

            The way he nodded his head warningly with a finger pressed over his lips to keep quiet deemed as such.

            Yugi hysterically began to shiver and squirm. Naturally he jumped off the couch and backed away. “Wha- what—whaa?”

            _What are you doing here_ , would have been a good start, but Yugi couldn’t speak. Call it surprise, nerves or what have you, but he just couldn’t form the right words to say.

            He simply watched intently as Yami suggestively patted the seat beside him on the couch. Too frightened to withhold, Yugi obeyed.

            “Yami” Atem Sennen. What to make of him. The man was dressed somewhat normally compared to earlier in the day. A black tank top hung tightly against his chest, outlining every muscle in his upper body. That same golden puzzle hung from a silver chain around his neck. Although they were not the typical choice for nightwear, his dark blue jeans had been a bit of a switch from his heavy leather pants earlier that day.

            Yami got up from the couch, keeping his eyes glued on to Yugi, and journeyed to turn off the lamp light.

            The moment he did, the moonlight seemed to glimmer off his pale skin. The man smiled softly, and for a second, Yugi didn’t feel so scared.

            He watched as Yami suavely sat back down on the couch and tilted his head in curiosity. His tri colored hair shifted along with the movement.

            “What…what are you doing here?” Yugi finally found the strength to ask. He was lost in a gaze, trying to figure out how he was feeling.

            Yami merely smiled wider, reaching out to grab Yugi’s hand.

            Naturally, Yugi pulled back. After hesitation, his gaze redirected to inspect the hand being offered to him. For some reason, he expected it to look intimidating. How would a hand achieve such a look? Maybe dried up skin, dis proportioned and a tad bloody, even?

            But not this hand. This hand was a little large, but smooth. The knuckles popped out, and the nails at the tip were reasonably maintained. Yugi slowly edged his wrist out, watching carefully as Yami wrapped his fingers around the top of his hand.

            They were soft, not calloused, as he had expected. He tightened his grip in an almost welcoming manner. It caused Yugi to look up and offer Yami a warm smile.

            _He’s not so bad._

            His eyes weren’t as sharp as they were earlier that day. They were more of a maroon that fit in smoothly with the dark atmosphere and bright moonlight.

            His facial structure didn’t appear as jagged and rough either, but much more charming and friendly. Yami wasn’t extremely tall or built…in fact, he was only slightly larger than Yugi. It got him questioning his fear with him earlier to begin with.

            “You’re sweet,” Yugi whispered.

            Atem merely nodded in agreement. He pulled Yugi forward with an encouraging smile, and led his body steadily along the course of his chest as they both lied down. Yugi took a big whiff of the spicy, yet syrupy scent that glistened on Atem’s body.

            If someone asked what Yugi was doing, he wouldn’t have an answer.

            It was a spur of the moment sort of thing.

            If one were to have told Yugi that he would be lying down on top of Yami’s chest after the incident where he had seen him at the dumpster, he would have dubbed them insane!

            But now, it seemed so natural.

            Yami was warm, welcoming and peaceful. Yugi could hear his heart beating steadily, like a soft song on a summer’s night.

            “Is this the real you, Atem?” he asked with a yawn, enjoying his time cuddled in this man’s arms.

            Because were it to be, it was an Atem that he would not mind meeting again.

 

            ()()()()()()()()()()

 

            * _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_ *

            Robotically, Yugi slammed his fist on the snooze button of his clock.

            7:30 am.

            His first class began at 9, much earlier than Jonouchi’s or Honda’s. Knowing the two would not be awake, he quietly went off to make some coffee.

            The gamer stood in the kitchen, preparing the water and scooping the coffee grounds into the filter. He hummed himself a song while grabbing a couple of slices of bread and tossing them into the toaster.

            It was a relatively peaceful morning.

            He hovered over to the couch to grab the remote. There it was, in all of its glory…

            With a little piece of folded paper besides it.

            In fascination, Yugi grabbed it and unraveled the note.

            It was then where all of his memories of last night resurfaced.

            _Did I sleep with Yami last night? Holy fuck! How did he get into my room? What the—_

Yugi interrupted his thoughts by reading the note.

           

**_I know of your visit last night by my quarters. Were you to return, be prepared for distasteful consequences. I suggest you stay away._**

****

“What?!”

            _But he came into my room last night? He was all precious and sweet and I laid on top of him? Right? Didn’t I?_

Yugi flung his head to the coffee table where he had left his cup the night before…

            But it was empty, save for the lamp.

            He retraced his steps; there was no proof that Yami was there last night.

            Though he must have been, how else would that note have arrived?

            Rephrase, there was no proof that Yami and Yugi had enjoyed each other’s company last night.

            But there w _as_ proof that Yugi had dropped by Yami’s room.

            And there was proof that Yami wasn’t so pleased by Yugi’s visit.

            Proof that he really didn’t want or need. 

 


	6. Chapter Six

            “Yugi! Is that you?”

            Yes, it was, and just by the sound of that light voice, Yugi had knew it was Ryou.

            The gamer turned his head to see Ryou peacefully sitting on the edge of a water fountain with a book in his grasp. He smiled and waved for Yugi to come over.

            “Why are you up so early?” Yugi smiled softly while approaching his new friend.

            “Oh, I have class at 9. I’m a bit of an early riser, so I decided to come down by the fountain and read this novel,” he gestured. “I suppose you have class too?”

            Yugi nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I have a history class for my major.”

            Ryou jumped to his feet, grabbing his backpack from the ground and slinging it on his right shoulder. “Same here! I never got the chance to tell you, but I’m a psychology major with a history minor!  Isn’t that cool?”

            “No way! I’m really glad someone else appreciates it as much as I do,”  
 he beamed.

            “Tell me about it. I’ve taken lots of classes throughout my time here, and the one I’m scheduled for at 9 is on Ancient Egypt. Doesn’t that sound fun?”

            Yugi widened his eyes. “Me too! Oh, that is such a relief! HI-202-03?”

            “That’s the one!” Ryou chuckled. “We’ve already got a class together, this will be wonderful!” The white haired boy gestured his hand forward to initiate their journey to class.

            “Tell me about it! I’m just really relieved I’ll know someone from the get go.”

            “It’ll definitely be of comfort, though part of the fun is making new friends!”

            Yugi simply smiled in response as the two began walking towards the classroom buildings.

            “So, I hear you used to be a commuter. How have your first couple of nights been at Domino?” Ryou casually brought up as the two meandered through the crowds of early birds attempting to get to class.

            “Strange,” Yugi answered honestly while biting his lower lip. “I’ve been having some weird nightmares.”

            _Well, that’s one way to put it. Perhaps “weird experiences” would have been a better phrase._

“Really?” Ryou turned his head to face Yugi. “I had some weird ones too when I first started living here…but I think that happens when people move somewhere new. It’s not a familiar place, you know?” He shrugged softly. “That’s how I see it, at least.”

            “Funny that you mention it,” Yugi mumbled, changing his point of view towards the ground. “Honda and Jonouchi told me they had weird dreams too.” He looked up. “What were yours?”

            Ryou waved his hands to excuse himself. “Couldn’t remember if I tried. I just know they were disturbing. They had me tossing and turning all night.”

            Yugi narrowed his eyes in confusion as he reached for the door to open the building. It all sounded too convenient. Was it normal for everyone to get nightmares like that? Why could no one seem to remember?

            “What were yours about?” Ryou indulged him.

            Yugi shuffled his bag to hang a little tighter on his back. The thought of it all made him grow hot and stiff. “The first night it was all about darkness. Just…thick, black clouds of darkness when it was supposed to be morning. It was very realistic. I thought I was awake.”

            Ryou nodded to show he was paying attention, though kept his eyes focused on the room numbers to find their class. “And your second one?”

            “Well…I’m still not sure about my second one. To be honest, I can’t recall which parts were real and which weren’t. I had thought I was awake at around---“

            “—Oh look! This is our room!” Ryou beamed while coming across room 203. It was right around 8:58 when the two students walked in.

            Immediately, everyone in the room gasped over dramatically.

            Or, perhaps the gasps were within reason.

            “My goodness!” Ryou shrieked loudly, stumbling backwards in complete surprise.

            Yugi had no words to utter.

            He was too busy flashing confused glances at everyone.

            Despising the fact that they were all staring at him as if he were the devil himself.

             Heads flung back and forth and whispers were ushered. They all just wanted to understand what was going on. No one really knew.

            “Excuse me boys, please don’t stand in the middle of the doorway,” a sweet voice chimed from behind Yugi and Ryou. The Sensei, perhaps.

            She literally had to pry herself between them, flashing both a puzzled expression once she wedged into the room. Seconds before she could actually scold them, she caught sight of their distant faces. “What’s wrong?” she questioned. In wonder, she followed their cold stares and landed upon the reason of fear.

            “My God! Atem Sennen!”

            The fact he was present in the classroom was already a gag in itself, but that wasn’t what really had people in the mix.

            “A-Atem…” the Sensei shivered slightly, with a hand softly covering her mouth in shock. Quickly she flung her head to look back at Yugi. Worry and exhaustion seeped into her eyes. “Who are you?” She demanded.

            “I’m Yugi.”

            “Why….why do you? Wh-Why…?” The complete and utter shock on her face made Yugi cringed in disturbance. After a few seconds of being lost, the Sensei cleared her throat and gestured to the seats in the room. “Take a seat, boys.” She looked up to address the class. “I’ll be right back.”

            The moment she left, the whole room began to gossip. Yugi took into notice that Yami was sitting in the far back left corner of the room, staring directly at Yugi. His get up was a tad different from the day before, but no less intimidating.

            A long, velvety, navy blue cloak tied around his neck and swooshed over his back. A black long sleeved shirt tightly hung around the rest of his upper body, and he wore those same leather pants from the day before. The puzzle, as expected, was front and center, though not the only piece of jewelry in his midst. Silver armlets strapped just below the shoulders, and he wore a leather belt collar around his neck.

            Yugi couldn’t help but stare back, especially after all those things that had happened last night. He made note of all the eyeliner perfectly designed around his lids, and the arched shape of his eyebrows. It fascinated him.

            “Yugi, let’s sit.” Ryou’s voice was shaky, but Yugi didn’t dare to mention it. The majority of the students grouped together in the upper front of the class, as to sit far away from Yami. The moment they sat, Yugi began to hear the gossip.

            “Why the fuck is he here, anyways?”

            “I heard he hasn’t showed up to class in years!”

            “Especially not on the first day!”

            “Just look at what he’s wearing!’

            “What a creep!”

            One of the students aggressively turned to face Yugi. “Who are you?” He spat.

            “Yugi….I’m a transfer student.”       

            “You’re friends with that _thing_ over there, aren’t you?!”

            Yugi turned his head back to see Yami glaring at the man who was speaking to him. “I-I don’t know him,” Yugi responded honestly, re facing the addresser.

            “Then why does his hair look exactly like yours?!”

            “Yeah!” Another student jumped in.

            Ryou grabbed Yugi’s arm. “Yami used to have all black hair,” he whispered.

            “I recall you mentioning,” Yugi muttered back. “I don’t know why, okay? I just met the guy yesterday and his hair looked like that before we even saw each other.”

            “You _met_ him?!?!”

            “No! I just…I saw him for the first time and he…well, he—“

            “—He probably is on _its_ ’ hit list,” some girl mumbled from the other side of the room.

            _Why must they refer to him as an ‘it’?_

“Yeah, keep away from me, freak!”

            “Don’t you call Yugi that!” Ryou jumped in with frustration lingering in his voice. “Yugi just moved in like the rest of you, and his hair was like that from the get go! Yami is the maniac here, not Yugi!” He slammed his fist against the desk.

            “Don’t worry, Ryou,” Yugi mumbled for only him to hear. “It’s not worth fighting over.”

            “Ryou, you better be careful!” Another student nearby joined in. “This sort of shit doesn’t just happen by mistake.” The guy looked straight at Yugi. “I was at that show last night, and I remember what Jonouchi said to you. This kid is bad news and everyone who is near him is gunna be in a real dump. He’s probably cursed.”

            “Yeah, I bet anyone who knows him will get killed or something!” Another laughed.

            “You’re taking this much too far!” Ryou groaned.

            “Look at the facts, Ryou! Yami in class, an oxymoron of its own, has his hair done up the same way as this no name new kid?! Put it together, you’re smart.”

            “Yeah, we’re all gunna be---“

            Everyone was silenced by the sound of a tantalizing screech from the back of the room, one that could only be made by a chair slowly scraping along the tile.

            Yugi was the first to look back, hesitantly followed by the rest of the class.

            Yami.

            Who else?

            He was already on his feet, finding pleasure by tauntingly screeching his chair to get everyone’s attention. Once it was back in its proper spot, the man grinned demonically, and began to strut towards the front of the room.

            It was so quiet that it might as well have been assumed that everyone was holding their breath.

            Yami sauntered across the room with a certain boastfulness that ensured Yugi he had too much fun with terrorizing the student body.

            His cloak hovered behind him like a flag, heightening the suspense of his swagger. Yami’s fiery eyes were scoping out the likes of an empty desk that both laid directly besides Yugi, and directly behind the asshole whom called him out.

            The perfectly spaced out tapping of his heel against the tile echoed throughout the room as he leisurely journeyed to his ideal spot.

            Some of the students shivered as the wind from his cloak surpassed them.

            A part of Yugi was anxious, but he couldn’t quite empathize with the way that the rest of the class must have felt.

            After the way they shit all over Yami’s identity when he was quite literally in the same room as them, they deserved to be tossed off their high horse.

            If walking with a slight kick in his step can put them all in their place, then he might as well dance with their emotions.

            Yami fiercely slapped his hand down on the top of the seat and harshly dragged it across the floor. A few gasps of disturbance echoed out as a result, only to be silenced by Yami flashing the room a hideous glare. Once they reverted back to their silence, Yami smiled, and dropped onto the chair. He rhythmically tapped his fingers along the surface of the desk to top it off.

            No one spoke after that.

            Yugi, feeling anxiety wash over him, turned to see Ryou.

            The poor guy had his eyes glued to the chalk board in front of him. It was easy to tell he was nervous beyond compare; what little color that resided in him to begin with was flushed out, and even Yugi could hear his heavy breathing.

            Nothing was worth mentioning. Yugi only sighed in defeat, and decided to try to catch a glimpse of Yami from his peripheral vision. As he turned his head to face the front, he caught a harsh stare coming his way.

            And boy, was he right.

            Yami was completely turned to face Yugi. After a minute of feeling awkward by attempting to avoid eye contact with the crazy man, Yugi felt compelled to give him his full attention too.

            So he did.

            And it was weird.

            It was almost as if he could feel the fire of his blood stained eyes sear into his soul.

            His aura was powerful and haunting, let alone the fact that his stoic face added to the mystery of his persona.  

            All Yugi knew was that he was unfamiliar and cold.

             Nothing like the night before when they oh so “cuddled” together.

            And that outfit just screamed “Wrong” on so many levels.

            How dare people compare the two?

            Yugi had made such an effort to look wonderful his first day of class. He wore tight khakis with grey vans, along with a light blue button up shirt and a red bow tie. How could such a presentable young man be compared to Yami just because of their hairstyle?

            The more he thought about it, the angrier Yugi grew.

            What’s that guys problem, anyways?!

            Their stares only intensified as the tension cultivated.

            Were they to stare any longer, his face might fall off.

            _Why does he keep looking at me like that? He does realize that he just ruined my chance of ever fitting in at this University, right? Not even 5 minutes into my first class and I’ve already got people hating me, all because of him! Stop looking at me! Stop reading into my mind…stop being such a---_

“Would you stop staring at me like that?!” Yugi finally burst out loud. He scrunched up his face in annoyance and clenched his fists. “Leave me alone, already! You’ve been causing me so many problems ever since I moved here and it’s driving me insane! Because of you, I already have the whole class thinking I’m a maniac and I haven’t even been going to school here for a single day!”

            Yugi could feel everyone staring at him in shock, for no one had the guts to confront Yami in such a manner. In fact, it was the first time Yugi had ever spoken to him at all.

            “You might be fooling everyone else with your suave sadism, but you haven’t fooled me! So why don’t you back the fuck off and leave me alone, damn it!”

            Merely seconds after, the Sensei walked back into the room.

            “Where’s---“ her eyes suddenly fell upon him, mixed within the class. “Oh.” She gulped. “Let us begin, shall we?”

 

            Time dragged on from that moment on. It was abnormally quiet for the rest of the period, and even the Sensei reflected such tension. Before the lesson began, she looked over her attendance sheet and noted each student in her classes. Atem was not one of them. Upon seeing him in class, she felt obligated to discuss his presence with faculty. Apparently, he was a last minute switch in. The whole process had her in a stir.  

            After fifty minutes of hearing Kumi-Sensei stutter about the syllabus, everyone was dismissed. Most students quickly jumped to their feet and fled the room. A few patted Yugi on the back for his bravery, and a couple had warned him that he was in huge trouble after pulling such a stunt.

            “When’s your next class?” Ryou asked as they began shuffling their things together.

            “In an hour, how about you?” Yugi replied.

            “10 minutes actually,” he grinned softly.

            “Yugi,” Kumi-Sensei called out.

            “Yes?”

            “I’d like to talk with you before you leave please,” she gulped nervously. “Atem as well.”

            Ryou’s eyes widened in surprise at the Sensei’s request. He glanced at Yugi and shrugged politely. “I’ll catch you later, then.”

            “See yah,” Yugi watched as his friend jogged out of the room.

            Ah, first class of the day and already called out by a Sensei. This wouldn’t have happened at Renka.

            Yugi attempted to stride in confidence to Kumi-Sensei’s desk, but it resulted in more of a waddle. He kept his eyes focused conveniently past her head rather than directly at her.

            “Yes, Sensei?”

            “Atem, please join us,” she invited seriously.

            Yugi turned his head to see Yami casually leaning back on his chair with his legs raised up on his desk. His arms were crossed as he tapped one boot against the other, wearing a smirk of a delinquent.

            “Now!”

            Atem only grinned wider, but eventually decided to stand up and make haste to the desk.

            “What is going on between you two?” She demanded. Her honey golden eyes seared into the students’ souls as to find a hint of truth. 

            “What do you mean?” Yugi stammered, feeling a chill coming from standing too close to Yami.

            “Atem wasn’t signed up for this class until conveniently 20 minutes ago.” Her voice grew hoarse as confusion dwindled onto her face. “And then you two have identical hair styles! One moment he’s in the back of the class, and the next he’s sitting next to you, Yugi!” She began flailing her hands around dramatically. “As if this weren’t distracting enough, he kept staring at you for the duration of the lesson! Are you two…” she cleared her throat, “ _friends_ or something?”

            “I have never seen this man in the entirety of my life until yesterday,” Yugi admitted honestly.

            Atem snorted in response. It was gruff and sarcastic.

            “Do you have something to say, Atem?”

            He tilted his head slightly, staring deeply and angrily into the Sensei’s eyes.

            “If I find that you two are sabotaging my class, you will come to regret it!”

            “Sensei, I’m a new student here and I just want to fit in!” Yugi whined. “I’m a serious student who will do anything to make good grades. Please, give me a chance without allowing this man to make up your whole opinion of me.”

            She looked dearly into Yugi’s eyes, finding some solace that every word he spoke appeared to be honest. “Okay, Yugi. I apologize for calling you out. I have high expectations for you.”

            Yugi nodded appreciatively, noticing that the Sensei harshly turned her gaze to Atem.

            “And you!” She began. “I’m keeping my eye on you. No funny stuff. Not in my classroom!”

            Atem merely smirked in response.

            Kumi-Sensei grabbed her briefcase and friskily tossed her papers inside. “That is all,” she forced a smile before dismissing herself from the room.

            Leaving Yugi alone with Yami.

            _Not again._

            Everything remained still and at ease. Yugi could feel a breeze peek in from the window, tickling his skin and causing him to shiver. He wanted to leave the room too, but he felt compelled to say something to Yami without anyone being around to hear.

            After a quick second to mentally debate, Yugi lifted his head to match Yami’s gaze. The student was standing rather still and postured. His creepy smile dissolved into a curious expression. Yami even tilted his head slightly, as if he were wondering what Yugi was thinking about. His cloak bristled in the wind, only to lay back down on his back.

            Not knowing how to approach the situation, Yugi lifted his hand to scratch the back of his head. _What do I even say?_

The younger cleared his throat as a preposition to his question. “Why are you doing this?” He asked solemnly.

            Yami didn’t respond. He simply continued staring blankly into Yugi’s eyes.

            “Atem…” Yugi sighed. “ _Were you in my room last night?_ ” He asked, but this time in English, in respect for knowing that Atem went to high school in America.

            The two stood there quizzically, just marinating in their tension. After a few short seconds, Atem slowly closed in on Yugi. The younger stumbled back in discomfort, noticing that the corner of Yami’s lips began to perk up into a smile.

            That’s when it happened.

            Yami began _laughing._

He just started erupting into deep, genuine laughter that had his whole face scrunched up in amusement. The creep even went as far as reaching out to wrap a finger around Yugi’s electric sun kissed bangs.

            “Get the fuck away from me!” Yugi screeched while pushing Yami back in fear.

            But it hadn’t phased him. Yami continued to snigger and chuckle—he was having a blast!

            With what? Yugi’s emotions?

            Yugi watched dumbfounded at Yami’s demeanor. Initially, he was confused and repulsed that this man was in hysterics for no apparent reason.

            Had he said something funny?

            _Were you in my room last night?_

            What’s so fucking comical about that?

            But the more Yugi watched and listened, the more invested he grew.

            _So that’s what he sounds like._

            His voice was velvety and deep, rich like chocolate, yet airy and smooth. Seductive and tease like. His whole body hunched over as he continued to snicker profusely.

            “A-Atem?” Yugi finally questioned, somewhat hoping for a reply, somewhat knowing Yami could laugh all day.

            As the weirdo continued to bellow in laughter, Yugi slowly backed up, watching as he edged towards the exit.

            While Yugi approached the door, he could feel himself smile slightly. Maybe he should have been scared at such an over dramatic reaction by the University creep, but laughter is laughter. Yugi couldn’t be judgmental over a genuine laugh…

            Especially not one as handsome as Yami’s.

            _If that’s how he laughs, I just HAVE to get him to talk._

Yugi mentally gambled that he would.

 

            ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

           

“Thank you!”

            “Not a problem! We hope to see you at our first meeting!”

            Yugi smiled politely and slowly sauntered away, taking a peek at the various pamphlets that he managed to snatch at the club fair so far. Duel Monsters, Robotics, and the Art club were the three that really peeked his interest.

            “Hey! I know him! Uh…Yugi! Yugi! What’s up?”

            The gamer turned his head in suspicion to see whom was calling after him. Jonouchi and Honda were still in class until 2:30, who else could have wanted to reach out? After a few seconds of searching through the crowds of people, Yugi found a familiar guy in the distance…

            Was that…Kaiba?

            “Yugi! Over here!”

            _Ohhh, Otogi._

Otogi grinned widely, waving for Yugi to come over and visit. He and Kaiba were running the “Game design” club table.

            “Hey Otogi,” Yugi grinned shyly, pressing down the wrinkles on his shirt. “I didn’t know you were in any clubs.”

            “Kaiba and I have been working on this program for a new holographic gaming system, and we decided it would be beneficial to have some students interested in how it works to help us out. Just do the small stuff, yah know? You want to join?”

            Yugi tried so hard to smile and praise Otogi for his club idea, but he had a difficult time doing so with Kaiba looking down on him. After a few seconds of dealing with the awkward tension, Yugi looked up to match the giant’s gaze.

            Otogi watched their ordeal with an embarrassed smile and forced chuckle. “Oh, hah, um, let me introduce you two. Yugi, this is Seto Kaiba. Kaiba, this is Yugi, he’s friends with—“

            “—the deadbeat and his lawful gang of blind followers. I know.” Kaiba muttered distastefully, concluding the staring contest with an arrogant snort and brushing the dust off his purple trench coat.

            Otogi laughed nervously, putting a hand to his lips to secretly converse with Yugi. “I wouldn’t take it personally, Kaiba’s a bit over the top.”

            Yugi shrugged in response. “Don’t worry, I’ve had weirder exchanges.”

            Kaiba grunted uncaringly, pulling away from the table and muttering a quick “I’ll be back.”

            “You don’t think having Kaiba at your table would scare anyone away, would you?”

            Otogi sighed at the sound. “I’m afraid that’s what’s been happening. We haven’t been able to sign up a single person for the email list,” he pouted while flipping through a few pages on the table. “Anyone who dropped by for information pretty much ran away the moment Kaiba started talking.” He cleared his voice to do an impersonation. “ _I will not accept any fools who are incapable of running a simple gaming software! This must be taken seriously, and if anyone slacks off in my presence, there will be strict consequences! Any mistakes will be taken up with me, and I will work you to your core until I am positive you can’t screw up again!”_

Yugi erupted into a fit of laughter. “Are you serious?”

            “Most definitely!”

            “Hey Otogi,” a third party voice jumped into the conversation. “I could hear your Kaiba impersonation from across the room.”

            “Malik, what’s going on?”

            “Nothing much, man.” His gaze redirected. “What’s up, Yugi? How you feeling after class?”

            “Oh, I’m fine. A little weary, but alright.”

            Malik brushed a hand through his bleached hair. “I can imagine! Ryou texted me after his first class. I feel so bad, are you sure you’re okay?”

            “Yeah, it’s alright, really.”

            “What happened?” Otogi inquired, using his hands to help prop himself onto the table. He dangled his legs playfully. “Everything alright?”

            Malik directed his soft lavender eyes at Yugi’s, as if questioning if it were okay to tell Otogi what happened. Yugi nodded in acceptance.

            “Yami’s been following Yugi around since he’s moved here. He even showed up in his first class!”           

            Otogi’s tender smile turned into a disgusted expression. He straightened his posture and flashed his eyes at Yugi. “Is that so?”

            Yugi nodded in disappointment. “Unfortunately. I don’t know why. It’s like he’s got this weird fascination with me or something.”

            “Maybe he just likes messing with the new guy?” Otogi suggested peacefully.

            “Ryou told me about his hair,” Malik stated seriously.

            “What about his hair?” Otogi questioned.

            “It’s exactly like mine,” Yugi huffed.

            “Nah, Yami’s hair is black.”

            “Not anymore,” Malik refuted.

            “What do you mean?”

            “I mean,” Yugi pointed to his tri-colored spikes of hair. “It looks just like this.”

            “No way…”

            “Way,” Malik and Yugi sighed in unison.

            The three friends took a moment to sulk in realization. By this time, the club fair was really filling up with people, and the chatter and senseless noise really overpowered their conversation.

            “Everyone out of my way, immediately! Move!”

            Malik, Otogi and Yugi quickly lifted their heads to see whom was screaming over the crowd. The student body grew quiet and softly gossiped about what was happening. They began splitting to make a path for the one whom was getting angsty.

            “Kaiba?!” The three friends retorted in a daze. The towering brunette began pushing people out of his way while making haste towards the game design table. His grave face bore emotions of frustration and annoyance.

            “Yugi!” He bellowed, eyes narrowed angrily all the while. He halted sharply in front of the table.

            Everyone was silent at that point. Kaiba was an important figure at Domino—rich, successful, overly intelligent…his dramatic entrance had earned everyone’s attention.

            Yugi shook in fear, not really liking the feeling of being stared at by everyone and standing so small in comparison to this lanky business man.

            “Kaiba, calm down…” Otogi broke the silence, not taking kindly to his fierce entrance and demanding body language.

            “Be quiet!” He ordered, not even giving his “friend” the curtesy of making eye contact. His icy blue eyes stared daggers into Yugi’s, whom was cowering in his presence.

            He appeared so distraught that if he took one more breath, fire would blast from his mouth and steam would release from his nose.

            The silence grew heavy and hard to bare. Yugi tried to suppress his shivers, but it was taking up more energy than he had to offer. _Why is he so angry at me? What did I do?_

“Yugi!” Kaiba groaned once more, never letting his glare slip. “Who the fuck _are_ you?”

            “Excuse me?”

            “Who? The? Fuck? Are? You??” He hesitated after each word. “Answer me!” He demanded, slamming a fist on the table. Otogi hissed in response, slipping off the elevated surface and onto his feet.

            “What are you talking about?” The gamer stuttered.

            “You’re related to that sadistic bastard, aren’t you?”

            “I—I don’t know who you’re talki—“

            “---You know damn well who I’m talking about!” He sneered in anger. “I just ran into your little demonic friend outside, what _the fuck_ are you two planning?”

            “Kaiba, calm down—“

            “Didn’t I say to shut your fucking mouth?!” Kaiba aggressively turned to face Otogi, snarling at him.

            Yugi’s legs began quivering in fear, he nearly wanted to cry on the spot. In fact, he wasn’t surprised when a few tears began to trickle down his cheek.

            “I…I don’t know why he’s doing this to me…” Yugi whimpered, lowering his head in embarrassment.

            A few gasps and soft shrieks of surprise slipped out around the room. The sound of feet sweeping across the floor to flee and doors swinging open caught Kaiba’s attention.

            “Where is everyone going?” Malik mumbled under his breath as he watched everyone speedily leave the lobby.

            The space cleared up as everyone began to empty the area.

            It gave the four boys a good view of Yami, standing perfectly postured on the opposite side of the room. His stance was tense and mischievous. The way his eyes glared straight at Kaiba had made him, Malik and Otogi gasp in fear.

            Yugi was somewhat relieved.

            Somewhat surprisingly to the young gamer, Kaiba jumped in front of the three guys with a protective stance.

            “What the fuck do you want?” He demanded furiously, never lifting his glare.

            Yami, of course, said nothing. Instead, he slowly drifted his gaze from Kaiba onto Yugi. Not knowing how to react, Yugi took a step backwards in fear.

            Slowly, robotically even, Yami lifted one of his fingers and used it to signify that he wanted Yugi to go with him.

            Kaiba growled and threw an arm out defensively to his side, as to indicate that he would not allow Yugi to go with him if his last dollar depended on it. “Go back to hell, Satan!” He sneered. Without allowing another second to go by, Kaiba zipped back towards Malik, Otogi and Yugi. “Let’s go,” he huffed, not surpassing the three and instead waiting until they initiated the first movements to leave.

            As they began to exit, Yami erupted in a haunting laughter that left the group with a shiver. Kaiba snorted in response to it, casually flipping him the bird as they left.

            “Not with me, you don’t,” Yugi could hear Kaiba mutter under his breath as they descended the stair well. Whatever happened between those two during their time at Domino, Yugi was determined to find out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends, hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Up next: a spooky campfire with freaky stories and rumors about Yami. Is he really that bad? And why is Yugi so...so fascinated by him? See yah next time!


	7. Chapter Seven

“What the hell just happened?” Yugi demanded in utter confusion. Kaiba had ushered the group out of the building, letting his last words be _“keep away from that scum”,_ before friskily strutting away. 

            “It’s a _long_ story,” Otogi sighed in slight embarrassment while leaning against the brick wall. He grabbed a pair of dice from his pocket and began tossing them as a way to keep busy.

            “Long story or not, Kaiba is a drama queen, and I wouldn’t take any of his reaction too seriously,” Malik huffed, letting his back slide down the building and falling to his bum.

            Yugi was unconvinced. He kept a close eye on their mannerisms and noticed the unease in their small movements. Otogi, whom at a time appeared so calm and collected, was now fidgeting while breathing unsteadily. Malik, whom usually portrays a great deal of energy, looked lost in a daze. With a tired sigh, Yugi followed Malik’s lead and took a seat beside him.

            “Are you guys okay?” He questioned sincerely.

            “Peachy,” Otogi popped the word while flicking a dice over his thumb.

            “I wish there was a way I could cheer everyone up,” Yugi bowed his head in thought. “It’s the first day of classes and so far everyone’s just spooked out. That’s no fun.”

            Malik quickly lifted his head up in excitement, as if Yugi had just spoken the magic words. “That’s it! That’s a great idea!” He snapped his fingers.

            “I…I didn’t offer any ideas—“

            “Everyone’s already sort of startled; we might as well have fun with it and have a camp fire!” Malik grinned widely.

            “What is it with you and fire?” Otogi nodded his head playfully.

            Malik quickly turned towards Yugi and placed a hand on his shoulder. “What do you say? I can get us to have a campfire our first official night at Domino! We can have snacks and tell scary stories…wow, I’m excited just thinking about it!”

            “Uh, well, that does sound like it can be fun,” Yugi blushed softly, letting his gaze drift towards the hand that was still on his shoulder.

            “Then it’s settled!” He removed his hand and turned to look up at Otogi. “You coming tonight?”

            “Sure,” he smirked. “The further away from the fifth floor of the Industrial Dorm, the better.”

            “Yami,” Yugi mumbled under his breath. He raised his head to see Otogi. “What _did_ happen between Kaiba and Yami anyway?”

            Otogi chuckled softly, tossing his dice into his pocket as he began to walk away. “I’ll tell you tonight.” He waved one last time before disappearing into the crowds of students lingering around campus.

            “Does he already know where it will be?” Yugi questioned softly to himself.

            “Whenever we have a fire, it’s at my sister’s house,” Malik beamed. “She lives twenty minutes away from here.”

            “She doesn’t mind?”

            “Oh Ra no! She loves company! I’ll give her a buzz and start inviting people. Be ready at around 7 so I can pick you up, okay?”

            Yugi’s cheeks flushed at the sight of Malik’s pure cheer and sweet gaze. He nodded shyly in agreement and began to head towards his room, anxiously awaiting his plans for the night.

            ()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 

            “It’s a shame Jonouchi and Honda couldn’t come,” Malik huffed while parking his car.

            “I know. I guess it’s something about having to do their job the first night of classes,” Yugi joked while sliding out of the vehicle.

            “That’s okay, they’ll get a nice, classic, Malik Ishtar fire specialty in no time!”

            Otogi laughed at his remark. “I’m sure they will.”

            “So, who else is coming?” Ryou questioned softly, allowing his sight to wander at the thick woods surrounding the Ishtar house.  

            “Well, you guys, obviously,” Malik snorted playfully while grabbing the house key. “And I also invited Anzu, Mai, and my good friend Rishid.”

            “Rishid? Wasn’t he in the hypnotist show?” Yugi realized.

            “Yeah. He’s a family friend.” He inserted the key into the door and swung it open. “Sister! I’m home!” He greeted loudly.

            A gush of warm air laced with a scent of honey and sweet wine filled the room, accompanied by soft music to ease the atmosphere.

            “Malik!” A sweet, angelic voice answered from a distance. Seconds later, a young, beautiful woman of Egyptian decent descended from the staircase. Her hair was midnight black, pulled back into a long braid that laid over shoulder. Caramel skin glistened through droplets of water, perfectly complimenting her silk nightgown. She welcomed each visitor with an intimate gaze from her sky blue eyes.  

            “Welcome! It’s a pleasure to see you again, Ryou and Otogi.” Her eyes stumbled upon Yugi. “And who might you be?”

            “I’m Yugi,” he smiled shyly. “Nice to meet you.”

            She bowed in respect. “The pleasure is mine.” She turned to her brother. “Malik, Rishid came over for dinner. Anzu and Mai arrived ten minutes ago. I started the fire, it should be all set by now.” She gestured politely towards the back. “Please, make yourself at home.”

            “Thank you, Ishizu-san,” Yugi bowed his head.

            With a slight nod, she exited the living room and back up the stairs, probably to finish her nightly routine.

            “Your sister is very sweet,” Yugi complimented.

            “She can be a bit too proper at times, but we love her for it,” Malik shrugged while making his way to the kitchen and grabbing some snacks.

            “Trust me, the more you get to know Malik, the more you’ll realize that it’s a blessing that someone in his family has their shit together,” Otogi snickered while exiting through the back door.

            “Asshole!” Malik hollered. He turned to Yugi. “Honestly, I don’t know who invites that kid to places. He spends too much time with Kaiba and it definitely rubs off on him.”

            Yugi giggled, choosing not to point out his hypocrisy.

            “Hey Yugi, let’s go outside and grab a seat while Malik finishes up in here,” Ryou suggested with a soft tug to the student’s denim jacket.

            Yugi nodded in assent, and followed his friend outside.

            The moon was full; it hung proudly over the group of friends chatting outside. The fire crackled consistently, adding a delightful mood along with the sound of the cultural music. Trees were most definitely dancing along to the rhythm as they supplied a sensible breeze for the gang.

            “Hey Yugi! Hi Ryou!” Anzu waved cheerfully. Her, Mai, Rishid and Otogi were huddled around the fire, engaging in side conversations with one another. She signaled for Yugi and Ryou to come over and take a seat beside her.

            Yugi blushed softly as he approached her side. “Hi Anzu.”

            “It’s great to see you! I’m glad you guys are here!” She smiled fruitfully. With a pleasured sigh, she closed her eyes for a moment and took in her surroundings. “I love having fires at Malik’s. Ishizu always has that incense and music going…what’s that name for it again?”

            “Kyphi,” a gruff voice joined in. Everyone turned to notice Rishid, whom appeared much too serious for such an occasion. “It’s an ancient Egyptian custom. Ishizu and I equate the scent with familiarity. Father always had it burning when we were kids.”

            “Ah, that’s the name!” Anzu pointed out. “And that beautiful instrument, Rishid, what’s it called?”

            “This instrumental is that from a Duduk. It is supposed to encourage relaxation and harmony.”

            Everyone ceased their speaking for a minute to allow the music to speak to them in their own way. The tone was mysterious. Yugi found that it catered his thoughts to think of Yami, whom he could equate with such a sound.

            “Alright guys!” Malik called while stumbling out from the back door. “I got some snacks ready!” He took a moment to gaze at everyone. “You all look like you’re about to take a nap or something.”

            “Getting there,” Otogi mumbled while taking a deep breath.

            Malik shrugged carelessly, and maneuvered his way to sit beside Rishid. “So, how was everyone’s first day?”  

            Ryou, Otogi and Yugi chuckled nervously.

            “The first day is always a breeze,” Mai winked playfully.

            “I agree,” Anzu joined. “But we heard about what happened to you, Yugi, I’m so sorry.”

            Yugi nodded in acceptance, and allowed his gaze to turn towards the fire. Such a beautiful thing. The way it consumes the darkness and destroys anything in its path…and yet, no one can live without it. How is that so?

            “It was weird, no doubt, but I’m alive.”

            “Malik told us what happened at the club fair,” Ryou brought up as he grabbed some cookies that Malik dished out. “But what did the Sensei say to you after I left?”

            Suddenly everyone’s eyes directed to Yugi, which allowed some chills to make their way down his spine. He quickly reverted his gaze back to the fire, wishing it to bring him some confidence.

            Mai noticed his distraught. “Cheer up, sweetie,” She hummed. “Don’t let the big bad wolf scare you! That animal is no match for you,” she chimed.

            Yugi smiled upon hearing her words. “It was weird. Sensei told me that Yami was enrolled in that class 20 minutes before it started. She thought I was trying to sabotage everyone. I managed to convince her that I had no part in anything of the sort, but it was still strange. She scolded Yami, and man, that guy glared at her like you have never seen!”

            “She did what?!” Everyone bellowed in unison.

            “Yeah, she straight up told him his place. I was shaking!”

            “Kumi-Sensei is crazy,” Ryou bowed his head.

            “I’ve never heard a Professor telling Yami off,” Otogi nodded in shame.

            “That’s because it doesn’t happen! It’s like taboo,” Anzu joined in.

            “She oughtta be careful, Yami is not one who likes to be challenged,” Mai alleged.

            “So then what happened?” Malik egged on.

            “Well…”

            _I can’t tell them about the question I asked unless I tell them about the fiasco we had last night. Something tells me that I shouldn’t share that with them yet. If they knew the lengths that Yami is going just to freak me out, than they’d probably get faculty involved._

“Well, I asked him why he was doing this to me…to anyone, really. I asked him what his problem was….”

            “And?!”

            “And he laughed at me.”

            “He laughed at you?” Anzu’s eyes widened. “That doesn’t normally happen.”

            “The only time I have ever heard Yami laugh was today,” Otogi sighed. “And I’d rather die a thousand times than hear that blood curling snicker ever again.”

            “Alright, _Kaiba_ ,” Malik joked, “Let’s take it down a notch on the exaggeration.”

            “And then he showed up in spite at the club fair, right darling?” Mai reassured.

            “Yeah…perfectly timed too. He entered just when Kaiba was about to beat me up or something.”

            “Really?” Ryou leaned in.

            “Yeah.”

            “Because in class today, it seems that the only reason he sat next to you was because everyone else was giving you a hard time,” Ryou remembered aloud.

            “Is that so?” Mai hummed questionably.

            “Uh…I guess….”

            “The darkness is fascinated with the light.”

            Everyone quickly turned their head to see Rishid, whom was perfectly illuminated by the light of the moon and fire reflecting off his bronze skin.

            “Excuse me?” Yugi questioned.

            “The biggest misunderstanding of our life time is that darkness and light cannot coexist within each other,” Rishid explained softly. “But even the stars are satisfied with shining in the blackened skies.”

            “Rishid.”

            Ishizu stood patiently by the back door looking straight into his friend’s eyes. “Why don’t you come in and help me make some tea for our friends?”

            Without another blink, Rishid perked up and sauntered inside.

            “Don’t listen to him,” Malik chuckled anxiously. “He can be a little crazy in the head.”

            But Yugi didn’t find it unfitting. In fact, the idea of it only fascinated him more. Esper Roba had mentioned that darkness would come into his life…was that darkness simply Yami on a silver platter?

            Tension built up as everyone marinated in their thoughts and succumbed into the pleasing song of the fire and Duduk.

            “Well kiddos, I came out here tonight because I was promised scary stories and a good time!” Mai cheered, efficiently breaking the silence. “So someone freak me out.”

            “Before we tell some good stories,” Malik began, “We need to enlighten Yugi with the many rumors of _Yami_ Atem Sennen. There are a bunch that go around, and I figure he might as well be educated about the specimen he has to deal with so often.”

            “Ooh, this will be easy!” Otogi rubbed his palms together in excitement. “They say that no one ever see’s Yami walk around, exit or enter places…he just gets there somehow. When’s the last time any of you have seen Yami taking a stroll?”

            Silence.

            “Exactly! He just appears! The reason everyone ran out of the student center so fast was because Yami literally just came out of nowhere. There was no time to prepare for his arrival.”

            “You make him sound like a king, hun,” Mai rolled her eyes.

            “King of darkness,” Otogi spat.

            “King of _games,_ ” Yugi mumbled under his breath, referring to Jonouchi’s comment from the day before.

            “That’s nothing!” Malik dug his foot into the ground in anticipation. “I hear that if you wake up in the middle of the night, you can hear Yami worshipping his gods by playing songs on his gothic organ.”

            _Piano, and more like playing in sync with the weather._

“I heard that in his free time, he stiches voodoo dolls of whom his next victim will be,” Otogi glared at Malik, as if having a competition with him.

            “Eww!” Mai and Anzu sneered. “ _Please_ tell me that isn’t true!”

            Otogi shrugged, “It’s a rumor.”

            “ _Victim_?” Yugi caught the word. “He normally has victims? Am _I_ his victim?”

            “Yugi, don’t listen to them,” Ryou warned. “Yami’s creepy, no doubt, but he’s not a threat. He’s fascinated by fresh blood.”

            “WHAT?!”

            “No! Not literally!” Ryou threw up his hands in defense. “I mean, everyone else already knows about Yami. Yugi is new to Domino, so I wouldn’t be surprised if that maniac is just marking his territory and scaring Yugi to show dominance.” He turned to his new friend. “I’m sure he will leave you alone soon.”

            “I suppose…” his words trailed off in doubt. That is what he wanted, right? To be left alone? That was the original plan…

            But somehow he knew that everyone had it all wrong. These people were exaggerating the idea of a person for their own entertainment. It’s fun for them to dress him up as evil and demonic. This very campfire was proof that Yami’s existence was all they needed to have a great night.

            Doesn’t it sound a little messed up?

“Yugi?” Ryou prompted softly.

            “Yeah, well, I’m just thinking…” he scratched the side of his calf nervously, “that I kind of want to figure him out.”

            Expressions were absent from everyone’s faces. Silence sat amongst them, personally stirred by the thick dance of the wind. Yugi matched their gazes and continued to speak.

            “Jonouchi kind of suggested it to me,” he cooed softly, looking down at the ground. “The more I see Yami and can observe his mannerisms, the more I realize that there’s a pattern to everything he does.”

            “Like what?” Malik sneered.

            “Like, oh, I don’t know….like Ryou was saying…he kinda helped me out when I was being picked on.”

            “Well, what about all the rumors? And him spying on you?”

            “I think he’s just misunderstood….”

            “Yugi,” Anzu sighed while laying a hand on his shoulder. “Yami has never personally interacted with me, which I’m rather thankful for. But I’ve heard some stories and I know what he’s capable of. I suggest you be careful.”

            “I agree with Anzu,” Mai established loudly. “Let’s not forget about all the things we can’t explain about Yami…like how he passes class without attending, how he speaks without talking…”

            “And how he got his hair done like you before even meeting you,” Otogi finished off.

            Yugi clenched his hands together to help contain his frustration. “When I told Sensei that I had never met Yami until a couple of days ago…he sort of sneered at me. Maybe he has seen me before?”

            “I don’t know, I think you’d remember seeing Yami….” Otogi chuckled at the thought.

            “Not if he didn’t look like me when we first ran into each other—“

            “—You would have known him from his presentation! Like his outfit and---“

            “---Well maybe he only dresses like that because everybody expects him too!” Yugi huffed angrily, trying to ignore the obvious flush of heat that coursed through his body.

            Otogi was glaring at this point too. He was leaning forward on the edge of his seat, and the fire tinted his eyes to a sharp electric green. “You think you know Yami but you don’t Yugi! No one does! So stop making him up to be some kind of saint or someth---“

            “Would anyone like some tea?”

            Heads flung around to see Ishizu, whom was casually standing by the door with Rishid holding a pot of tea and cups.

            “I’ll take some!” Anzu flung her hand in the air.

            “Same!”

            “Me too, dear.”

            “Make that a double!”

            It was an awkward, yet delightful sensation. The two friends meandered around the fire, casually pouring cups of tea and making small chat for the slight moment they would hover over a guest. Yugi attempted to avoid eye contact with Otogi, whom was making him quite uncomfortable for the time being. Though the man was rather nice and friendly, it was important to remember that he’s still a dignified guy who spends a lot of time with Kaiba. He knows when to get heated if people try to argue with his ideals.

             “Would you mind if I sat in on your fire for a little while?” Ishizu asked politely.

            “Of course not, sister!” Malik beamed, anxious for a peacemaker to be amongst their rowdy crowd.

            A light twinkle in her eyes proved her thanks as she took a seat beside Mai. “First fire of the school year. I remember when I used to host some during my time at University.”

            “We were all freshmen while you were a senior,” Mai recalled with a grin. “Your father was living in this house at the time, right?”

            “Yes, he left it for me and Malik. Unfortunately, upon his passing, we attained rights over it rather quickly.”

            “Mm, his sudden death got us full scholarships to Domino University. I would have been a commuter but they included room and board,” Malik shrugged.

            “Jonouchi mentioned you were from Egypt,” Yugi scratched the back of his neck. “When did you move to Japan?”

            “We moved when I was 13, so Ishizu was 16 and Rishid 15.”

            “Rishid is our adopted brother,” Ishizu informed.

            “What?!” Yugi flung his head to Malik. “I…I had no idea.”

            “Sorry,” Malik bowed his head. “I must have forgot to mention.”

            Confused glances were exchanged amongst the group. Ryou viciously drank his tea to keep him from talking. It was overly obvious that Malik was hiding something.

            “What brings you out tonight, anyhow?” Ishizu continued to speak.

            “We’re telling scary stories about Yami,” Malik smirked, tossing some grapes into his mouth. “At least, that was the plan anyway.”

            “I’ve got one that will knock your socks off!” Mai giggled while throwing the wrapper of some crackers she snagged in the fire. “My friend Vivian told me this one while she was living on the fifth floor of the Industrial Dorm last year.”

            Everyone leaned a little closer to display their attention.

            “Alright, it was a Tuesday afternoon, probably around 1 or 2 o clock. It was midweek, so everyone was out in class or participating in their clubs. Vivian, however, was feeling a little sick and decided to call it an early day. She was relaxing in her dorm, just taking it easy, and decided that it would be a good time for her to do some laundry.”

            “Wow, you’ve got me shaking in my boots!” Malik jested.

            “Malik! Don’t be a jerk!” Anzu warned.

            “It gets better,” Mai winked playfully. “So Vivian gathered her clothes and made her way out into the hall. Out of normal habit, she looked left and right to see if anyone else was in the hall with her…but it was empty.”

            Mai’s voice grew hollower and laced with suspicion. She used her hands to paint pictures of the scene in the air. “So Vivian began walking, taking her time…nothing was abnormal….”

            Yugi leaned in closer, waiting for the climax of the story to take peek.

            “But oh geez, Vivian overloaded her hamper! A few socks slipped off the top of her load and onto the ground behind her.”

            Ryou gasped softly in the background.

            “Naturally, Vivian put her hamper down, turned, kept her eyes on the ground, and bent down to grab her socks….”

            “Oh fuck I know where this is going!” Malik smacked his knee.

            “And when she got up, guess who was a mere foot in front of her?!”

            “The Easter Egg bunny!”

            “Yami, you dickweed!”

            “Are you serious?” Yugi hummed nervously.

            “Do you think someone would lie about that sort of thing?” Mai sassed, taking a suggestive sip from her tea.

            “I guess not…”

            “Oh but it only gets worse!” Mai hovered in closer to the fire. Yugi attempted to do the same, but the smoke flew into his face and made him erupt into a coughing fit.

            “I need a beer,” Malik sighed distastefully.

            “Let me fetch you one, Malik-Sama,” Rishid jumped to his feet in preparation.

            “Oh Malik will be fine without one, I assure you,” Ishizu insisted, causing Rishid to sit back down.

            “Anyways,” Mai flipped her hair back. “Vivian screamed, naturally, and ran down the hall into an elevator. She punched the button for the basement, where the laundry room and all of the cleaning supplies are.”

            “Oh shit, I _really_ know where this is going!”

            At that moment, the wind howled perversely, causing the fire to dim down to a tiny spark. The intimidating song of the Duduk grew louder and deeper, as if working off the new darkness that eloped the group of friends.

            “And so the doors opened, and all she could was darkness clouding a long hall~~

            _Vivian coughed nervously, attempting to suppress the shivers that begged to race down her spine. She had never been so scared to do something as mundane as weekly laundry, but the previous encounter had left her in a stir. Blindly, she took one step into the dark, and watched as the motion sensors began flickering on unsteadily before her. They would only illuminate about five feet ahead until the next light would require another motion to turn on._

_Vivian stumbled unevenly through the hall, keeping a steady grip on her hamper and making sure no other clothing could fall off. She gulped deeply and prayed a little more each time she would approach a new section of darkness. One could say she was not fond of the creepy lighting of the basement floor._

_As she began to approach the end of the hall, she could hear the washing machines in action. This allowed her to sigh in relief. It was crazy how something as simple as another student washing their clothes on a Tuesday could bring the young lady such comfort._

_Being blinded by her solace, it came as a frightful surprise when the last section of the hallway didn’t light up at the sense of her motion. She choked down a gasp and told herself to continue on._

_As she lingered over the entrance, a haunting tune seeped through the cracks of the door. In curiosity, Vivian peeked in the tiny square window, and noticed nothing except for a washing machine in action. A quick shrug allowed her to ignore the occurrence and swing the door open confidently._

_Perfect, nothing strange at all._

_That is, nothing until the door closed behind her._

_And all the lights in the room shut off._

_“What the hell?” She quickly turned to the only source of light, which was the hallway that illuminated her journey to the laundry room._

_But as she stared into the hall, she watched in deep panic as the lights flickered out one by one…until only darkness permeated the room._

_And that music continued to play…_

_“What the hell is going on?!” She shrieked. Dropping her hamper to the ground, she pressed her body over the door and fidgeted her hand around in search for the knob. Sweat began trickling down her cheeks as heat flushed through her system. “Let me out of here!”_

_Her panic was interrupted by the automatic stop of the washing machine._

_Who left their clothes in here to wash and then walked away?_

_Well, she assumed that they left the room…_

_But that was only until she heard the haunting click of a person’s heel against the cool tile._

_Vivian flung around, wishing for her sight to adapt to the darkness so she could see who she was stuck with._

_“Who’s in here?” She demanded aggressively, hitting the back of her fist against the door._

_No reply. Only the calmest sound of the washing machine door open, gathering of clothes, and re-closing the door._

_“Hello?!” Her hand kept searching for the knob, but her nerves wouldn’t allow her to steady in order to find it._

_Seconds later, simply the sound of the drying machine went off. Such casual things pictured in such an ominous light._

_“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!” She hollered once last time, and on cue, the lights flickered on obediently._

_It was quite what she expected._

_A laundry room, with numerous machines sitting along the wall. Some dryers to match the scene. Even a few chairs on the left…_

_But what she didn’t expect was for Yami to be sitting in one of those chairs, staring directly at her with his head turned creepily to the side._

_Vivian was lost in her living nightmare, having heard rumors about Yami but denying every single one._

_After about five seconds of staring, her stomach quarreled, bringing back that sickly feeling from earlier, and she puked violently on the ground._

_Yami only smirked in response._

_Seconds after, abandoning her clothes all together, Vivian retreated from the room and sprinted back to the elevator…~~_

“She hasn’t washed her clothes there since,” Mai cooed eerily.

            Silence. Some was needed after all of that talk.

            “We need more fire wood,” Rishid stated blankly, dismissing himself to grab some.

            “Wow,” Otogi sucked his teeth. “That’s kinda freaky.”

            “It is.” She turned to Yugi. “I just want you to be careful, Yugi. Vivian was kind of like you. She denied that Yami was ever a threat to her. She refused to be intimidated by “a loser like Yami”, or so she put it. But it’s almost as if in response to her bravery, he set that whole day up. It’s weird.”

            _She didn’t respect him,_ Yugi thought. _Yami requires respect, and if you don’t respect him, he’ll come after you._

“Otogi, tell Yugi the story about him and Kaiba,” Malik insisted.

            Immediately Otogi shot a glare to Yugi, it was obvious he was still a bit tense from before, but after looking a while into Yugi’s soft eyes, he nodded in acceptance.

            Rishid inched back out and tossed some wood into the fire, stirring up the flames.

            “Kaiba refuses to believe in supernatural forces. He doesn’t do paranormal, magic, or “witchy bitchy nonsense”. That’s how he puts it, anyway.” Otogi took a sip of his tea, followed by placing it gently on the ground and an abrupt clearing of his throat. “Well, let’s just say, he doesn’t believe in it, not unless it comes from Yami.”

            The trees bristled in the wind, accompanied by the cooing of owls in the distance. It was such a thickening atmosphere for all of the taunting stories.

            “Seto Kaiba is a business man. He doesn’t sleep until his job is done. I’m not sure how he does it, but most nights, he doesn’t pass out until around 3 in the morning. And he’s _always_ awake before nine. Which you can imagine for me, can be quite annoying. That bastard will be leaving me voicemails about software updates at a whopping 7:30 in the morning! Can you believe that douchebag?”

            “Okay, Otogi, let’s not get off track,” Malik insisted.

            The student shrugged slyly. “Sure. Anyhow, it was late at night back during our first year here at Domino. This was when Kaiba and I shared a room at Doma. It was the end of the school year, and honestly, I think what happened between him and Yami is what brought me and Kaiba kinda close together. It was that little light bulb in his mind that made him realize that he can trust me, yah know? Though he won’t ever admit it.

            “So, one night, Kaiba tells me that he needs to go speak to one of his employees at Kaiba cooperation. He had just been on the phone for twenty minutes screaming at some guy and demanding him to step up his game about some sort of program. It was really pissing me off. The kid’s crazy. He was only 17 at the time and yet he had his own company and stocks worth millions of dollars. Probably would have had a house of his own if he wasn’t a minor. I like to think the only he reason he still lives on campus is because of me.”

            “Alright sunshine! Keep going!” Mai rolled her eyes.

            “Anyways, it was late, like one in the morning, and I just wanted to get some sleep. ~~

            _“By all means, Kaiba! Get out of here! And don’t fucking come back until your lips are tied,” Otogi flipped his hands wearily in dismissal._

_“Lips are going to be tied alright, but they’re not fucking going to be mine!” He hollered while leaving the room and slamming the door shut behind him._

_The young CEO hastily exited the dorm building and waited patiently outside for his limo to come pick him up. He tapped his foot subconsciously and consistently peeked at his wrist, only to be disappointed that he forgot his watch._

_It was a chilly spring night. Kaiba kept peering around at the moon and stars to keep his mind off the frigid air seeping beneath his clothes._

_After five more minutes, an extensive, shiny, black limo pulled up beside Kaiba. He huffed in response to its tardiness, and arrogantly slipped inside._

_“You’re late,” he spat. It had only been ten minutes._

_The chauffer decided not to respond. The window blocking him off was up anyways, which Kaiba was silently thankful for. Perhaps if he didn’t see the imbecile’s face, he would be less likely to impale him._

_A couple eye rolls and throat clears later, Kaiba huffed disgracefully. “Kaiba Corps, you buffoon!”_

_It was late. That was the only reason he was allowing himself to be so outwardly rude. The changes for his gaming program had to be made that night, and since the technician was too unintelligent to perform it over the phone, Kaiba had to go in and do it himself._

_It was common knowledge._

_The vehicle finally spun into motion, pulling out ahead and onto the road. Kaiba eagerly tapped the leather seats and leaned against the window. The sight of the trees passing by so quickly and the warmth from the heater pulled him into a daze._

_One that he deeply regretted._

_By the time he awoke, the limo was in the middle of an abandoned dirt lot, one that had a withered warehouse on the skirt of it._

_“What is the meaning of this?”_

_Kaiba quickly flung the limousine door open and jumped to his feet._

_“What the fuck is going on?!”_

_The brunette spun his head around to catch a good view of his surroundings. The wind carried some of the sand into the air. The broken metal shingles of the warehouse clicked amongst the walls._

_Kaiba lifted his head to see it, noticing the graffiti that was smothered among the outside._

_He didn’t want to admit the nerves he felt take over his body._

_And to make it worse, a light from the top floor flicked on._

_Someone was playing a game._

_And Kaiba intended to win._

_The teen sharpened his posture and began strutting towards the warehouse, crunching the shattered glass beneath his feet. He journeyed towards the side and confidently swung the door open._

_The temperature dropped further, along with the air growing dense and murky with a foul scent. Kaiba meandered through the halls and soldiered on to the unreliable staircase. He stiffly marched up each step, slowly approaching the light that was ahead of him._

_“Isono?!” He called out. “Mokuba? Who dares to start shit with Seto Kaiba?!”_

_No answer, simply a clash of metal against the warehouse from outside._

_“You are impressively imprudent to ever imagine that I would be intimidated by your childish games!” He bellowed, but his words only echoed off the frail walls._

_The stairs squeaked under him, almost as a plea. Kaiba paid it no attention. He was indifferent. He refused to believe in ghosts or spirits. Belief in such is simply a fad that degenerate kids go through. No serious nor educated person could believe in such garbage._

_“You’ll regret ever messing with me at such a late hour in the night!”_

_At this point, Kaiba wasn’t even sure if there was another person in the warehouse with him. He would have assumed so when the light turned on to begin with, but since then, it remained rather quiet and consistent._

_Kaiba reached the top floor; he squared out his shoulders and took extra precaution over his surroundings. After ensuring this, he continued to approach the light. A little gleam of it was poking from corner of the furthest room. Kaiba intended on going there._

_His boots softly scratched along the floor, he held his breath and sauntered vigilantly towards the room._

_Nothing had stood out…just that light…_

_But with one step closer, he saw a shadow._

_A shadow outlining three thick spikes of hair, and an utterly dark body below it._

_Kaiba quickly jogged into the room, witnessing Yami Sennen in the middle…_

_With his hands hovering over his golden puzzle…_

_Light beamed from it, illuminating everything it could touch._

_A quick standoff took place…Kaiba could take this, he could take it alright…_

_But the moment Yami’s eyes flickered open, revealing his hellish flamed eyes…_

_Those hollow windows to a black, empty soul…_

_Kaiba zoomed out of the room. He had to. No words were decent enough to express. The CEO stumbled down the stairs, and once outside tried to take wheel of the limousine. His hopes dropped when he found the doors locked with no key in sight. The sound of shattered glass crunching from behind him gave him all the motivation he needed to sprint into the woods aimlessly. Once he could gain a signal, he used his phone to call for a backup ride.. ~~_

“He wasn’t the same after that. He got back to our room at four in the morning. You should have seen his face. I swear he had just been crying. Panic struck. He told me every detail. He said the sensation was similar to that of coming face to face with the devil…But honestly, who does that? And how? How did Yami know that Kaiba was going out? How did he get a limo? Was he driving that thing all along? Kaiba never saw the Chauffer’s face. Why him? As far as I know, Yami had no reason to go after Kaiba….not unless for his own pleasure. Just…none of it makes sense.”

            Yugi wrapped his arms around his chest and bowed his head. Some sort of depressive mood seeped its way into the air that demanded silence.

            _Did Yami really do all that? Is that why Kaiba so scared of him…so scared of me? But there’s got to be more to it! I’ve got to find out! I have to talk to Yami, if I don’t, everyone will be scared of him for the rest of their lives…_

_I know there’s good in him…I saw it that night. Whether it was a dream or not, I could feel the warmth of his presence. I desire to feel the way he was when we were together…and I’ll do anything to get it out of him!_

* ** _Ring ring, Ring ring_** *

            “Malik, that’s your phone, isn’t it?” Ryou pointed out in a stutter.

            “Mm,” he agreed, pulling it out his pocket. “It’s Jonouchi.” He answered it.

            Ryou poked Yugi softly as Malik talked over the phone. “You okay?” He whispered.

            “Yeah, I’m fine,” he replied. “A little spooked, a little confused. I just feel like we’re missing something. Yami fascinates me. He scared me at first, but I feel like I can figure him out. Don’t you think that’s what Domino needs? Someone to just…solve all of this?”

            Ryou shrugged unknowingly, trying to hide the frown on his face. “I—“

            “Guys, we gotta go!” Malik stumbled off his chair and began gathering everything in haste.

            “What’s wrong?” Anzu inquired.

            “That was Jonouchi,” he restated. “He got a call from faculty that put the University on lockdown. They’re going to be doing role call in 30 minutes to make sure everyone is present.”

            “Oh dear!” Ishizu gasped.

            “Why?”

            “What the hell?”

            “What happened?”

            Malik shushed them all with his hands. He looked dearly into each of their eyes, taking an extra second to dwell upon Ryou. Slowly he dropped his gaze upon Yugi, and gulped down his worry. “Kumi-Sensei has gone missing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please comment, and thank you to those who already have! All my loving!


	8. Chapter Eight

“MALIK BE CAREFUL FOR FUCKS SAKE!!!”

            “I’M TRYING, DON’T YELL AT ME!”

            The car began screeching, nearly auto piloting itself into a tight parking space causing everyone in the vehicle to scream. The moment he put the beast into park, deep breaths were taken amongst the passengers.

            “Alright, everyone haul ass to their rooms!” Malik ordered nonchalantly. “We only have five minutes until roll call.”

            Otogi was already out of the car before Malik could finish his sentence, sprinting towards the dorm building and disappearing inside not long after.

            Malik followed close behind, locking the door and zooming away, expecting that everyone else was taking his lead.

            Yugi was prepared to start running as well, but the moment he tried, Ryou grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

            The gamer almost fell at the resistance, not expecting that sharp jolt. He quickly turned to face his friend with eyes of confusion. “Ryou? We have to go!” He swung his arm to try to break loose, but Ryou simply held his grip.

            “Yugi,” his thick, chocolatey eyes glimmered with worry. “I’m frightened for you.”

            The muscles in Yugi’s arms loosened, allowing Ryou to drop his hold and know that Yugi wouldn’t run.

            “Why?” Yugi stammered slowly, not finding solace in Ryou’s fearful gaze.

            “Because…,” he took a couple of steps back, looking around the parking lot and watching as other students were fleeing towards their dorms. “I can’t help but think this was Yami’s doing.”

            “Don’t worry,” Yugi forced a smile, reaching out to tuck Ryou’s thick, pale hair behind his ear. “Jonouchi and Honda will check all the rooms to make sure nothing weird has happened. I don’t think Yami would do such a thing.”

            “But Yugi,” Ryou rebutted, “You said it yourself, Kumi-Sensei told Yami off after class today….she…she’s not supposed to _do that._ ” The fragile boy began shaking, trying his hardest to hide the fear that surfaced to his face. “ _No one is supposed to do that.”_

Yugi stumbled back, gulping down thick air in attempt to relieve himself of his newfound discomfort. He began picking at his skin to keep busy. “Well, I suppose---“

            “--- _You did that.”_

Yugi immediately halted. Every thought he had stopped in its track as he observed his new situation. “Excuse me?”

            “You did that,” Ryou repeated regretfully. “You made Yami look like a fool in front of the class,” he stuttered, shaking in distress. He lifted his head to stare at Yugi straight on. “What if what happened to Kumi-Sensei is a foretelling of what will happen to you?”

            “Wh…what?”

            “No one has ever confronted Yami like that. The only person who has is Kumi-Sensei, and she’s missing! Yugi…I’m worried about you….you must be careful….”

            Ryou’s voice quivered, its texture was that of fog on a pitch-black night. Supposedly fitting, yet not wanted. 

            “Yami didn’t do anything to Kumi-Sensei,” Yugi refused. “Yami’s all about respect. Everything I told him was real. I never accused him of anything he hasn’t actually done. Kumi-Sensei automatically decided that Yami would be a menace without giving him a chance. That’s where we’re different.”

            “Oh Yugi, when will you see that there is no use in protecting his name?”

            The new student shrugged unknowingly while hastily walking backwards. “When I’m given a reason to.”

            He let those be his last words to Ryou before speeding off into the dorm.

 

            ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 

            “Oh my God, I’ll kill him! I’ll really kill him!”

            “He was right behind me! I don’t know where he could have went,” Malik bowed his head in shame.

            “Well he better hurry the fuck up or I’ll kick his ass,” Jonouchi spat, pacing nervously down the hall.

            On cue, Yugi and Ryou jumped out of the elevator and began sprinting down the hall to their rooms. They both nearly collapsed on the grounds as they arrived in front of their quarters.

            “Finally!” Jonouchi huffed impatiently. “Get inside the suite, Honda’s already checking in on the far side of the hall.”

            Yugi and Ryou attempted to answer, but their deep breathing got the best of them. They both hunched over and used their knees for support.

            Jonouchi took their exhaustion into sight, nodding slightly in shame with a tiny smirk on his face. He rolled his eyes while opening their suite door for Yugi. “Go ahead, Yug. Get some rest.”

            “But…Jonouchi…I’ve got to tell you something…” Yugi managed to stutter out through his grunts.

            “Tell me later,” he threw his hand on Yugi’s shoulder and lead him into the suite. “Go to sleep,” he ordered, slamming the door on Yugi’s face before he could answer.

            “Jonouchi, seriously,” Ryou spoke through his exhaustion. “It’s important that you check each room tonight, there could be a---“

            “Malik, get Ryou inside. If the administration saw that students were out of their rooms at this time I’d be in huge trouble!”

            “Come on Ryou, let’s go inside,” Malik guided Ryou with both hands on his shoulders.

            “Malik, wait! There’s something you guys don’t kno---“

            “Goodnight Ryou,” Jonouchi smiled mockingly as Malik closed the door behind him.

            Jonouchi was rather relieved. It was a long enough night already; he didn’t need his closest friends to be getting in trouble by not following the rules so early in the semester. Especially not in such a situation as they were in.

            The RA’s all got warning calls about the situation. The report in the email he received at 8:25 had officially designated Kumi-Sensei missing, claiming that the last time she had been seen was on campus during her last class of the day, which was at two in the afternoon. Her husband called the University at six, when she should have been long home by then. After a two-hour investigation, the statement was released to the public. Since she was likely close to campus when she went missing, faculty wanted to ensure the safety of all their students on the first night of classes to assure that there was no predators hunting students or professors down.

            That alone had already been more than Jonouchi wanted to handle.

            “Jonouchi!” Honda called from the opposite end of the hall.

            “What’s up?” Jonouchi huffed, beginning his approach.

            The two RA’s met up in the middle of the hall, attempting to keep on flat expressions.

            “Yugi’s back, huh?” He inhaled, stuffing his left hand into his jean pocket.

            “Yeah, he was acting a little strange, but he can explain it to us later.”

            “Agreed,” Honda’s eyes wandered past Jonouchi towards the end of the hall. “I’ve got 6 more rooms to do on this side. Why don’t you start your half and we can meet up in the middle?”

            “Yeah, yah see, that sounds dandy and all,” Jonouchi scratched the back of his neck wearily, “But there’s no way I’m checking Yami’s room on my own.”

            “Ah, I can’t blame you for that. Why don’t you just ignore his room for now, and we can do it at the end?”

            “Alright.”

            So he did. Jonouchi took his sweet time to check the rest of the hallway. Some were easier to pass than others’. He had already personally witnessed Malik and Ryou waltz into their room unharmed, so he checked them off for attendance.

            Most of the students opened the door and warmly welcomed Jonouchi’s roll call with acceptance. Others’, such as Kaiba, shouted from behind closed doors to ensure their presence.

            Either ways, it was a bit of a hassle that no one was ready for on the first night of classes.

            Eventually Jonouchi and Honda met back in the middle of the hall, both finished with their assignment.

            “Now what?” Honda questioned.

            “I guess it’s time for us to check on Yami. They want attendance submitted via email by ten.”

            “Umm, yeah…sounds like a plan.”

            The two friends hesitantly began their journey towards room 49, not taking kindly to the abrasive nerves that chilled their spines simultaneously.

            It was the knowledge that the further the walked, the closer they would be to interacting with Domino’s infamous nightmare.

            Jonouchi gulped in disgust at the thought that Yugi had so many interactions with thus far.

            “Honda…” Jonouchi inhaled.

            “Yeah?” The brunette suppressed a cough.

            “I was thinking,” their steps drew them in closer, “that maybe we don’t need to check on Yami.”

            Honda halted. “Why do you say that?”

            “Heh, well, yah know,” he tried to put on a brave face to sell the idea that this was the right thing to do. “If Yami doesn’t have to show up to class, and Yami doesn’t have to show up to required events, and Yami doesn’t have to---“

            “So you’re saying, since Yami is always an exception to the rules…” the two looked deeply into each other’s eyes, “Than maybe this is no different?”

            Jonouchi threw out his hand to express his agreement. “Exactly! If even faculty doesn’t have to deal with him, why should the students?”

            Honda hummed in curiosity, scratching the temple of his head. “You know, you’re right! I mean, as long as we say that we saw Yami, it’s not like anyone would dare to say otherwise.”

            “Yeah! And who’s to say that he would even open the door to us? It’s not like he speaks! It’s just, this is such a weird situation and I don’t think that we should have to deal with him in this way.”

            “You make a good point though. Yami is the one exception to everything here at Domino. People bend the rules for him. Plus, it’s not like Yami’s in danger or anything. Who would dare to go against him?”

            “Tell me about it! This whole roll call is about ensuring the safety of the students.” Jonouchi laughed nervously. “I don’t think we have to worry about Yami’s safety.”

            “You know it!” Honda chuckled, smacking his hand against Jonouchi’s shoulder in a friendly way. “Let’s go inside and submit our report.”

            “Let’s do it.”

            The two took one last look at the entrance for room 49. It looked a little colder than usual. A little more silent and a little more deadly. However, that was just the nerves talking.

            Right?

 

 

            ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 

            It was a quiet morning.

            Yugi passed out the night before and didn’t get a chance to talk to Jonouchi or Honda. The two didn’t have class until 11, so they were both still in a slumber.

            It was a new day for class, so Yugi was unsure if he would know anyone during the lessons. For some reason he had slept in a little longer than usual, so he only had time to grab an apple and run off to his lecture. Nothing was wrong, and yet, nothing seemed right.

            Each day the air was a bit chillier. Faces seemed more distant on his walk through campus. It must have been because of Kumi-Sensei’s disappearance. It had everyone in a stir.

            The gamer slid into the classroom for English level 3. Conveniently, he avoided eye contact with most of the class and was able to grab a seat and huddle within it.

            “Good morning, class. I hope you are all doing well this morning. My name is Mitsuru-Sensei; please refer to me as such.”

            Yugi peeked his head up to catch a view of a young professor, perhaps early 30s, with black slacks and a light grey polo. A pair of rectangular glasses rested on the bridge of his nose, shying over his light green eyes.

            “Let us engage in a moment of silence for Kumi-Sensei before I commence the rest of the class in English.”

            The class respected this request, leaving not even a cough to interrupt.

            “Thank you. I will now begin reading off the attendance list. Asuka-Kun?”

            “Here!”

            Yugi buried his head underneath his arms as his thoughts circulated thoroughly. What happened to Kumi-Sensei? It wasn’t because of Yami, was it? It was also the first night at Domino where he didn’t have any misleading dreams. Why is that? How could—

            “Psst, hey!”

            Yugi jolted up at the touch of a cool finger jabbing his arm.

            “Wha…Whoa!” Yugi gasped.

            He quickly rubbed his eyes in disbelief. When his sight resurfaced and assured his original vision, he decided to question the person. “Who are you? You look just like—“

            “---I think the real question is, who the hell are you?!”

            “Excuse me?”

            “You look just like that Yami freak.”

            _Ugh, not this again._

“I don’t know him, okay? Look, I really don’t want to go through this ag—“

            “--Don’t mistake my shock for me actually caring, because I don’t.”

            “Excuse me?”

            “Yeah, if yah say you don’t know him, I don’t give a fuck. Just wanted to see if the weirdo had a little brother or something. Weird shit. But yeah, that’s the extent of my care.”

            Yugi was taken by surprise. Here was this student besides him, who had a stunning resemblance to a new friend of his. That long, silvery, spiked yet fluffy hair eased down his back like some sort of gothic waterfall. His skin was pale like moonlight, and that touch that Yugi experienced was ice cold. The young adult had a fascinating sense of style. A black leather jacket coated a grey polo. Holes adorned his navy blue jeans along with stretched fabric. A silver chain that hung from his wallet to his belt clunked against the metal chair whenever he moved. He must have knew harsher days due to a mature facial structure that appeared defined and cut, with deep brown eyes that pierce just by looking at them.

            “Wait….you’re related to Ryou, you have to be,” Yugi ushered the words carefully.

            “What’s it to yah?” He sniggered, letting his raspy yet somehow smooth voice echo through Yugi’s ears. The student leaned back on his chair, crossing his arms and raising his feet on the desk.

            “Bakura!” Mitsuru-Sensei spat from across the room. “We all know that _you’re_ here, so quit the act and sit respectfully in my class room!”

            Bakura snorted in spite, obeying the request with hesitance.

            “Are you his brother?” Yugi questioned sincerely.

            “Hell no!” He snared. “Though…I guess you could say I’m related to the shrimp.” He threw a harsh stare at Yugi. “We’re cousins.”

            “He never mentioned having a cousin.”

            “Ryou doesn’t mention people he’s not proud of, okay?” Bakura snarled in annoyance. “I “taint his reputation”, or so he says,” he instructed with air quotes.

            “That means you have one of your own.”

            “Maybe,” he shrugged. “But take a look kid.” Bakura’s break in eye contact towards the students in the room caused Yugi to let his eyes wander as well. “Each brat in this class has a reputation. They each have a vision of themselves they want to protect. Whether it’s for their own wet fantasy or for their shitty goals they’ll never achieve…each one sees themselves a certain way….”

            Yugi gulped, slightly intimidated by Bakura’s words.

            “What’s so wrong about that?” Yugi stirred the up courage to ask.

            “It’s a lot of bullshit to maintain for no fucking reason, that’s what!” Bakura growled, facing Yugi abruptly. “It takes a lot of fucking effort to put up the façade that these brats try so hard to protect. That’s where I’m different. I stopped caring a long time ago. And still, guess what?”

            Yugi gulped nervously. “What?”

            “I still got one,” he wagged his finger with a sly grin. “I got a reputation just like all of them idiots, but I don’t have to do any work. In the end, isn’t that all that matters?”

            “Uhh….Uhhh….”

            “Mutou Yugi?” Mitsuru-Sensei called out.

            “Here!”

            “What’s your reputation gunna be, kid?” Bakura asked with a laugh. “Better think it over now. If you’re gunna try and make one, you better start by doing something about your hair.”

            “My hair?” Yugi’s eyes widened in discomfort.

            “Yeah, because if you take my route and decide to not give a shit, everyone’s gunna take you for Yami’s play toy. Hahahaha!” He erupted in laughter, smacking his desk playfully to aid the effect.

            Yugi laughed nervously, unsure of how else to act. After observing Bakura’s reactions for a moment longer, he bowed his head in embarrassment.

            He was strange, that one. It didn’t make sense how him and Ryou were related, though it didn’t surprise him that Ryou never mentioned Bakura either. They were too different for their own good. No point in mentioning someone that adds to you in no way.

            Nevertheless, that didn’t stop the words Bakura uttered to circle around Yugi’s mind endlessly. What would his reputation be at Domino? Everyone has one. He could either try to part himself from Yami, or just leave everything as it is and see how it fairs out.

            What would he do?

            “Ya—I mean, Atem Sennen?” Mitsuru-Sensei called out. His eyes wandered amongst the room. “Atem?”

            _Atem is supposed to be in this class? No way!_

“That’s weird, I was personally informed by the Dean this morning that he would be transferring into this class.”

            “Don’t sweat it, Pops!” Bakura ushered out a snicker. “Yami never comes to class!”

            “He was in my class yesterday,” Yugi mumbled to himself.

            “What’d yah say, pipsqueak?”

            “I said,” he sighed, “He was in my class yesterday!” The statement rang with annoyance. At this point, the whole class was paying attention.

            “Is that so?” Bakura taunted. “What class was it, then?”

            “History of Ancient Egypt. We had it with….with…..”

            Yugi had realized earlier how coincidental the situation sounded, but it sounded even worse when it trickled from his own tongue.

            “With who?”

            “With…Kumi-Sensei….” The words fell regretfully.

            The whole class gasped in unison. Whispers about how the whole situation faired out too “neatly” echoed throughout the room.

            “Has anyone seen Yami since then?” A random student questioned.

            “The RA’s must have seen him last night during roll call,” Mitsuru-Sensei informed. “Everyone, including Atem Sennen, were marked off as present. All faculty received emails deeming such.”

            “There yah have it!” Bakura beamed with a grin. “Yami simply reverted back to his witchy ways! He’s probably hiding out in his room.”

            Yugi nodded solemnly. He never did have the chance to ask Jonouchi and Honda about how their roll call went. It was something he would have to bring up with the two after class.

 

                        ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 

            It wasn’t until 4 in the afternoon when Jonouchi and Honda stumbled back into their suites after a long day of class. Yugi was at the kitchen table diving into his already assigned English homework. The arrival of his friends made him grateful.

            “Jonouchi! Honda! I am so glad you two are here!” Yugi boasted, closing up his book.

            “I’m glad we’re here too, I’m already so done with this school year,” Jonouchi grunted while plopping onto the couch. “Honda, grab me some water, will yah?”

            “Coming right up!”

            Yugi jumped to his feet and hastily walked to the couch to sit with his friend. “Jonouchi, I have to ask you something and I want you to be honest.”

            “Sure Yug…oh man, that’s such a dashing sweater vest you’ve got there!” The blonde smirked while poking it with his index finger. “So soft. What is that material?”

            Yugi rolled his eyes, “Polyester. Now are you listening?”

            “Oooh, I like it. It’s a warm purple, kinda like your eyes! Hey Honda, make sure to touch Yugi’s sweater vest! It’s really soft!”

            “Jonouchi!” Yugi huffed.

            “I’ll put it on my to do list,” Honda snickered while letting the faucet poor water into a glass cup.

            “Okay, great! Now that that’s settled, did you remember to check---“

            “Wanna hit the dining hall in an hour? I’m starved.”

            Yugi growled, not taking kindly to the interruptions. His face scrunched up and turned a soft shade of red. “Jonouch---“

            “---Yeah! Same here!” Honda called out, bringing the water to his friend. “I could go for some—“

            “COULD YOU GUYS STOP FOR ONE SECOND?!”

            Jonouchi and Honda halted their discussion, staring at Yugi blankly.

            “I didn’t know you felt that way,” Jonouchi mumbled.

            “Did you check on Yami last night?” Yugi finally asked.

            “Of course!” Honda purred, falling back on the couch.

            “Every single kiddo in the hall!” Jonouchi sang, grabbing the remote to turn on the TV.

            Yugi snatched it resentfully, sticking it between the cracks of the couch on his side.

            “No, you’re not listening! Did you even hear what happened yesterday?”

            “About what?”

            “Didn’t Malik text you or something? He seemed to have told everyone else about it.”

            “We don’t text. We call. Malik tried calling a few times but we were in class. I asked him about it when I ran into him in the hall yesterday, before you went out for your fire, but he just said it was a long story that you would fill me in on.”

            “Yeah,” Honda agreed. “So why don’t you fill us in now?”

            “That’s what I’m trying to do,” Yugi sighed. He brushed down the creases on his sweater vest and fixed his position to better face his friends.

            “Yami showed up to class yesterday, a class that him and I had with Kumi-Sensei.”

            “The one who went missing?” Jonouchi’s eyes widened in awe.

            “Yeah. She called the two of us to stay after class, and she kinda…yah know, scolded Yami about being a menace and such. Most people just let him be, but she actually called him out, yah know? And later that day she went missing. I don’t think Yami’s capable of doing something like that, but…I need to be assured that you two actually saw or heard him last night.”

            Yugi stared deeply into his friends’ eyes, shivering softly at how blank they appeared.

            “You _did_ check on him, right?”

            A nervous laughter slipped from their mouths.

            “Aha…well, about that…”

            “It’s really a funny story….”

            “You _didn’t_?!” Yugi gasped.

            “How were we supposed to know?!” Honda reverted.

            “Yami gets away with everything! We assumed we could bend the rules for him too!” Jonouchi threw his face into his palm.

            “Oh geeze!” Yugi squealed frightfully, jumping up and pacing awkwardly. “So no one has seen him since yesterday? Since _I’ve_ seen him?!”

            “I guess,” Jonouchi whined.

            “Ah shit… I feel like shit,” Honda grunted.

            “What if he’s behind this? He can’t be? Can he?” Yugi stammered continuously.

            “Yugi,” Jonouchi stood up, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Let me...” he sighed in loss, “let me report this to the school board. This is our fault and we will take responsibility for it.”

            “Hell no!” Yugi defended.

            “Excuse me?”

            “There is no way you two will get in trouble for this! It’s not your fault. You didn’t know.” Yugi continued to pace, fidgeting fiercely. “He’s got to be back by now. He’s got to be!” He took the moment to storm out of the suite, swinging the door dramatically to exit.

            “Yugi, get back!”

            “Wait!”

It didn’t stop him. He ran straight into the hall and threw all of his body weight on to the door for room 49. His fists pounded relentlessly amongst the wood.

            “Atem!” he screamed, wishing him to come out. “Atem! You want me so bad? Open this door! Here I am! Open this door! NOW!”

            Yami didn’t come out. Nearly every other student that lived on that floor did, to see the ruckus of course. Though not Yami.

            Yugi continued to pound, uttering words that had no effect. Deep inside he knew it didn’t matter.

            He knew Yami wasn’t there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks friends for reading! This one is a tad shorter? Though I plan on writing like now, so If I'm lucky, I'll get another one up in a day or two. However after that, I do start classes and continue to have work, so updates might be a little be longer....but this is one of those stories I make time for, so don't worry much. Also, next chapter I guarantee a long awaited moment! Please comment and leave some love :D Catch yah on the flip side!


	9. Number Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! As promised, I am updating this one rather quickly. It's one of those chapters that has a slow beginning and a wild ending. I could have edited it a million times and never have found complete satisfaction, so please leave feedback so I can see if you like it! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

The rest of the day was annoying, for lack of better words.

Everywhere Yugi went, people would ask the cliché question.

            “ _Have you seen Yami today_?”

            “No, I haven’t,” was his response.

            What should have been a decent conversation ender often turned into an icebreaker for more questions.  

            _“Really? Hasn’t he been following you around for the past couple of days?”_

“Yeah, I suppose.”

            Yugi took in a deep, regretful breath of air. He leaned lazily on his elbow for support, fiddling with his silverware all the while.

            “You don’t look so thrilled about it. If I were you, I’d be dancing naked on top of the Industrial Dorm! Like, _that’s_ how happy I’d be.”

            Yugi used every muscle in his face to force his lips into a smile. It was a tiny one at that, but it proved he was attempting to care. The more he bowed his head toward his plate in boredom, the more hairs he had to blow out of his face.

            “I’d feel like a free man! Free from prison! Free from every worry in the world! Is that how you feel? To not have Yami humping your tail every second of the da—“

            “It’s a real joy, truly,” Yugi groaned, cutting him off mid-sentence.

            Maybe it would be, if only Yugi didn’t feel partially responsible for everything happening. A tiny, miniscule part of him could accept with contentment that Yami left him alone for the day, but it was shadowed over with the harsh reality that Kumi-Sensei and Yami were missing at the same time.

            The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to see him.

            If at least to ease his nerves.

            “Leave ‘im alone!” Jonouchi rolled his eyes in frustration. “No one cares what you think.”

Ryuzaki shrugged, picking up his belongings and leaving to sit with some other friends.

            Ryou and Malik swaggered towards their table not long after, dumping their trays on the surface and plopping on the chairs.

            “Long day, huh?” Malik questioned upon noticing the long faces.

            “You could say that,” Honda ruffed, swirling his spoon in his soup with one hand and leaning his head on the other.

            “I don’t think anyone will feel normal until they find Kumi-Sensei. The whole University has been in a weird mood because of it.”

            “That’ll do the trick,” Ryou sighed gravely.

            “Ryou,” Yugi cooed, lifting his head to see eye to eye with him.

            “Yeah?”

            “Why didn’t you tell me you had a cousin that went here?”

            Ryou’s face winced immediately as he dropped his head in shame. Malik giggled in response.

            “That’s not something you’re supposed to forget to mention,” the Egyptian teased.

            “Malik, why didn’t you tell me Rishid was your adopted brother?” Yugi inquired matter-a-factly.

            Immediately his expression sobered up in embarrassment.

            “I guess I should explain,” Malik huffed, scooping some rice onto his spoon. “Rishid is a nice guy and all, but, he’s very into our home land culture. Our family took him in, but he’s still a little different than the rest of us. We love him and all, but, he doesn’t adapt. He acts as if he’s below my sister and I, always trying to serve us and recite old scriptures. I don’t mind associating myself with him, but, I don’t like the whole term of us being brothers. We’re more like, good friends.”

            “I promised Malik I wouldn’t tell anyone that they’re brothers as long as he didn’t spill the beans that Bakura and I are cousins. Not like it’s hard to tell, but its better when people have no idea that the other even exists.” Ryou joined in. “He was born to my crazy aunt.”

            “Oh, I see,” Yugi hummed with understanding.

            “How did you find Bakura?”

            “We had English 3 together.”

            “He studied abroad in England last semester,” Ryou informed. “He’ll graduate when this term is over.”

            “I guess we all have people we don’t like to be associated with,” Yugi nodded casually.

            “Like you and Yami?” Ryou turned his head to the side.

            “Yeah…for now.”

            “For…now?”

            “Yeah, until I can clear his name,” Yugi stuffed a hardboiled egg into his mouth.

            “Why would you want to do that?”

            “Because as long as he appears guilty, I feel equally as such.”

            The rest of the group remained silent in response. It was one of those statements that couldn’t be argued.

 

            ()()()()()()()()()()()()

 

            Yugi made it to class extremely early on Friday morning.

            He was hoping that Yami would show up to the lecture they had together on Ancient Egypt.

            There was an overwhelming amount of disappointment whenever someone entered that wasn’t Yami. Perhaps the rumor about him not entering or exiting was true. 

            More discomfort arouse as the students discussed the tragedy of Kumi-Sensei.

            They were one of the last classes to see her, after all.

            “Good morning, Yugi,” Ryou grinned softly upon entering the class. “How are you?”

            “I’m alright,” Yugi answered honestly. “Yourself?”

            “I’m okay.”

            Ten minutes after class was supposed to start, an older looking man rushed into the room. Exhaustion depicted his appearance.

            His hair wasn’t combed, leaving lots of strays to perk up where they pleased. The yellow tie that laid along his chest was crooked and unpleasing. His body language alone proved his fatigue.

            “Good morning,” he huffed unsteadily. “I have some important news for you all.”

            That got everyone’s attention.

            “After a long investigation, the police found Kumi-Sensei last night at three in the morning.”

            Everyone gasped and erupted into whispers and side conversations. The Sensei raised his hands to gesture the class to quiet down.

            “Yes, we were just informed ourselves, which is the reason for my tardiness.”

            “What happened?”

            “Is she okay?”

            “When will she be back?”

            “Kumi-Sensei was found in an abandoned Warehouse somewhere in a dirt lot outside of the city. An anonymous person turned her in. She has minor bruises, but otherwise is unharmed.”

            Yugi and Ryou immediately turned to look at each other, fear dripping from their eyes.

            A warehouse?

            A dirt lot?

            Sounded a lot like Kaiba’s encounter.

            Three in the morning?

            _What? The? HELL?_

“Oh no! Thats terrible! Has she said anything?” A student asked.

            “She’s been in a deep sleep in the hospital ever since. They’re hoping she’ll have something to say once she wakes up, but so far, no evidence has been found declaring a suspect.”

            Yugi had to know…he just had to. It was at that moment he decided he would journey to Domino hospital to find out. This was something he could not prolong.

            ()()()()()()()()()()()

           

            “Hello, how can I help you?”

            “Hi, um, I’m here for Kumi-Sensei. I’m one of her students and I---“

            “I’m sorry, but Kumi-Sensei is not taking any visitors at the moment.”

            Yugi’s eyes widened in dismay. “Well, I can understand why that might be so, but please understand that I would do anything to get a minute to speak with her.”

            “A lot of guests have been inquiring to speak with her as well. Her case is a strange one, but that doesn’t change the fact that she is keeping low on the radar.”

            Yugi leaned his whole body on the front desk. “Please miss! This is very important!” He slammed one of his tiny fists onto the counter.

            “Only family is allowed to enter without having to get her acceptance. I’m sorry sir, but privacy was something that she specifically asked for.”

            In doubt, Yugi bowed his head to the ground, nearly feeling all of the wheels turning in his mind. It only took a minute until a loophole in the secretary’s words had surfaced to his attention.

            “Wait,” the gamer halted, quickly jumping up with energy. “Family is allowed into her room without having to get her permission, right?”

            “Correct.”

            “Well, since I’m not family, can you at least _ask_ her if I can come up? If she says no, I’ll leave.”

            The secretary rolled her eyes and let out a tiny sigh. Without hesitation, she grabbed the phone on her desk and punched in a few numbers.

            “Good afternoon, Kumi-Sensei. I have a student here that wishes to speak with you.”

            Yugi upheld dominant eye contact with the secretary, watching her expression, as they would creep out some answers.

            She sucked her teeth and continued to listen to Kumi-Sensei’s response. Without answering her, she lifted the phone from her ear to speak to Yugi. “I’m sorry but—“

            “Tell her it’s Yugi! From her first class on Wednesday!” The new student leaned forcibly against the counter, enthralled in the discussion.

            She nods respectfully and continues to speak on the phone. “His name is Yugi, he’s from ----is that so? Oh, alright then. Thank you.” She hung up in awe. “She is allowing you up.”

            “Really?” Yugi beamed.

            “Yes, she lives on the fifth floor, room 49---“

            “Excuse me?!?!” Yugi backed up in shock. “You did not just say what I think you said.”

            “Is there something wrong?”

            Yugi could feel himself shaking, and none of his attempts to stop it were working. Shyly he nodded his head and accepted the information.

            “Alright, thank you.”

            “You’re welcome.”

            Yugi arrived to his destination ten minutes later, dreading the journey with each step simply because of its precise location.

            Once he approached the door, he slid in the guest key the secretary supplied him with and entered with as much confidence as he could supply.

            Hospitals weren’t really his thing.

            Kumi-Sensei sat up on her bed, reading a magazine in peace. The moment the door closed, she peeked behind it. “Yugi,” she grinned, closing the magazine and placing it on the table beside her. “Welcome.”

            “Hello, Sensei! I’m so happy to see that you’re safe,” Yugi stammered, waddling towards the chair besides her bed and taking a seat.

            “Couldn’t agree more,” she chimed, brushing her light auburn hair behind her ear.

            “Yeah,” he nodded awkwardly, swinging slightly back and forth. “It’s nice.”

            Kumi-Sensei giggled sweetly. “Yugi, I’m glad you’re curious about my health, but you and I both know there is another reason for your presence today. That’s why I allowed you into my room.”

            A shocked expression overtook the young student, but within moments, he sobered up and nodded in agreement. “Room 49, fifth floor,” Yugi eased into the conversation, “how did you manage that?”

            “I didn’t,” she groaned softly, grabbing for a cup of tea on the table beside her. “The man who turned me in did.”

            “What?!” His eyebrows scrunched up. “I-I heard that an anonymous person turned you in, but how does that happen?”

            She threw up her hands to dismiss herself, “don’t ask me, I don’t remember. I was asleep the whole time. I woke up at noon and I was in a hospital bed. They say they found me in a warehouse after getting an anonymous tip. When they brought me in, one of the nurses asked which room they should put me in, and apparently, the front desk got a call from an outward number saying this specific location. The room was open, so they put me here.”

            “WHAT?! It’s Yami! It has to be! You’ve heard the rumors! You know where he lives! It has to be---“

            “So Yami kidnaps me and Yami turns me in?” She questioned in disbelief. “I doubt it.”

            “You think Yami kidnapped you?”

            “That’s what you believe, I can see it all over your face,” she cleared her throat, setting the teacup aside.

            “I don’t know what to believe, Sensei. I just know that what you did on Wednesday was somewhat taboo for the typical person. I mean, what happened to you anyways?”

            “I don’t remember. I can’t recall a thing. The last thing I remember was dismissing my last class, and then before I know it…I’m here.”

            Yugi tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

            “It was almost as if I didn’t exist for those two days.”

            _“Almost as if I didn’t exist”…._ those words rang in Yugi’s head like church bells. Something off about the statement, perhaps because it seemed so real.

            “I’m so sorry this had to happen to you,” Yugi inhaled. “I look forward to your return!”

            “As do I, in two weeks.”

            “Two weeks?” Yugi whined.

            “Yes, though I’m alive, I still have some bruises and a lot of physical fatigue. Once I’m reenergized, I’ll be more than happy to come back to Domino University.”

            Yugi sighed in loss. “We’ll be happy to have you back, too.”

           

           

 

            _“We’ll be happy to have you back.”_

            Unfortunately, he didn’t think that would end up meaning _“I won’t be happy until you get back_ ,” but that’s just sort of the way it turned out.

            The days grew long and tired.

            They weren’t so awful at first.

            A part of Yugi was satisfied with knowing Kumi-Sensei was alright and Yami was still not bothering him.

            That content feeling lasted for about a day.

            Sunday swung around soon after, leaving Yugi bored and unused to everything seeming so normal. And for how long, anyhow?

            “Yami’s finally gone, you must be relieved,” Malik would say at dinner conversations.

            “I told you he was just trying to spook you out for the first few days. Now he’s back to his routine,” Ryou would grin.

            Jonouchi and Honda reverted to their usual selves also. The couple would play video games and snack on lots of food. Occasionally they arm wrestled or played duel monsters to pass the time.

            But all of this seemed so _boring._

Monday afternoon Yugi called his grandfather to keep him updated.

            “Yugi! It’s so great to hear from you! How’s your first week been at Domino?”

            “It was strange at first, but now it’s rather…normal.”

            “Well that’s great! I’m so glad you finally fit in!”

            Why be so glad about something so mundane? What’s so exciting about normality?  

            Yugi hung out with Mai and Anzu Tuesday after classes. They went for a stroll around campus and finished it off with a stop at the local coffee shop.

            But that was boring too.

            The two pretty ladies ordered pumpkin spiced lattes and talked about the homecoming dance that was supposed to take place in a month. Occasionally they would check in with Yugi to make sure he was still in the loop.

            Yugi didn’t care for it.

            Yugi wanted to be _the center_ of the loop.

            What had happened to all the gossip about him and Yami?

            Where was Yami anyways?

            Why was it that when Yami was in his life, Yugi appeared so fascinating and complex?

            What was he now, without him?

            He didn’t have any dreams involving him anymore.

            Not even the students bothered him about looking like Yami.

            The name didn’t even come up in conversation.

            And when Yugi brought him up, people stared at him as if he was craving attention.

            “Yami’s crawled back under the rock he was born in. Leave him there,” they’d say.

            Wednesday creeped around the corner and still nothing.

            Nothing worth mentioning.

            Nothing exciting.

            “Yugi, are you okay?” Ryou whispered during the Ancient Egypt lecture.

            “Yeah, just bored.” His eyes lingered to the desk beside him where Yami had sat that first day.

            “Hang in there, you’ll be okay.”

            Would he?

            Thursday was rainy and even more lonesome than the previous days. The exhaustion Yugi bore became apparent to anyone willing to pay attention.

            “You look like shit,” Bakura sneered the moment Yugi walked into class.

            “Thanks,” he huffed, sulking his way to sit beside him.

            The class continued to chatter endlessly; Yugi simply hung his head low in boredom. Bakura noticed this and rolled his eyes. “What’s your problem, anyways?” Bakura continued.

            “Nothing,” Yugi yawned.

            “Nah, don’t lie to me! I’ll fucking cut you if I catch you lying to me!”

            Yugi lifted his head uncaringly. “What do you want from me?”

            “I want you to tell me why you look like a little girl who just figured out her red balloon was only red because it was filled with blood.”

            Yugi gasped in such disgust that he choked on the air and erupted into a coughing fit. Bakura laughed as a response.

            “I hope you get paid for your talent,” Yugi heaved.

            “Only in dramatic reactions like yours,” he snickered. “But I’m serious; you looked all shitty Tuesday too. What’s got yah?”

            “Do you actually care? I mean, if I told you, you’d think I was crazy,” Yugi lowered his gaze.

            “More crazy than myself? No. Not possible.”

            “So you do care?”

            “Care is not in my vocabulary. What I do want from you is to stop being so dead inside. People who are dead inside can’t be terrorized. And since you’re the only loser in this class who puts up with me, I need you to have some emotion again so I can scare it outta yah.”

            Yugi contemplated the idea, but after some thought, agreed to share his thoughts.

            “It’s just, I feel so empty and bored lately. I haven’t seen Yami since last week and…I kinda miss seeing him. He gave me a reason to watch my back, yah know?”

            Bakura stared blankly into Yugi’s eyes, followed by a fit of laughter. “Oh man, you are so fucked up.”

            “You said I couldn’t be craz—“

            “You get turned on by Yami because he makes you _watch your back?_ Are you a masochist or something?” He continued to bellow in laughter.

            “I am NOT!”

            “Pipsqueak, if you miss the weirdo so much, why don’t you just go to his room?”

            “It’s not that I miss him! It’s just, he made life more interesting….I think?”

            “You think he’s hot, don’t you?”

            “What?!?!” His soft cheeks blazed with burning red. “No I don’t!”

            “Mysterious, sexy and manly,” Bakura slapped his knee in hysterics. “I ship it!”

            “I just want to know why he was so invested with me when school began!!!” Yugi defended himself, nearly falling out of his chair. “He was basically stalking me and now he’s nowhere to be found!”

            “That’s what he does! I’m telling yah, kid. Unless you approach him, you ain’t ever gunna see Yami again.”

            “But…everyone tells me not to.” Yugi sunk his head in embarrassment. “They warn me to keep away.”

            “Fuck everyone! Do what you fucking want to do!” Bakura slapped his desk to sell his point. “Kid, I’m the devil on your left shoulder tempting you to do what you actually want. Forget everyone else. They’re not gunna get your precious Yami back! But if you listen to me, I guarantee you’ll see him tonight!”

            “Tonight?” Yugi scooched back. “Really?”

            “Definitely! Wait til everyone’s asleep and go to his room. He’ll be there, I know it.”

            “But…what if something happens? What if he---“

            “Good morning class!” Mitsuru-Sensei greeted, signaling everyone to quiet down.

            “Forget the ‘what ifs’. This is a risk you need to be willing to take.”

            Yugi nervously grabbed his pen and began chewing on the end of it.

            “Should I really?” Yugi decided to ask one last time.

            “The fact we even had this conversation proves such,” Bakura rolled his eyes in amusement.

            Not the typical encouragement he expected, but it worked.

 

            ()()()()()()()()()()()()

 

            “Yugi, go to bed!” Jonouchi snarled playfully from the couch.        

            “But…but I can’t,” Yugi defended through a yawn.

            “Yes, you can! Come on, its midnight. Honda’s already sleeping, and you look like you’re about to fall off the chair.”

            He had a point. Yugi sat sluggishly at the kitchen table sorting through his duel monsters cards, attempting to organize a more advanced deck. Unknown to Jonouchi, however, this was just his façade to keep him awake until Jonouchi decided to go to sleep too.

            “Not until…not until I finish….this,” he mustered the words between yawns. His face drooped in exhaustion as his eyes blinked profusely.

            Jonouchi turned his head back to see Yugi once more, whom looked completely drained. He sucked his teeth in amusement. “Fine, I’m coming to get yah!” He taunted. The blonde rose from the couch, sauntered over to Yugi, and quite literally picked him up.

            “Jo…nou…chi!” Yugi huffed softly in resistance.

            “Thank me in the morning,” he snickered. “By the way, I really like your Dark Magician pajamas. Where did you get them?”

            “Shoomahsdfjsjndushnn,” the gamer muttered.

            “Ah, I see,” Jonouchi joked. He kicked open the door to Yugi’s room, and laid him softly in his bed. “Sleep tight, pal.”

            Yugi almost immediately fell into a slumber after that. Jonouchi chuckled to himself as he watched the younger so peacefully fall asleep. “So innocent. Never would do anyone wrong. Always does the right, practical thing. I’m proud,” Jonouchi chimed before leaving the room.

**_Three hours later_ **

            “Jonouchi would be so disappointed!” Yugi whispered to himself as he peeled off the long sleeve dark magician nightshirt, leaving only a black tank top. He knew he could not trust himself to stay awake, so he put on his alarm for three in the morning.

            “I can’t believe I’m doing this.” He slipped on a couple of his marshmallon slippers. “I mean, should I really be listening to Bakura? Ryou’s evil cousin?”

            _“I’m the devil on your left shoulder tempting you to do what you want!”_

“He had that right,” Yugi replied to his thoughts.

            Quietly, the gamer slid off his bed and tip toed towards the door. He didn’t like the way everything seemed to creak at three in the morning. The turning of the doorknob squeaked hauntingly in his ears. Eventually he was able to suppress the squeamish nerves and fling open the door.

            It was silent. Some part of Yugi was expecting an ominous tune to erupt from a distant piano, but it didn’t happen. The moonlight lit the way amongst the suite hall as he tip toed further towards the living room.

            _I can’t believe I’m actually going to do this…_

He continued to saunter slowly towards the exit.

            _Do I really care that much? It’s just…I want to know where he is._

No one had seen the infamous Yami since the showdown at the club fair.

            Yami seemed so insistent on having Yugi go with him.

            So why did he disappear?

            Even from his dreams.

            From his life….

            “Don’t do it, Yugi…”

            Yugi automatically flung his head over to look straight at the door. The darkness clouded his vision as he continued to peak around. Finally, he spotted Honda sitting at the kitchen table. Though it allowed him to ease his nerves a tad, the young adult was still rather terrified.

            “Honda? What are you doing?” Yugi inhaled deeply with a hand over his heart, as if it would slow its beating.

            Honda’s facial expressions were not clear. The darkness shadowed his face, leaving him to look intimidating. “Don’t do it.”

            Yugi backed away nervously, praying he could just turn and run back to his room and pretend this never happened. “I—I’m sorry, I won’t—“

            “Don’t…don’t….don’t add Cyber Commander into your deck. That’s…that’s my card.”

            Huh?

            Yugi tilted his head in confusion, pacing towards the window to allow the moonlight to shift and reveal Honda’s expressions.

            The gamer sighed in relief.

            “Sleep walking…sleep sitting, I should say.”

            _Jonouchi should have warned me._

Yugi didn’t wait for anymore unwanted signs. He quickly slipped out of the room, and didn’t breathe until the door was shut and he was on the outside.

            It’s strange how a specific hour at night can make even the most usual of situations appear so…radical.

            There was nothing abnormal about the hallway. The lights dimmed slightly in between the paintings on the walls. He was happy to have at least a bit of illumination, as opposed to that other night when it was pitch black.  

            Room 48 laid directly in front of Yugi. He wondered how Malik and Ryou were fairing. Hopefully the two were asleep.

            He then turned his head, leisurely, to the door of room 49.

            It appeared so…empty.

            No weird vibes were radiating from it like normally.

            Could it be that Yami truly was gone?

            Or was he truly over his phase of trying to scare him?

            Whatever the case, Yugi just had to know.

            Though he was practically positive it was a dream, Yugi still hoped that one day he would be able to bring out the Yami he met on his couch.

            The _Atem._

_He_ was the one that truly fueled this all along.

            With that, Yugi stiffened his posture and lurked towards Yami’s door.

            Not a single sound, not one.

            Almost too peaceful to be true.

            _He can’t be there, not when it’s this quiet. This…dead._

He continued to stare at the door before him.

            _I’m only going to be disappointed. I should go back._

Too much pressure, he closed his eyes and continued.

            _Besides, how am I going to explain this to Honda if he wakes up?_

His heart began throbbing with each step closer he took.

            _Oh no! I forgot my key! The doors lock automatically….oh shit…oh fucking shit!_

He raised his fist to knock quietly on the door.

            _Maybe I’ll just sleep in the lobby. Or I’ll wake them up and say I was trying to go to the bathroom…._

Hesitation overtook him…he continued to stand still in front of the door, eyes closed and fist raised in preparation.

            _But we have a bathroom in our suite! Oh no! Now I’m really screwed!_

Silence grew too loud…

            _Oh just knock on the door already!!!_

So he tried….but the door wasn’t there.

            _I was positive that I stopped right in front of the door…._

Yugi’s eyes flickered open in confusion…

            But the moment they did, he wasn’t so confused anymore.

            It’s not like the door could disappear, anyhow.

            But it was opened.

            Room 49 was open.

            And a special someone was leaning on the frame of it.

            Yugi stumbled back in fear, having not a single word to utter.

            His amethyst eyes widened profoundly as he tried to grasp what just happened.

            _Yami knew he was there before he even knocked…._

Yami knew _all_.

            Yami leaned up against the doorway, crossing his muscular arms uncaringly. One of his legs perched up against the entrance. A feverish smirk danced amongst his lips as he kept his eyes glued onto his left hand. Between his cold fingers balanced a silver zippo lighter, with the eye of Horus engraved in gold amongst the middle. He beamed with satisfaction as he flicked on the flames with passion in his eyes.

            It was too sinful to enjoy.

            But the gamer couldn’t look away.

            He could feel the sweat trickle from his cheeks,

            And his pupils widen in disbelief,

            And the chills engrave permanently into his skin,

            But he _couldn’t_ look away.

            “Yugi Mutou.”

            Imagine a valley.

            One with the largest of depths and thickest of walls.

            Imagine isolation there.

            Screaming for your life.

            But not even you can hear your screams.

            Only the deep echoes off the rock walls.

            Distant, lonely, and dark.

            _That was the mood of it._

“Isn’t it beautiful?”

            Charm. True charm. Desirable charm.

            A delicacy Yugi wasn’t supposed to touch.

            Everyone knows Lucifer is said to be the most beautiful angel of all time.

            But only someone as perfect as he could have turned into something so evil.

            Yugi should have stayed away.

            _His voice was seductive, coaxing him into his charisma._

Yugi couldn’t help his shaking as he continued to watch Yami flicker his lighter on and off with ease.

            “The way the fire consumes the darkness?”

            Irresistible, smooth, isolated, handsome…Yugi found himself moving closer.

            “And destroys everything in its path?” He snickered seductively, finding enjoyment in the flames.

            _His voice…it’s so beautiful...he’s…he’s so beautiful._

Tauntingly, Yami stopped flickering the lighter. Everything about him halted into disablement.

            There was silence. A tension that made Yugi want to scream.

            “And yet,” he creepily began to shift his head towards Yugi. “No one can live without it.”

            _Oh my God…_

_It’s like he’s reading my mind…._

_I thought this once…_

_He’s…he can’t be…he can’t be human!_

_Who is he? How is he doing this?_

Upon finally placing his gaze onto Yugi, he winked sadistically. “How. Is. That….so?”

            The two upheld a ravenous gaze. Crimson bled into amethyst, creating this storm of emotion and fright. Yugi couldn’t hold it any longer…it was like he was making a deal with the devil…

            Yami tossed the lighter at Yugi. The poor student squealed unexpectedly, trying to juggle the object in his hand to allow it to rest in his palm. Yami only laughed at the matter, like the Joker finding amusement in his victim’s distress.

            He took a step back, gesturing into his room suggestively. Too dark to peer into. All Yugi could see was the various rings and jewelry that hung around Yami’s hand.

            “Do you want to find out?” He sneered, some sort of thirst in his eyes.

            Some sort of longing in his voice.

            Some sort of desire in his presence.

            It was at that moment that only two people came into his mind.

            Jonouchi and Bakura.

            _“Stay away from him! Please! He’s trouble! He’s dangerous!”_

_“Do what you fucking want!”_

            Whom did he agree with more?

            _That_ was the real question.

            A question with not much time to answer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me for the cliff hanger! It'll be worth the wait for next chapter though, promise! As previously stated, classes and work will slow me down a little, but not a lot. Please leave some love to help motivate me :D Hope you all have a wonderful week!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, I was able to write this a lot quicker than even I imagined. I surprised myself, and hopefully you as well! I hope you enjoy it. Please tell me what you think!

**__ ** When the door shut behind him, Yugi instantly regretted whom he chose to side with.

            That was his only chance, after all….

            His only chance to run away.

            Because now he was in a room with the notorious “Yami” Atem Sennen.

            And not even the remembrance of Bakura’s insightful message could comfort him now.

            Silence was over matched by the sound of crackling wood from a distant place. In its direction was the only source of light.   

            Otherwise, it was pitch black, with an exotic scent permeating within the room. It smelled similar to the kyphi that Ishizu had in her house, paired with heavy smoke and a hint of cinnamon.

            Yugi blindly followed Yami as he journeyed towards the source of the light. Though he wasn’t sure, the gamer could have sworn there were paintings and pieces all over the walls.

            “This room is really big for a single,” Yugi mumbled under his breath as they turned the corner. Yugi sighed as he could see the source of the light, a fire, crackling within the room at the end of the hallway.

            “This used to be the RA suite,” Yami cooed deeply. “Until I took over,” he chuckled slightly.     

            Yugi shivered in response. _Oh God, what am I doing?_ The more he thought about it, the more sense it made. Every other floor had their RA suites on the end of the dorm halls. What didn’t make sense was how Yami had so much power over the school that he was able to convince them to make another suite. Some answers only lead to more questions.

            The shadow of Yami’s spiked hair danced on the wall as the fire illuminated the remainder of the path. The two sauntered into the room as the door shut fiercely behind them.  

            This startled Yugi, causing him to jump slightly. He quickly peered around the room, attempting to consume his surroundings.

            The first thing he noticed was the stone fireplace against the middle of the back wall. It was elegant and masterful. It merged into the wall, suggesting that there must have been some sort of outlet for the smoke to rise and disperse through. But where? Was that still not a fire hazard?

            Yami sauntered towards his mahogany colored leather couch, and gracefully sat in it. Yugi’s distraction toward his movement caused for him to notice the rest of the room.

            Paintings and plaques adorned the walls, along with gothic clocks and Egyptian symbols. Dried up flowers and incense were scattered along the coffee table, along with orange peels and antique looking jewelry boxes. Yugi took notice of multiple exotic instruments and game pieces within the corners of the room. It had appeared as if he teleported back in time.

            One thing that he specifically pondered was the location of Yami’s bed.

            Where was it?

            The slap of flesh on the couch caused Yugi to turn his attention towards Yami, whom was smirking and suggestively motioning for Yugi to take a seat beside him. His outfit was a tad simpler than per usual, being grey skinny jeans and a silky looking black tank top. It gleamed when the light shone on it.

            Not particularly ready to obey, Yugi decided to sit across from Yami in a wooden chair. The notorious student snickered in response.

            _What do I say? What do I ask him? What am I doing here? Where…where do we start?_

__ Yugi couldn’t help but bow his head in inhibition. The situation felt dream like…unreal. What should he say?

            “Yami…”

            “My name is Atem!” He huskily corrected.

            Yugi quickly flung his head up with fear written all over his face. “I am so, SO sorry! Please, forgive me!”

            “I never believed you would be one to forget,” Atem narrowed his expression. “Especially after all the nights you screamed it so loudly in pleasure.”

            Yugi stuck his head out in complete shock, feeling his eyes widen at least twice the normal size. “Ex-excuse me?” He stuttered.

            Atem simply chuckled in response, keeping his crimson eyes glued to Yugi.

            “What is the reason for your fascination with me, Yugi Mutou?” He abruptly changed the topic. “Haven’t your ‘friends’ warned you to keep away? Haven’t _I_ warned you to mind your business?”

            This was rather hypocritical, and Yugi was not keen on such a thing.

            “My fascination with you,” the gamer cleared his throat, “began with your fascination of _me._ ”

            Atem erupted into a fit of laughter. “Is that so? You believe _I_ am in fascinated in _you_? Oh my, that is rather humorous!”

            Yugi could feel the pit of his stomach drop in despair. He turned his head shamefully towards the fire. “You did allow me in here tonight,” Yugi whispered.

            “Come again?” Atem steadied his tone.

            “You let me in your room.” Yugi turned his head to him. “You’ve spoken with me. No one else on this campus can say that.”

            “Whose idea was that anyways?” Atem questioned sincerely, standing up from his seat and strutting towards a black walnut cabinet against the wall.

            “I don’t know if you know him…his name is Bakura—“

            “Bakura?! HAH! That man is even more psychotic than I. I’m disappointed to hear that you have wasted your time with such a delinquent.” Atem reached into the cabinet and pulled out an antique bottle filled with a brown liquid. “You are better off obeying the commands of different companions.”

            Yugi shrugged shyly, watching Atem’s every move. Noticing the art of how he poured the drink into a detailed glass cup. “He was the only one who egged me to do what I really want.”

            Atem halted his motions, keeping his back to Yugi. “And what is that, Yugi Mutou? What do you _really_ want?” He intricately positioned this question to show his desire for an honest answer.

            The way he asked it was so…seductive. His body was simply a temptation, and paired along with that voice…it was a sin to be near him. Yugi couldn’t stand the thought of him being normal…he would have already been swarmed with ladies and men trying to get his attention.

            The more he pondered it, the more special Yugi felt for simply being with him.

            “You,” Yugi answered bravely. “I want you. I want to figure you out. As someone who loves a good challenge, I wanted to learn why you do what you do.”

            Atem snickered softly. He finished pouring his drink and turned to Yugi. It was the perfect stand spot for the fire to reflect off his eyes and create an even more mysterious look than before. “Do I look like a game to you?” He interrogated with temperance.

            _Yes, but I don’t want to sound disrespectful, so…no?_

__ “Um…well,”

            Atem rolled his eyes in amusement, swerving back towards his seat on the couch. Upon sitting, he raised his drink towards Yugi suggestively.

            “I’m all set,” the gamer cowardly dismissed.

            Atem shrugged softly, taking a sip himself.

            The two held a begrudgingly awful silence between one another for too long of a time. The pause resurfaced nerves that Yugi forgot he had.

            “Why did you allow me into your room tonight?” Yugi decided to ask.

            “I always invite people into my room,” Atem answered honestly. “They just never want to come in.”

            Atem must have fancied himself as a comedian, because he always laughed at his own jokes.

            “Seriously,” Yugi held his ground.

            “I’m being serious,” Atem stoically stated. “You, Yugi Mutou, dub yourself as special, don’t you?”

            “Excuse me?”

            “I assume you believe that you are, hmm, how do you say, a glorified person for being able to spend time with me, Atem, don’t you?”

            “Well…I wouldn’t say that….”

            “Perhaps it is an ordeal that you will later brag about to your fellow friends. At first they will condemn you, but later, they will want to know all that you learned, yes?”

            “Only if I actually told them—“

            “But what if we unpack this in a different light, shall we?” Atem stiffened his posture, balancing his glass in between his thumb and middle finger elegantly. “What if we say, that the only reason you are here speaking with me at this very moment is because you wanted to. If anyone else desired to, they would have done so. You are not special, Yugi Mutou. You are not unique. You are no different from any student in this Ra forsaken University. You are here because you wish to be. And you will be condemned for that very reason.”

            Yugi’s eyebrows narrowed automatically as he slowly pushed back in his chair. The words were taunting and deliberate. Somehow, they were honest.

            “You do this on purpose? You scare everyone on purpose so you can be alone, is that it?” Frustration lingered in Yugi’s voice.

            Atem tilted his head to the side, as if contemplating the idea. “Everyone is better off staying away from me. Anyone who thinks otherwise will personally be targeted until they realize that I am supreme.”

            _Like Vivian,_ Yugi thought. “Why? Why do you do that? And what about those that haven’t done anything to challenge you? What about….what about people like me?”

            The more Yugi thought about it, the more nervous he grew. What if this wasn’t the first time someone has heard Atem speak? What if those people had sat down with him inside room 49 on the fifth floor and had a deep conversation? All before Atem murdered them?

            Atem hesitantly turned his face to the fire, allowing a shadow to crawl upon his face. “I’m dangerous. And you are in peril for being here.”

            “But…you invited me in here?”

            Atem immediately flung his head to state daggers at Yugi, anger smeared all over his face and oozing from his blood shot eyes.

              
            “Listen. Listen carefully!” He ordered. “I am malicious. I will commit horrendous acts that you have never imagined. I will hurt. It is in my nature to. It doesn’t matter who…I can not control when, where or why. I just do it. My actions are my warning, and they keep others at a distance. The further away they are, the better for them, and the better for me. And people like you, Yugi Mutou, are the ones who will be injured the quickest.”

            Yugi could feel the shivers race through his spine, leaving his blood cold and his skin to flush out.

            “Wh-why? Why are you like that?” Yugi gathered the strength to ask, sincerely worrying about Atem. “You haven’t always been this way, have you?” He sniffled softly, ignoring the stray tear dripping from his eye. “You’re not always like this now either, I can feel it. You have something to hide…but you don’t have to hide it from me----“

            “DON’T YOU GET IT?!” Atem shot to his feet, smashing his glass against the stone fireplace. Yugi gasped in fear and jumped from his seat. Atem began inhaling deeply, exhaling as if fire would dispense from his mouth. “Don’t you understand?!” He growled, looking down to the blood droplets on his hand that the shattered glass pierced. “I am doing everything in my power to keep you away from me! Any normal person would have done so!”

            Yugi frightfully began backing away from Atem, not taking kindly to the hostile environment.

            “I stalked you…I made an example out of you!” Atem began reciting, if only for his own reflection. In frustration, he began wiping away the blood with his other hand, only making the mess worse. “I made you delirious! I showed up to your class! I cleared out a whole room of people in front of you simply because of my presence! I even resurrected this hairstyle as an omen to your inevitable doom!”

            Yugi began stuttering nonsense, backing away continuously as Atem stumbled forward with utter confusion in his eyes. It appeared as if his body had lost all its strength, flailing in the air as he faltered forwards.

            “And as a last straw to prove my insanity, I kidnapped your sensei!”

            Yugi’s nervous system shut down. He stood still. “ _That was you?”_

            “OF COURSE IT WAS ME! Who else could it be?!” Atem raised his head, flailing his arms around in annoyance. “I did it all for _you_! For YOU, Yugi Mutou! I only ever did this for _you!”_

__ “For—me?” Yugi stuttered. His breaths grew deeper in attempt to keep above deadening waters. “What are you talking about? You’re…you’re scaring me.”

            “Am I?” Atem rebuked, fire dancing in his eyes. “Well isn’t that a fucking miracle? I was starting to think I’d have to murder someone for you to get the picture!”

            “Atem…this isn’t like you…” Yugi sniffled, raising a finger to brush the tears off his cheek.

            “Isn’t like _me?_ How would _you_ know what I’m like?! You don’t remember! _I’m_ the only one who fucking remembers!”

            Everything had lead up to this point. It was then where a certain drape of evil over took the room. Yugi could instantly feel the panic of it, and raced towards the room door, watching Atem from the hallway.

            Atem began crouching in pain, screaming in agony while attempting to stay on his feet. In the effort to walk, he tripped over the coffee table and stumbled to the ground.

            “Atem!” Yugi cried in worry.

            “GET OUT OF HERE!” He hissed through disgruntled groans. “DON’T YOU EVER COME BACK!”

            Truth was, Yugi wanted to help Atem.

            But this demonic sensation overcoming the room at that time was keeping him at a distance. It was at that moment, the fire swooshed out, and leaving darkness to consume the room.

            Yugi squealed as a reaction, shaking profoundly as he held on to the beam of the doorway.

            For a moment, the only sound heard was the beating of Yugi’s heart.

            Thought that didn’t last long.

            Atem erupted into a fit of sadistic laughter.

            One that could curdle milk and scar a crowd for eternity.

            Yugi squinted his eyes to help perpetuate his vision, attempting to see where Atem laid in the dark.

            “The answer to your question…” Atem’s disembodied voice groaned in _English_ , an octave lower than per usual. “Is because fire is the center of the world.”

            Yugi nervously took one-step forward, still trying to see where Atem was.

            “And with that comes life and death.”

            Yugi screamed.

            He couldn’t help it.

            The way Atem flickered on his lighter a mere foot away from Yugi’s face…

            Illuminating a sinister grin behind it.

            It made the remainder of Yugi’s dinner in his stomach do summersaults, making him feel physically nauseous.

            “Run,” Atem demanded, never letting that smirk wipe from his face.

            Yugi didn’t question it.

            He quickly turned his body towards the hall and began sprinting through Atem’s suite. Atem was marching proudly behind him, laughing at Yugi’s distress. In fact, the minuscule ounce of light from Yami’s lighter allowed Yugi to have the slightest hint of where he was running.

            It was a scene from a horror film.

            Yugi screamed the whole way, stumbling over his feet, fearfully looking back to see Yami’s shadow in the distance. At one point, he turned so dramatically towards Yami that he stumbled over the piano, causing it to croak in a distasteful melody.

            Yami simply snorted more.

            At last, Yugi reached the door, grasping it roughly with his little hands and pulling at it like a lifeline. He could hear the subtle tap of Yami’s feet approaching in the distance.

            “LET ME OUT! PLEASE LET ME OUT!” He threw all of his strength into that knob and tugged it desperately. The sinister chuckle grew deeper and louder as he approached.

            Alas, the door suddenly opened, resulting in Yugi to race out of it.

            He ran.

            He sprinted.

            He zoomed.

            He didn’t go to his room.

            He jolted to the elevator.

            He didn’t stop until he was inside it, looking back at the hall way before him, dimly lit by the lights in between paintings.

            Yugi could see the trace of Yami in the distance, standing proudly in his doorway with a smile. As the elevator doors closed, he could see Yami waving goodbye.

            Once assured he was in solitude, Yugi crouched his stomach, feeling the physical pain overtake him. His breaths were deep and unsatisfying.

            Eventually he reached the bottom floor and ran outside of the building. The crisp night air allowed him to breathe a bit more steadily. All that incense and smoke took a toll on him.

            Along with the unexpected, randomly arising hostile environment.

            The gamer took a seat on the curb of the sidewalk, huddling his chest to maintain heat.

            No thoughts ran through his mind.

            He remained in this stupor for quite some time. Watching his breaths make tiny clouds in the chill air.

            “What are you doing?” A monotone voice questioned from afar.

            Yugi moaned softly, not expecting someone to be outside at four in the morning.

            He looked up to see Seto Kaiba, a few feet away from him by the entrance of the Industrial Dorm building. He sported a pair of black jeans and a maroon shirt. Perhaps his night attire?

            “Umm…well….uh….just came out for some fresh air….” Yugi quirked, rubbing the back of his neck suspiciously.

            “You went to see Yami, didn’t you?”

            Yugi dropped his head in shame, listening to the clank of Kaiba’s heel approach.

            “How did you know? Was I that loud?”

            Kaiba raised an eyebrow in confusion. “I could hear someone running down the hall way. I only could hear it because I was awake.”

            Yugi’s amethyst eyes widened in innocence as he intertwined his fingers in a begging manner. “Please, please don’t tell anyone! This has to be our secret!”

            Kaiba looked down upon Yugi, sporting doubt in his ocean blue eyes. After a few moments of staring, Kaiba took a seat beside him on the curb.

            “I will only keep your secret if you promise to keep mine.”

            ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

            “My first year at Domino was one that I resented,” Kaiba began, looking up at the moon as he spoke. “If you have heard anything about me, you know that I am a dignified business man in charge of Kaiba Cooperation’s.”

            “I’ve heard,” Yugi shyly nodded.

            “Being such, I despised the fact that I had to attend university, no less, having to live at one. This repulsive notion allowed me to convince faculty to let me stay in DOMA. I roomed with Otogi for the year.”

            “He told me.”

            “This will be of no use if you happen to know everything I say before I speak it!” Kaiba shot a glare.

            “I’m sorry!”

            “Rightfully,” the tall brunette rolled his eyes. “Anyhow, just as all freshmen did, I heard the rumors of Yami Sennen. I was both intrigued and annoyed with his existence.”

            “Why?” Yugi questioned.

            “I despised that this no name creep already had a larger reputation than I did. My plan was to attend this school and take over it. The fact that someone had already done so was an inconvenience to me.”

            “Oh…I see.”

            “People were always talking about him…they still do, and it sickens me. Three months into the semester and I hadn’t even seen the asshole with my own eyes! Tell me, Yugi, how a person you haven’t even seen can have the whole university in a stir?”

            “Really? Is that normal? To not have seen Yami?”

            “There are people who have been here for over four years and still have never seen Yami face to face.”

            That made Yugi cringe.

            “They’ve only heard the rumors?”

            “Correct. Hence why people went bat shit crazy when you showed up and suddenly Yami is everywhere.”

            “Imagine how I feel,” Yugi muttered under his breath. “So what happened?”

            “What happened is that I got presumptuous,” Kaiba shrugged. “I had to see this guy for myself. I had to know who he was and what made him so popular.”

            Yugi tilted his head in curiosity.

            “I had to find out why I envied someone I never met.”

             “Envied?”

            “He had everyone in a stir. His name is fear. No one messes with Yami, right? That’s what I want for my Cooperation. I want people to hear the word “Kaiba” and instantly be intimidated by our power. Yami…though I hated him, was someone I wished to be.”

            Yugi shuttered slightly at the words, pulling his chest closer to his arms.

            “I knew where he lived. Everyone does. One night, I didn’t tell anyone this, but I decided to go to room 49 on the fifth floor of the Industrial Dorm.”

            “Kaiba…I…”

            “What is it, Yugi?” He hindered a growl.

            “It’s just….why are you telling me this?” Yugi rose his eyebrows softly. “You said you didn’t tell anyone, not even Otogi. Why me?”

            Kaiba sucked his teeth in annoyance, turning his head back towards the moon. “You’re not the only one who’s been in Yami’s room before, Yugi.”

            Yugi gasped in shock, not knowing how else to react. “Come again?”

            “You heard me,” he shrugged it off. “I don’t know what happened to you in Yami’s room tonight, but I’m going to tell you what happened to me.” ~~

            _Kaiba marched down the deserted hallway, paying no mind to the Victorian layout that Pegasus must have designed. There was only one thing that was on his mind…_

_             And that was Yami. _

_             How dare he steal the thunder of Domino University? _

_             Since Kaiba was required to go, he figured that building his reputation was the one thing he could get out of it….but no. _

_             Instead, some no named loser had the university in an uproar. _

_             And that was not okay. _

_             Upon approaching, Kaiba began pounding his fist onto the door. _

_             Normally, as expected, the door opened. _

_             Kaiba remained stoic as he personally digested the sight of Yami, having not seen him before. _

_             The student was shorter than he was, as most were. His hair was all black, spiked up in multiple directions. The crimson eyes immediately stole his attention afterwards, losing him in a daze. His build was muscular, yet lean. Similar to Kaiba’s in fact, except Yami was a little more broad whereas Kaiba was stretched to his height. _

_             He grinned pleasantly, as if happy to see him. Without speaking, he motioned for Kaiba to enter his room. _

_             And Kaiba, being Kaiba, accepted. _

_             The room was dark, dimly lit by a few candles. There wasn’t much to it. Simply a piano against the wall, a couch, and the shadow of paintings on the wall. _

_             The two students sat on the couch, staring at each other. _

_             “I guess the rumors are true,” Kaiba snorted. “You don’t sleep.” _

_             “I could say the same for you, Seto Kaiba,” Yami winked playfully. _

_             “I only sleep when time allows it,” Kaiba muttered. “And these days, time never allows it.” _

_             “I agree,” Yami raised his eyebrow in amusement. “Care for some coffee, seeing as the two of us are awake at two in the morning?” _

_             “If you will.” _

_             Yami nodded in acceptance, standing and making his way into the shadows where a kitchen area must have laid. _

_             “What brings you to my chambers, Seto Kaiba? To be honest, I never thought I’d see you in this lifetime,” he snickered at the claim. _

_             “I’m here to debunk false claims about you. I’m here to assert my dominance and exhibit that I will not allow you to steal my pride.” _

_             Yami began laughing from the corner of the room, adding water to the coffee machine. “Is that so?” _

_             “Indeed,” Kaiba declared, sitting well postured on his seat. “I already have debunked one.” _

_             “And what would that be, Seto Kaiba?” He added the coffee grounds. _

_             “That you don’t speak. Everyone tells me that you don’t speak, but you and I see that that isn’t true.” _

_             Yami turned to face Kaiba, shrugging comically. The only sharp features seen were his hair and the glow of his eyes. “Maybe you’re the only one here I have ever talked to.” _

_             “Doubtful,” Kaiba spat. _

_             “Well then, aren’t you brave?” _

_             “I am, but entering your room and speaking with you isn’t a depiction of it.” _

_             “Do explain, Seto Kaiba,” Yami chuckled, side glancing to the coffee as it poured. _

_             “People make you out to be a big shot, and you are not. I exemplify this by my presence. Being here doesn’t make me brave. It makes me annoyed, because I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for your arrogance.” _

_             “ _ My _arrogance?” Yami taunted. “Oh my, Seto Kaiba, you haven’t changed at all.”_

_             “Excuse me?!” Kaiba retorted. _

_             “Go ahead,” he motioned with his hand. “Continue to make a fool of yourself before I put you in your place.” _

_             “Oh now you’re gunna get it!” Kaiba muttered under his breath as he shot to his feet. “I came here to warn you that you are nothing to me! Only uneducated imbeciles put their attention towards you. To me, you are dirt beneath my feet. And in the end, I will annihilate you!” He hollered, fists crunched in a ball and body leaned out aggressively. _

_             “Splendid!” Yami beamed. _

_             “WHAT?! Is that all you have to say?!” Kaiba glowered, face flushed red in anger. _

_             “Yes! The coffee is done!” Yami smiled to himself as he poured the liquid into two cups. He took a moment to stir some sugar into them. Gracefully, and in complete peace, Yami strutted to Kaiba and handed him a mug of coffee. _

_             “I hope you like it black, I feel that it would suit your abrasive personality,” Yami chuckled. _

_             “It’ll do,” Kaiba frowned, taking his first sip. _

_             “Take a seat, please,” Yami motioned towards the couch once more. Kaiba obeyed. _

_             “I must say, you are quite the guy, Seto Kaiba. Most would be shaking to even be near me.” _

_             “They educate themselves from lies where I educate myself from facts and experience.” _

_             “An ideal way to live, truly. But do remind me why you are here.” _

_             Kaiba groaned as he stared into Yami’s eyes. “You heard me.” _

_             Yami took a sip of his coffee, wagging his finger in acknowledgment. “Ah, yes,” he gulped the drink. “I remember. Say, how is Mokuba these days?” _

_             Kaiba paused every movement. “How do you know who that is?” He cleared his throat. _

_             “Oh, you know,” Yami moved his hands around playfully. “I heard he was your brother.” _

_             “I don’t talk to people,” Kaiba bluntly stated before sipping his coffee. _

_             “Is that so?” Yami questioned, taken back in forged surprise. “So that means that you must have not told anyone about how your real parents died when you and your brother were children.” _

_             “How do you know this?!” Kaiba slammed the mug onto the table, clearing his throat more so. _

_             “Oh, pardon, did I cross the line?” _

_             “You will stop this at once!” Kaiba bellowed, scratching the tip of his throat as an itch overcame him. He coughed a few times to help suppress it. _

_             “But we’re talking,” Yami whined. “We’re reminiscing! Remember when you and Mokuba were in an orphanage? What terrible times! And how you got Gozaburo Kaiba to adopt you because you won a chess game?! HAH! Good times, wouldn’t you say?” _

_             Kaiba erupted into a coughing fit, struggling to breathe as the air was suffocated from his lunges. _

_             “How…do…you know this?” He grasped his throat, as if doing so would help him breathe. Coughs and gulps for air overtook him. _

_             “Ooh, that’s no good! More coffee to wash the tickle in your throat?” Yami suggested sadistically. _

_             “Who…are…you?” Kaiba managed to ask as he fell to the ground, gasping for oxygen that wasn’t being supplied. _

_             “I am the wrong person to mess with, Seto Kaiba,” Yami answered matter-a-factly as he followed Kaiba to the ground. “I hope you liked my coffee, I added a special ingredient just for you,” he winked. _

_             Kaiba continued to struggle for breath as he squirmed on the ground, helplessly and in despair. _

_             “Look at me,” Yami ordered, lifting Kaiba’s face so he would do just that. “My name is Atem. I do not take kindly to those who intrude my home and accuse me of things I cannot control.” _

_             Kaiba’s body flailed on the ground, as if going through an epileptic phase.   _

_             “If I ever have to deal with you and your ego again, your life will cease to exist.” _

_             The last thing he saw before his eyes shut was Yami waving goodbye. _

_             “Until next time, Seto Kaiba,” were the last words he heard. ~ _

__

__ “I never told anyone that story,” Kaiba gulped as the pain resurfaced. “I tried to report him to faculty, but there was nothing they would do.”

            “But he poisoned you!” Yugi defended him with watery eyes.

            “He did, but there was no proof of it. I woke up in my bed. No one heard or saw me that night. I even had doctors that I hired run a drug test on me…there was nothing.”

            “Oh my God…”

            “Sometimes, I don’t think it even happened.”

            Yugi turned towards the moon, biting his tongue to keep from mentioning the Warehouse. He knew Kaiba enjoyed privacy, and didn’t want Kaiba to know that Otogi had told many people about that affair.

            “Yugi…”

            “Hm?”

            “I don’t know what happened to you tonight,” Kaiba stated, looking down at his hands. “But somehow, you came out alive, with memory of the situation, and now you have a witness.”

            “Yeah…” Yugi agreed, not knowing where he was going with that.

            “You better watch out.”        

            “Why do you say that?” Yugi asked.

            “Because… I’ve been seeing things ever since. Visions. Hallucinations. Nightmares. Sometimes I’ll break into a coughing fit, as if I’m choking the same way I was that night…and it tends to happen more now that I live on the fifth floor of this dormitory.”

            Yugi cringed. “Are you serious?”

            “It’s the real reason why I was awake tonight.”

            “I’m…I’m so sorry…”

            “Don’t be…it is sure to happen to you too.”

            Kaiba stood up and briskly walked back towards the dormitory.

            “Why don’t you leave?” Yugi hollered, before Kaiba could enter the dorm. “Why don’t you live somewhere else?”

            Kaiba stopped by the door, not turning to face Yugi.

            “I can’t.”

            “Why not?”

            “Because…he won’t let me.”

            Kaiba hastily swung the door open and disappeared within the building.

            Those were the last words Kaiba offered for the night. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

"Oh my God…Yugi? Are you okay?"

Clearly he wasn't, but being polite, Ryou didn't want to jump to any conclusions.

Yugi Mutou stumbled into the room with exhaustion depicting his look. His hair appeared tangled and frizzy, with eyes sunk low in their sockets and his whole body hunched over. Ryou was appalled by the fact that Yugi was dressed in nightwear rather than his clean pressed designer clothing. What could have happened?

The new student dragged his feet across the tile, oblivious to the judgmental stares shot at him from his peers. The moment he arrived at his desk, he slid into the chair and cradled his head in his arms.

"Thank God it's Friday, huh?" Ryou murmured, chocolate eyes glued on Yugi all the while.

"Mmm," the young adult mumbled through his arms.

"So, Yugi, if you don't mind me asking, why do you look like you just crawled out of bed?"

Yugi slowly lifted his head, exhibiting his creamy pale skin and dark circles around his eyes. His eyes couldn't focus on Ryou; instead, they dazed unsteadily around the room.

"More like just crawled off a chair," he huffed softly. Slowly he began rubbing his temples.

"Excuse me?" Ryou questioned in shock.

"I accidentally left my room last night and forgot my key," the gamer sighed, which turned into a yawn. "I didn't want to wake anyone up, so I slept in the laundry room."

"You slept in the laundry room?! Even after that story Mai told us last week?"

"Well I couldn't sleep in the lobby and have people pass me as they left for class," he groaned in tiresome.

"You should have just woken someone up! You look like a mess….I'm sorry to say so," Ryou quickly apologized after his offense.

"I couldn't!" Yugi growled in annoyance. "Jonouchi and Honda would have been upset with me. They're like my parents sometimes. They'd want to know where I've been and all that garbage."

"They care about you," Ryou bowed his head in thought. "Next time you lock yourself out, come wake me up. I'll let you in with no questions asked."

Yugi lifted his head in hope, a smile crawling upon his face. "You mean it?"

"Of course!"

At that moment, the replacement Sensei waltzed into the classroom. Yugi took one tired look at the desk next to him where Yami once sat. Yami was already controlling his thoughts, and it wasn't even ten in the morning.

()()()()()()()()()()

Yami Yami YAMI.

Atem? Yami. "Yami" Atem.

"Yami" Atem Sennen?

Last night happened, right? Yugi couldn't help but think about it. It made him itch with desire…with a burning need. He needed to know more. He wanted to talk about it. His first lecture wasn't even over yet and he could find himself fidgeting to talk.

But there were only two people in the whole university he could talk with Yami about. About all of the things that happened last night.

Kaiba and Bakura.

Both would be very difficult to reach out to.

Yugi contemplated it for the remainder of class. Which would be the better candidate?

Kaiba, probably, would be the smarter choice.

However, Kaiba talks when Kaiba wants to talk. His image would be tainted if anyone ever saw him communicate with Yugi in day light.

Bakura, on the other hand, would not stop talking. Half of what he would say would be meaningless junk, but the other half could be extremely important.

Besides, Yugi had already chatted with Kaiba.

It was time for Bakura to know what happened.

"Ryou, if I ask you a question, will you give me an honest, accurate answer with no questions asked?"

The pale, porcelain doll tilted his head in confusion. Class was dismissed, and the students were gathering their belongings before leaving the room.

"I can't just agree to do that-"

"Puhh-leeeasee!" Yugi clamped his hands together to beg. "I promise it won't be offensive to you or hurt you in any way. It's just a huge favor I need and I don't think you could understand. Please?"

Ryou remained wide-eyed for a moment, but succumbed into Yugi's adorable expression and shrugged it off with a smile.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Thank you," Yugi sighed, slinging his backpack across his shoulder. "Could you tell me where Bakura lives?"

()()()()()()()()()()

"Thanks again, Mai."

"No problem, hun," Mai smiled wearily as Yugi packed up his belongings in preparation to leave the car. She watched intently as Yugi finally swung the door open to slide out.

"Wait!" She called, holding Yugi by the shoulder.

"Mai?" He asked with wide eyes.

She smiled somberly, easing her grip as she absorbed his innocence. "I promised Ryou to not ask any questions about why I'm dropping you off at my boyfriends and Bakura's shared apartment, but please feel free to tell me why on your own time."

Yugi grinned softly to show his appreciation of her concern. "On my own time," he assured with a nod. Mai slowly released her grip all together and watched as Yugi slid out of the car.

"Tell Varon I said hi!" Mai beeped before driving away.

Yugi nodded respectively. He then began making his way to the apartment building before him.

He pressed his finger on the machine in hopes for acceptance.

No reply.

He tried once more.

No reply.

"Can I help yah, kid?"

A huge, fit, blonde man with sharp sideburns and a deep voice approached the entrance not long after.

"Hi," Yugi cleared his throat. "I'm just trying to visit a friend."

He raised his eyebrow suspiciously.

"Who's your friend?"

"Bakura," Yugi peeped shyly, crossing his arms behind his back.

The look on the stranger's face turned into complete shock.

"Bakura? You mean Varon?"

"I mean Bakura," Yugi repeated, swaying slightly.

"You? You're friends with Bakura?" He retorted, gazing at Yugi's form in disbelief. "Well, I didn't know Bakura had any friends."

Yugi blushed softly at the notion.

"Here," the man opened the door for Yugi. "Good luck. He's on the third floor."

"Thank you!" Yugi beamed.

"Oh hey, just do me one favor…"

"Sure?"

"Tell Varon that me, Rafael, is going out for a couple of hours, but I still expect him to be on time for that meeting tonight."

"Okay! Thanks Rafael!"

"No problem."

After a few minutes of journeying, Yugi finally arrived at the door for room 306 on the third floor. It was hard to miss, music was blaring profoundly from the premise. He knocked a few times, hoping someone would answer.

"Hello?" Yugi knocked again. After trying for a little while longer, Yugi began pounding on the door. Out of frustration, he grabbed the knob and turned it harshly, expecting it to be locked.

Instead, he fell into the room.

The weirdest part was, no one had even noticed.

Yugi quickly jumped to his feet and surveyed his surroundings.

The music was blaring from a huge stereo system in the living room of the apartment. Respectively in front of the TV laid Bakura, and assumedly Varon, viciously playing some sort of video game.

The room was an absolute mess. Pizza boxes and beer bottles were scattered on the ground and tables. All of the shades were drawn, blocking any ray of sunlight that may have attempted to sneak in. Posters of duel monsters and heavy metal bands were falling off the walls. If this was just the living room, Yugi didn't want to go near the bed room.

Yugi almost felt bad for intruding. He didn't know what to expect when visiting the very dungeon that Bakura dwelled in, but he could admit that this was not it. Would Bakura be angry? Extremely surprised? Disgusted? How would he act?

"Bakura?" Yugi shyly interrupted.

Bakura only slightly turned his head back to see who was in his room.

"Close the door, would yah? I don't need all the neighbors making a fuss because of the noise," he spat, quickly zooming back on his game.

What a Bakura thing to say.

Yugi hesitantly closed the door and patiently waited for their round in the game to conclude.

"AWW MAN!" Varon whined, throwing the controller viciously on the ground.

Bakura jumped to his feet with a cheeky grin, using both hands to point at his crotch. "SUCK IT!"

Varon chuckled, nodding his head in amusement. "Not when there's company!"

Yugi began blushing profoundly. "Hi!" He waved in embarrassment.

"Yugi," Bakura raised an eyebrow. He shrugged his shoulders and sauntered towards the stereo to lower the music. "What in the ever loving hell are you doing here?"

For a slight second, not even Yugi knew how to answer.

Bakura dressed like a hoodlum. He wore dark denim jeans all strained and cut up. A baggy grey hoodie with a few sauce stains laid on his upper body, covering a black tee shirt that peeked from underneath.

The man next to him had spiked up brown hair with soft blue eyes. He wore a dark red shirt and black skinny jeans. Something about the two roommates appeared so intimidating.

What was Yugi doing in a place like this?

"I…It's just, well," Yugi bowed his head in embarrassment.

Bakura sucked his teeth in amusement. "Spit it out, pipsqueak!"

"I need to talk to you…"

"About what?"

Yugi shyly looked up at Varon, then back at Bakura. He attempted to gesture to the white haired friend that he didn't want Varon around for this.

"Maybe he needs help with homework," the brunette mocked.

"Wow! You're funny!" Bakura seethed. "Get the fuck out of my sight, Varon."

"You must be Yugi," Varon grinned sweetly, extending his hand out to shake.

Yugi accepted hesitantly. "How did you know?" Does Bakura talk about me?

"Because dipshit here just said your name like two seconds ago," he laughed.

"Oh-hh." Yugi cleared his throat in embarrassment.

"Varon, I fucking swear if you do not get out of my sight in 10 seconds, I will throw you down a flight of stairs."

"Jeesh! Calm down! Yugi making you aroused or something?

Bakura pounced on the brunette, bringing him into a tackle. The two began wrestling with one another as Yugi watched nervously in the background.

What was he supposed to say?

"Varon?" Yugi asked politely, watching as the two men threw punches and flipped each other over. "Mai says hi."

Varon quickly peeked up from the fight with a smile. "She did?" Two short seconds later, Bakura brought him back down again.

Yugi smiled sweetly. "Yeah. And Rafael wants you to make sure you're on time for that meeting."

"HOLY SHIT!" Varon quickly pushed Bakura off him and jumped to his feet. "I gotta get ready."

Bakura, however, was clasping on to Varon's ankles in anger.

"Let me fucking go, I need to get ready," he kicked.

Eventually Bakura released his friend, and groaned as he watched Varon disappear into his bedroom.

"How do you two even live together?!" Yugi shook his head in disappointment.

"We don't live," Bakura hissed, plopping down on the patched, plaid couch. "We flat out destroy one another."

"And that's…peaceful?" Yugi tilted his head in curiosity, following Bakura's notion slowly. Of course, Yugi had to judge the couch and inspect it before he could take a seat.

"It's the only way people like him and I know how to live."

"People like you and him? You make it sound like you two are monsters or something."

"Close," Bakura huffed, throwing his feet up on the coffee table. The lengthy pause allowed Bakura to keep talking. "He grew up an orphan, always getting into fights. I was similar, minus the whole orphan part."

"I see," Yugi pondered the thought.

"But, you didn't come here to learn about my life," Bakura shot Yugi a stare, "so why are you here?"

"I'm here to talk to you about last night."

"What happened last night?"

Yugi threw a palm to his face. "I took your advice, that's what!"

"Advice? Since when do I give advice?" Bakura honestly refuted. "I give out death sentences, hah!" He chuckled, pulling out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket.

Yugi glared with wide eyes. "What?! I only did what I did because you told me to!" He shot, turning his stare to the cigarette Bakura began to light up.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry," Bakura apologized.

Yugi closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "It's okay."

"I didn't mean to forget to ask. Did you want one?"

In frustration, Yugi jumped off the couch, displaying the anger written all over his face.

"Bakura! I went to Yami's room last night!"

The white haired delinquent immediately stopped all his movements, and shot a dead glare at Yugi. "You did what?!"

"You told me to!"

"No one listens to me! Life lessons 101!"

"I must have forgotten to sign up for that class," Yugi began pacing nervously.

"So what happened?" Bakura shot, throwing his pack of cigs on the table.

"He let me in!" Yugi flailed.

"No way!"

"Way!"

The delinquent began laughing. "That's fucking amazing!"

"What?!"

"You got what you wanted! And you're alive! I underestimated you, kid."

"Barely!"

"Barely what?"

"Barely alive!" He chased me out like a demon after 20 minutes of conversation!"

"Stop busting my balls!"

"I'm not going to even go near your genitals, Bakura," Yugi rolled his eyes. "I've been dying to tell someone about this, and since this was all your idea, here I am!"

"I should really come with a warning label," Bakura humored himself.

"Yeah, you're telling me!"

"You should sit down; you're making me nervous pacing all wild like. You remind me of a water buffalo."

Yugi threw up his hands in question, staring at Bakura as if he was an idiot. After a few moments of unnecessary tension, Yugi gave in and sat on a chair across the room.

"So, tell me what happened from beginning to end."

"Okay," Yugi sighed. "I went to Yami's room in the middle of the night. Before I could even knock, he was there waiting for me. Despite every inch of my body telling me this was wrong, I went inside the room."

"What'd it look like? Magic potions on the table? Animal carcasses on the wall?"

"It was dark. I could only see the outline of things."

"I could go for a Moose head on my wall."

Yugi groaned in annoyance. "Anyhow, this wasn't just a single room, it was a suite! This was the suite the RA's were supposed to live in. Somehow Yami was able to claim it as his own."

Bakura raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"He led me into his room. There was a fireplace in there…with a fire. I don't know how he does that."

Bakura simply shrugged at the information.

"So we began talking—"

"-You actually heard him speak?!" Bakura leaned forward in amazement.

"What did you think we'd do all that time?!"

The delinquent smiled cheekily, leaning back once more. "Sat in silence. Played a card game…fucked a bit."

"WHAT?!"

He threw his hands up in defense. "Hey! It helps pass the time! Plus, it totally explains the whole chasing you out like a demon part that you mentioned. I bet he was a beast," Bakura winked slyly.

Yugi was enraged. He could feel the anger pulsing through his blood and shading his skin red. He jumped up in fury. "You know, I came out here because I genuinely needed someone to talk to! I knew only half of what you'd say would be worth hearing, but I figured it was still worth the trip out here." He shook his head in disappointment. "I see I was wrong." He fiercely began strutting out of the living room and towards the door.

"Wait!" Bakura tried to choke down his laughter. Yugi snorted and continued out of the door, making sure to close it behind him.

What a joke! I can't believe I had Mai drive me out here just to be embarrassed. I should have known better…

At that moment, the door flung back open. Yugi turned in shock, widening his eyes at the sight of Bakura at the doorway. His expression appeared somewhat remorseful.

"I didn't mean to hurt yah like that," Bakura groaned.

Yugi rose an eyebrow.

"I want to hear what you have to say. I'll shut up, I promise."

It was hard not to smile at the sound of Bakura maneuvering his way around a formal apology. Yugi grinned softly and reentered the apartment.

"Aren't you going to ask if I want a drink?" Yugi decided to tease.

"Do I look like a decent host to you?" Bakura spat playfully. "If you want something, get it yourself," he snorted while plopping back down on the couch.

Yugi shrugged and took him up on the offer. He made his way to the cupboard and peeked inside. Not to his surprise, all of Bakura and Varon's dishware were red party cups and plastic plates. "Nice china," he decided to mention.

"Better than letting the dishes pile up."

Yugi hummed in agreement and poured himself a cup of water.

"He knows you," Yugi finally splurged, returning to his seat.

"Excuse me?"

"I mentioned that you encouraged me to see him, and he seems to already have a judgment of you." Yugi tilted his head in thought. "I think he knows everyone. Knows them a lot more than we give him credit for." He took a sip.

"What'd he say about me?"

~BAKURA? HAH! That man is even more psychotic than I!~

"He thinks you're a little crazy," Yugi shrugged. "Crazier than him."

"Me?!" Bakura pointed at his chest. "You don't believe that, do you?"

"Considering you have yet to chase me out of a pitch black room, I don't."

Bakura snorted in relief. "What else happened? What does he even sound like?"

Yugi shivered upon hearing the question. Yami's voice stuck out to him like no other. "I can't describe the tone of his voice based on simple terms. The best way to describe it is to explain a scenario that reminds me of it."

"What?"

"His voice was a mixture of things," Yugi gazed into the abyss. "It reminds me of heavy rain pouring over an aluminum roof. Comforting...yet deep. Perhaps even thunder in the middle of an isolated field."

"Creative, aren't you?"

"That's what I feel when I remember how he speaks. It draws me in. It's like, you know it's dangerous, but you love it."

"Hmm…."

"Yami called me out for being prideful, and he was right. I was prideful. I felt special for being in his room and having his attention. It's like he knows me. I don't know how, but he knows me. All of us."

Bakura listened politely; giving Yugi this suspicious gaze as he attentively caught the details.

"But then he started calling himself dangerous," Yugi reminisced, not able to hold eye contact anymore. He submerged himself into his memories as he recalled the events of last night. "And he told me that he would do horrible things to me and anyone around me. He warned me to leave."

Yugi began shivering, trying to suppress the stutters that erupted from his voice. "Then he started screaming about all the awful things he's done, specifically to keep me away!"

Bakura watched the nerves heighten in Yugi as he grew restless and reflected the fright he must have felt last night.

"He…he said he even kidnapped Kumi-Sensei…for me. He kept repeating that. He kept shouting about how it was all for me."

The music grumbled in the background, prohibiting the chance for silence to overwhelm the pair.

"And then he went crazy," he paused. "The fire went out, and he started spazzing out on the ground. Before I knew it, he was in front of my face, telling me to run. He chased me out of the room…" Yugi sniffled softly, "and the door was locked….and finally I got out and….I didn't stop running until the elevator….and when I looked back, he was smiling…waving at me! I was locked out of my room…I slept in the laundromat."

Bakura sighed heavily at the detail in Yugi's story. He wasn't sure how to react.

"Shit," he exhaled. "I didn't mean for you to go through all that." Bakura lowered his head in guilt. "I shouldn't have told you to go."

"I'm glad you did," Yugi disagreed.

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm glad you did. I wanted to go. And…after last night…I think there's two different sides to Yami. There seemed to be a point where Yami just switched personalities and went absolutely nuts. It was a scary night, but I think I learned more about him."

"That's what you want?" Bakura questioned seriously.

"Yeah," Yugi nodded in assurance. "That's what I want."

"I'm assuming I'm the only one he knows about this, yes?"

No, but I can't slip Kaiba's secret.

"Yes."

"Do you plan on meeting with Yami again?"

"I do. Not sure how or when, but I do."

Bakura sighed in loss, but nodded his head in understanding.

"Well do me a favor, would yah?"

"What is it?"

"Take my number down. Next time you see Yami, you better fucking let me know. That guy is dangerous. Let me at least know where you're at and let me know you're safe after. That way if I don't hear from yah in an hour, I can beat someone's ass."

Yugi grinned in utter joy. "Really? You'd do that for me?"

Bakura smirked softly. "Someone's got to."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Yugi! Where yah been all afternoon, bud?" Jonouchi questioned the moment Yugi entered the suite.

"And all morning, for that matter? I don't mean to sound like a bitch, but you usually make coffee before you go to class. The pot was empty today," Honda interrogated.

Yugi's face went dull. "Oh! Sorry! I woke up late! Didn't have any time to make coffee. I grabbed some on my way to class."

"Reasonable," Honda shrugged.

"So hey," Jonouchi called out again. "The guys and I go out on the last Friday of every month for a special endeavor. You should come!"

"Yeah, you're one of us now!"

"Oh…where you guys going?"

Honda and Jonouchi shot each other a gaze. "It's a surprise!"

()()()()()()()()()()()

Yugi accepted.

But he wasn't sure what could be so fascinating on campus at 11:30 at night.

"Guys! What are we doing?" Yugi asked, clinging his sweatshirt closer to his chest.

"Sshhh!" Malik hushed, leading the group past the dorm buildings and onto the long and winding road that lead to central campus. A few lights illuminated the path, but otherwise it was rather dark.

"We're going on an adventure!" Honda chuckled, tossing his hands in his pockets.

"Why didn't Ryou come?" Yugi asked.

"Let's just say he's not a steady member of our Friday night hangouts," Malik shrugged.

"Why not?" Ryou's a pretty reasonable guy. If he doesn't come, it's for a reason. "What do you plan on doing?"

"Let's just say it's steak night," Jonouchi cheered.

"Steak night?"

"Yeah, first we stake, then we steak!"

"What?"

"You'll see!"

The four friends continued down the path, sauntering around the campus like ninjas as they made their way to the courtyard.

"Why are we at the courtyard so late at night?!" Yugi groaned.

Jonouchi slapped his hand over Yugi's mouth.

"Stake out baby. You haven't seen Yami in over a week. This is your chance to see him in his natural habitat."

The friends were peeking at the courtyard from behind a building.

~"I once heard that every Friday night, if you go to the courtyard by around 11:30, you can see Yami escape into the woods for exactly an hour!"~

"You guys are the ones who made that rumor!" Yugi realized.

"We didn't make it, but we can stand by it," Jonouchi explained.

"Yeah. We only come once a month, but he does it every week."

Yugi began growing extremely nervous. They shouldn't be out here! Don't they realize what Yami is capable of?

"We shouldn't be doing this!" Yugi voiced dramatically.

"Why not?" Malik questioned.

"Because! You don't realize how dangerous Yami is! He's not predictable! You can't just expect him to be out here because you think he will be!"

"Of course we can!" Malik flailed. "He does this every week. Every Friday he comes out from behind that building and crosses through the courtyard into the woods. What would make that change?"

Suddenly, in the deepest depths of darkness, a flame flickered from afar. The illumination caught all their attention, causing their heads to turn towards over to the light.

In the distance was Yami, smirking sadistically over the flame. His body blended in with the darkness. He appeared to have been there long before the gang even showed up, as if waiting for them to say his name, directly in line with the group of friends. He was not where Malik predicted. In fact, he was behind them all together.

"Me," Yugi gulped.

The light went out.

The group screamed.

No one could predict where Yami would appear next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! School is kicking my ass! WHOOOHOOO! Anyways, thank you so much for reading and commenting! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Tell me what you think! What do you think is up with Yami? What will happen next? What the hell is going on? I know you all have some theories, so tell me about them! I'll choose my favorite one and give it a shout out at the beginning of next chapter! Thanks so much, friends. Stay tuned for next chapter!


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Semi graphic animal slaughter. Skip from "Instead, something much worse happened," until the next ()()() if you don't want to read it. 
> 
> Comments are much appreciated.

Everyone was screaming.

It's easy to scream when you don't know what will happen next.

The sound of shrieks, shuffling feet, and swooshing wind conquered any remaining drop of uncomfortable silence that previously hung around.

Jonouchi yelled something about running to the library.

Apparently, the lights are always on there.

Yugi kept swinging around, trying to monitor everything that was happening. It was too dark to absorb it all in one motion.

There were two ways he could have looked.

Either towards his group of friends sprinting towards the library.

Alternatively, towards the entrance of the woods where Yami was predicted to have entered.

However, despite the confusion of the night, it was clear where Yugi had to go.

()()()()()()()()

"Well, that was fucking terrifying!" Jonouchi grunted, bent over with his hands on his knees.

"Whose fucking idea was that anyways?" Honda muttered in frustration, taking in an extra-long breath.

"Don't look at me!" Malik sneered. "You idiots are always planning stake night!"

"Yeah!" Honda's chuckle lacked genuine amusement. " _Steak_ night! You know…like, the food!" The brunette hugged his jacket closer to his chest. "That's the last time we ever try that."

Jonouchi hummed in agreement. "I feel bad for Yug. I didn't mean to set him up for a stunt like this." He dug his hands into his pocket, blowing out air and watching a tiny cloud form from it. He turned hesitantly to face his friend. "I'm sorry man, I should have-"

He quickly flung around in a 180-degree turn. "Yugi?"

Honda's eyes widened twice the normal amount as he peered around in shock. "Yugi?"

"Oh fuck!" Malik slapped his hands to the sides of his head. "Where the fuck is Yugi?"

Jonouchi began trembling in fear, pacing around and dancing around the outdoor patio. "Yuugi!" He drew out his name, letting the words trickle from his tongue. "YUUGI!"

Honda hovered around the building, screaming out his friend's name. "YUGI? YUGI WHERE ARE YOU?"

Malik began shaking his head in doubt, conjuring up the worst possible thoughts of what could have happened. "He's gone," he muttered aloud. "Yami took him."

"We can't say shit like that right now!" Honda refuted, anger permeating in the shadows of his face. Quickly he reverted to screaming Yugi's name.

Jonouchi stood still with hands balled into fists, staring transfixed into the surrounding woods past campus. The moonlight illuminated the right side of his face, exhibiting his worry.

"Jonouchi! Look for him, damn it!" Honda hissed at the sight of Jonouchi standing hopelessly in the distance.

He didn't reply. He continued to stare out into the woods.

Honda growled at this, marching straight up to his friend and shaking his shoulders in anger. "I said look for him!"

"We all know where he is," Jonouchi mumbled hesitantly.

Honda gripped his shoulders and swung him around so they could face each other. Jonouchi had an expression of pure doubt masked onto his face.

"What do you mean?!" Honda growled, glaring daggers into his honey brown eyes.

"He's with Yami."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yugi never was into hiking.

He was more of the type to cuddle up with lots of blankets and read a book, appreciating nature from the _inside._

He preferred pools as opposed to lakes.

Movies about skiing as opposed to actually skiing.

Train rides up a mountain as opposed to climbing it.

Outdoor activities were just never really his _thing._

So he wasn't really sure why he was racing through woods at midnight in what felt like a freezing temperature.

The young gamer kept his eyes squinted, using his arms to knock out any branch that stood in his way. The dim light that the campus offered disintegrated into a deeper coat of darkness. Sticks crunched underneath his steps as wind swooshed into his ears the faster he ran.

He wasn't sure why he was doing this.

But he just felt like he had to do it.

He had never actually seen Yami enter the woods, but somewhere deep in his heart, he figured that he had.

A part of him believed that if he just kept running, Yami would find him. It's kind of what he wanted to happen.

He needed to talk to him.

To figure out what was going on.

Because even after what happened the night before, Yugi was more fascinated with Yami now more than ever. A part of him didn't want Yami to just disappear from his life.

He was aware of the consequences. However, he believed that Yami sported some type of goodness. Somewhere in his heart, there was light. He just needed to find it.

"Honestly, I am unsure of what I should do."

Hearing this voice, Yugi nearly tripped over his own feet in surprise. He quickly halted his motion, maintained his balance, and began searching for the origin of this beautiful voice.

After peering around for some time, Yugi was able to land his eyes on Yami, whom was deep within the woods, resting in an opening layered with grass.

It was the most beautiful scenery.

The moonlight shimmered over the grass, perfectly illuminating the area. Yami sat on a log of wood, back facing Yugi. He appeared to be leaning forward towards something. As if talking to it.

"I know what I'm supposed to do, little one. However, that doesn't mean I wish to do it," Yami hummed, voice echoing off the trees for a spying Yugi to hear.

Yugi raised an eyebrow at the sound of that, wondering just what Yami was talking about. He wished to close in on the space, but he was frightened that doing so would reveal his presence.

"What would you do, my dear, if you were in my situation?" His handsome voice inquired to an unknown presence.

_Whom is he talking with?_

"Baaaaahhh."

"Ah, is that so, my love?"

_A SHEEP? He's talking to a sheep?!_

Yugi couldn't help himself. He turned his eyes to the ground, taking notice of where each broken branch laid and how to position his movements where he wouldn't make a sound. Slowly, he tip toed to his right, attempting to gain better perception of Yami and his sheep.

Successfully, Yugi edged to the right perfectly where as he could see a much more clear view of Yami.

The man appeared so calm. His body blended in with the woods; the uniformed black outfit seeped into the surrounding nature. His pale skin glimmered in the moonlight, accentuating the fiery gaze of his crimson eyes. They appeared so soft and loving as he stroked his hands gently against the wool of the lamb before him. The lamb hummed softly with every stroke, enjoying its position in the cool grass.

_How the hell did he get a sheep out here?_

"Baaaaaaah," it sang once more.

"Ah, I couldn't agree more!" Yami chimed, as if understanding this animal. "Protect him, yes? Love him? Care for him?"

Yugi narrowed his eyes as he continued to listen Yami speak from afar.

"I am trying to do all these things, my dear. He does not understand the lengths in which I have gone for him. My sole purpose in this life is to protect him. There is nothing I can do that may convince him that this is so."

"Baaaaaaahhhh."

"Ah, not without telling him, of course." Yami chuckled deeply at the sound of his own words. "But you and I both know I can't do that."

Yugi smiled softly at Yami's generous and loving mannerisms with the lamb before him. He wasn't sure who or what he was talking about, but the way in which he did so appeared so lovely.

"But we must be serious, young one," Yami reverted his tone into a more sturdy manner. "His inevitable connection with me is beginning to become apparent."

Yugi stopped himself from gasping.

"He's been thinking about me nonstop. He even came to my room last night! Can you believe that?"

"Baaaaah!"

"I know! Not very smart, is he?"

_Oh my God…he's talking about me!_

"The only reason I bothered him so much when he came was so he would take extra precautions around me," Yami explained sincerely to his lamb. "Never would I have imagined that stalking a young man would cause him to become fond of me."

_I'm not fond of you! Just…fascinated._

"When I learned that he would be coming to Domino, I should have transferred. I should have left…."

Yami began shuffling around in his pockets for something. Yugi squinted to try to get a better view.

"But I couldn't. I know I should have. The whole reason I'm doing any of this is because I care about him, you understand, yes?"

"Baaaaah."

"Exactly! They told me it would be difficult. They warned me! But at the time, he was all I could think about. Anything I could do to save him would be the path I would choose."

_Maybe I should go talk to him? If this is me he is talking about, perhaps he can fill me in?_

"I always knew we would meet again one day," Yami sighed tastefully, a smirk upon his face. "Perhaps I should just go with my gut. Perhaps I should forget what I feel I _have_ to do, and do what I _want_. What do you think?"

"Baaaaaah."

"Ah. Not a good idea, eh?" Yami slowly removed the golden puzzle from his neck, laying it in his lap. "I suppose I agree. If I didn't, I wouldn't be here tonight, would I?"

Yugi tilted his head to the side in confusion, unsure of what Yami meant.

"Thank you for listening, my dear. I apologize in advance. Though, I am glad we were able to have this conversation tonight, aren't you?"

The lamb didn't reply this time. It merely looked straight into Yami's eyes.

Yami sucked his teeth apologetically. "There there, don't worry! This conversation doesn't die with you."

Yugi immediately perked up, listening nervously to what that may have entailed.

"Yugi's been listening to us from behind a tree this whole time."

Silence.

For only the slightest of moments.

Yugi could feel weakness seep into his body. He began trembling. How could Yami have known? This whole time he talked with a sheep, he knew Yugi was there.

The gamer kept staring blankly at Yami from afar, waiting for the man to turn his head and acknowledge Yugi's presence.

Instead, something much worse happened.

Yami conjured a switchblade from his pocket, placing it gently across the tip of the lamb's neck. After tapping it slightly on the skin, he dug the blade into the flesh, watching sadistically as the blood began pouring like rain in the direction in which he carved it.

The cries of the lamb brought Yugi to his knees in tears. He began choking on air in disgust, attempting to reason what had just happened. The air ran thin, causing dizziness to overwhelm Yugi, though he tried to keep eye contact with Yami before him.

Seconds later, the lamb fell lifeless to the ground, splurging blood onto the surrounding grass. Yami leaned down, patting a dry patch of wool lovingly.

"Thank you, my dear," he hummed, placing the golden puzzle into the blood. As the necklace submerged into the thick liquid, it illuminated slightly, and began sucking the blood into its core. Yugi was nearly passed out at the time in disgust, but continued to watch until he couldn't anymore.

Before he knew it, all of the blood was gone…soaked into the puzzle. It wasn't until Yami turned to face him when Yugi finally blanked out.

()()()()()()()()()()()

"Yugi, Yugi, Yugi."

_Where am I?_

"Leave it to you to chase after me in the woods late at night, yes?"

Yugi quickly rubbed his eyes to help perpetuate better vision.

"You never fail to amaze me."

The gamer jolted up in confusion, flinging his head around to absorb as much of his surroundings as possible. He was in the grass opening with Yami.

"Where's the lamb?" It was the first thing on his mind.

"What lamb?" Yami questioned sincerely. He was making a fire on the edge of the opening in a stone pit.

"Don't fuck around with me!" Yugi seethed, feeling utter anger surge within his chest. "I saw you slaughter that lamb and throw your weird pendant in its blood!" He flailed, jumping to his feet.

"Slaughter a lamb? Where did I do that?" He inquired with wide eyes.

Yugi turned to the spot where the lamb was sacrificed, but there was no blood or body to aid as evidence. "Uh…, well, it was right there! Right beside that log!"

"Blood is quite the sucker," Yami shrugged, continuing to stir up a fire. "I'm sure there would be some stained into the grass were I to have done such a thing."

Yugi dropped to the ground, weaving his fingers through the grass and feeling for blood. He began shaking in confusion. "But…I saw you!" He stammered.

"Yugi, you'll catch a cold. Come take a seat with me."

The younger raised his head slowly, flashing Yami a ponderous gaze. The elder simply gestured to a seat with a smile.

After slight hesitation, Yugi sauntered towards the fire and unsurely sat across from Yami. He didn't know what to say.

"Come here often?" Yami raised an eyebrow in amusement, chuckling afterwards.

"No," Yugi roughly replied. "I want you to tell me what's going on."

"Please be more specific. There are many answers to such vague questions."

"You know exactly what I mean!" Yugi growled, glaring at Yami through the fire. "Whether you admit it or not, I saw you slaughter a lamb. I watched you the whole time." Yugi bowed his head as he conjured up his memories. "You were so sweet with him at first. You were talking to him about someone-about me. Then suddenly, you called me out, right before slicing his throat! Now, here we are! Did you feed its carcass to some ravenous beast? And might I add, the blood was sucked into your puzzle?! Like…WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"

Yami watched dearly as Yugi had a fit. He even let out a little whine in sympathy for his companion. "Yugi, my little one. Let's be gracious, please."

"Be gracious?! For what?!"

"Well, I could have easily let you wake up in your bedroom, confused with what is real and what is not. Though, I spared you. I want to talk with you. Let's be friends, yes?"

" _Friends_?! You chased me out of your room last night with fire!" Yugi reasoned. "You've been following me, threatening me, kidnapping my professor-and you think you can just talk to me like we're _friends_?"

"If you don't want to learn more about me and spend time with me," Yami shrugged, "Then why do you keep following me?"

Yugi's mouth dropped wide open. Did Yami even have the right to say something like that?

"Your friends and you made a point to come out tonight and watch me, as if to them I am some type of animal. Then you followed me into the woods. Some part of you believed I had no idea you were there when you heard me speak."

Yugi listened in awe, staring blankly into Yami's wine eyes. "But the truth of the matter is, I waited to speak until I knew you had finally caught up."

"If you knew I was there, why didn't you say anything?"

"If you hadn't noticed," the elder smirked callously. "I like to play with my food before I eat it."

"YOU ATE THE LAMB?!"

"It's but a metaphor, my dear."

"Are you a fucking cannibal?! I'm going to die tonight, aren't I?"

"I think you know the answer to that."

"No, actually. I really don't!"

Yami watched the genuine fear devour Yugi's face. "You know I would never hurt you."

"Not so sure about that!" He panicked.

"You're thinking with your mind, not feeling with your heart," Yami rebuked. "You continuously approach me knowing I would never hurt you. Not even when I can't control it."

Yugi took in a deep breath.

He looked deeply into Yami's eyes, searching for meaning and purpose. The fire danced off his pale skin, detailing every inch of light with a correspondent shadow. The longer he gazed, the more comfortable he felt.

At the beginning, Yami appeared so drastically different and evil. Everything about him was sharp, dangerous and heated. However, in the presence of the moon, and warm fire on a Friday night…Yami didn't appear so intimidating.

Some type of love gleamed softly in his eyes. Not a lustful love. Not a sinful love.

A caring love.

One that Yugi had never seen before.

It was in that moment, Yugi realized that Yami was right.

That Atem was right.

"Atem," Yugi inhaled deeply, attempting to suppress the shivers given from the cool air. "Please talk with me. I want to know who you are. Why you do what you do. You're right, I'm fascinated with you. You amaze me. I want to figure you out. Please…tell me."

Atem merely offered Yugi a harmonious gaze. "Why do you think you care?"

"Excuse me?"

"I don't mean that sarcastically," Atem assured. He grabbed a stick that laid beside him and began poking the fire. "I truly want to learn why you care about me."

"I don't ca-"

"You mustn't hide how you truly feel."

The wind echoed throughout the trees, creating a peaceful, yet haunting atmosphere. Yugi began scratching his wrist as a way to keep busy. "I don't know," he revealed, letting his voice linger and his eyes drift. "The same reason you care about me."

"You are unaware of the reason why I care about you," Atem stated flatly.

"Well, I'd like to know. I want to know why you care about me." Yugi huffed in tiresome, bowing his head helplessly. "Maybe then, I would know why I feel the same way."

Atem smiled genuinely at those words, pleased to see Yugi conforming to his heart's wishes. "It is a power beyond your knowing," Atem finally responded, poking at the fire some more.

"Atem."

"Yugi?"

The younger let his eyes peer around the woods, as if to make sure no one else was in their company. Lush green trees hovered around the two students, reaching out as far as their eyes could see. Fire crackling before them. Occasionally a hoot of an owl would invade the silence. It was a sign of good luck.

"You knew I was there?" Yugi questioned softly.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you leave? You know, when you found out I was coming to Domino?"

Atem merely looked deeply into Yugi's gem like eyes, attempting to sort out every emotion they exhibited.

"You said you should have left," Yugi continued, not taking kindly to the silence. "Why? Why didn't you? Why do you know so much about me?" He was getting emotional, letting their conversation seep into his heart. "Why won't you answer any of my questions?"

"Yugi…."

"If you're so torn between protecting me and ignoring me, why don't you just pick a side already? Why do you keep trying to balance the two and confuse me?"

"Because, Yugi. To protect you is to ignore you." Atem bowed his head in distraught. "It's in moments like these where I'm hurting you the most."

"But that doesn't make any sense!"

"Nothing in this world does."

"One moment you're lighting fires and chasing me out of hell, and the next you pose to care about me?!"

"To care about you is to scare you away from me."

"Atem. Do you even know what people say about you?!"

"Of course I know, Yugi! It's what I want from them!" Atem tried to suppress a growl emanating from his chest.

"You want them to think you're a cruel, disastrous person?"

"It's what I am!" Atem narrowed his eyes.

"No! That's not who you are! I can see it! I can _feel_ it!" Yugi jumped to his feet, ready to start defending his position as if he were in court. "You were there that night, weren't you? In my room…on my couch…holding me like a life line…"

"That was your dream!"

"How would you know?"

"Because I know everything!" Atem bellowed, leaning forward aggressively. "I know fucking everything!" His voice trembled. Eyes shining with despair. "I know what they say about me," he softened his tone in response to the quivering that he could not stop. "I know what I do. I know what you think of me, Yugi. You think there's hope for me. You think there's good in me. Even if there is, I suggest that you stay away."

"But…even you said you wanted to talk with me tonight."

"Maybe I did," Atem leaned back, sighing in exhaustion. "But look what it has done."

"I don't understand."

"It's given you questions that I cannot answer. It's given you hope for something that lacks all sign of it. It brings you closer to someone you cannot be with, despite how I wish it weren't true. The only reason I am not dangerous at this moment in time is because _he_ is appeased."

"Who is? Who's appeased?"

"And yet another question I cannot answer. Don't you see, Yugi? All I have for you are unanswered questions. Return to your friends. Take my sincerest advice and _leave me alone_."

"B-bu-but—"

"Go home, Yugi."

"Or what? Or else you'll chase me out of the woods like prey?"

"I will not do that. Not tonight."

"So what? What will you do?"

In that moment, Atem reached to his side and picked up a black cloak. Without hesitation, he whipped it out, and watched as it descended sweetly onto the fire.

"What are you doing?"

Atem stayed silent, watching with sorrow as the cloak covered the fire, eventually choking it out.

"A-Atem?" Yugi stuttered as the fire went out. The temperature dropped, causing Yugi to shiver uncontrollably. What was he doing? Why would he do that?

"Go home." The words echoed from a much farther distance than when Atem was across the fire. Yugi grew so cold that he felt weak, unsure of how to actually head back to the dorms.

He stumbled around, praying that he would eventually come to a clearing. "Atem?!" He hollered, realizing that he was completely alone in the middle of the woods.

The howling wind caused Yugi to jump. The darkness seemed to dwell in his heart, making him feel hopeless on such a frigid night.

_Why would he leave me alone?_

Eventually, Yugi caught vision of an owl's yellow eyes, staring at him from a branch up high. After some time, the owl began flying in a certain direction. Yugi, not knowing what else to do, followed the owl's direction.

Within ten minutes, he had found his way home.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Yugi!"

"Ryou? You're up really late…it's two in the morning," Yugi informed, approaching his friend whom was in the middle of the hall.

"Yugi….it's four in the morning."

"What?" Yugi peeked at his watch; it seemed to have stopped at a certain time. "Well, that's weird."

"We were so worried about you! When you, Jonouchi, Honda and Malik didn't come back for over two hours, I got Otogi and we went out searching!"

"Oh man, I must have worried them," Yugi bowed his head in guilt. "I kind of disappeared, they must have thought I was kidnapped or something."

"Where were you?"

"Well, I'm sure Malik must of told you how it started-"

"Otogi and I found Malik, Jonouchi and Honda passed out near the library…"

"What?!" Yugi leaned in, worry glistening on his face.

"They all had hypothermia by the time we found them, but we don't think that was the reason they fainted." Ryou trembled. "We called campus police and had them sent to the hospital."

Yugi's jaw dropped in utter shock. He didn't know how to respond.

"And when we couldn't find you….we sent out a search team."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"They're still looking. I told them I'd call whenever I heard from someone. Now that you're here, I better let them know."

Ryou turned to enter his room, but not before Yugi grabbed him by the arm.

"Ryou…what the hell is going on?" Yugi questioned sincerely.

Ryou nagged his arm free, a mix of fear and slight anger tainted on his face.

"For someone who was missing for over four hours, I'd say you have a better idea than I do."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Two nights in a row without any proper sleep.

Yugi could guarantee that he would be a walking zombie if he were able to get out of bed the next morning.

But that was one of the least of his worries.

Minute by minute, the young adult tossed and turned, attempting to find the perfect position for him to fall asleep. Each time he tried, he fell short.

His mind kept swirling with thoughts and disbeliefs.

Worries and heartache.

His friends were in the hospital.

No one knew why.

Yugi rolled over so he could glare out of his window, as if the distant trees would give him an answer. He leaned on his elbows. Occasionally he laid his arms under his pillows for extra cushioning. After ten minutes of battling with his mind, he tossed over again, hoping it would somehow allow him peace.

_What happened to them?_

_Is this my fault?_

_Was it Yami?_

_Would he do such a thing?_

_How could he, anyhow? I was with him the whole time…_

_Why did I chase after him? Is that what he wanted? Is that what I really wanted?_

It was painful to think about. Just the idea of possibly being responsible for the sickness of friends brings shivers to the spine.

_What did Ryou mean when he said I should know what's going on?_

_How am I supposed to know what happened?_

Yugi growled in frustration, plopping aggressively back towards the window.

_Just go to sleep…please…it's already five in the morning…_

But he couldn't.

Every time he tried, he'd see Atem.

He'd see his friends.

He'd see Atem again.

He was seeing a lot of him lately.

It was lonely. No one was around to help soothe Yugi's mind.

The sun was slowly peeking up from the ends of the earth, destroying the darkness in the most polite of ways.

Another failed night.

_I'm beginning to turn into Kaiba. He doesn't sleep much either._

Yugi flicked his eyes open at the thought.

_KAIBA!_

Yugi quickly flung the sheets off and slipped off the bed. He made a quick stop to the bathroom before heading into the hallway towards Kaiba's room.

_Is he going to let me in?_

_Is he even awake?_

_He's going to hate me for this…_

_I'll just knock softly. If he's awake, he'll hear it. If not, at least I tried._

_*Knock Knock*_

Yugi swayed back nervously, waiting for someone to answer the door. He poked his head around to make sure no one was around to judge him for actions.

After 20 more seconds, light footsteps began approaching the door from the other side. It didn't take long for it to slowly creak open.

Not knowing what to do, Yugi forced his most genuine smile in preparation to greet his neighbor.

Eventually, the towering brunette filled the empty space of the door way. Yugi suppressed a chuckle at the sight of him. For someone who was normally so well presented, it was rather humorous to see his hair stick up in all the wrong places. The fact that he wore some genre of nightwear was rather assuring in itself. Albeit simple, it must have been much more comfortable to sleep in a wrinkly tee and sweat pants as opposed to jeans.

Kaiba greeted Yugi with an outrageous yawn and suspiciously raised eyebrow. His blue eyes appeared much softer at this hour of the day, blocked out slightly from the abnormal drooping of his lids.

"Yugi," he stated, seemingly not surprised that the new student was there. "Can I help you?"

"Yes," Yugi held his smile. "Yes you can."

In that moment, some sort of competitive staring contest took place. Kaiba's eyes, though dull, staggeringly gazed into the windows of Yugi's soul.

Without speaking a word, Kaiba stepped out of the doorway and gestured lazily for Yugi to enter his room.

A simple action that filled Yugi's heart with joy.

()()()()()()()()()()

"Did you know that its 5:30 in the morning?" Kaiba mumbled while stirring a spoon of sugar into his coffee.

"More aware than I want to be," Yugi sighed, remembering all the struggles of the night. He took a long sip of the sweet coffee his host made him.

Kaiba shrugged casually at the response while moping towards his bed to sit on. Yugi sat well postured at his desk.

It was quiet for a few moments. It had been 15 minutes since Yugi was allowed entrance, and so little words were exchanged.

"I woke you up, didn't I?" Yugi let out a deep breath.

"No."

The younger tilted his head in curiosity, hoping that would urge Kaiba to elaborate.

It didn't.

"You haven't said much," Yugi shyly informed.

Kaiba stared blankly. "That's because it's 5 in the morning."

"Oh," Yugi shrunk into his seat. "Maybe I should go?"

Kaiba moaned softly, leaning back in his bed and rubbing his eye unsteadily. "I wouldn't have let you in if I wanted you to leave."

Yugi shivered randomly, quickly steadying himself to pass it off as nothing. "Oh, okay. It's just, I was confused when you didn't ask why I'm here or anyth—"

"I don't need to ask you. I know why you're here and I'm waiting for you to talk." He rolled his eyes while taking a sip of coffee.

Yugi took in a deep breath to show his understanding. "Did you hear about what happened tonight?"

"I did." he muttered dryly. "I was at Kaiba Corporation until one in the morning. I received a rather alarming call from Otogi regarding the disappearance of his friends."

"You did?"

He nodded in assent. "It's what caused me to make the trip back to this University. Eventually, they found your friends in a harsh condition. When they couldn't find you, I already knew where you were."

"You knew I was with Atem?" Yugi perked up.

"If you mean Yami, then yes. I found it rather obvious."

"And you didn't lose any sleep over that or anything?" Yugi teased slightly.

"Not quite."

_Kaiba is still Kaiba. We found something to bond over, but that doesn't mean he sees me as a friend._

"Yugi, I'm waiting for you to tell me what happened last night in Yami's room. And perhaps, what happened tonight."

"You want to know?"

"Whether I want to know or not is an arbitrary question. There is no other explanation for your presence."

He couldn't argue with that.

Yugi told him every detail of his encounters with Atem. He explained Yami the night before, and relayed him the information from this past night. Kaiba remained stoic throughout the presentation of information.

"The way he speaks…it's like he's from another time. He keeps referring to things that just don't make sense with the context given. In fact…the way he knows everything and everyone…it's like he's _out_ of time. The center of everything. There's no logical explanation for it. I don't know what to think anymore."

Kaiba let out a large breath. "I never thought I'd say this," he muttered, "But I feel the same way."

They marinated in the dead air that Yugi's stories created.

"Did he really slaughter a lamb?"

"Yes!" Yugi smacked the armrest of the desk chair. "It was weird! Metaphorical garbage. They consider lambs as the blood of an innocent. Then he soaked his weird puzzle pendant into it! And when I woke up a second time…it was like it never happened!"

Kaiba nodded his head in disgust.

"And then at one point, he said something about the only reason he wasn't dangerous was because _he is appeased._ " He put his fingers up in air quotes. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Is there some sort of demonic being in his overly large puzzle?" Kaiba spat with dry humor.

"I'm starting to think so," Yugi threw his hands up in surrender. "Anything could be possible at this point."

"This nonsense goes beyond my beliefs."

"Your beliefs?" Yugi repeated in surprise.

"I don't believe in occult garbage."

"But how can you deny what you have seen with your own eyes?" Yugi slid to the edge of his seat. "Hear with your own ears?"

Kaiba refused eye contact, peering towards the far wall. "There's a reason for everything, Yugi." He paused shortly. "And I won't allow anything credence until I find that reason."

"You deny Yami because there is no reason behind his power? Maybe we just can't see it." Yugi looked down at the ground as thoughts swirled into his mind. "And now, more than ever, do I want to figure him out. Because I truly believe something bigger than life is happening and I need to know what."

Silence.

The two sat in their tension for a while longer.

"Kaiba?"

The brunette looked up in response.

"Why can't you leave Domino?"

The elder raised an eyebrow.

"The other night you told me that Yami wouldn't let you leave…why?"

Kaiba sighed, hunching over in loss. "I've tried to. I really have." He slowly led his coffee mug to the ground to place. "I tried to after my first year. But that's when it got worse."

"What did?"

"The visions," he spat. "The nightmares. The coughing. The physical aching. I grew really terrorized and sick. I still needed to attend classes, but I wasn't able to. Before I knew it, I was really behind. Otogi was worried. _I_ was worried."

Yugi listened patiently, feeling remorse crawl onto his face.

"One day I woke up and felt extremely nauseous and hot. I was sweating intensely. I had never felt so sick and helpless in my life. It had been months, and somehow, I kept dreaming about him. Seeing him…everywhere.

"Despite the sickness, I forced myself to go to class. Somehow, the closer I got to Domino University, the better I felt. By the time I stepped onto campus, I felt healthy. It was the first time in months where I felt sane. A coincidence, I figured. What else could it be?

"But when I finished class and went home, the illness came back. It defied logic. I wasn't able to sleep that night. Too much fidgeting and too many vivid daydreams. The next day I went back to school, and long behold, I felt better. This happened for a week.

"After a while, I inquired about living on campus again. Otogi told me about a room that was open on his floor. They allowed me to stay. The first night I moved in, I found a note in my room."

Kaiba shuttered softly as the memories resurfaced.

"What did it say?" Yugi gulped regretfully.

"It said….it said…", Kaiba hesitantly looked back at Yugi. "It said, 'Welcome home. Could you tell that I missed you?'"

Yugi scooted back in awe.

"And for some reason, I looked around my room to see if anyone was in there. No one was. However, when I looked out the window…."

"Oh my God…"

"Yami was outside waving up to me with a sly grin. I quickly drew the shades…and ever since, I find myself coming back here. It's a trap."

"Kaiba….Kaiba…." Yugi grew weak in his words. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize," he growled. "Yugi, I need you to listen."

Yugi blinked in surprise, but nodded in agreement.

"You are the only one who knows what I'm going through, and I am convinced that you are the only one that can stop him."

"But…I don't know how…"

"Somehow that _thing_ likes you. _It_ respects you. You told me yourself the things that he has said. I trust you to put him to an end. At least to just put reason behind his actions. I need to know what the hell he is. And so far, you're the only one I know who has come close."

Yugi shook in his seat, but nodded in acceptance.

"I will. I'll do it."

"You better," Kaiba muttered in tiresome. "Because I can't live like this."

 _No one should have to,_ Yugi thought.

"Do you know what woke me up this morning, Yugi? At 4:30 in the fucking morning?" His voice grew exhausted and gruff.

Yugi nodded his head shamefully.

"It was him, Yugi. A nightmare of him murdering my father. A father that I never knew."

"I'm- I'm so sorry!" Yugi stammered frightfully. "That must have been horrible."

"Every night I get to watch it over and over again," Kaiba moaned. "Every. Fucking. _Night."_

* _Knock Knock_ *

Both Yugi and Kaiba exchanged glances of confusion of who may have been at the door. After a few seconds, the knocking continued. Kaiba then slid off his bed and strutted towards the exit.

"Otogi?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Kaiba wants me to figure out who he is…just as much as I do._

_If Kaiba wants something, it has to be an educated desire, right?_

Yugi hummed softly as he began to feel a sleepy daze overcome his presence. Otogi had knocked at Kaiba's door around seven in the morning. It was a rather awkward exchange.

~~ _"Yugi? What are you doing here?" Otogi inquired suspiciously._

_"_ _Uh…nothing…."_

_"_ _He's on his way out," Kaiba informed gruffly. He shot Yugi a glare that was more than enough motivation to get Yugi off his butt._

_"_ _Yeah…uh, yeah! I am!" The younger responded unsurely. He grabbed his coffee mug and brought it to the counter. As he moved, he eavesdropped on Otogi and Kaiba's conversation._

_"_ _What do you want?" Kaiba asked._

_"_ _It's what_ you _want, actually. You told me to bring my ass to your room first thing Saturday morning so I could return the flash drive. It's your weekend to work on the software, remember?"_

_"_ _Ah. You had better come in then. I'll probably have some reluctances to the work you have provided."_

_"_ _I figured," Otogi huffed. "That's why I brought extra coffee," he grinned teasingly as he revealed a tin of coffee grounds._

_Yugi sauntered towards the door, smiling in embarrassment as he came across the two. "I'll be on my way," he hummed._

_"_ _Yeah…see yah, Yugi," Otogi dismissed, suspicion lingering in his tone. The game designer edged himself deeper into the room and out of Yugi's sight. Kaiba waited with Yugi until he was in the hallway, slowly closing the door, but stopping half way._

_"_ _Kaiba?" He asked curiously._

_"_ _I'm counting on you….but don't do anything stupid."_

_"_ _I'll try not t—"_

_Kaiba slammed the door before he could finish his sentence. ~~_

Yugi smiled softly at the thought of Kaiba becoming an ally. He hoped Otogi would be okay with that. It was the last thought on his mind before drifting to a long awaited sleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Yugi, just what are you doing?"

Yugi moaned softly as he arose from his slumber. "Five more minutes, please! I didn't get enough sleep last night!" He turned to the other side to hide away from the noise.

A deep chuckle emerged from the opposite end of the room.

"I will let you sleep, then. Only because you're so beautiful when you do so."

Yugi's sleepy feeling ran for cover.

In fact, his whole body went numb.

Who was in the room with him?

Yugi sat up begrudgingly, rubbing his eyes all the while.

As his vision became clearer, he was able to absorb his surroundings.

His heart skipped two beats.

"Oh my God! Where am I?" He gasped in utter shock.

Around him were a few horses in stables, casually chomping down on hay. He quickly realized that he himself had just been sleeping on a haystack in the corner of the barn.

"I see you know where you are now, is that right?"

Yugi peered his head around, finally laying his eyes on Atem, whom was across the barn, feeding a horse some grains.

"ATEM?! What is going on?!"

"I just came down to feed my horse, Yugi," Atem snickered sweetly. He was dressed rather casually, but still in his favorite color—black. He had a tight fit tank top highlighting his muscular body. His skin appeared slightly more tan than usual, but not by much. Leather pants hugged his tight calves rather snuggly.

"You have a horse?" Yugi questioned, rubbing the back of his neck to make sure that was his hair tickling him and not hay.

Atem turned to face Yugi with a genuine smile, one that nearly melted his heart. His eyes appeared lusciously soft with a violet hint. The happiness he portrayed appeared so real that Yugi questioned if this was really Atem. He delivered an aura of tranquility; something Yugi doubted Atem could ever provide.

"Yugi? Stop being silly! You know Ammon!" Atem nodded his head in comical doubt. "You're extra funny this morning. But then again, I did find you in the stables. What happened last night?"

_Ammon? What kind of name is Ammon?_

"I don't know. It was a weird night, I didn't get much sleep…did you kidnap me or something?" Yugi almost regretted asking. Atem appeared so innocent at this moment in time.

"And what reason would I have for taking you into the stables?" Atem questioned teasingly. He placed the tin of grains on the ground, and proceeded to weave his fingers through Ammon's mane. "Unless I planned something kinky," he suppressed a laugh.

"Atem!" Yugi giggled. He jumped off the hay and walked to Atem's side, watching his mannerisms intently.

Atem hummed softly, smiling as he continued to pet his horse lovingly. A sincere look of fondness overtook his expression. Yugi melted at the sight of it. It made him forget any question he wanted to ask.

"I'm only teasing, my dear!" Atem chuckled. He caught Yugi approaching him from the corner of his eye. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…um, I'm confused. I didn't know we had any horse stables nearby. In fact, I didn't know you had a soft spot at all. Last time I saw you being sweet with animals…well, you know…"

"Yugi…" Atem lingered the word with seriousness. "What do you mean?"

Atem's eyes grew wide in worry. He let his hand slide to his side as he faced Yugi straight on, attempting to crack his emotional expression to reveal his thoughts. "What's wrong?"

Yugi wasn't sure of how to respond to that.

Many things were wrong.

But somehow, this moment felt extremely right.

"Nothing," Yugi shook it off. "Ammon looks really sweet," he redirected the conversation. People learn more about others when they avoid the main questions, anyhow.

"Well, he is indeed," Atem chimed, as if it were obvious. "Would you like to go for a ride?"

He phrased his question with such hope and desire. It was as if he expected Yugi to reject him.

"Sure," Yugi shrugged. "I've always wanted to ride a horse."

Atem's expression went dead serious…within seconds he erupted into a full out laughter.

_Oh no…he's changing personalities again…._

"Atem…are you okay?" Yugi questioned, backing up nervously.

"Yugi!" He hunched over in laughter. "What has gotten into you today?"

Yugi stared at him blankly. "I don't understand."

"You're _terrified_ of horses! Since when do you want to ride one? Normally I have to strap you to my waist just to get you to comply!"

"Excuse me?" Yugi retorted.

"You're excused!" Atem's laughter began to dwindle down.

"I am so confused right now…"

"As am I, my love."

Yugi loved that Atem talked to him with respect. He enjoyed the scenery. He enjoyed Atem's sweet persona.

But none of it made any sense!

"Atem, you've been nice today…" Yugi began, looking down nervously at the barn ground. "But could you take me home? I'm not sure how you brought me here, but I need to go back to Domino. You can't just kidnap me and think it'll be alright because you can put on a smile. Besides, Jonouchi, Honda and Malik are waiting for me. I need to make sure they're okay." He looked up with curious eyes. "You don't know what happened to them, do—"

Holy shit.

Atem looked _terrified._

His eyes were glimmering in water. His whole body was shaking softly. Yugi had never seen Atem so…nerved. And for what reason?

"Atem?"

"Yugi….you are home," Atem's tone rang wearily. He stepped in closer to Yugi, as if to hug him, but Yugi quickly jumped back.

"Don't touch me!" He immediately reacted, not realizing the hurt of his words until he saw the pain on Atem's face.

"Yu-Yugi?" He shook fearfully. "My love, what's wrong? Please…please tell me."

Yugi held his stance, though shaking within it. A part of him wanted to let his guard down and let Atem hug him, but wouldn't that have gone against all logic?

The longer he stared into Atem's sweet, violet eyes…glimmering through soft tears…

He just had to let him.

Atem kept his distance until Yugi relaxed his muscles. He swooped him into his arms and held him tightly. Yugi instantly sighed in peace at the touch.

"Are you ill?" Atem questioned, placing the back of his hand to Yugi's forehead. He loosened his grip. "You're freezing, my light."

"I am?" Yugi touched the back of his forehead too. "I feel fine."

Atem chuckled fondly. "That doesn't work when you do it on yourself. The temperature of your body in your hand can not read the difference from your forehead."

"That's why that never worked…" Yugi realized.

Atem giggled slightly at his innocence, pulling him in closer and tenderly.

_What is he doing? Why am I loving this so much?...I've never been held like this._

Atem, in his comfort, placed a chaste kiss on Yugi's neck, tightening his grip around him. Holding him like a lifeline….

"Atem?" Yugi pulled back slightly.

"Yugi?" His eyes widened at Yugi's distraught.

"I'm…I'm so confused…"

"By what, my dear?"

"It's just…I…I can't have you doing this to me all the time."

Atem distraughtly loosened his hold, letting his hands slip down to grasp Yugi's hands, looking him deeply into his eyes.

"What….what do you mean?" He stuttered in worry.

"You can't treat me like this…I've done nothing to deserve this. One moment you scare the hell out of me, and the next…you're hugging me like I'm yours?"

Atem's whole body began shaking; he slowly released his grip on Yugi's hands and stumbled back. "I thought we belong to each other?"

"I belong to no one…" Yugi closed his eyes, holding his ground. "Last time I allowed that, I ruined myself and the person who claimed to care."

Yugi's heart began pounding in pain. He didn't like the words he had to say, but he couldn't allow himself to fall in Atem's arms just because he hugged him passionately. It didn't make up for all the other shit he had done.

"Yugi…I'd never do anything to hurt you…ever. I would do a _nything_ to save you from pain…from hurt. I love you so much…." Atem watched hurtfully as Yugi pulled back, and began walking towards the exit of the barn. "Yugi! Why are you doing this? I-I don't understand…I love you! Come back!"

"This is just another way for you to control me," Yugi spat, effectively turning his back on Atem. "I won't allow that. I'm going home. I'll find my own way."

"Yugi! Yugi?!"

Yugi inhaled deeply, not allowing the emotion in Atem's voice to stop him. He proudly strutted towards the exit of the Barn and looked outside.

That's when he screamed.

Indefinitely.

At the top of his lunges.

In complete and utter confusion.

It was all sand.

Sand and heat. A large fence around the perimeter of the barn.

He quickly looked around.

To his left was a large, extravagant palace. It shadowed over them in the desert heat.

Yugi felt dizzy.

He quickly turned back to look at Atem.

Whom was no longer wearing all black.

Rather, a long, velvety cape that flew freely behind him.

A golden crown laid in the crevice of his hair.

An off-white tunic straddled in a golden belt covered his body.

Leather sandals shielded his feet.

His skin was sun kissed, nearly as bronze as the puzzle that hung around his neck.

No, Yugi didn't stop screaming.

_Because somehow he was nowhere near home… ~~_

_*Knock Knock*_ "Yugi! Wake up! Yugi!" * _Knock Knock*_

Yugi jolted up in his bed, immediately looking around.

"Yugi! It's Otogi! Come on, we're going to visit the guys! If we stick around long enough, we can bring them home!"

Yugi let out a huge sigh when he realized he was in his dorm room all along. He peeked at his clock, which informed him that it was one in the afternoon.

"Yeah!" Yugi screamed back, rubbing the side of his head. "Let's bring them _home."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayeeee, not sure if that made things more confusing, or whether it allowed you all to have a light bulb go off in your head! No matter what your take is on it, I do want to assure you that I do have a plan that will answer all questions with time! I know this plot is rather confusing, but its for a reason. When Yugi is confused, consider yourself confused also. And right now...he is terribly confused. Though, I'm sure that will change soon.   
> Thanks for the comments! Feedback is much appreciated!  
> All my loving!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

****

The tension was obvious, but no one had the guts to speak up.

            Yugi kept his eyes glued to the window, watching all the cars drive past him.

            Otogi remained stoic and focused, attempting to catch a side-glance of Yugi on occasion.

            There was just no comfortable way to discuss the events of the past night. Especially since the two weren’t really that close.

            However, the longer they remained in their squeamish environment, the louder silence became.

            “Yugi,” Otogi huffed.

            The gamer peeled his eyes off the window to look at Otogi. “Yeah?”

            “Um…what were you doing in Kaiba’s room this morning?”

            It was a simple question, but it lingered in his mind ever since he saw him there.

 

~~ _“Kaiba, what’s going on?”_

_The towering CEO had just slammed the door, turning back towards Otogi and looking down upon him. “Nothing,” he rolled his eyes._

_“Why was Yugi here?” Otogi twirled a piece of his silky, black hair around his finger._

_“It’s none of your concern,” Kaiba spat in annoyance, preparing himself a second cup of coffee._

_“None of my concern?” Otogi slid off towards the tip of his chair in anticipation. “What the hell do you mean? He was missing for four hours last night! How did he end up here a few mere hours later?”_

_Kaiba kept his back towards Otogi, remaining silent as he continued to work on his drink. It was obvious that dead air crept into his skin._

_“Kaiba, what the hell happened last night? Did he tell you ab—“_

_Kaiba flung around in irritation, exhibiting an intense glare. “It’ll do you good to mind your own fucking business!”_

_Otogi’s jaw dropped in shock as he intently watched the anger on Kaiba’s face. Within seconds, the CEO turned back towards his coffee. “Keep asking, but you will never know,” Kaiba muttered under his breath. ~~~~_

            It was since then that Otogi was obsessed with the thought of Yugi and Kaiba working together for some new scheme. It just didn’t make sense. In fact, it bothered Otogi to an overwhelming degree.

            He had never imagined having to share Kaiba with the public world.

            Now that he had to, it didn’t sit well with him.

            What did Yugi have that Otogi didn’t?

            Otogi was fond of Yugi at first. A pleasant student to be around. It was rather _cute_ when Kaiba treated him unfairly; it allowed Otogi the chance to stand up for him.

            That’s just the way it was supposed to be.

            Since _when_ did little Yugi Mutou get on Kaiba’s good side?

            It took Otogi a whole year before he could call Kaiba a friend.

            They had to live with each other just for it to be plausible.

            So how? HOW? Was Yugi already ahead of the game?

            What is that kid up to?

            “Kaiba answered a question for me about gaming designs,” Yugi answered shyly. He bowed his head and clutched his hands firmly on his lap.

            “But Yugi,” Otogi glanced over. “You know I dabble in game design. Why didn’t you come to me?”

            Yugi scrunched up tighter into a ball, attempting to conserve space for some unknown reason. He appeared so shameful.

            “I didn’t want to wake you up. I know you had a long night. I figured Kaiba would already be awake.”

            _Sounds fake, but okay,_ Otogi thought. “What happened to you last night?”

            Yugi turned his head slowly towards Otogi. His eyes glimmered with worry and anxiety. A part of Otogi felt bad for asking.

            “The guys and I were doing a stake out.”

            Otogi face palmed. He took a deep breath in loss. “I told them not to fuck around with that. Ryou told me last night…and you just went with it? That’s dangerous, Yugi.”

            “I didn’t know what was happening until it was happening,” Yugi admitted shyly. “Before I know it, they drop the bomb on me and Ate—I mean, Yami, appears out of nowhere.”

            “So what happened? They found Jou, Honda and Malik passed out by the library. Why weren’t you with them?”

            “I was angry,” Yugi revealed. “I wanted to go after him…so I did. I chased him into the woods. Eventually, I lost sight of him. I tripped and passed out. When I woke up, apparently many hours later, I was on campus again.”

            “Do you think this was Yami’s doing?”

            “I don’t know. I just know that I feel like shit and I’m really worried. I couldn’t sleep last night…I just want them to be okay.”

            Otogi sighed deeply, cruising into the parking lot of the hospital. “Me too.”

 

            ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 

            _How did he get away with that so easily?_

Otogi watched in amazement as Yugi smoothly talked his way out of what had happened last night. They warmed up to him like cookies and milk, allowing every word to slip by in joy for his safety. Otogi didn’t buy it, but the fact that he didn’t made him skeptical himself.

            _Do I want Yugi to fail? Or am I just a stickler for the truth?_

So far, he was unsure.

            By the time they finished filling out witness reports, they were allowed access to their friends’ rooms. Reportedly, the three guys would be together in Honda’s room.

            “YUGI!”

            “JONOUCHI! HONDA! MALIK!”

            Yugi sprinted towards the hospital bed and guest chairs. Honda casually sat up on the mattress. Jonouchi and Malik were next to him at a table dueling to pass the time.

            Jonouchi immediately swung an arm around Yugi and gave him a huge hug.

            “Where you been buddy?”

            “You scared the shit out of us last night!” Honda smiled softly, happy to see his friend.

            Malik forced a smile, but Otogi could see through it.

            The Egyptian looked rather skeptical.

            Otogi knew because he felt the same way.

            “I’m sorry I scared you guys,” Yugi giggled through a noogie that Jonouchi was so joyfully supplying. “I tried to chase after Yami, but I slipped and passed out. I woke up outside of campus.”

            “You serious? That sucks!” Jonouchi expressed.

            “How the hell did that happen?”

            While Jonouchi, Honda and Yugi exchanged a few words, Malik slowly turned his attention to Otogi.

            They held a suspicious gaze for a few seconds, as if telepathically expressing their doubt.

            “Otogi! Nice to see yah, man!” Honda cheered, breaking Otogi out of his stupor.

            “Honda, I’m so glad you’re okay! All of you…you had us scared. Ryou and I were searching for quite a while.”

            “Where is Ryou?” Malik questioned. “He didn’t come?”

            Otogi stuffed his hands into his pockets nervously. “He’s not feeling so well. I think he’s tired from last night….and he didn’t get the sleep like I did to make up for it.”

            Malik’s lavender eyes dilated slightly, absorbing the accuracy in his statement. There wasn’t much.

            Otogi shivered simply thinking about it. For some reason Ryou had been very active about denying the trip. He wouldn’t even open the door when Otogi knocked. The morning was rather strange.

            “What happened to you guys last night? I mean…you were found passed out and freezing at the library!” Yugi voiced his concern.

            Jonouchi exchanged glances with Honda and Malik. “Honestly, I don’t know. Probably same sorta thing that happened to you. It was probably Yami’s evil magic, man.”

            “Where is Yami anyway?” Otogi huffed. “He oughtta be expelled. There’s a hell of a lot of evidence that puts him responsible.”

            “Who knows?” Jonouchi rolled his eyes at the thought. “Little prick running around loose. He oughtta be dead.”

            Otogi caught Yugi cringe slightly at that statement. “You okay, Yugi?” He asked.

            The young student simply redirected his lost gaze to Otogi, forcing a smile as they made eye contact. “Yeah, it’s just…Yami scares me…to think he’s on the loose like that. Who’s he gunna hurt next, yah know?”

            Otogi raised an eyebrow suspiciously. “I don’t know.” He dug into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. “I’m gunna phone a friend, yah know, to see if they figured out this Yami situation on campus.”

            The four guys mumbled in agreement. Otogi took it as a sign to leave. He strutted out casually to the hallway, waiting until it was empty before making a call. Leaning his back on the wall, he began to dial a number.

            _“Talk.”_

            “Hey, it’s me.”

            _“I know who it is.”_

“Yeah…I suppose. Anyhow, what’s the word on campus? Have they found Yami yet?”

            _“That’s an ignorant question.”_

“….What do you mean?”

            _“Do you assume just because that thing took your friends, he’ll be questioned by faculty?”_

“I would hope so! Especially since it’s a pretty big—“

            _“Get that stick out of your ass, Ryuji.”_

Otogi’s jaw dropped at the informal use of his name.

            “Ka-Kaiba?”

            No reply.

            Otogi stood there, shaking in anger. He subconsciously began squeezing his phone in frustration, clenching it tightly in his fists.

            He and Yugi were up to something.

            Kaiba was never that rude before.

            The question was, what did the two have in common?

            ………

            _Yami._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 

            “Are you seriously okay? I’m still worried even though you look fine,” Yugi smiled.

            “Yeah, we’re fine!” Jonouchi grinned in response. “We woke up at around 10 this morning. They had blankets thrown on us and shit, hah! But yeah, it was no big deal. For some reason our temperatures dropped, though it didn’t really make sense why.”

            “It was cold, but not cold enough for our temperature to drop to 38 degrees (93 Fahrenheit).”

            “Seriously?”

            “That’s what the doc told us! But we’re okay now. In fact, we’re free to go whenever!”

            Yugi smiled. “Awesome!”

 

            ()()()()()()()()()()()()

 

            The five friends piled out of the car. Ryou, Anzu, Rishid, Mako, and Mai were waiting to greet them. They jumped on them when they got the chance in excitement for their return.

            Except for Mai.

            Mai pulled Yugi to the side.

            “Mai?”

            Mai looked somewhat annoyed as she fondled his wrist in attempt to drag Yugi out of sight.

            “Mai? What’s going on?”

            The moment her curly, blonde hair stopped bouncing, Yugi realized they had stopped.

            “What the hell did you do?” Mai taunted with her hands angrily on her hips.

            “Wha-what do you mean?”

            Mai peeked her head around to make sure no one was around. Once it was clear, she leaned towards Yugi to whisper.

            “My boyfriend was ‘exiled’ from his apartment building today because your psycho friend threatened him out!”

            “Exiled?” Yugi repeated in confusion.

            “Exiled!” Mai flailed her arms. “That’s what Varon keeps telling me, anyways.”

            “Wait a second…this friend being…”

            “Batshit Bonkers Bakura? Yes! That one!”

            “Why are you yelling at me then? It’s Bakura’s fault!”

            “Because!” Mai rolled her eyes. “According to Varon, Bakura kept screaming about how he was going to murder you for what you’ve done! When Varon tried to help, he was exiled! Chased out…with a machete! That’s the only time Varon doesn’t fuck with Bakura….when he has a machete.”

            Yugi dismissed the situation with his hands. “Wait wait wait…I fail to see where I am involved.”

            “He said you did something awful!” Mai groaned. “I’m here to find out what!”

            “I…I don’t know what I did….”

            “ _Yes you do_.”

            A third party voice. One too familiar to ignore.

            Mai and Yugi both looked up in unison to find Bakura standing in the distance. He had a sly grin on his face, swirling his key chain around his index finger. A leather black jacket clung to his chest, highlighting his grey shirt and ripped denim jeans.

            “Leave him to me, sweetheart. Shrimp and I have something to discuss.”

            Mai rolled her eyes, defensively standing in front of Yugi. “I won’t hand him over so easily.”

            “Mai…it’s okay.”

            The blonde did a double take. She raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Excuse me?”

            “Bakura won’t hurt me,” he glanced at a devilish Bakura, “At least, I don’t think he will.”

            “I won’t hurt the shrimp. I just want to talk with him.”

            After a second to self-debate, Mai let out a deep breath and nodded her head. “Fine, but I hope you left your machete at home.”

            “I’ll do you one better. I left it with Rafael so Varon could come back.”

            Mai blew a string of hair out of her face. “Deal.”

 

 

            Bakura and Yugi went off together. They remained utterly silent. Bakura lead the movements and Yugi simply followed. It was an awkward exchange.

            After five more minutes, Bakura lead Yugi towards the dumpsters behind the student center. In fact, it was the same place where he had seen Yami for the second time.

            “What are we doing here?” Yugi questioned.

            Bakura, in all his glory, switched from stoic to a raging bull.

            His face changed colors. His black pupils dilating twice the normal amount covered his chocolate brown eyes. The atmosphere grew tense, similar to the twitch in Bakura’s bones.

            The sudden change backed Yugi into a corner as Bakura slowly inched up on him.

            “Bakura…?”

            “You are a selfish asshole!” Bakura hissed, strutting closer to the student.

            Yugi shivered in fear, not understanding the situation. “What do you mean?”

            “You are a stupid brat! A stupid, ignorant, brat!”

            “Ba-Bakura?” His heart began thudding loudly in his chest. He stumbled backwards as he approached the brick wall.

            “You could have got yourself KILLED!” Bakura growled, smacking his fist against the wall, trapping Yugi under his arm. He lifted his other arm and dug his fist into the concrete. Leaning in closer…breathing deeply.

            Yugi could smell the tobacco dripping from his tongue.

            “Bakura…” Yugi lowered his head in shame, shutting his eyes tightly.

            “No! Look at me!” Bakura lifted the younger student’s chin aggressively. “Look at me when I speak to you, damnit!”

            The gamer obeyed nervously. His amethyst eyes glimmered with water.

            “I told you to fucking tell me whenever you deal with that scum bag!” Bakura growled. “How fucking come I found out you were missing at 2 in the morning from fucking Kujaku Mai?”

            “I—I don’t kn—“

            “TELL ME!” He punched the wall once more, causing Yugi to jump in place. He flung his cheek towards the wall to try to avoid the brashness from Bakura being so close up.        

            “So I fucking ask her where you were last seen, right?” Bakura pulls back for a second, brushing his bleached hair back out of his face. “And she tells me that she heard from Ryou that you FUCKERS were out staking the king of the living dead! THAT RIGHT?”

            “Bakura…Please…I---“

            Letting out a vicious growl, Bakura planted his hands onto Yugi’s shoulders and plowed him aggressively into the wall. Yugi shrieked, skipping breaths every now and then.

            Bakura edged into him, throwing his body weight on him. He glared deeply into Yugi’s eyes.... “I fucking swear, Yugi, if you do this sorta shit again without telling me, you’ll be dead before you get another chance!”

            Yugi was shaking uncontrollably, exhibiting utter fear in his eyes. Once Bakura got a good look at the intimidation he caused, he pulled back and took a deep breath.

            “You don’t know who the fuck you’re messing with, kid. You fucking don’t know!”

            Once Bakura got far enough back, Yugi let his back slide down the brick wall until he fell on his bum. He shrunk down. He took deep breaths and avoided eye contact. Bakura paced anxiously back and forth in front of him.  
           

            “You didn’t care when I went to visit him in his room,” Yugi muttered in annoyance.

            “I didn’t _care_?” Bakura growled, flipping his attention towards him. “I didn’t fucking _know!_ ” Bakura groaned as he continued to flail around. “A pipsqueak like you listen to a dumbass like me? Excuse me for not imagining it to snow in hell.”

            Yugi chuckled dryly.

            “Why didn’t you message me like I told you?” He lowered his tone.

            “I was set up, Bakura,” Yugi shrugged. “I didn’t know what was happening until it was happening.”

            “So, what happened?”

            “It was a stake out gone wrong.” Yugi wiped a stray tear off his cheek. “Yami appeared. I chased him…shit went down. It was a spur of the moment thing, really.”

            “And?”

            “To put it short, I caught him in the woods talking to a lamb. At first, I didn’t think he knew I was there. But he did. He called me out before slaughtering the lamb. He submerged his pendant into the blood, I passed out, I wake up, he’s making a fire---“

            “Whoa, calm down, kid!” Bakura interrupted. Yugi inhaled. “Go ahead.”

             “He refuses that he killed a lamb, we talk, and then he tricks me into leaving by suffocating the fire, which is our only source of heat.”

            “Smart.”

            “Not the time to salute him,” Yugi shot a glare. “But…he’s different this one.”

            “You just figuring that out now?” Bakura snickered.

            “No! I mean…I don’t think he’s human.”

            “Never thought he was.”

            “He seems out of time. He has this knowledge that no one else could possibly know. The way he talks and refers to things…this can’t be the center of his life. No…it’s like, this is just a pass time for him. Whatever he’s doing at Domino…it’s not his priority….it’s…it’s just happening!” Yugi got up on his feet. “Something else is happening that no one in this life can understand. But I don’t know what.”

            “You’re telling me,” Bakura huffed in loss, leaning up against a dumpster. “All this thinking hurts my head.”

            “Bakura…”

            “Shrimp?”

            “I had a dream.”

            “You sound like a professional speaker or something.”

            Yugi groaned in annoyance. “Are you going to listen to it?”

            “What are my options?”

            “It was of him.”

            “Of who?”

            “Atem.”

            “Yami?”

            “Whatever the hell you want to call him!” Yugi flailed. “It was Atem…and me…and at first, he was dressed like Yami, you know? He was in his leather and black. His eyes were softer though, and his skin kind of tan.” Yugi’s voice grew sweet as he looked at the clouds to reminisce. “And he was really kind. His voice was deep and tranquil. He was feeding his horse, showing him love---“

            “Oh God!”

            “What?”

            “You think he’s hot!”

            Yugi’s face steamed red. He stomped his foot. “I do NOT!”

            “So you’re in love?”

            “I’m telling you my dream, _Batshit Bonkers Bakura_!”

            Bakura grew enraged at the comment, wagging his finger in anger. “That’s _Son of a Bitch Bakura_ to you, wise guy!”

            “JUST LISTEN GEEZ!”

            It took a few seconds of deep breaths before Yugi could continue.

            “Anyways, he was being really nice. Abnormally nice. Every time he came close I thought he was going to impale me or something.”

            “That was my guess.”

            “Yeah…thanks. Anyways, when I threatened to leave, everything was desert. There was a palace, sand, a fence, and a barn…a barn that we were in.”

            Bakura raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

            “When I looked back…Atem was wearing royal clothes. He had a purple cloak, a golden crown…the whole look! And that pendant! He still had that pendant!”

            “You mean the puzzle?”

            “Yeah! The puzzle!”

            “That puzzle holds a lot of mysteries. We think it’s the source to his power.”

            Yugi chuckled at the thought of it. “Wouldn’t be surprised.” The gamer made his way to Bakura’s side and sat beside him. Bakura scooched to the ground to follow his motion.

            The two sat together in silence for a few minutes, simply enjoying each other’s company.

            “Bakura?”

            “Yeah?”         

            “Do you really not have any friends?”

            He sniggered obnoxiously. “Course I do!”

            “Who?”

            “Varon.”

            “You chased him out with a machete.”

            Bakura waved it off. “He had it coming.”

            “Anyone else?”

            “Mai.”

            “A friend? Really?”

            “Eh, more like a visitor to my apartment on occasion.”

            “Because of Varon.”

            “Sometimes she comes for me.”

            Yugi and Bakura stared at one another before erupting into laughter.

            “Yeah, who was I kidding?”

            “Bakura…”

            “Mmm?”

            “Why do you bother with me?”

            Bakura looked down at Yugi. “What do you mean?”

            “Why do you care about me?”

            “I don’t care about anyone.”

            “Really? Cause you almost killed me today for going with Yami without telling you.”

            “Any chance I get to intimidate is one I’ll take.”

            Yugi continued staring into Bakura’s eyes. His face appeared rough. He was young, but he had a tiny scar across one eyebrow and another on his lower lip. His hair was a lot more ragged than Ryou’s. He had seen rougher years and it showed.

            “Bakura?”

            The elder sighed in frustration. “You’re tough, kid. You fascinate me. At first it was your resemblance to Yami….but now…now it’s just you.”

            “Just me?”

            “I don’t need to compare you to Yami anymore in order me to be interested with you…” Bakura lowered his head, almost in embarrassment. “Now…now I kinda find interest in you being you.”

            Yugi’s eyes widened at the pure sincerity in Bakura’s words. They gazed deeply into each other’s eyes, as if attempting to find meaning in one another.

            _*Clap…..Clap…………Clap……………Clap*_

            _“_ How _touching.”_

Yugi and Bakura quickly lifted their heads. In the deepest corner of the building, darkened by shadows and clouds, stood Yami leaning against a brick wall. His hair created a silhouette on the wall.

            Bakura gasped at the sound of his voice. He jumped to his feet in a protective stance. “So the cockroach _can_ talk.”

            Yami slowly revealed himself, continuing to clap sarcastically. “I’m not surprised to hear you compare me to an insect you once ate as nutrition.”

            Yugi used the dumpster to ascend. “A-Atem?”

            “Yugi.” Yami finally stepped out of the darkness, exhibiting black studded belts wrapping around his chest. His combat boots were twice the normal size, clinking against the pavement with every step. His skin appeared paler than usual, drained of all hints of color.

            And his eyes….

            Blood. Red.

            “You better come with me,” Yami nodded his head as a sign. Yugi subconsciously stepped forward, but Bakura threw an arm to block him from continuing.

            “Like fucking hell I’m letting him go with you!” Bakura growled. “Come on, Yugi, let’s go.”

            “Yugi.” Yami’s voice was so rich and luxurious. A seductive and luring device. “Don’t go with him. He’s dangerous.” The way his eyes peered into Yugi’s…it was a trance…

            “And you _aren’t_? Fucking bastard!” Bakura huffed. “Let’s go, Yugi.” He grabbed the younger’s wrist.

            “Why, so you can fuck him?” Yami spat, full outrage seeping from his eyes. “The two of you looked _awfully_ comfortable before I stepped in.” He turned his stare to Yugi. “Is this piece of shit your new fuck buddy, Yugi? Did you forget me so quickly?”

            Bakura attempted to drag Yugi away, but,

            Yugi couldn’t move….

            Couldn’t think…

            Couldn’t breathe.

            Yami looked so bloodthirsty…so evil.

            Bakura grew more enraged by the second.

            Yugi simply waited for it to all work out….because he was traumatized.

            “You’re a disgusting, shitty, hypocritical maniac!” Bakura roared, releasing his grip on Yugi while moving closer to Yami in wrath.

            “Bakura! Don’t!” Yugi finally made the gesture to grab Bakura to stop him from approaching Yami, but Bakura easily freed himself.

            “I don’t know who the fuck you think you are, but I fucking hate you with all of my hate. And I will shred that pretty little skin of yours off until your blood piles on the floor as my personal swimming pool.”

            Yami didn’t move. He simply watched Bakura approach him with ease.

            “Bakura! Fucking don’t!” Yugi cried, not feeling confident about what would happen next. He hunched over in pain, probably from the nerves.

            “What about me, Yugi? Why don’t you cry out for _me?_ ” Yami questioned.

            “Both of you!” Yugi moaned, pain coursing through his body. His insides felt weak as they tossed and turned vigorously. His head began pounding with each step Bakura took closer to Yami.

            “You’ve got some weird yandere shit love for Yugi, but I won’t let you hurt him!” Bakura howled.

            Yami casually redirected his attention to Bakura. “Leave Yugi to me,” he stated calmly. “Besides, don’t you have a cousin you should be protecting?”

            Bakura’s eyes widened…he shivered at the sound of it.

            “If you fucking TOUCH Ryou I will—“

            “OWWW!”

            Bakura turned back to Yugi, whom was hunched on the ground, crying in desperate pain. “What the fuck is going on?” He ran towards him, squatting down to help him. “Yugi? Yugi! What’s wrong?”

            The young student began tossing, and shivering. His screeches were loud and often. It wasn’t long before he passed out, falling lifelessly to the ground.

            “What the fuck did you do to him?!”

            “It’s not what I did, Bakura,” Yami smiled softly, sauntering casually towards him. “It’s who I _am._ ” Bakura began backing up in fear as Yami proudly strutted towards him.

            “And quite frankly,” Yami licked his upper lip as he edged closer, “It’s who _you_ are, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are much appreciated! And thanks to those who have already !!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell my lovelies! My apologies for the late update! School continues to kick my ass. In fact, I didn't even expect to update for another week or so at the rate my schedule has been. However, thanks to my nap before bed (8pm-midnight) I woke up in the mood to write. It is a shorter chapter, but I figured it'd be better to update than to leave it hanging for another week. Also, it is 2 in the morning right now, so although I proof read, there's a chance editing isn't as up to par as normal. Apologies in advance. 
> 
> Anyhow, thanks so much for reading and commenting! Please do leave feedback, it brings me motivation to write in these trying times. I hope you are all well! All my loving!

“Yugi.”

            The sun scorching through the far window along with the soft tone of a melodious voice casually woke Yugi from his slumber. He yawned lazily and flipped around on the mattress.

            A sugary chuckle evoked as a response. Footsteps approached the bed.

            “Yugi, it’s time for breakfast.”

            _That voice…_

Once understanding what he heard, Yugi sat up rather quickly and began peering around.

            _Now I’m certain it’s a dream._

He nearly screamed in response to what he was seeing, but thankfully, he covered his mouth before letting any noise escape.

            Yugi sat up in an enormous, king-sized bed. The finest silk sheets and blankets dressed the mattress. The supports were made of sycamore wood, one that he recognized from his class on Ancient Egypt. A large tapestry hung over the western wall, and large glass windows covered the eastern side. The sun piled in abundantly.

            He laid his eyes on Atem, who at this point had sat politely on the far end of the bed. His expression appeared so soft and loving. A genuine smile tickled at his lips as his gaze peered gracefully into the windows of Yugi’s soul. His attire exhibited such high class and authority. A tan shendyt hugged his waist. His chest remained bare, save for some type of animal skin that hung on his shoulders. A golden crown rested comfortably in his bulky hair. The sun from the east wall glimmered on his golden armlets. Black khol around his eyes perfectly highlighted the amethyst gleam.

            _He is perfection._

“Yugi?”

            “Hm?” Yugi twitched.

            “You’re looking at me like you’ve never seen me before,” Atem blushed.

            Yugi couldn’t control the geeky grin that smeared its way onto his face. He merely nodded through the embarrassment and even giggled at the tension.

            “Sorry,” Yugi bowed his head. _I just kinda don’t know what the hell is happening to me._

Atem tilted his head in wonder, but eventually began laughing with Yugi too.

            “You make my world a little brighter every day.”

            Yugi’s innocent laughter dwindled down at the sound of such a genuine comment.

            “One day, even Ra will be jealous of your beauty,” Atem winked playfully.

            Yugi shivered slightly at the thought of it. _I must really be love sick for Yami if I keep seeing him as some sexy ancient pharaoh. I’d never hear the end of it if I told Bakura._

_Oh my…Bakura!_

“Bakura!” Yugi accidentally spat out, eyes widening in worry. He unintentionally began shaking as he pictured the last memory he had.

            “Bakura?” Atem questioned in confusion. “I don’t understand.”

            Yugi flung his attention back to Atem. “It’s nothing….never mind.”

            Though he wanted to talk about what would happen, he knew dream Atem would have no recollection of it. However, he figured this would be a good time to ask his dream lover some questions.

            “Atem…”

            “Yugi?” He raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

            “Why do you love me?”

            Was that an okay question to ask? Too assuming? Did this Atem even love him?

            Atem merely gave Yugi a look of disbelief. “Are you feeling okay?”

            Yugi cringed at the response. “Of…course.”

            “You know how much I love you,” Atem scooched in to place a chaste kiss amongst Yugi’s forehead. “You’re the light of my world. A gift from the gods. I will love you for eternity. I find a new reason to love you every day.” Atem smiled sweetly. “Now let’s go eat breakfast.”

            Atem slid off the side of the bed, standing suavely at the edge. “What you need is a hearty meal. You seem a little sleepy this morning. I’m surprised Ra hasn’t woken you up earlier.”

            Yugi watched intently as Atem began strutting towards the large double doors at the end of the room. He stopped before exiting. “I’ll send in some ladies to get you dressed.”

            Atem winked seductively before exiting the room.

            A wave of exhaustion poured over Yugi the moment Atem left. He cuddled back into the sheets and fell into a deep slumber.  

 

                                                            ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 

            “Yugi, Yugi, Yugi.”

            It was a demeaning tone.

            The type that calls your name out with a nod in disproval.

            When it’s clear that something wrong was done.

            “Urghh.” Yugi rubbed the back of his head to ease the pain. It didn’t really work.

            His eyes flickered open, absorbing his surroundings as quickly as possible.

            At first, everything was unrecognizable.

            Yugi was indoors, laying down on a velvet colored couch. His head rested against a lace pillow. The far wall in front of him portrayed a large mural, designed with fresh paint. The texture remained clearly visible. It was that of a blackened starry night, desert grounds and extravagant palace in the far background. Immediately Yugi gasped, recalling on the two recent dreams.

            He spun around, finding Yami’s back turned towards him. He was humming softly, stroking a paintbrush against some cabinets in his kitchen area. They were that of weird looking monsters that Yugi hadn’t quite recognized, but could guess were mythical to some point.

            Yugi continued to watch in confusion. Eventually Yami halted his actions and slowly turned to look at Yugi.

            His eyes glistened in crimson, perfectly highlighting his pale skin and sharp jaw structure. He was back to mastering a creepy vibe as a sinister smirk crawled onto his face. He wore the same outfit that he was in when he interrupted him with Bakura.

            Bakura.

            “What have you done with Bakura?” Yugi nearly growled, hiding all hints of fear that tugged so persistently at the back of his mind.

            “Yugi, _puh-lease_!” Yami sucked his teeth, nodding his head in doubt with a sly grin. He wagged his finger in disproval. “If anything, you should be thanking me! I did you a fantastic favor,” Yami snorted. He looked down at his paintbrush with admiration, lifting it to paint some eyes on the monsters he just created. “Bakura is no different than one of these.”

            Yami mumbled it, but Yugi caught it perfectly. His eyes zoomed in to the monsters that Yami had painted onto his cabinet. One of them was all black, with horns, blood red eyes, and a huge tentacle of sorts coming out from his lower abdomen.

            “I’ll ask you again,” Yugi huffed, not understanding Yami’s delay in answer. “What have you _done_ with Bakura?”

            Yami continued to stroke paint onto the wood, humming along with his hair bouncing in each direction that he swayed.

            “And quite frankly,” Yugi inhaled deeply, “What did you do to _me_?”

            Yami halted immediately. Hauntingly, he pivoted his attention towards Yugi.

            “Do you _dare_ to blame _me_ for your blackout?” Yami glared.

            Yugi scrunched his nose, feeling a chill over take him.

            “Well, it sure as hell wasn’t Bakura who made me pass out!”

            Yami snorted in disgust, tossing his paintbrush aggressively in the sink and letting the faucet run to thin the paint. “Your ignorance is an inconvenience to me.”

            “How the hell did I even end up in your room? You clearly did something to me!”

            The elder grew hasty and annoyed. His body language showed tension and irritability by his nonstop fidgeting and facial strain.

            “Yugi, I saved you! I removed you from a situation that had you squirming on the ground like a poisoned rodent!”

            Yugi opened his mouth to speak—

            “In fact, I don’t want you speaking with Bakura for the remainder of your life,” Yami groaned. He rubbed his hands together, spreading the drops of paint amongst his pale skin. Yugi grew tense at the sound of Yami’s order.

            “You can’t tell me what to do, Atem! In fact, I don’t see why you care what I do.”

            “Not only should you not speak with him, but you should not see him, either! You should not see him…you shouldn’t even _think_ of him! Never again do I want to see you so close with that….with that….”

            Yugi squinted his eyes in confusion, noticing the physical anger overcome Yami simply by the thought of Bakura and Yugi conversing.

            “Atem?” Yugi exhaled, unsure of how to deal with the discomfort in Yami’s eyes.

            Yami stopped shivering, lifting his head to gaze at Yugi. Once creating eye contact, he made his way to Yugi and sat beside him on the couch.

            “Please, Yugi. Please stay away from him.”

            The air grew heavy. Some sort of curtain of solemnity draped over the two at those words. It was partially because of how serious the request was, but mostly it was the sincerity of his tone.

            Yugi didn’t know what to say. He bowed his head to avoid eye contact with the hope it’d give him room to think. There was no room. Yami absorbed every inch of space in his own mysterious way.

            “I don’t know what you have against Bakura,” Yugi huffed, staring intently at his hands. “But just promise me he’s okay. Promise me you didn’t hurt him.”

            “Yugi.”

            Yami lifted Yugi’s chin gently, gazing with emotion into his eyes. “I can assure you that your…ahem, _friend_ , is alright. I simply removed you from the situation for your own health.”

            “I’m afraid I don’t understand any of this.”

            Yami smiled sweetly. “You were not meant to.”

            Yugi sheepishly smirked and quickly looked away. His eyes took him back to the mural on the far wall. An abundance of clocks laid on the wall to Yugi’s left, and some ancient symbols to the wall on the right.

            “You paint?” Yugi inquired, knowing it was obvious but striving for normal conversation.

            “Ah, yes,” Yami hummed softly. “A hidden talent I never knew I attained.”

            “When did you learn that you could paint?”

            “During my time in America. I had taken an art class for extra credits. It turned out to be one of my most memorable classes.” Yami turned his eyes to the mural that he painted on the wall, studying it intently. “I often wonder if I always had this talent. I wish I had known it sooner.”

            Yugi studied the expression on Yami’s face, absolutely startled that he could go from an extreme maniac to a lost soul artist in such a short amount of time.

            “Atem, why have you painted a desert? Do you have a connection to it?”

            It was a long shot question, but it had to be asked.

            Yami didn’t look phased. In fact, it appeared as if he hadn’t heard the question at all.

            Yugi continued to watch Yami and his expressions. It almost appeared as if his crimson eyes faded into a dull wine. The sharp structure of his face loosened into a relaxed form. The shift in moods allowed Yugi to make himself a tad more comfortable.

            “Atem, I had a dream.”

            That caught his attention.

            Atem slowly turned his head to look at Yugi. He raised an eyebrow in question. The notion allowed Yugi to continue.

            “Two, actually.”

            The elder appeared confused, and even a little disturbed. It was obvious that he was not expecting such a reveal. “Go on.”

            “The first was last night…or, very early in the morning I should say. But…it involved you. We were in a barn, and you were feeding your horse Ammon—“

            “Ammon?” Atem raised an eyebrow.

            “Yeah. You were being really sweet and nice…in fact, you were so kind I felt scared. I tried to go back home, because I thought I was awake…but we were in a desert. There was a palace besides us, and when I looked back, you were in royal attire. It was weird…”

            Atem remained emotionless. He continued to listen.

            “I had another one when I passed out just a little while ago,” Yugi continued, bowing his head unsure. “I woke up in a really fancy room, and you were wearing similar royal clothes…being really damn nice. I...I don’t what to think. Whether it’s just a sick phase I’m going through or---“

            “This isn’t good,” Atem mumbled under his breath. He nervously stood up from the couch, his gaze lost into the distance…as if he was staring past the wall.

            “Atem?” Yugi questioned, watching Atem’s instability as he began pacing back and forth.

            “Yugi…” he dragged the word. “I’m afraid the process is beginning.”

            “What-what do you mean?”

            “Yugi.” Atem sighed deeply, bowing his head slightly. “Please, go check on your friends.”

            The younger’s eyes widened in shock. Unknowingly, he jumped up on his feet and began backing away towards the door. “My…my friends? Atem? What do you mean?”

            Atem couldn’t make eye contact. He began rubbing his forehead as he closed his eyes. “Go, Yugi. Go check on your friends. Make sure they’re safe.”

            “Atem?”

            It was fear now. It was sudden, but fear overwhelmed Yugi so quickly and so drastically. He began thinking back to Jonouchi, Malik and Honda from the night before. The thought of that alone gave him chills and shaky hands.

            “What’s going on? What happened to my friends?” Yugi’s voice grew high pitched with worry. He continued to stumble back, further away from Atem and closer to the door.

            “Go,” Atem mumbled.

            Yugi had no words to say. He merely stared at Atem with concern, unsure of what he could have meant. However, Yugi didn’t want to take any chances. He opened the door with ease, and stared out into the hall.

            The last words he heard from Atem before he closed the door on his way out?

            “I’m sorry.”

           

            Yugi didn’t know where to look, where to go, whom to search for---

            The first thing he did was soldier into his suite.

            “Jonouchi! Honda!” Yugi hollered, searching around like a maniac.

            No one.

            He zoomed out of the suite and headed towards Malik and Ryou’s room. He began knocking impatiently.

            “Malik? Ryou?” Yugi grew frustrated when he realized that no one was answering. He knocked harder. “Guys! GUYS!”

            “Yugi?” Otogi peeked out from his room. “You okay?”

            “Where is everyone?” Yugi rambled, nerves depicting his tone.

            “I think they went out to get some food after coming back from the hospital.”

            Yugi sighed instantly, letting all his muscles relax. “Oh…that’s good to hear.”

            “Yeah, I don’t think Ryou went though. He said he had some homework. But if he’s not answering, he might have stepped out for a little.”

            Yugi shivered slightly, not knowing how seriously to take Atem’s precaution. “Thanks, Otogi.”

            Otogi waved slightly before heading back into his room and shutting the door. Once he left, Yugi allowed himself to panic a little more. He headed back into his suite and began pacing around.

            _How seriously do I take Atem’s order? What does he know?_

Yugi continued to pace, shoving his hands in his pocket and searching around the room with his eyes. That is when it hit him.

            ~ _“Besides, don’t you have a cousin you should be protecting?”~_

Yugi’s body halted, eyes widening in fear.

            “RYOU!”

            Yugi sprinted towards Jonouchi’s room, barging in relentlessly and searching for a certain box in haste.

            Eventually he found it. The box held the keys to everyone’s room. He dug his hands deep, scattering the keys around friskily until grabbing the key for room 48. Immediately he charged out and into the hallway.

            Yugi was so nervous that he nearly dropped the key five times. It took him several more tries before he could swing the door open.

            There was no telling what Yugi expected to see.

            A part of him wanted him to see Ryou on his bed in a deep sleep, catching up on rest.

            Another part of him expected the room to be completely empty.

            He even wished to see Ryou awake and healthy, staring back at him in anger for opening the door.

            But what he saw instead…

            It brought tears to Yugi’s eyes.

            “RYOU! RYOU!!!!”

            Yugi rushed over to his dear friend, whom was scattered on the ground lifeless like a doll. The table he must have been sitting on had fallen over with papers spread out all throughout the floor. Ryou must have smashed his head on the way down, because the tip of his forehead was bleeding, staining the floor.

            Yugi began sobbing, screaming in anger and in tragedy. He cradled Ryou into his arms, not able to stop his tears even though they soaked his friend to the core.

            It felt like forever. For a while, Yugi could have sworn it was just him and Ryou.

            He hadn’t even realized when Otogi, Kaiba and Mako all stormed into the room at the same time. They rushed to call authorities, attempting to pull Yugi off Ryou for Ryou’s own good.

            But Yugi didn’t even know they were there.

            His cries and overwhelming thoughts were just too loud.

            Just _what_ had Atem done?


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Thank you all for your comments! It means a lot!
> 
> I want to be completely honest and say that this chapter was difficult for me to write due to writer's block. However, I ended it in a spot that I am comfortable picking up with and transitioning into a major part of the story. So if you're confused by the end of this and think its crap, I understand, and I promise you won't be as confused in the next chapter. (Ahem, be on the look for foreshadowing!) 
> 
> Thanks for sticking around. All my loving.

Bakura had to know. Someone had to tell him. If Yugi didn't tell him, who would?

It was the only motivation for Yugi to slip out of his traumatized state.

He had already tried knocking relentlessly on Yami's door, but there was never a reply.

Yami only answers when Yami wants to see you.

Yugi knew that now.

Jonouchi, Malik and Honda were still out of reach. No one had any idea where they were, but no one wanted to declare them missing either.

In fact, everyone was a little difficult to reach. Everyone save for Otogi, Kaiba and Mako.

 _"_ _They'll show up soon,"_ an officer would say.

Would they? Would they really?

Yugi finally made the gesture to call Bakura, shaking all the while.

And so the phone rang….

And it rang….

And it rang once more….

And Yugi could feel himself swallowing any remaining fear…

And once more, it rang…

"What do you want?"

"BAKURA! Oh my God! You're okay? You're really okay?"

"Shrimp…calm down…."

"What happened to you?! Did he hurt you? Toss you somewhere? What happened?"

"Dude-"

"If he hurt you somehow you have to let me know. You have to tell me everything that happened-"

"Hey, wha-"

"-Everything that you know! You gotta tell me!"

"YUGI!"

Yugi was breathing deeply over the phone, tightening his muscles with every word.

"What?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Silence.

"What do you mean?" He hummed softly.

"I mean, you're freaking out like a waiter accidentally just served you hot blood instead of tomato soup."

"Bakura! Are you serious right now? This is no time for your uncalled-for perfect similes!"

"What time is it, then?" He sniggered.

"Bakura, what the hell happened today after I passed out?"

"YOU PASSED OUT?! WHEN? Fuck Yugi! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Bakura…you're scaring me."

"How the fuck am I scaring you? You're the one with the shady health problems. Have you even _tried_ seeing a doctor?"

"Where are you right now?"

"What does that have to do with anything, moron?"

"Answer the question, Bakura!"

"I'm in my fucking apartment, dweeb. Where else would I fucking be?"

"How did you get there?"

"I LIVE HERE! I don't _get_ here, I just _exist_ here. Damn. I always knew you were sporadic but please, cut down on the drugs."

Yugi took a second to look at his hand, noticing it shake uncontrollably. He cleared his throat and straightened his posture. "You don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what?"

"You know…remember what happened today?"

"Hey, I just thought of something…." Bakura's tone lowered.

"Do you remember now?"

"Yeah, I remember…"

Yugi grinned sweetly….feeling hopeful for the first time since the incident.

"I remember telling you to only call me if you were about to go deal with Mr. Dick Demon."

"Bakura…?"

"Just cause I gave you my number doesn't mean I want to talk to you, pipsqueak."

"Ba—"

"Get lost."

"Wait-"

_Too late._

_It was too late._

The dial tone quickly followed, leaving Yugi to feel emptiness crawl right back into his heart. He wasn't sure how to react, where to go or what to say.

He hadn't even had the chance to inform Bakura about Ryou.

And based off their conversation, it didn't sound like Bakura was aware.

The thought of it enraged him. It made him quake with anger.

It pulsed through his veins thicker than blood. He snatched the phone and punched in the numbers aggressively.

"Whaaaaaat nowwww?" Bakura seethed, compete annoyance in his tone.

"Bakura."

For five seconds neither exchanged any words.

"Ryou is in the hospital."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It was a horrible night.

Bakura and Yugi sat in the dimmed lights of Ryou's hospital room. It was getting late. There was no word from anyone in the gang, and Ryou had still not waken up.

Bakura clenched his hands together, bent over in a chair while taking deep breaths. Yugi watched Bakura's movements, sighing at the loss in it all.

Ryou mumbled softly in his sleep, cuing the two men to look up. However, he still hadn't shown any signs of awareness. Bakura and Yugi crossed sight in the midst.

"I'm so sorry…" Yugi finally mumbled.

"For what?" Bakura groaned.

"For your cousin."

"Did you hurt him?"

"You know I would never-"

"Then don't fucking apologize."

Yugi quickly lowered his head, inhaling deeply. He raised a hand to scratch the back of his neck. "What did you do today?" He asked after a long hesitation.

"I don't see why it matters."

"You know what I did today?"

"No. And I don't care, either."

"I had just came back from the hospital after visiting the guys."

Bakura didn't answer, he just stared intently at the ground as the wheels in his mind began kicking into action.

"Because we were all out the night before…but we got separated, and they were found unconscious in the cold. No one knows why."

They sat in their silence, avoiding eye contact for a while longer.

"Where were you?" Bakura finally asked.

The two turned to look at each other, fear and regret in their eyes. The longer they stared, the more things made sense. After a few more seconds, Bakura's eyes widened in utter shock and realization.

"Exactly," Yugi whispered.

Bakura jumped to his feet, rage swarming his face and body language.

"I—"

* _Ring Ring-Ring Ring*_

The room phone on the nightstand besides Ryou began ringing, interrupting Bakura from his stupor.

"I'll get it. It's probably the nurse telling us leave so she can give him medication."

Bakura growled slightly at the untimely call and slumped furiously back into the chair. He began tapping his foot aggressively.

Yugi stood up and made his way over to the phone to pick it up.

"Hello?"

_"_ _What did I tell you?"_

That _voice_.

He nearly dropped the phone that very second.

His face grew hot and his hands sweaty.

"E-excuse me?"

Bakura shot Yugi a concerned, yet serious glare. "Who is it?"

" _I told you to never speak with him again."_

 _"_ A-Atem?"

"DICK DEMON!" Bakura kicked back his seat as he ran besides Yugi, trying to rip the phone from his hands. Yugi was too traumatized to fight.

Bakura snatched the phone and began screaming into it. "How the FUCK do you have this number? What in the ever loving hell did you do to my cousin?! If I find you, I'll slit your throat and use the blood as paint for my apartment walls! Do you hear me?! DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME?!"

The elder began breathing heavily, waiting patiently for a response, though there was none. Nearly a minute later, a voice chimed from the other end.

" _Yugi?"_

Hearing this, Yugi gently took the phone back from Bakura and responded. "Yes?"

_"_ _It's already begun. People will leave you now. It's up to you to choose who you want to love."_

Suddenly, Ryou's eyes flashed open.

Footsteps arrived from down the hall. The door flung open revealing Jonouchi, Honda and Malik with huge grins on their faces.

Bakura and Yugi exchanged confused glances.

_What had just happened?_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Where were you guys?" Yugi interrogated with suspicion.

"We went out to eat," Jonouchi shrugged. "We just got back and heard about Ryou."

"You guys went out to eat hours ago! How did you just get back?"

Jonouchi, Honda and Malik exchanged glances and shrugged. They were driving back from the hospital at around 7 p.m. Bakura stayed with Ryou until he would be released.

"Uh, I don't know. We were just hanging around." Honda scratched the side of his forehead.

"Yeah, no need to make a big deal of it, Yugi," Malik rolled his eyes.

"It just doesn't make sense to me, that's all."

"A lot of things don't make sense in Domino."

Yugi leaned back in his seat, letting his gaze turn to the window.

"So….are you and Bakura, like, _friends_?" Jonouchi questioned.

"What do you mean?" Yugi defended quickly.

"I don't know, you two looked awfully close to each other in that room."

"Before we went out to eat, Mai told us that you were skipping out to hang with Bakura. Just seems a little weird," Honda concluded.

"Well, we're not enemies but we're not friends, either. We were just both concerned for Ryou."

"Bakura doesn't care about Ryou," Malik muttered.

"Why would you say that?!"

Malik turned around, gazing deeply into Yugi's amethyst eyes. "Yugi, I've known Ryou for quite some time now. If there's one thing I've learned, besides us, his family is of no consolation to him."

"Maybe," Yugi slumped over in his seat. The car rolled over a speed bump, signaling they had just entered the Domino campus.

_But you don't know Bakura, and his family is all he has._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Life felt altered.

Everyone appeared to have changed in the slightest of ways.

Jonouchi was a little less chatty.

Honda was a little more tired.

Malik was a little too sassy.

Everyone else was a little too distant.

When they got back into the dorms, Yugi moped into his room and shut the door. He laid on his bed in silence, listening to the static sound of the TV.

Where was he supposed to go from here?

What was he supposed to make of Atem's warnings?

_I almost wish I stayed at Renka._

He closed his eyes and marinated in the cool air. He focused on all of his senses.

"I kinda think Yugi is lying."

Yugi immediately sat up in bed at the sound of Honda's hushed voice from the living room.

"I wouldn't say he's lying, but he's definitely hiding something from us."

"Jonouchi?" Yugi mumbled under his breath in shock.

"Where was he last night, anyway? You don't really believe he tried to chase Yami down in the woods, do you?"

"Chase him down, maybe," Jonouchi hesitated. "But definitely not trip and pass out for hours on end."

"And then disappearing today with Bakura?" Honda questioned.

"I thought that was weird," Jonouchi replied.

"Otogi even told me that he saw Yug in Kaiba's room this past morning."

"Kaiba? No way!"

"Just what I heard."

Yugi's eyes furrowed at the sound of his best friends gossiping about him. How dare they! That's just the cruelest thing a friend can do! Especially in the same suite? No…No! Yugi couldn't take it.

He slipped off the bed and opened the door, feeling anger crawl onto his face. He stomped into the hallway and into the living room.

"You know I can hear you two, rig—"

What?

Where did they go?

"Jonouchi? Honda?"

The living room was empty. There was no sign of anyone having been there, not even the static of the TV.

Yugi began breathing heavily, looking around the couch and under the coffee table. This has to be a joke, right?

"Guys?"

Not knowing what to do, Yugi ran out the door and into the hallway, looking to his right, and then to his left.

There was nothing peculiar on either side. He began walking to his right, searching for which room he might want to knock at.

Eventually he came to Kaiba's room. He figured this would be a good chance for the two to catch up. He knocked.

Seconds later, the door slowly opened.

"Kaiba, am I glad to see-"

A short blond opened the door. He wore baggy jeans and a red tee, glaring softly with his emerald eyes. "Do I know you?" He cleared his throat.

Yugi cocked his head to see the number of the door. He was at the right place. "Hi, I'm Yugi. Is Kaiba there?"

"I don't know who you're talking about," he spat, checking Yugi out distastefully.

"What? You must be friends, you're in his room!"

"You look a little lost, may I suggest the front desk on the first floor?" He snickered cheekily while attempting to close the door.

However, Yugi caught it in his palm. His eyes grew narrow in anger. "This isn't funny! Tell me where Kaiba is!"

"Piss off, kid!"

The stranger shut the door fiercely, causing Yugi to jump back in shock. He ran over to the room across the hall. "Otogi? Otogi?!" He began pounding against the wood.

No one answered.

An unfamiliar person opened the door besides Yugi and looked out. "Hey, what are you doing?" He demanded. He had brown shaggy hair with grey eyes.

"I'm trying to talk to Otogi!" Yugi shook angrily, continuing to pound the door.

"Dude, calm down! No one lives in that room!"

Yugi spun around to face him. "What?!"

"No one lives in that room. It's been empty all semester."

"WHAT? Otogi lives here! He lives right across the hall from Kaiba!"

The man looked across the hall towards the room where Kaiba used to live. "Isamu lives there. Are you in the wrong building or something? This is the Industrial Dorm—"

"I know damn right where I am!" Yugi growled. "I live in room 47!"

They both stared at each other uncomfortably.

"I've never seen you before in my life."

"You're no help!" Yugi spat, turning away and running back to his suite. Instead of retreating, however, he knocked at room 48.

The door slowly opened, but no one was there to greet him.

"Ryou? Malik?"

Darkness permeated at the entrance. There was nothing to see. Unsure of what to do, Yugi slowly stumbled inside the room, hoping that his friends would all pop out and scare him as a joke.

It didn't happen.

He edged in, and the door shut behind him.

"Hello?" He stuttered.

"Yugi…"

Darkness….loneliness….nothingness…

"Hello?"

"Why'd you do it, Yugi?"

"Bakura? Is that you?"

Suddenly, a tiny light illuminated Bakura's face. The darkness was so prominent that it appeared as if Bakura had no body. His head dangled in the shadows.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what? Do what, Bakura?"

Bakura's face drowned in solemnity and despair. His eyes were dull, and his skin whiter than usual. No emotion could be drawn from it.

"Why did you kill us, Yugi? Why?"

" _Kill you?_ What are you _talking_ about?"

"Why did you make us disappear?" Another voice stemmed from the abyss.

"All we ever did was love you."

"All we ever did was welcome you."

"All we ever did was care for you."

The numerous voices crept in closer and closer, Yugi shivered in place, swinging his head around desperately…trying to see through the darkness.

"Who's there?!"

"Yugi—" a hand reached out to grab his ankle, causing Yugi to scream in fear.

"Leave me alone!"

Suddenly, a dim light turned on, illuminating the room with high contrast.

Illimunating all of Yugi's friends…Jonouchi, Honda, Malik, Ryou…

Illuminating Kaiba, Otogi, Mai, Anzu and Mako…

Illiumnating the blood pouring from their eyes…

Illiuminating the veins nearly popping out from their faces…

And the bones sticking out where they didn't belong….

They were sickly…deadly….

And it made Yugi _scream._

He couldn't stand to look at them.

He ran out to the door, watching as it slowly opened for him. He followed the light from the hall. He could feel the presence of his friends try to chase him, but they were no match for Yugi's speed.

Yugi finally got out, shutting the door behind him, breathing against it like a lifeline.

"Yugi?"

In fear, Yugi began sobbing. "Leave me alone, please! Please…just leave me alone."

"Yugi, my love. It's going to be alright. Everything is going to be alright."

Yugi hesitantly turned around, keeping his eyes shut all the while.

A hand laid upon his shoulder while another lifted his chin up, later wiping a tear away.

"Look at me, my love."

It was a struggle, but Yugi managed to open his eyes.

And what he saw…

Was a living miracle.

Atem stood before him.

He wore a crown of gold, jewels so lovely they could replace the sun.

An off white Shendyt with a matching top, and a golden belt around it. A purple cape hung around his shoulders. Wine eyes gleamed with love as they peered into the window of Yugi's soul.

"Yugi," Atem hummed, his voice deep like the echoes of a canyon, and yet soothing like the waters of a tranquil river. "You must come with me now." He traced his index finger along the course of Yugi's face. "Leave this heartache behind. Come, be with me in paradise."

What could he say?

What could he do?

Yugi shook uncontrollably, unsure of his next move. Atem stood so proudly and so lovingly. He was a different person than the Yami that everyone talked about. He had the chance to meet both.

And though Yami was scary, alarming, and dreadful…

Atem was loving, beautiful, and kind.

And Yugi wanted to be with him.

He moved closer, working his way into Atem's embrace. Atem had no restraint, but rather welcomed Yugi with loving arms….securing him tightly in his grasp.

Yugi continued to sob, holding Atem tighter by the second. The elder hummed in satisfaction, chuckling a little at the emotion.

"Stay with me, Yugi. Stay with me forever."

It was in that moment where Yugi agreed fully and completely.

"I want to be with you forever."


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! Sorry to keep you waiting...that school life thooough. But thankfully the semester will soon be ending, which hopefully means quicker updates! Thanks for sticking around ! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave feedback as well, and a huge thanks to those who have. All my loving!

        “Wake up, sleeping beauty!”

            * _Knock Knock Knock_ *

            “Hurry up, Yug! We’re going to the dining hall for lunch!”

            Yugi groaned, exhaustion blurring his train of thought. All of his body remained numb, similar to feeling glued to the bed. He focused all of his strength into movement, and from there was able to sit up on the mattress.

            A quick look around assured him that he was in his dorm room. Jonouchi and Honda continued to pound on his door from the other side.

            “I think I’ll pass,” Yugi muttered, rubbing the back of his head with a yawn. “I’m not feeling so well.”

            The knocking stopped, silence filling the space between.

            “Suit yourself!” Honda hollered behind the closed door.

            “See yah, Yug!” Jonouchi dismissed. Quiet footsteps followed the empty words.

            After hearing the suite door shut, Yugi sighed in tiresome and let his body fall back down on his bed.

            “It was only a dream,” he mumbled to himself, not realizing that sleep was tugging at him once more.

           

            ()()()()()()()()()()()        

            The second time Yugi woke up, he wasn’t just tired.

            He was anxious.

            He couldn’t sit still, in fact.

            His heart raced a mile a minute, leaving him abnormally breathless and worked up.

            His stomach seemed to be flipping more than a gymnast at the Olympics.

            If Yugi didn’t know any better, he would have thought he was pregnant.

            He paced around his room, scratching the back of his neck and rubbing his tummy in attempt to soothe the nausea. His mind kept reeling his dream from the night like a movie marathon.

            Though he knew it was all in his head, something about it felt utterly real.

            Including his newfound feelings for Atem.

            _Especially_ his newfound feelings for Atem.

            Yugi plopped down on the couch in his suite, shivering slightly at his overactive emotions. Thoughts swarmed his mind; resurfacing memories and creating possibilities from them. What was he supposed to do?

            During his reminisce, Yugi recalled the reading he had done a few weeks prior when he had helped Anzu. He twitched at the realization of its accuracy.

            “I can’t believe it all came true,” he mumbled to himself. “Anzu was right.”

            Anzu! Now that was a friend he hadn’t seen for quite some time. A friend that he really needed. A friend that could possibly understand and lend advice…

            A friend he couldn’t afford to not reach out to.

 

            ()()()()()()()()()()()()

 

            “Let me buy you a coffee.”

            “You don’t have to do that, Anzu-“

            “I work two jobs and barely get to see any of my friends anymore,” the charming brunette grinned. “This is my one day off and I have enough money to buy a friend in need a cup of coffee. So let me.”

            Yugi looked up shyly to his beautiful friend. Anzu’s bright smile warmed Yugi’s cold heart. She wore a black headband through her short brown hair, a white tank top with a pink cardigan, blue mini skirt and knee high white socks with a red stripe towards the top.

            “I guess I can take a tea?”

            She smirked in response. “My pleasure.”

            Yugi admired the grace in her step as she strutted to the café counter. After a quick second to appreciate her beauty, he turned to find a table to sit at.

            A few minutes later, Anzu sat down with a cup of tea and coffee, sliding the respective drink to her friend.

            “How you been, Yugi?” She questioned sweetly, genuine interest laced in her tone.

            Yugi grasped the cup between his hands, squeezing it tightly for warmth. Anzu raised an eyebrow at the motion.

            “I’ve been alright,” he forced a smile.

            Anzu sucked her teeth, staring Yugi down and noticing his façade.

            “Okay, so let’s skip to the part where you tell me exactly what’s on your mind.”

            Yugi looked up, revealing a soft blush. Her quick wits impressed him. He knew how much he would tell. He knew exactly what to say.

            He just didn’t want to say it.

            “Okay, you got me,” Yugi softened his grip on his cup, raising it to his mouth for a sip. “But first, I need to ask you a question.”

            “That’s what I’m here for,” she grinned, flipping her hair back in victory. “Ask away.”

            “Uh, okay.” Yugi looked down at the table, but his thoughts tugged at his mind to maintain eye contact. “Have you ever been in love?” He quickly asked while looking back up.

            Anzu remained quiet. Her eyes widened with interest and a gradual smile grew on her face. She clenched her hands together and tilted her head in romantic thought.

            “Awwwww Yugi! Are you in love???” She cooed.

            Yugi’s blush deepened tenfold. “I don’t know. That’s why I’m asking you…to see if I might be.”

            “I know what it’s like to be in love,” Anzu hummed sweetly. “But you have to tell me why you think you are. If what you say sounds like you’re in love, based on my experience, I’ll let you know.”

            Yugi chuckled nervously, letting his head drift to the glass window beside him. He watched the pedestrians walk by. A few had their dogs, some held the hands of their loved ones…some were all alone.

            “At first, I didn’t like this person very much…I didn’t like who they were as a person, but I will admit that I was at least a tiny bit attracted to them.”

            Anzu listened intricately to Yugi’s every word.

            “And though I didn’t admit it at the time, I was very fascinated with this person. I wanted to know more about them. Justify who they were, if by any means, you know? I just…I wanted to get to know them.”

            Yugi sighed, taking a sip of tea and letting the liquid warm his throat before speaking again. “Eventually I started dreaming of them…dreaming of them in a way that made them out to be the greatest person in the world. When I would wake up in the morning, I felt no attraction, just curiosity. Every night I’d fall in love with this person, and every day I’d move on. But now my problem…well, my problem is…”

            Yugi looked down at the table in embarrassment, squeezing his cup a little tighter.

            “I never moved on this morning. I think I’m starting to actually fall in love.”

            “What makes you think you’re falling in love?” Anzu asked.

            “Well for one, I can’t stop thinking about them. Like, I couldn’t stop before, but now I can’t stop thinking about them romantically. I want to see their warm side…the side where they care about me. Love me. Just like in my dreams. I can’t stop fidgeting, and my stomach is doing these summer saults that I can’t control. I’ve been sweating all day, even though it’s really cold out…and…and there’s no one I want to see more than them. No one I want to see more.”

            Anzu shot Yugi a warm, caring half smile. Touched by Yugi’s words.

            “Yugi—“

            “Remember that reading you insisted that I get?”

            Anzu scooched back in shock. “Yes.”

            “It’s all coming true, all of it. And that scares me. It really, _really_ scares me.”

            The quivering in Yugi’s voice made Anzu shiver slightly. “What cards did you get?” She questioned sincerely.

            “The tower, the moon, and the lover’s card.”

            Anzu’s eyes drifted towards the upper left of her eyelids in thought. After a few seconds, she gasped quietly and looked back at Yugi. “That sounds rather…difficult.”

            “Difficult is one of the words I’d use to describe my life right now,” Yugi chuckled painfully.

            Anzu snickered in response. “Well Yugi, it does sound like you’re in love, but I don’t think you’ve convinced yourself.”

            “Convince _myself?_ ”

            “Yeah, I don’t think you want to love this person.”

            “How—what makes you even say that?”

            “Based on what you’ve told me, you seem really guarded in your feelings for this person. I mean, do you and this person interact at all?”

            “More times than most…he says these things to me that make my heart melt, but he also—“

            “AHA! It’s a guy!”

            “Oh shit…” he muttered.

            “Don’t worry, I’m not judging you or anything…I was just waiting for you to slip out some more information.”

            “Well, now that you know---“

            “Now that I know I don’t think differently at all, Yugi,” Anzu beamed with assurance. “Continue to tell me whatever you’d like.”

            Yugi blushed a little more, feeling his heart warm up with appreciation. “He can be really sweet, but he confuses me…and he confuses others...and everyone tells me to stay away from him. I just, I don’t know what to do.”

            Anzu leaned forward, gazing deep into Yugi’s eyes while grabbing his hands from across the table. “You’re thinking too hard,” she stated simply.

            “I-I am?”

            “If we were supposed to _think_ about love as if it were an open ended essay question, we’d mess up all the research and get it all wrong. Love is different for everyone. We can’t approach it logically, because it’s not a logical, step by step process. It’s crazy. It’s unique. You don’t think, you just _do._ ”

            They continued to stare into each other’s eyes, as if all uncertainty washed away by the second.

            “I know too many people who have talked themselves out of love because they over thought the process. They told themselves it was wrong and that it would hurt them in the end, so they suppressed their emotions and ended up miserable. Alone. Don’t be like them, Yugi. Don’t think. Do what your heart is telling you. And even if it fails, at least you can say you tried. You don’t need to cower in your room wondering “what if?” You’ll learn, and you’ll grow. And who knows, you might even end up with the person of your dreams. You’ll never know if you don’t go after your heart’s desire.”

            “What—what if it all goes wrong? What if it blows up in my face?” Yugi quivered, remembering his dream from the night before. “What if I lose those I care about?”

            “You’ll never lose us, Yugi,” Anzu smiled. “Besides, aren’t you losing the one you care about if you don’t pursue him?”

            “I guess you’re right,” Yugi nodded.

            “One could say that,” Anzu winked while taking a sip of coffee.

            “Anzu…if I were to tell you who this person is, would you look at me any differently?”

            She quickly threw her hands up and waved them dismissively. “Don’t tell me! I want to be surprised!”

            “Surprised?”

            “I want to be surprised when I see you two walking in the hallway holding hands. I’ve already got some potential candidates in my mind,” she pointed to her forehead.

            “Are you sure?”

            “Positive, Yugi. Absolutely positive.”

 

            ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 

            Yugi couldn’t stop grinning.

            His initial worried, nauseated feeling had transitioned into excitement and passion. With Anzu’s blessing, he felt motivated to find Atem and tell him how he felt.

            _I wonder if he’ll be in his room. He’s good at finding me, but I have a difficult time finding him._

The elevator slowly eased to the 5th floor, opening its doors casually. Yugi slowly glanced up into the hallway, catching sight of a person on the opposite side of the hall. He squinted his eyes to help perpetuate clearer vision. Once he caught sight of a familiar tri-spiked hairstyle, his heart began throbbing and sweat dripped from the side of his head.

            “A-Atem?” He mumbled under his breath.

            Atem smirked at the sight of Yugi entering the hall. He strutted towards him.  Yugi grew more nervous with every step he took. He gawked at the tight fitting grey vest over his long sleeve black shirt, his muscles hugging the fabric. He could feel the heat of Atem’s fiery eyes gazing at him…to look at his eyes would be just as dangerous as staring into the sun.

            “I knew you would come,” Atem groaned playfully, winking all the while. He placed a heavy hand on Yugi’s shoulder and guided him back into the elevator.

            “Whe-where are we going?” Yugi stuttered anxiously, finding it hard to maintain eye contact.

            “You will see.”

            The campus was rather empty. It was strange. Normally Yugi would run into a bunch of friends while walking around campus, but with Atem, there was no one.

            Atem had leaded Yugi to the main road on campus. Not a person in sight. Yugi grew uncomfortable standing next to Atem for that long, not knowing what to say or how to act. He kept gazing up at him, but his face remained stoic.

            _What should I say?_

“I had another dream last n—“

            “Our ride is here.” Atem grabbed Yugi’s hand while keeping a steady gaze on the taxi cab that rolled up beside them. Once it parked, Atem opened the car door and signaled Yugi to slide in. Atem flashed the taxi driver a look, and within a minute, he had drove off with the two inside.

            “I-I’ve never seen you drive off campus before,” Yugi mentioned shyly.

            “I don’t get out much,” Atem flatly replied.

            “Oh.”

            The tension was too thick to bare. Yugi scooched closer to the window on his side and watched the trees as they passed. He began thinking about how crazy this whole situation was. Where was he going with Atem? Just because he was starting to fall for him didn’t make the man less dangerous, did it?

            It was weird. No one had saw the two drive off together. It was almost as if for that moment, nothing was real. No one would be able to recall their presence together.  

            Yugi wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

            He caught a quick side-glance of Atem, whom was staring straight ahead, no distractions in sight. The seriousness of it made Yugi sigh.

            And yet, there was something so pleasant about him. It was a simple little charm. He could imagine him wearing that royal robe that he had seen in his dreams, or perhaps even that thick gold crown lay in his hair. He could imagine the sweet, deep words of true love soar from his mouth like a god sent---

            “What are you thinking about?”

            “Huh???” Yugi nearly choked on air. Atem looked at him with a curious gleam in his eyes.

            “What are you thinking about?” He repeated softly. When Yugi didn’t respond with stuttering nonsense rather than words, Atem decided to elaborate. “You were staring at me.”

            _I’m thinking about how good you look in grey. That’s a nice color for you. You should wear it more often. But I will admit, the black undertone really drives sexy home. I can see your muscles digging against the fabric…I kind of want to brush my fingers across it. Your eyes are so powerful and dangerous, but they seem to welcome me in. As if they want to melt my insecurities away. A good type of fire. The one that brings you life, not death. Not like the fire in your eyes I used to see._

_I’m thinking about how wonderful you are in my dreams. How every time I see you in person, I see that person from my dreams. And he’s so real to me now. I want him to stay. I want you to be him. I want to be comforted by you, Atem. Not scared. I don’t want to be scared of you anymore. You are far too beautiful---far too sexy, mysterious and daring. I want to be loved by you. As I am beginning to love yo---_

“Yugi?”

            “I’m just wondering where you’re bringing me. How did you know I was coming back?”

            Atem remained still, digging his stare deeper into Yugi’s eyes. It made the younger shiver, for he could sense that Atem knew far more than he was letting on. However, Atem merely smirked at the gesture and turned away.

            “You will see.”

                                                ()()()()()()()()

 

            “Man, you must really love the woods,” Yugi shivered, stepping out of the taxi with extra caution.

            Atem didn’t respond. He merely motioned for Yugi to follow him as he began marching into the woods. Yugi gulped.

            The branches on the trees danced wildly in the wind, catering frigid air straight into Yugi’s face as he attempted to solider through it. His bones shook alongside with his nerves. He kept an eye on Atem from a far, not sure of what was going on or where he was taking him.

            _If this were any other day I wouldn’t have done this. But no! I had to go falling for the infamous Yami Atem Sennen. Way to go, Yugi! Getting wrapped up with all the psychotics!_

Yugi shut his eyes and continued to march through the woods, growling as the wind whipped against him a little harder. Eventually a hand fell onto his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

            “We’re here.”

            Yugi quickly opened his eyes in anticipation to see where Atem took him.

            He screamed.

            “YAMI WHAT THE FUC---“

            “My name is Atem!” He growled; voice laced with anger.

            Yugi raced backwards, keeping his eyes glued onto the sight in front of him.

            “Why would you bring me here?! Are you trying to kill me? _Murder me?_ Fuck, Atem! Why the hell did you take me here?!”

            Atem’s face scrunched in frustration. He clenched his fists together and furrowed his eyebrows. “How dare you speak to me like this! Do you even know why I brought you here? Do you care of what I have to say?!”

            Yugi quivered at the sight of an abandoned Warehouse in front of him. Shingles detached from the roof and dangling in the air. Graffiti running up the bottom half of the building, and rusted aluminum revealed towards the top. Perhaps the same place he led Kaiba. The same place he dropped Kumi-Sensei off.

            Yugi, unsure of what to do, simply stared at Atem. He too was shaking, but in betrayal rather than anger. Hurt gleamed in his eyes as he glared at Yugi, attempting to find solace. For a moment there was silence, save for the branches knocking against the metal on the warehouse.

            “A-Atem? Why did you bring me here?”

            Atem continued to glare with a tense face. Eventually he sighed, allowing his muscles to relax slightly.

            “I-I…” Atem closed his eyes as he inhaled. “I wanted to bring you to a place that makes me who I am.”

            Yugi cocked his head to the side in confusion, continuing to stare at Atem. The elder kept his head bowed as he continued.

            “I thought that if I took you to a place that is a part of me, maybe you would understand who I am a little more.”

            That’s when it happened.

            Yugi’s heart stopped.

            If only for a second.

            If only for a mili second.

            It continued to beat shortly after. For he needed to live.

            But he would die many times over to hear words as meaningful as those.

            “And maybe then, you would take me to a place that makes you who you are.” Atem slowly raised his head, gazing deeply into Yugi’s eyes. His next words were mumbled, but Yugi could hear them clear as day. “Before it’s all gone.”

            “Atem? What do you mean?”

            Atem moved towards Yugi, grabbing his hands tenderly and looking him straight in the eye. “I want to learn more about you, Yugi Mutou. I want to learn more about who you are here. And I want you to show me. I want to spend as much time with you as I can. Before…before…”

            His words grew choked and unsteady. Yugi could feel a tear drop roll down his cheek, but the wind dried it before even he could notice.

            “Atem?”

            The elder dropped Yugi’s hands and stormed away, nearly running towards the Warehouse. “Follow me,” he ordered.

            And so Yugi did. He swung the front door open, shivering immediately as the temperature had seemed to drop. Water trickled down from the ceiling before him. An unsteady staircase laid to his right. The sound of footsteps rang from above. Yugi took in a deep breath before following up the stairs. He cursed as he realized the staircase was all wet.

            “Atem? Where are you?”

            Question after question. When would Atem answer?

            There were three rooms on the top floor. Yugi peered into the first on the left, though no one seemed to be there. He marched through the one he was currently in, and peeked his head around the corner to the right. A roof latch was open; pouring some light into the room…illuminating Atem huddled in the dark.

            “Atem? What are you doin—“

            “I come here a lot,” he stated matter a factly. A soft sigh escaped his lips. “It’s a safe place at a far distance from everyone else. I can be myself here.”

            Yugi gulped down his nerves as his eyes searched the room. Trash and crumpled paper littered the floor. Spray paint coated the walls, displaying satanic signs and disappointing messages.

            “Why? Why would you let yourself be surrounded by so much darkness?” Yugi asked, looking back at the two other rooms that now appeared completely shadowed.

            Atem raised his head slightly, still hugging his knees in the corner. He faked a half smile. “Because that’s what I am. That’s all I am. I’m darkness.”

            Yugi listened patiently, feeling a sense of sympathy for Atem.

            “Day after day I would come here… this was the only place that welcomed me with open arms. It was the only place that made me feel at home.”

            Those lines began tugging harshly at Yugi’s heart. “No…”

            “The people I have led here,” Atem gulped, “They have all been scared of this place as well. Just as you were.”

            Yugi rubbed his heart, as if that would make it hurt less. “Atem…”

            “But see this?” Atem pointed towards the ceiling latch that connected to the roof. The light. “This is who you are to me. You are my light. My light in the darkness.”

            Yugi began scratching at his wrist, swaying back and forth in love.

            “I felt as if this warehouse was a metaphor for myself. People see it and they are frightened. People see me and they are frightened. Tell me, Yugi. What can I do to make people less afraid?”

            “I-I don’t know?” His words were choked and cowardly. “Maybe paint the walls?”

            “What can I do—“ Atem bowed his head, “To make people less afraid of _me_?”

            Yugi’s eyes nearly popped out of his sockets. He had no idea Atem could be so passionate and emotional. “I-uhh…well…”

            “I begin with breaking down my walls, Yugi. I begin with that.”

            “How do you do that?”

            Atem smirked slyly, pulling a tiny object from his pocket. “Let me show you.”

            Yugi leaned in to get a closer look. “What is tha….Atem? ATEM NO!”

            “Run,” he grinned.

            Yugi wanted to wait behind. To make sure Atem would be okay. But he couldn’t. The water he had heard earlier was not water. It was gasoline. Atem had soaked the building frame in gasoline. And he was ready to light.

            Atem waited until Yugi was out of the warehouse. He flicked the lighter on and it laid it on the liquid. He laughed maniacally as the flames chased him out of the building. He loved the warmth of the fire teasing at his skin. He loved the sight of the flames dancing in the darkness…destroying it once and for all. He loved it so much that he kept looking back, grinning a little wider each time. He was defeating the darkness. He was defeating his chains.

            Atem finally made it out, hunching over his knees in utter laughter. Yugi had to grab him and push him far enough away from the fire.

            The two gazed into the flames, transfixed by its beauty as it consumed every inch of that building. The wind splattered sparks into the sky.

            “You blew up that warehouse....just so you could destroy your metaphorical image? Just so people would be less afraid of you?” Yugi finally questioned, staring into the fire.

            “Not people, Yugi. You. You and only you.”

            Atem laid an arm around Yugi’s shoulder, bringing him closer to him as they shared the same entertainment. “I know how you feel about me,” Atem cooed. “It was only a matter of time.”

            Yugi stepped back in shock, flashing him a doubtful glare. “What?”

            “We were always meant to be together, Yugi. You will understand that soon.”

            “That doesn’t make any sense!” Yugi pulled away, letting out a nervous chuckle in the midst. “ _You_ don’t make any sense!”

            He wanted to sound angry. To bring depth and backbone to his words, but it came out as more of a whimper. Atem merely chuckled at the sound.

            “No matter how hard I tried to stay away from you, life has brought us back together. I will not lose you again. I promise I won’t.” Atem turned back to the fire, inhaling deeply. “No matter how much trouble it may cause.”

            Yugi looked up at Atem, who appeared so peaceful for the first time. He grinned at the sight of seeing his prison burn. It would be a new start for him, maybe. Whatever it was he was going for. Yugi couldn’t help but smile at his ease. He inched towards him, nudging against his side. Atem hummed at the touch of his body, quickly wrapping his arm around him.

            “I’m sorry,” Atem whispered quietly. Too quiet. Yugi couldn’t hear it.

            All he could hear was the crackling of fire.

 

                                    ()()()()()()()()

 

            “Yuuugggg! Welcome home, bud! You’re always out and about these days, aren’t yah?” Jonouchi snickered while giving Yugi a noogie.

            “Thanks a bunch, Jonouchi,” Yugi squealed at the pain.

 The blonde released his grip, grabbing his glass of beer on the table and taking a sip.

“So, what have you been up to all day?”

_Oh you know, just hanging out with Atem. Nothing too wild._

“I did a lot of studying…and I went into the city to order a new game.”

“Sounds fun!” Jonouchi grinned, plopping down onto the couch with his drink. Honda entered the living room.

“Hey Yugi!” He waved with a grin. “What’s new?”

“Nothing much, just hanging around,” Yugi grinned. “You guys hungry? I could go for some dinner! I haven’t eaten all day!”

“Haven’t eaten all day? Are you crazy?!” Jonouchi spat. “I knew you should have come to get food with us!”

Yugi rubbed the back of his innocently. “I got carried away with my studies. Oh, and I grabbed some tea with Anzu. That stuff sure does fill me up!”

Jonouchi paused, setting his drink down. “Anzu?” He raised an eyebrow curiously. “Is that your new crush?”

Yugi laughed aloud. “What?! Course not! She’s just a great friend! I hadn’t seen her for a while, that’s all. I wanted to catch up with her.”

Honda and Jonuchi exchanged playful glances. “Sure, Yugi. A great friend that you haven’t introduced us to? Trying to score ladies without us?” Honda joked.

Yugi chuckled in uncertainty. “I respect Anzu. I’m not trying to score with her.”

“Well either ways, you could at least introduce us!” Jonouchi teased.

“What are you talking about?” Yugi raised an eyebrow. “It’s Anzu.”

Jonouchi and Honda continued to exchange glances, more seriously this time.

“Okay, we get it. But who is she? Can we meet her?”

Everything grew still. Silent. If only for a moment.

“You’re kidding right? Mazaki Anzu? You know… _Mazaki Anzu?_ ”

Jonouchi shrugged. Honda snorted, throwing his hands up in loss. “I guess not,” Honda nodded in doubt. “Forget it Jonouchi, Yugi won’t introduce us.”

Jonouchi stared at Yugi suspiciously, letting his gaze linger. After a few moments, he shrugged once more and looked back at the TV. “I guess not.”

 

The words lingered in Yugi’s mind.

_You know…Mazaki Anzu?_

_I guess not._


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**__ ** What was Yugi supposed to do? 

            His whole world was falling apart and no one seemed to notice. No one seemed to care. 

            He asked everyone he could about Anzu, but no one seemed to recall who she was. 

            How else could he phrase it?

            “Hey Malik! Have you seen Anzu?”

            “Uh…no?”

            “Really? You haven’t? Do you know where I could find her?” Yugi would ask. 

            “Not sure who that is, pal. Sorry.”

            What was Yugi supposed to _do?_

__ What was he supposed to _say?_

__ It was like this for a few hours. Just lingering around campus, spotting out friends and asking them if they had seen Anzu. No one had.

            Yugi dug his hands into his pocket, squinting his eyes to avoid the whip of the wind. He raced into the library and peered around there. After a while, he surrendered his search by dropping onto a table and letting his head smash against the surface. 

            _Where is she? Why is no one remembering her? What’s going on here? Is she okay? Will she come bac—_

__ “Yugi?”

            The gamer quickly lifted his head at the sound of a familiar monotone voice. He sighed in relief at the sight of Kaiba towering before him, looking down upon him in utter confusion. One hand securely held a thermos of coffee while the other held a pen and a few books under his arm.   

            “What are you doing?” He continued at the lack of Yugi’s response.

            “I didn’t know you studied in public,” Yugi jabbed, rubbing his temple. 

            “I don’t,” he paused, “I didn’t know you could study with your face on the table.”

            Yugi snorted in amusement. “I don’t. Wanna sit?”

            “No.” Their tense stare loosened as Kaiba swayed his attention towards the exit. The redirection was enough means to communicate that the CEO planned to leave promptly. He turned away completely to assure this. 

            “Yeah, go ahead….leave,” Yugi shooed away emotionlessly. “They all do.”

            He didn’t expect Kaiba to actually stop and question the meaning of his statement, but he did. Kaiba stopped dead in his tracks. 

            “Excuse me?” He turned his head to the side, just enough to catch Yugi in his peripheral vision. 

            “Anzu leaves and so do you, I get it. It’s fine, just go.” Yugi dropped his head once more, wincing at the cool touch of the table surface on his skin. 

            Seconds later, the dragging of a chair shot vibrations up the table, causing Yugi to look up. Kaiba took a seat before him, heavily setting down his thermos and books and staring Yugi in the eye. 

            “What happened to Anzu?”

            It was a dull stare at first. One that held little emotion and lots of exhaustion. It was hard to offer anything but tiresome to someone like Kaiba anyhow. He always brushed off people’s emotions with icy blue eyes and stoicism. 

            But the moment he spilled those words, Yugi’s eyes lit up with excitement and relief. An energy jolt passed through his body, allowing him to perk up in his seat and lean forward. 

            “You remember her?!” He cheered, excitingly enough to cause Kaiba to scooch away. 

            “Don’t insult my intelligence!” The elder spat, rolling his eyes all the while. “Just because I don’t associate with her doesn’t mean I can’t acknowledge her existence.”

            “Oh man! This is great! This is really great!” Yugi gleamed, bouncing in place. “I could hug you!”

            “Please don’t.”

            The sudden raise in energy caused students to start staring at the exchange between Yugi and Kaiba. Yugi was rather oblivious to it, but it annoyed Kaiba to a whim. 

            “You really have no idea how glad I am to here you say that! I’ve been asking people all day if they had seen—“

            “Let’s do this elsewhere,” Kaiba determined while quickly rising to his feet and retrieving his belongings. He didn’t wait for Yugi to rise before walking away.

            Yugi quickly followed his lead, racing to his side. “Is something wrong?”

            The surrounding students continued to stare as Yugi and Kaiba strutted towards the exit.

            “I’ve blessed these fools with my presence for too long,” Kaiba snorted, specifically aimed towards a single student who had been watching the CEO since he had entered. 

            Yugi rolled his eyes in amusement.   _Some people never change._

__ And for Yugi’s sake, he was glad that statement rang true. 

            ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

            “Wow, another day in Kaiba’s room! I bet not many people can say that!” Yugi chuckled as he entered the student’s dorm. 

            “Don’t get used to it,” he grunted, placing his books on his desk. He tucked his fingers under his cashmere turtleneck to adjust it properly. 

            The two exchanged an awkward stare before Kaiba snorted and jumped to sit on his bed. “Go ahead, speak. Before Otogi stops by and gives me a hard time.”

            Yugi cocked his head in confusion. “What do you mean?”

            “Your presence here the other day threw him off. He’s been a little distant with me.”

            “Oh…I’m sorry?”

            “Just tell me what’s going on with Anzu.”

            Yugi took a seat at Kaiba’s desk. “What do you know about her?”

            “The little brunette pixie? I know she’s a ball of energy with independence and advice pouring out of her like a fountain. Too excited about everything,” he mumbled. 

            “But you know her? Or remember her, at least?”

            “Course I do! She’s friends with your little group. The same group as Otogi and Honda.”

            “I’m so glad to hear that you remember her,” Yugi sighed. 

            “Why wouldn’t I?”

            “Because no one else does.”

            Kaiba slowly sat up, shooting a raw glare at Yugi. “What are you inferring?”

            A slow build of desperation overwhelmed in Yugi’s heart at the sound of those words. They softened his breath and caused him to feel a little inner pain. 

            Kaiba took this shift of mood into notice. He raised an eyebrow suspiciously. “Yugi?”

            The younger lowered his head in loss. “I had went out with her this afternoon,” Yugi revealed, clenching his hands together. “We had a nice time. She gave me some advice and encouraged me.”

            “And?”

            “And…I made my way back to this building…and…”

            _Do I tell him about Atem?_

__ “What happened?” Kaiba pried. 

            “And…Atem was waiting for me.”

            “Yami?”

            “Yes. He took me off campus.”

            Kaiba swung his legs off the bed in anger. “You left campus with _him?_ Are you insane?!”

            “A little,” Yugi blushed softly. “But he’s been really nice lately. I mean, he’s always a little weird, but I trust him kinda. I don’t know. He’s different now. Different from before.”

            “He’s a fucking monster,” Kaiba spat. “I want you to put an end to him, not cozy up with the beast.”

            “Let’s not worry about that right now. I came back to my room a few hours after and tried to talk with Jonouchi and Honda.”

            Kaiba raised an eyebrow. 

            “They asked me what I did for the day, so I told them how I went out with Anzu, but they didn’t know who she was.”

            “Impossible! They are fooling you,” the elder snorted. 

            “That’s what I thought! But the more I brought it up, the crazier I felt. I asked lots of people…Malik, Ryou…anyone I could recognize around campus. That’s when you found me in the library. So when you mentioned that you knew her, it got my spirits up.”

            The CEO remained quiet for a moment, followed with an assertive stand towards the door. 

            “Where are you going?”

            “Otogi wouldn’t lie to me. I’m going to ask him. Stay here.”

            Yugi nervously watched as Kaiba headed towards the exit, slamming the door shut behind him. Out of curiosity, Yugi tip toed to the door and cupped an ear on it. He could hear Kaiba pounding his fist against the wood. 

            But that was all he could hear. The conversation must have been hushed, for he could only catch the lingering of syllables. 

            As Yugi waited, he continued to wonder about Anzu. It just didn’t make sense. He was just with her a few hours ago. What could have happened? He tried to sew all the information he had together for answers. But what information could solve this riddle?

            Atem had said some fishy things. 

            However, Yugi didn’t want to blame Atem. He really liked him. He was beginning to enjoy his presence. It was as if dream Atem was matching up with reality…slowly, but surely. 

            “What do you mean?!” Kaiba’s voice rang from behind the closed door. 

            “Chill, man. I don’t know who you’re talking about,” Otogi defended. 

            “You fool! How dare you! Do you think this is a game? Who are you trying to play?!” Kaiba’s tone grew with anger. 

            “Calm the fuck down, dude! I have no idea what you’re going on about---“

            “Tell me where she is, damn it!” A pound against the wall paired with a short-tempered tone caused Yugi to swing the door open to help. 

            “Kaiba, it’s okay---“

            Yugi’s eyes widened anxiously as both Otogi and Kaiba shot him deadening glares. 

            “I told you to stay put, deadbeat. Are you incapable of obeying orders?” Kaiba growled. 

            Otogi’s emerald eyes pinned straight into Yugi’s soul. It was fierce enough to cause Yugi to wince in discomfort. Otogi turned back to glare at Kaiba. “What the hell is _he_ doing in your room?”

            “It’s none of your business!” Kaiba huffed, turning away in dismissal.

 Otogi slapped a hand on Kaiba’s shoulder and spun him back around. “Don’t you fucking turn your back on me!”

            Otogi’s face was radiating with anger; he was clearly done with Kaiba’s attitude. 

            However, Kaiba did not take kindly to this. He merely picked Otogi’s hand off his shoulder and tossed it off him like a piece of lint. “Are you jealous?”

            The question stabbed Otogi like knives in the back. He stepped back in betrayal, attempting to suppress a few shivers. “Come again?”

            Kaiba turned his back on him once more, snorting in amusement. “You heard me.” He looked down at Yugi for a short moment, as if transmitting a mental message. “Come on Yugi, we’ve got things to do.”

            Otogi watched in disgust as Yugi shot him an apologetic glance before turning back into Kaiba’s room. He could nearly feel his heart break into a thousand pieces as he watched Kaiba follow Yugi in the room and slamming the door shut behind him. 

                        ()()()()()()()()()()()()

            “You are an imprudent imbecile!” Kaiba groaned while slamming the door. 

            Yugi shivered nervously. “I just wanted to help. You sure do have a way of making things escalate quickly.”

            “You had one job, Yugi! One fucking job!” He fumed. “Now I won’t be able to talk to him for another week,” he mumbled to himself, avoiding eye contact and plowing to the other side of the room. 

            Yugi raised an eyebrow in suspicion. “Why is that?”

            Kaiba grabbed his thermos off the desk and took a swig. “He’s just as stubborn as I am.”

            “Why don’t you just apologize?”

            Kaiba shot Yugi a glare. “I can’t just apologize, Yugi! I have nothing to be sorry about,” he huffed in annoyance. “Forget it. This is about how you can’t stay put.”

            “I…I don’t see why it’s a big deal that I’m in your room. Are you not allowed to have friends or something?”

            “We are _NOT_ friends,” the elder emphasized. 

            Yugi sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes. _Why does he have to make such a big deal out of this?_ “Kaiba?”

            He merely flashed his blue eyes towards Yugi in response. 

            “Why did you ask him if he was jealous?”

            Yugi watched as Kaiba fidgeted calmly on his bed. They were movements that normally would go unnoticed, but in such a tense time, they appeared rather apparent. Kaiba softly stroked the side of his thermos while tapping his foot against the floor. He couldn’t keep his gaze on any one area. 

            “Quickest way to shut him up, forget about it.”

            Yugi’s eyes widened with sincerity as he could see the wheels turning in Kaiba’s mind. “Is that the only—“

            “Fuck Yugi, if you don’t start making yourself useful I’m going to kick you out.”

            It was understandable, but it still made Yugi bow his head in hurt. “So, he’s never heard of her, huh?”

            “Evidently, no,” the brunette huffed. “You said that you asked a variety of people for the past hour or so?”

            “That’s right. You’re the only one who seems to remember her. It’s almost as if she doesn’t exist.”

            Kaiba groaned softly, jumping to his feet and pacing around. “Have you tried asking any of her best friends?”

            “Ooh! Like Mai! I could try asking Mai!”

            “Do you have her number?”

            Yugi scratched the side of his forehead. “Um…no.”

            “Well, why don’t you mosey along down the hall way and knock at one of your friend’s doors to ask?”

            “Um, I could do that…” Yugi debated. However, he already knew that he didn’t want to. He was in a weird place with his friends right now. On the bright side, there was one person he knew who had a few ties to Mai. “But I can just call a friend.” And so he did. 

            _“What do you want?”_

__ “Hey, it’s Yugi…I was wondering if you could---“

            “ _I’m on campus, meet me outside the auditorium.”_

            “But all I need is---“

            The dial tone rang in response. 

            “Who was that?” Kaiba demanded. 

            “Um…he wants us to meet him outside of the auditorium.”

            “I don’t do group gatherings,” Kaiba snorted. 

            “Kaiba, I assure you….this is one group gathering you do _not_ want to miss.”

            ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

            “This better be a constructive use of my time,” Kaiba muttered, tapping his foot aggressively on the ground as the wind lifted his trench coat like a cape. 

            “Uh, I’ll make no promises,” Yugi mumbled, lowering his view towards the ground. He was trying to piece together the relevance, if any, in having to meet in front of the auditorium. 

            “Who’s that?” Kaiba questioned in surprise. “Don’t tell me you called up that douchebag!”

            Yugi gulped regretfully, raising his head slowly. 

            Ahead was the familiar swagger of Yugi’s delinquent companion. His jagged white hair bounced with every step as he flashed Yugi and Kaiba a sly grin. The sound of a chain from his wallet clicked against his belt that secured his black skinny jeans to his waist. He dug his hands into his navy blue jacket upon approaching the two men. 

            “Aw you brought a friend! If only you told me, kid, maybe I would have been able to bring a gift for your highness,” Bakura chuckled, bowing sarcastically to Kaiba. 

            “Fuck off,” Kaiba snorted, turning his head away. “Do something with this piece of dirt, Yugi.”

            “He’s not a piece of dirt,” Yugi defended, giving Bakura a soft glance. “He’s my friend… I think. Not really sure what we are, but that’s beside the point.”

            “You know, Yugi, I expected more from you. Not even your childish friend Ryou associates with this piece of trash.”

            Yugi caught sight of Bakura’s raging anger and was able to jump in front of him before he had the chance to pounce on top of Kaiba. He quickly threw his hands against his chest just in time. 

            Bakura was clearly stronger, but not wanting to trample Yugi over, he didn’t press more than minimum force onto Yugi’s hands. “Who the fuck do you think you’re talking to? You’re just another fucking socialite who doesn’t know how to get his hands dirty! Make sure you’re armed before you go on speaking shit to people you don’t know!”

            Yugi’s eyes widened in shock. Not even he was used to hearing Bakura get personally offended. Though, the pattern seemed to revolve around anytime someone mentioned Ryou. 

            Kaiba smirked in victory. He knew he had won. If all it took were a few words to get this loser steaming, than he had already proved his class. 

            “Kaiba! There’s no need to say things like that!” Yugi defended, still holding on to Bakura, as he had been glaring daggers at Kaiba the whole time. After a few moments, he released his grip and turned back to the CEO. “Look, I know you two have completely different personalities, but we have to work together. Maybe you two can bond over your introversion or something.”

            “Introvert? You gotta be kidding!” Bakura chuckled deviously. “I love people!” Bakura continued to bellow in laughter, grabbing a switchblade from his pocket and swinging it open manically. “It’s just that no one ever wants to play with me,” he motioned towards Kaiba playfully. 

            “I’m beginning to think you’re a masochist, Yugi. Making friends with these devilish pricks,” Kaiba huffed with his arms crossed. 

            “You comparing me to Mr. Dick Demon? He’s better off with me than he is with the likes of your bitch ass attitude and stained money!”

            “Okay..guys—“ Yugi whimpered. 

            “This is a waste of my time!”

            “Kaiba—wait!”

            “One thing we can _both_ agree on,” Bakura snickered while turning away. 

            “WAIT! BOTH OF YOU JUST WAIT!” 

            Yugi threw his hands up in both directions. He was surprised when they both stopped obediently, but didn’t hesitate long enough to make them change their minds.  
            

            “Bakura, I’m with Kaiba because he’s the only one who knows who Anzu is.”

            Kaiba turned his head to look at Yugi and Bakura in a snobby fashion. He kept his eyes focused on Bakura’s facial expressions. 

            “That’s a weird way to bring people together?” He said aloud in uncertainty. “Is that what you kids do now a days? Just make friends with people because you mutually know someone else?”

            “Bakura…do you not know who Anzu is?”

            “Am I supposed to?”

            Yugi dropped his head in loss. Another one lost to whatever dilemma was overtaking the student body. 

            “The brunette pixie,” Kaiba stated defiantly. 

            Yugi raised his head in hope with gleaming eyes, feeling joyful that Kaiba was somewhat interacting with them. 

            Bakura scratched the back of his head in thought. “That chick who hangs out with Mai?”

            “YES! You _do_ know her!” Yugi cheered. 

            “I’ve seen her around, what’s it to yah?”

            “No one seems to remember who she is,” Kaiba muttered. 

            “Whaddya mean?”

            “I mean not even her good friends know!” Yugi intervened. “And so I called you today to ask if you had Mai’s number, since they’re good friends…I wanted to see if she would remember.”

            “Of course she knows who Anzu is! They’re always together. Varon always has them over…it’s close to sickening.”

            Kaiba snickered softly.

            “Can you call her for us?”

            “I’ll call Varon.”

            He pulled out his phone and punched in a few numbers, making sure to put it on speaker afterwards. 

            “ _What’s up?”_

_             “ _ Hey kid. I need a favor.”

            _“What do you need?”_

__ “I need to talk to your girlfriend. Is she with you? Or maybe you know where she is?”

            _“My girlfriend?”_

__ “Yeah, calm your tits I’m not tryna bang her or anything. I’m with my pal Yugi and we need to ask her about one of her friends.”

            _“Dude…I don’t have a girlfriend.”_

__ Yugi, Bakura and Kaiba immediately exchanged glances of worry. 

            “What the hell do you mean? Did you and Mai breakup?”

            It was silent for a moment, with worried glances and uncertainty. 

            “ _You okay, man? I haven’t dated anyone in months!”_

__ “You’re kidding me, right?”

            _“I wish! Geez man, you don’t have to remind me that I’m single all the damned time.”_

__ Yugi snatched the phone out of Bakura’s hand. “You’re telling me you don’t know who Mai is?”

            _“Who the hell are you?”_

            “Give that back, Yugi,” Bakura groaned while retrieving the phone. He hung it up without saying goodbye. “Well, I don’t know what the fuck just happened, but I do expect you jag offs to fill me in.”

            Yugi looked up to see the solemn expressions on both Kaiba and Bakura’s face. He sighed in disappointment. “It’s going to be a long night.”

            ()()()()()()()()()()

            And it was. It was a really long night. 

            It was around one in the morning when Yugi finally crashed down on his bed. The three men had agreed that they needed to discuss matters futher, so they decided that dinner would be the most efficient way. Both Bakura and Kaiba made it relatively clear that they refused to be seen eating together on campus. Kaiba had to get his assistant Isono to send off a limo and ride them all at least half an hour away from campus before they could settle down for food. 

            _At least_ half an hour away. Turned out being more like an hour. 

            _“I don’t want to eat here! This place is disgusting!” Bakura snarled._

_             “What? Too fancy for you? Perhaps you’re too underpaid to afford it?” Kaiba snickered.  _

__ Yugi was able to stop the argument before it escalated, suggesting that he wanted pizza because it was something that he knew they all would enjoy. Eventually they found the perfect spot, albeit it was an hour away from campus. 

            The conversation began rather slow, and by slow, it was more like nonexistent. Everyone kept quiet, attempting to adjust to the awkwardness of their own company. Kaiba kept his attention on the window that he sat beside. Bakura fidgeted a lot; a weird mix of swaying and tapping his fingers along with playing with his drink and wallet chain. Yugi merely tried to hide his anxiety.

            The waitress immediately figured out that something fishy was going on, but rather than say anything, she just flashed confused glances and shrugged it off. It was none of her business, anyhow. 

            “It’s getting late,” Yugi mumbled. They were still waiting on their food. 

            “I’m aware of the time,” Kaiba replied dryly. 

            “No one has said anything,” Yugi shrugged shyly. “This is weird for me too, but we can’t just ignore our problem. We didn’t drive an hour away from campus to become friends and bond while eating pizza, yah know? There are things we need to discuss.”

            It was a quality statement, but he didn’t deliver it convincingly enough. Bakura chuckled at the gesture. “What’s there to discuss? Our inevitable doom?” 

            Yugi’s eyes widened at the lack of sincerity. “Bakura?”

            The trickster simply faked a grin and looked away. “I don’t know what to say, kid.”

            Yugi’s stare lingered a little longer before he turned to look at Kaiba, whom looked equally as hopeless. The CEO continued his thoughtful gaze out the window and into the woods outside. 

            “What are you thinking about?” Yugi directed towards him. 

            He remained quiet and unresponsive. A tiny sigh escaped his lips. 

            The silence grew louder and more obnoxious with each minute. Eventually the pizza came, which at first was a delightful realization, considering Yugi hadn’t eaten all day. However, once the pizza was set down and neither Bakura nor Kaiba grabbed a slice for over a minute, Yugi replaced his appetite with anger.

            “I’m sick of this! I don’t know why we came here to begin with! If you guys can’t even eat in the same room, then I’m leaving. Now!”

            Being sweet, he dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out 500 yen and threw it on the table for the pizza, though he hadn’t even ate a slice. 

            He jumped to his feet and made haste towards the door. 

            “You don’t have to do that.”

            Yugi groaned in annoyance, continuing on. “Yes I do.”

            “I wouldn’t feel comfortable with you trying to get to campus by yourself.”

            Those words had a slightly different impact, allowing Yugi to stop. “Kaiba?”

            Yugi turned to look at the tall brunette, whom was staring sincerely into Yugi’s eyes. “Sit down and eat, Yugi. I know you haven’t eaten all day.”

            Amethyst eyes drifted towards Bakura, whom appeared just as solemn and lost as Kaiba had. He forced a smile to try to re-enforce Kaiba’s statement. 

            Yugi sighed, accepting the offer and returning to his seat. He grabbed a slice of pizza and snagged off the tip. “Aren’t you going to eat?” He chewed thoughtfully. 

            ()()()()()()()()

            It was a little easier to talk once everyone was acquainted with each other. Yugi informed the two that they were the only people on campus who knew about his “relationship” with Atem. He explained the stories of how the two most unlikely candidates to know anything about Yugi’s life turned out to be the ones who knew it all. Although it was still a little awkward, the three were able to jab some dry humor and slightly get along. 

            The pizza was long gone by the time any of them felt comfortable talking about the Mai & Anzu problem. It was two glasses of whiskey for Kaiba, four shots of Russian Vodka for Bakura and one strawberry daiquiri for Yugi before they brought up the missing person issue.

            “I think it’s Dick Demon!” Bakura sniggered, swigging down another shot. “He’s the only one with that type of power to do that type a thing!”

            “I hate to say it, but I agree with snowball over here,” Kaiba toasted the air. “Tell us about some of the warnings he’s given you, Yugi.”

            “Well, lately…he’s been telling me that’s he’s sorry a lot. And that people will…” Yugi looked down at his drink, shaking the last sip in the glass, “that people will leave me. That I need to check on my friends…? Oh my…do you really think it’s him?”

            “Ding ding ding we have a motherfucking winner!” Bakura snickered, licking the residue of vodka off his shot glass. 

            “But how? How do you think he does it? What should I do?”

            “You said lately he’s been rather nice to you?” Kaiba recalled, taking a sip of his drink. 

            “Yes. It’s as if his personality is changing a little. Yeah he’s still unpredictable and a little harsh, but I feel like I can be in his presence without worry about death now, yah know?”        

            “I don’t,” Kaiba snorted. Bakura erupted in laughter at this remark, smacking his hand against the table to aid in affect. 

            Yugi blushed. “Should I approach him about this?”

            “Straight up ask him about what’s going on,” Kaiba agreed. “But make sure snowball or I am around before you do.”

            Bakura leaned forward against the table in makeshift rage. “Call me snowball one more fucking time! I fucking dare you!”

            Kaiba winked dryly in response, causing Bakura to growl. 

            Yugi motioned for Bakura to sit back down; surprisingly he obeyed. “What if he refuses to talk with me in front of you or Bakura?”

            “You don’t need us to be with you, but at least tell us where you are. Stay on campus. Give us a period of how long you think you’ll be gone for. And don’t be selfish! This isn’t just about you anymore, Yugi. This is about your friends missing too.”

            Yugi bowed his head in disappointment. “I suppose you’re right.”

            “You need to find him soon. Preferably tomorrow. We need to get answers as soon as possible.”

            “Yeah.”

            “And most importantly, we cannot tell anyone about this.”

            “Who am I gunna tell, rich boy?” Bakura sniggered. 

            “Not you,” Kaiba glared. He redirected his gaze to Yugi. “Don’t tell anyone about this. As far as we know, no one realizes that Anzu or Mai ever existed to begin with. We can’t have them thinking we’re crazy. We can not throw off the—“

            “Status quo?” Bakura interrupted, followed with another fit of laughter and a motion to the waitress for another shot. 

            “For lack of better words,” Kaiba agreed on latent terms. 

            “So after class, you want me to find At—I mean, Yami, and let you know where I’ll be and for how long? And ask him about what the hell happened to Anzu and Mai?”

            Kaiba grinned cheekily, leaning back in his chair with a toast to Yugi. “Chances are he knows something. He always does.”

            ()()()()()

            It was definitely a long night. 

            But it would be an even longer morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who thought Bakura, Kaiba and Yugi would all be working together? haha. Anyhow, stay tuned for some major/important things next chapter! This fic is a "slow unravel" type, so if you're wondering where the big BAM moment is, there will probably only be one, because everything is being fed to you slowly without you realizing it yet. Also, the big bam will probably happen when you least expect it. With that being said, let me know your thoughts. 
> 
> Also, if you have a facebook and want to join a super new fun cool yugioh group, please do! It's called Yu-gi-Oh! Millennials, and the more the merrier!! 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/YugiohMillennials/
> 
> tumblr: kaibasego.tumblr.com
> 
> All my loving!


	19. Chapter 19

            “ _Make sure to call me in the morning, okay? I miss talking to you and I want to make sure you’re alright. Please go to bed at a reasonable time too. Okay? Don’t make me worry about you. It’s supposed to be the other way around. Good night big bro!”_

__ Kaiba smirked softly, closing out his voicemail while stripping off his trench coat. He’d probably drop by Kaiba Corp after his class at 11 in the morning. It was 2 am currently. He stripped out of his pants and tugged his shirt off his body. After pouring himself a glass of water, he sat at his desk and opened his laptop. Nothing but the dull light from the screen illuminated in the room.

            _I should probably go to sleep,_ he thought, ignoring his own advice and beginning to work on his gaming program. He took a sip from his water.

            “You probably should.”

            “Fuck off.”

            “It’s getting late and you need to call your brother in the morning.”

            “I know what fucking time it is!” Kaiba growled, keeping his attention focused on the screen. He pulled up the software from the flash drive and studied all the additions that Otogi had made.

            “Don’t worry him. You know how worried he gets about you.”

            “Can you just fucking leave me alone?” Kaiba slapped his desk, swinging his chair around to see Yami sitting on his bed with a soft smile.

            Yami fiddled with the chain that wrapped around his neck, stroking his puzzle with his other hand. His attire remained simple, a mere black tank top and black jeans.

            “Get the fuck out of my room damn it!”       

            “Please, calm yourself, Seto,” Yami snickered dryly. “I’m just checking in on you. Making sure you’re doing okay.”

            “Your presence haunts me,” Kaiba grunted, turning back to his laptop and continuing to work.

            Yami fixated his crimson eyes on the back of Kaiba’s head. “That’s how you see it, isn’t it?” He sighed. “I do apologize for the way I treated you. You know that, right?”

            “Do you ever give up? Do you ever just walk away when people ask?”

            Yami stroked his chin softly, tilting his head to the side. “Sometimes I walk away even when people don’t ask.”

            “That’d be a fucking miracle.”

            “It’s the reason I’m in this mess.”

            “The mess you created? To be honest, I’m damned surprised you haven’t lit my room on fire yet.”

            Yami stood up casually, hands balled on each side of his body. He kept his gaze fixed on Kaiba, though he paid the guest no attention. “I only do what I’ve done for a reason.”

            “Piss off.”

            Kaiba continued to jab numbers into his keyboard, attempting to hide how heavy his breath had gotten. A few minutes passed and silence surrounded him. After a nervous hesitation, Kaiba peeked at his bed. Yami was not there.

            “Thank God.” He turned back towards his computer, continuing to work.

__

__ ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

            “You’re home late,” Varon muttered, sitting on the couch lazily with a game controller in his hand.

            “And you’re an asshole,” Bakura shrugged with a “matter-a-fact” grin. “Still playing games for children?”

            “You know me too well,” Varon chuckled, keeping his eyes glued to the screen.

            Bakura ripped off his jacket and tossed it on to the closest chair. He lazily opened the fridge to grab a drink and pre-wrapped sandwich.  

            “So, you gunna tell me what that call was all about earlier? Were you pranking me with some friends?”

            Bakura flashed Varon a glare. It was the first time in his life where he thought about what he was going to say before speaking. “You’re single?”

            “Come on man! You know better than anyone that I am. Besides, who was that little squirt who tried to speak for you?”

            Bakura stood still, unsure of what to do or say. He kept his gaze on Varon, who continued to play his game.

            It was weird. How could he forget about Mai? They had been dating for a while…and even if they broke up, it didn’t explain the fact that Varon seemed oblivious of her existence.

            A tiny pierce of pain shot up Bakura’s hand, causing him to drop his drink and squeeze his sandwich. He quickly looked down to see that the tip of his fingers had turned charcoal black; the pigment continued to pace down to his knuckles and absorbed into his hand.

            “Holy shit!” He cursed, dropping his snack and grabbing his hand with his other to keep it from shaking out of control.

            Varon raised his head towards Bakura, only seeing his back. “You okay, man?”

            Bakura’s eyes widened in fear as he watched his pale skin fade into a discolored black that quickly raced up to his elbows. Without answering, he ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. 

            In fear, he smacked his hand against the faucet to turn it on and dunked his hands under the hot water, attempting to scratch the black pigment off. A squeal of pain escaped from his mouth as he ripped open his skin, watching droplets of blood drip into the sink.

            “Hey man! You okay in there?” Varon pounded on the door.

            “FUCK OFF!” Bakura seethed. He snapped his neck to look into the mirror, shaking in fear as he watched the black pigment race through his skin. The veins in his neck popped out, pulsing with purple blood.

            His lips spread softly as if to whine in utter horror…

            But before he could, a surge of energy caused his chin to lift, directing his attention towards the ceiling. A sense of power, dread, and excitement lingered in his blood, filling him with a type of satisfaction that he had never felt. He chuckled at the euphoria, lowering his gaze back to the mirror….

            To find his eyes blood shot red.

            Varon continued to pound on the door. “Fuck it, I’m coming in!” He busted through, stumbling inside.

            “What the fuck is going on?” Varon demanded in worry.

            Bakura cocked his head to the side in confusion. He shrugged softly, slowly turning his head to the mirror to see that he had looked completely normal, but filled with that same satisfaction and energy from moments before.

            “Nothing, Varon. Absolutely nothing,” he grinned.

            ()()()()()()()()()()()()()

            “No! It has to be perfect! It has to be the most perfect present ever!”

            “And what exactly defines perfection?”

            “Well, it changes for everyone! But for him, it has to be something he really loves. It has to suit all his desires and passions. Nothing bland.”

            “I doubt anyone will give our highness a bland gift, Mana.”

            ‘That’s not what I meant!”

            The voices lingering grew louder and pulled Yugi straight out of his stupor. He quickly flicked open his eyes.

            Maybe he was supposed to be used to these extravagant dreams. He had one nearly every night. However, the shock had to do with how realistic and grand they appeared. Seemed more like a trip than the typical nightly expectations.

Yugi stood on a high balcony inside some type of palace. Huge pillars held up the ceiling far above him. Figures and drawings were engraved into the wall with candles to light the halls. Thick purple drapes hung in front of the exits on both side of Yugi.

            “I just don’t want it to be a typical rich person’s gift, yah know? I want it to be special! I just can’t figure out what that special thing will be.”

            Yugi lowered his head to the first floor and caught sight of two people in conversation. One was a young lady with layered dark brown hair and tan skin. She wore an off-white dress secured with a gold belt. The man she was speaking with wore a white robe with golden shoulder pads and a golden headpiece. A necklace in the shape of a ring with a pyramid laid on his chest. He towered over the girl in height drastically.

            “Whatever you say, Mana,” he smirked, attempting to walk past her.

            She caught this and quickly jumped in front of him. “What did _you_ get him?”

            “It’s none of your concern.”

            “Yes it is! Come on, Mahad! He’s my best friend! I need to know what you got him so I can get him something _better!”_

__ Yugi continued to watch their exchange in interest.

            Mahad chuckled at Mana’s enthusiasm. “Fine, come here.”

            She tilted her head towards him as he whispered something into her ear. Her face gleamed with joy. “No way! Atem is going to LOVE that!”

            Yugi’s eyes widened in realization. Mahad and Mana began walking towards the exit of the hall. Yugi grew all fidgety, not wanting to let them out of sight.

            He quickly ran past the purple drapes, watching the halls split, and a staircase to his left. He ran down the stairs just in time to meet Mahad and Mana at the bottom. They were oblivious to his presence.

            “I hope he does. I put a lot of thought into it,” Mahad replied seriously.

            “Oh he will! The great part is that it’s good for both him and Yugi!”

            Yugi’s eyes widened twice the normal size. He felt a shiver race through his spine.

            “Please refer to him as Lord Mutou.”

            “Atem doesn’t refer to him as---“

            “Please refer to your highness as Pharaoh.”

            “I don’t have to call him Ph---“”

            “Mahad, Mana,” a deep voice greeted from afar.

            Yugi peeked around the two friends to see who was speaking. His jaw dropped at the sight.

            “Hi Pharaoh!” Mana blushed, grinning sweetly while rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

            Both she and Mahad bowed out of respect. Atem nodded back in response. He stood in between two guards.

            “You two look like you’re up to no good,” he smirked.

            Yugi had really grown to love Atem in royal attire. Something about how the sunlight gleamed on his majestic jewelry, allowing it to sparkle like the priceless gems they were.  His tan complexion beautifully complimented every charm adorned on him. All perfectly matched with a cheerful smile.

            “That would depend on what you dub as “good”, your highness,” Mahad respectfully laid his hand over his heart with a slight head bow.

            Atem dismissed his courtesy with a slight wave of his hand. “Good or not, you two appear to be having fun. This I will let slide,” he assured teasingly.

            “Thanks Ate-Pharaoh!” Mana quickly reverted with a grin. “It’s all in good spirits!”

            “Of course, Mana,” Atem smirked. “How are your lessons?”

            “Master Mahad has been very helpful, always keeping me on my feet!”

            “Which happens more than planned due to her inevitable clumsiness.”

            Atem chuckled softly, shaking his head in understanding. “That I believe.” The sun suddenly peeked through the window at a stronger intensity, stealing everyone’s attention to it. “Ra continues to move, as should I,” Pharaoh sighed. “I must go meet with Yugi. Mahad, please meet me in the throne room after dinner.”

            Mahad nodded respectfully to this request.

Atem perked his lip into a half smile. “I will see you later, Mana.”

“Bye Pharaoh!”

Atem, with luster, soldiered forward, a guard following at each side. His purple cloak danced in the wind from his movements with a certain eloquence.  

“He’s the Pharaoh of Egypt,” Yugi finally admitted to himself while watching Atem walk further into the distance.  It was obvious before, but he had never actually just threw it into one statement.

It still didn’t make any sense. Why did he keep dreaming of Atem as Pharaoh? What did it accomplish?

“Oooh are you in trouble?”

Yugi reverted his attention to Mahad and Mana, whom were beginning to walk in the opposite direction. After a moment of hesitation, Yugi followed the two friends.

“Quite the contrary,” Mahad stated. “Pharaoh needs help from the royal council.”

“Really? What happened?”

“It is none of your concern.”

Yugi raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

“Please tell me! I need to know if something is wrong! Maybe I can help!” The little brunette begged.

“Not quite. It is not a matter of magic, but rather, of support.”

Mana stopped in her tracks and shot Mahad a confused glare. “What?”

“It regards Aknadin and the High Priest,” Mahad finally caved in.

“You should have just said so to begin with,” she huffed, blowing her bangs out of her face.

Yugi scratched his forehead, unsure of what was going on. “You guys can’t see me, right?” Yugi decided to ask, just for the heck of it.

Mahad and Mana continued to march on, this time in silence. They turned a few corners and eventually reached a door. Mahad opened it, allowing Mana to go inside first.

“Hey! Hey wait!” He attempted to follow in after them, but the door shut too quickly. To his surprise, it immediately locked upon closing.

“Well that’s great. Now I’m deserted in my own dream,” he chuckled to himself. “I feel like I have something I need to figure out, but I’m not sure what.”

The gamer shrugged, continuing to walk around the palace and soak in his surroundings. The silence grew comfortable to the point where any noise had struck fear into him. When voices ignited in the distance, Yugi jumped back. After some hesitation, he tiptoed closer to its origin with curiosity.

“Gather the council, now! Aknadin has gone missing, and Priest Seto is nowhere to be found. Hurry!”

“But—Pharaoh has a strict rule about being interrupted during his dinner with—“

“This is an emergency! Gather them, now!”

Yugi’s heart began pounding, even though he was clueless to who Aknadin was. Seto…Seto was another story.

Of course it reminded him of his somewhat friend Seto Kaiba. But that must be a coincidence, right?

The voice belonged to a female. It was a smooth, tasteful tone. In fact, he was hoping that he could sneak a glimpse of whom this woman was.

Immediately guards began dispersing from the room around the corner to search for council members. Once Yugi felt that the room would be relatively empty, he slowly approached it.

_ Thank God no one can see m--- * _ Boom*

Face first. He had smacked right into someone’s chest, causing them both to stumble backwards. That was not a good sign.

Yugi rubbed his forehead to ease the pain. Slowly he opened his eyes.

Before him was a woman adorned in a long white dress, straddled in gold around the waist. A golden headpiece rested on her head. Yugi traced his gaze from her crown, to her neck, which bore a choker golden necklace with the eye of Horus on it. Black hair, blue eyes, and strong genetics instantly reminded Yugi of someone, though he wasn’t sure who.

“Lord Mutou?” Her delicate voice questioned in surprise.

_ That’s it! That voice! _

“Is-Ishizu?”

“Where is the Pharaoh? Why are you not with him? Is he aware of your absence?” She inquired hastily, ignoring his blunder.

“Wh—what?” He wasn’t sure what else to say.

            “You must return to your chambers immediately!” She quickly grabbed his shoulders and led him away from where they were standing.

            “What’s going on?” Yugi questioned nervously.

            “We fear that Aknadin has fell into the darkness,” she explained vaguely. “If he isn’t found and contained, he may be able to tempt his most loyal pupil.”

            She gave him a stiff push once they reached the end of the hallway.

            “Priest Seto?” Yugi questioned halfheartedly.

            She nodded affirmatively.

            “Isis!” A voice hollered in the distance. A man who looked strikingly similar to Rishid ran towards her.

            “What is it, Shada?” She demanded, watching as the man approached.

            Yugi watched uncomfortably as the man grew closer, nearly about to pounce on top of Yugi. Isis noticed this, quickly stopping him with her hand.

            “Shada! Watch yourself!” She warned.

            Shada stumbled backwards, eyes widening in confusion. “Why did you do that?” He demanded, swinging his arm through Yugi for balance, as if he wasn’t there.

            Isis gasped in shock upon seeing this, as did Yugi. Shada was oblivious to his presence.

            “Kalim is in the throne room with the scale. We’re prepared for…Isis? Isis? What’s the matter with you?” He ordered upon noticing that Isis continued to stare at nothing with a shocking gaze.

            “What are you looking at?” He continued with a quaky voice.

            Yugi and Isis stared at each other for a while longer, marinating in their awkward tension. She was in utter shock whereas Yugi just couldn’t understand what was happening or why.

            “Isis? Is it your tauk? Are you seeing the future?”

            A sudden wave of exhaustion overtook Yugi, causing him to pass out into Isis’s arms.

            “Lord Mutou?!” She screamed, shaking him abruptly. “Lord Mutou!”

            “Isis? Lord Mutou is with the Pharaoh!”

            “LORD MUTOU!”

            They were the last words he heard before reaching a complete unconscious state.

            ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

            “That’s it! I’m never sleeping again!” Yugi whined, running a comb through his spiked hair. He huffed in exhaustion while attempting to brush out a knot.

            It was a late night and much too early of a morning. It was at this point when he realized he would have been better off just staying up all night.

            The only thing that brought Yugi slight motivation was the smell of breakfast in their suite. Jonouchi or Honda must have woken up early.

            After a few more minutes of getting ready, Yugi exited his room and entered the hall. He lowered his head as he rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes.

            “That’s strange. Most people usually make themselves a cup of coffee before changing for class.”

            “I’m a little off schedule toda—Atem?!”

            Sure, seeing Jonouchi or Honda awake at this hour in the morning would have been strange, but it would have made a lot more sense than seeing Atem in their kitchen.

            “What the hell are you doing here?!” Yugi panicked.

            “Come on now, is that how you treat all your guests who make you breakfast?” Atem nodded his head in disappointment while sucking his teeth. “I’m surprised, I thought better of you, Yugi.”

            “How did you get in here?” Yugi continued.

            “Through the door,” he shrugged simply.

            “Well, obviously!” Yugi huffed in annoyance. He noticed that the pot of coffee on the counter was half-full. After hearing that story from Kaiba, he decided on making a cup of tea instead.

            Atem noticed this and called it out. “Do you not drink coffee in the morning?”

            “Only when I feel like it,” the younger rolled his eyes. “Now start answering my questions.”

            “I’ve answered all your questions,” Atem replied.

            Yugi let out a moan as he prepared the hot wot water. He peeked at Atem from the corner of his eyes. “You look relatively normal this morning.”

            Atem looked down to see what he was wearing. A grey long sleeved shirt and black baggy sweat pants rested on his body. “Thanks. I call it “Night wear”.”

            Yugi chuckled. “I didn’t know you slept.”

            “One doesn’t have to sleep to wear clothes meant for the night time,” Atem shrugged.

            Yugi smirked, looking him in the eyes. They were a soft red, appearing more generous and loving than they did in the beginning of the semester.

            “You’re funny, you know that?”

            Atem raised an eyebrow. “How so?”

            “When I first met you, you were the creepiest guy on earth. Now you’re still creepy, but a lot nicer. A lot easier to put up with. It’s almost as if you’ve changed completely. How is that?”

            Atem hummed in thought, pouring himself a cup of coffee. He grabbed the pancakes he had made earlier and placed them on the table. “You bring out the best in me.”

            “Don’t give me that bull,” Yugi snickered. “I want to know.” He dunked a tea bag into his cup and took a seat at the table, tossing a few pancakes on to his plate.

            “Yugi, have you ever heard of the story of the camel and the snake?”

            “Camel and the snake?” He repeated for clarity, mouth stuffed with food.

            “Mhm,” Atem nodded. “Once upon a time, there was a camel and a snake.”

“This is going to be a riveting story, I can already tell,” Yugi joked.

“Hold on now. Give it some time,” Atem chuckled. “The camel grew up in the Sahara desert, but the snake had traveled from another part of the world. The camel was very humble and loyal. The desert was all he ever knew, and he treated it as his faithful home. The snake had been around to many places. However, he had to leave his home because of a threat. If he didn’t leave, it would have had to have been his loved one.”

Yugi gave Atem a look of disbelief and interest. He continued to eat as he listened.

“The snake was very angry that he had to leave. Upon entering the desert, he was filled with anger and vengeance.” Atem took a sip of his coffee. “But one day, the snake met the camel. Although at first he was very abrasive, he learned kindness and tranquility through the camel. They learned to become friends with time.”

“Am I supposed to be the camel?” Yugi asked.

“Yes. Though the story doesn’t exactly sum up our situation, I do believe it covers the jist of it.”

“You’re angry because you had to come here when you lived in America, is that right?”

Atem scratched his forehead. “Um, not quite.”

“But that’s where you came from, isn’t it?”

Atem huffed, eating his breakfast solemnly.

“Unless you came from Egypt,” Yugi joked.

The elder dropped his fork in shock. “Excuse me?”

“I keep dreaming that you’re the Pharaoh of Egypt. It’s really strange, but kind of comforting. You’re alter ego is really sweet.”

Atem watched with blank eyes, expressionless.

“Last night I had a really weird one,” Yugi began, digging his fork into the pancake. “Apparently you had a high priest named Seto. I think that’s just because I had saw him last night.”

Yugi looked up to see Atem’s face completely neutral with no expression or emotion. “You okay?”

“Who else was in your dream?” His voice grew stern and demanding.

“Uh, do you want their names?”

“Yes!” He softly banged his hand against the table.

“Whoa, calm down! There were a few of them,” Yugi raised his hands. “The last ones I saw were Isis and this guy Shada. Oh, and Mahad and Mana. You were in it too.”

“Isis, Shada,” he mumbled to himself, “Mahad and Mana! What are they up to? Damn it!”

“Atem?”

The elder quickly jumped to his feet in aggravation, rubbing his head in worry.

            “Atem??”

            “We have less time than I thought,” he muttered while pacing.

            “Atem? What’s going on?”

            “I must go,” he dismissed himself silently, taking the cup of coffee with him and heading towards the door.

            “Will I see you in class?”

            He marched out the door and slammed it shut behind him.

            Yugi winced at the sound. “Guess not.”

()()()()()()()()()

“Yugi, please take a seat. I was just about to take attendance.”

“Welcome back, Kumi-Sensei. Sorry if I’m late.”

“You’re fine.”

Yugi peered into the classroom, looking for his desk. Oddly enough, the desk where Ryou normally sat was empty.

_ He must be having a rough morning too. _

Yugi remained observant of Kumi-Sensei as she called out her attendance one by one. He was rather surprised when she skipped over Ryou’s name and went straight to Yugi.

“Here!” He hollered, repaid with a soft smile from the Sensei.

She finished her roll call and proceeded to begin her lecture. However, Yugi couldn’t focus upon noticing her mistake.

“Kumi-Sensei?”

“Yes Yugi?”

“I’m curious; you didn’t call out Ryou’s name during attendance.”

She raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Ryou?”

“Yeah. I know he’s not here, either. Did he drop the class? He hasn’t told me anything.”

“Yugi, perhaps you’re confusing my class with another.”

The class chuckled softly.

“No, I’m not. Ancient Egypt at 9 on a Monday. How could I confuse it with another?”

She nodded her head in sympathy. “Well, I apologize, but there has never been a student named Ryou in my class.”

Yugi turned his head to face his peers, whom at this point were looking at him as if he were crazy.

“Ryou? None of you remember Ryou? White fluffy haired student?”

The class merely exchanged gossip secretively while staring at Yugi. They were probably making him out to be some drunkard who was hung over from the night before.

The whispers grew louder, blocking out all sanity in Yugi’s mind. They overpowered the calls of desired attention from Kumi-Sensei, who was trying to put them all on track.

If Ryou was gone, and Mai was gone, and Anzu was gone…it only made Yugi wonder who would be gone next.

“I’ve got to go,” Yugi quickly shot to his feet, racing towards the door.

“Yugi! Where are you going?” Kumi-Sensei called, the class getting louder behind her.

He squinted his eyes in rage, letting the anger pulse through his veins and ball up his fists. Only one person could have an answer to this. Only one person would know what was going on.

“I’m going to find Atem!”

They were last words he had to offer before slamming the door shut in the Sensei’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Please leave feedback as it gives me an idea on how you guys like the story so far. Also, important news to throw out...I'm studying abroad in Spain and I leave next week. As you can imagine, it'll take me some time to settle down. I'm NOT going on hiatus or anything, and I still plan to update as often as I can, but if the next update seems to be longer than usual, it's because I just moved into another country. There's also a chance I randomly have more time to write as well since writing is a comfort to me. I wanted to throw it out just in case. Thanks so much for reading! I hope you all had a wonderful holiday season! Happy New Years!


	20. Chapter Twenty

He would never forgive him.

Not that Yugi knew how Atem was involved. He just knew that he was. Somehow.

And it truly _pissed_ him off.

Rage boiled in his mind to the point where he couldn’t think of anything besides revenge. He kept his fists clenched by his side as they swayed viciously to the aggressive bounce of his step. He could feel the muscles in his face tense along with the gradual squinting of his eyes. Most days searching for Atem would be pointless.

But today he would find him. He had to.

The thing with Atem was he was getting better.

But things were getting stranger.

Atem started as a sadistic, demonic figure. However, everything other than him was relatively normal. Unfortunately, that had changed rather fast. As Atem grew warmer and kinder, Yugi’s social bubble began to fall apart. He couldn’t wrap his mind around it. It simply didn’t make sense.

Atem had to be involved. Somehow. And Yugi would find out how.  

Wind lashed at his face as he picked up his pace towards the Industrial Dorm, where he hoped to find Atem. Yugi tore through the silent atmosphere of campus with his raging aura. Nothing would stop him now.

_ I’m going to find him. I’m going to straight up interrogate him like the criminal he is. He’s harmed my friends and now he has to go through ME. _

“Wow! I haven’t seen you this angry since---since ever, actually.”

Yugi shrieked in fear at the sound of a sudden voice that interrupted his thoughts. He jumped back in confusion, swinging his head around to look for the source.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you.”

No. It couldn’t be possible.

It didn’t make any sense.

“Wha-what the hell are you doing here?!” His voice quivered in shock.

A genuine smile ran across her peaceful face, dimples peeking at both sides. She flipped her thick brown hair out of her face and stopped to face Yugi.

“I wanted to see how you were doing,” she beamed joyfully. “So, how are you?”

It was an honest question, but her cheerful take on it had vanished after staring at Yugi’s terrified expression for too long. His eyes widened to an abnormal amount, quivering in the sunlight. His whole body shivered in the brisk air as he attempted to analyze who stood before him.

Yugi blinked a few times in a row, followed by a deep eye rub and shake of the head. When he looked back up to see the same girl, he groaned in disappointment and tried again.

“Yugi? Are you okay?” She reached out to pat his shoulder for consolation.

He immediately retreated, staring at her in disgust. “What the _fuck_ is going on?!” He grumbled, mostly to himself.

“Relax. It’s only me.”

“How are you here right now?!” Yugi flailed, searching around to make sure no one else was around. “Am I hallucinating?!”

She shrugged in thought. “Kinda,” she motioned. “I allowed us to become acquainted last night so you wouldn’t be too surprised if I visited you today.”

“ _Acquainted_? Acquainted!” He groaned. “I _dreamed_ of you last night! I didn’t communicate with you or talk to you in a way that allowed us to become _acquainted_!”

She frowned in response. “Okay, maybe you’re right. But it could be worse.”

Yugi shook his head in confusion. “You’re Mana?”

The young brunette curtseyed with a huge grin. “Truly. Nice to officially meet you, Yugi.”

            Yugi nodded awkwardly in response, unsure of how else to match her greeting. He surveyed her with distrusting eyes. _What the hell is going on?_

            “I don’t know how you’re here right now,” Yugi finally said, “Or if I’m just going crazy,” he mumbled under his breath, “But there’s someone I have to go see. Excuse me.” He rolled his eyes while pushing past her with a forceful step.

            Mana leaned back in shock, chasing after him once she finally realized what he was doing. “You’re looking for Atem?”

            “I’m dreaming. I’m only dreaming,” Yugi mumbled to himself. _Maybe if I repeat it enough she’ll go away?_

__ “Yugi!” Mana hollered, chasing after him. “Why are you angrily searching for Atem?”

            “Please leave me alone,” he closed his eyes and soldiered on. _Maybe if I can’t see her she’ll go away._

__ “I can’t do that. It took so much effort just to get here,” she sighed. “Please, tell me what’s going on.”

            “Atem has done some very bad things,” Yugi revealed, not paying her any attention. “And we need to settle the score right now.”

            “Atem? Do bad things? Can those words even be put in the same sentence?”

            “He needs to pay for what he’s done,” Yugi growled, continuing.

            “Atem would never do anything to hurt anyone!”

            Yugi halted and flung around to glare at Mana, anger swirling in his eyes. “Don’t try and defend him! He’s a liar and a horrible person!” Yugi seethed. “He- he has no right to mess with my friends!” His voice lingered with a sharp taste of revenge. “I don’t need to explain myself to you. You’re just a figment of my imagination,” Yugi huffed, rolling his eyes in annoyance. “Go back to where you came from,” he brushed her off, turning away.

            Mana didn’t know how to respond. For a moment, she simply watched Yugi walk away with no desire to chase after him. This would be harder than she thought.

            “Atem loves you, Yugi,” She finally called out.

            Yugi stopped, but only for a moment.

            “If only you could see how much he loves you.”

            “Yami only loves himself,” Yugi muttered under his breath. “He’s perfectly fine with leaving me alone.”

            Mana watched with sad eyes and a heavy heart. Though she wasn’t sure how people interacted in the place she arrived to, she knew that revealing the true Atem to Yugi was a must if he were to change his mind on him.

            “If you do not believe me, then look with your own eyes.”

            _Heavy words for a figment of my imagination_ , Yugi thought, blowing his bangs out of his face. It didn’t matter what she had to say. Atem had done wrong, and now it was time for him to repent.  

            Mana took a different approach than words. Within seconds, the world around them dissipated into a rapidly changing portal of colors and patterns. It shook Yugi to his knees, causing him fatigue as he lowered his head to avoid the abrasively changing atmosphere. A mere minute later, the setting stabilized in a different dimension. Yugi shakily rose to his feet, afraid to open his eyes.

            “Yugi, come with me. There’s something I want to show you.”

            “No!” He refused, squinting his eyes shut. “I don’t trust you!”

            Yugi couldn’t see the look on her face, but he could definitely sense the tension.

            “You don’t trust me?” She questioned in concern. “What has your world done to you?”

            Those words were too sincere for Yugi to ignore. He hesitantly opened his eyes to see Mana before him. They were in the same palace that he had visited in his dreams.

            “The palace?” Yugi questioned. “Why are we here? Again?”

            “Come, I want to sh—“

            “You think I’m just going to _go_ with you?” He interrupted her in annoyance. “I want some answers! NOW! And I’m not going anywhere until I get them!” He demanded, crossing his arms with dominance.

            Mana sighed hopelessly, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. “What would you like to know, Yugi? Let it be known that I can’t answer _all_ of your questions.”

            “If you can’t answer all of my questions, I’m not going anywhere.”

            “Yugi,” Mana cooed, stepping closer to him. “Some questions don’t have words for answers. And some answers don’t need questions in order to be solved.”

            He had to think about it.

            There were many words for him to repeat in his mind and consider.

            Though once he had, a soft smile perked across his face.

            “Then let me ask you one thing. Please, answer it to the best of your abilities,” Yugi finally responded.

            Mana nodded with a grin. “I will.”

            “Can you tell me what—“he looked around to capture his surroundings, “Just _what_ is the relevance in all of…this?” He motioned the entire palace with his hands.

            Mana giggled, turning her back away from Yugi and walking forward. Yugi arched his eyebrows in disappointment. “Mana?” He called.

            “Let’s just say that there is more to life than what you know,” she turned to explain. “The rest you will have to learn with your eyes and your heart. I promise things will make more sense soon.”

            Mana continued to strut on, adding a little skip in her step. Yugi rolled his eyes playfully, but decided to follow her anyways.

            ()()()()()()()()

            “We shouldn’t go in there,” Yugi stated.

            “Why not?”

            The door was grand, taking up at least ten feet in width and twelve in height. The knobs were pure gold, with jewels running up the course of the frame. Extravagant carvings in the wood greeted each passerby with its beautiful presentation.

            “That’s…that’s---“ he turned his head around in caution, turning back to Mana with a whisper, “That’s the _Pharaoh’s_ room.”

            Mana erupted into a fit of giggles. “I know that!” She snickered, continuing towards the door.

            “What are you doing?!” Yugi yelled in a whisper.

            “Going inside,” she shrugged playfully, placing her hand on the knob.

            “No! We can’t go in there!” Yugi freaked out.

            “Yugi!” Mana huffed. “If we don’t go inside, you’ll never have your questions answered!”

            The shivers were noticeable. Yugi could bet that even Mana could see how frightened he was. The unfortunate part was he didn’t even know why. What was there to be afraid of? This whole hallucination was enough of an excuse, but he was past that. This was a different type of fear.

            Mana pushed forward on the door, watching as the streams of light dispersed into the hallway. “Are you ready?”

            “Not quite,” he answered honestly. “But what choice do I have?”

            Mana flashed him a grin before disappearing into the room. A huge burst of light blinded Yugi’s vision momentarily as he followed her into the royal suite.

            The moment Yugi’s foot entered the room, the whole atmosphere of the palace changed drastically.

            A huge wave of comfort flashed over him, allowing him to take deeper breaths and adjust his vision. In some ways, he felt parted from the scenery before him.

            And he was.

            The moment his vision cleared, that became obvious.

            Within the royal suite sat Pharaoh Atem and Yugi, dressed in Egyptian garb, sitting at a handcrafted table in the far right corner of the room.

            “Not a bad move,” Egyptian Yugi smirked, scanning a senet board before him intensely. “But your strategy is evident.” He lifted a pawn on the board and crossed it over to a specific space.

            Atem’s eyes widened in utter surprise. He stared at the board for a moment longer before pulling back to gaze at Yugi in amazement. “How did you do that?”

            Yugi shrugged humbly. “I just surveyed the board.”

            “You amaze me,” Atem smirked, scratching the back of his neck in slight embarrassment. “You made that look rather easy, didn’t you?”

            “What? Unraveling your plan?”

            “Yes! You saw how long it took me to make a move,” Atem motioned to the board, gradually standing to his feet to stretch.

            He pulled his purple cloak off the chair and tied it around his neck, straightening his crown and jewelry. A soft sigh escaped his mouth as he redirected his attention to his attire. “I guess there’s always next time,” he cooed.

            “What are you doing?!” Other Yugi called, pulling Atem out of his stupor.

            Atem flashed him a confused glance. “What is it, my love?”

            “You can’t give up!” He pried. “Just because the outcome looks difficult doesn’t mean you should give up. I see plenty of ways you could strategize and possibly win the game.”

            Atem chuckled, looking back down at the board. “I don’t see any.”

            “Well, sit down. Let me show you,” Yugi smiled sweetly.

            Atem focused in to the beautiful gleam in Yugi’s eyes. It was almost as if the longer he stared, the more he loved him.

            Yugi watched their chemistry with flutters in his stomach. The passion he could see in their eyes made his knees weak. Admiration dwelled in his heart, dissipating all the revenge he previously held into oblivion.

            “Are you aware of how amazing you are?” Atem asked the other Yugi, a desirable gleam in his eye.

            “For trying to get you to spend more time with me?” Yugi giggled.

            Atem quickly sat down, placing his elbows on the table while leaning towards Yugi. “For trying to teach me a valuable lesson.”

            Yugi noticed the heavy blush on Egyptian Yugi’s face, effectively warming his heart.

            “I just don’t want you to give up,” other Yugi blushed. “There’s _always_ an alternative.” He looked down at the board, picking up Atem’s piece to cross over one of his own pieces, effectively blocking Yugi from continuing with his board domination. Atem gasped in realization.

            “Don’t give up, okay? Not on the game, not on life, not on anything. Life is a game. Each pawn plays a crucial part,” Yugi instructed while moving parts on the board as a way to show Atem what he could have done to win the game. “I wouldn’t want you to give up on me,” he raised a pawn to show Atem, “so don’t give up on him.”

            Atem’s shocked expression turned into one of devout love. “Do you know how much I love you?”

            Yugi shrugged humbly. “I have an idea.”

            Atem brushed his cloak off his arms, walking over to grab Yugi from his chair bridal style and swing him around playfully. Yugi chuckled in response, causing Atem to laugh as well. The two gazed deeply into each other’s eyes as they continued to laugh and enjoy their presence.

            Atem dropped the two of them onto the double king sized bed. They bounced before settling into the crevice of the mattress and pulling into each other’s arms.

            “I would _never_ give up on you, Yugi,” Atem cooed sweetly, rubbing his nose against Yugi’s. “For you, I would do anything. Find any alternative possible to make sure you are always safe.”

            They pulled closer together, if possible, by intertwining their limbs and squeezing their chests together. Yugi nestled his head into Atem’s body, nuzzling against him for warmth.

            “As would I for you,” Yugi hummed, “As would I for you.”

            ()()()()()()()()()()()

            “Hey, Yug? You alright?”

            “Wake up, buddy!”

            A soft sigh escaped Yugi’s mouth before he finally opened his eyes and fully awakened. Before him stood Jonouchi and Honda.

            “Hey guys,” he tiredly greeted. “What are you two doing here?”

            Jonouchi and Honda exchanged confused glanced before looking back at him. “We could ask you the same thing,” Honda replied.

            “We could,” Jonouchi shrugged, “But I’m more curious as to _how_ you fell asleep by the fountain. I tried that once, but the spray of the water kept me awake….and wet.”

            Honda chuckled at Jonouchi’s remark. “We’ve all tried and we’ve all failed. Though it does have a nice aesthetic, doesn’t it?”

            Yugi watched their exchange with a scratch to the back of his head. Various thoughts raced through his mind such as “w _here am I? How’d I get here? What the hell just happened?”._

__ “Atem!” Yugi finally realized, jumping to his feet. “I gotta find him! See yah guys later!” Yugi dismissed with a wave, pushing past his friends.

            “Who?”

            “Wait! Where are you going?”

            “I gotta go!” Yugi hollered while running in the opposite direction.

            “Oh Yugi,” Honda sighed, watching his friend run off into the distance. “He never seems to have time for us anymore.”

            “Yeah!” Jonouchi agreed, placing his hands on his hips. “Ignoring your friends for someone else isn’t the best way to keep them around.”

            Honda nodded in assent. “He’ll come to learn that someday.”

            ()()()()()()()()()

            Yugi was on a _hunt_.

            Atem seemed to have known that. He casually waited by the door of room 49. In fact, excitement replaced his bored expression at the sight of an angry Yugi marching down the hall.

            “Yugi, I’m so glad to see you.”

            Yugi arched his eyebrows a little more viciously at the sound of that.

            “As I can see you are glad to see me.”

            His feet marched him straight towards Atem’s door. Thankfully, the elder moved to the side, licking his lips as Yugi passed right by him and into his room. He followed inside.

            “We need to talk! NOW!” Yugi ordered as the door shut behind Atem.

            “Someone’s a little demanding this morning,” Atem chuckled.

            “This is NOT the time to be cracking jokes, _Atem_ ,” he emphasized his name with a resentful tone.

__ “What time is it then?”

            Yugi balled his fists and leaned forward in anger. “What have you done with my friends?!”

            Atem pointed to himself with a “playing dumb” expression. “Me? Do things with your friends? Never!”

            Yugi crinkled his nose in disgust, backing away with a heavy sigh. “Stop playing around,” he attempted to demand, though it sounded more like a plea. “They’re disappearing on me. I don’t know what’s happening to them.”

            Atem let out a deep breath, walking over to his couch to sit on. “Whatever is happening to your friends is out of my control,” he revealed.

            “So you know that they’ve gone missing?”

            Atem’s joking mood sobered quickly. He nodded yes.

            Rage quickly filled in Yugi’s body, allowing him to storm in Atem’s direction. He raced in front of him and raised his hand in preparation to slap Atem—

            But the moment his eyes connected with Atem’s…

            The moment their orbs reflected off one another, revealing both of their emotions without necessarily wanting to…

            Yugi’s eyes began to water and he hesitantly lowered his hand. “Fuck!”

            “Don’t swear, it doesn’t suit you,” Atem intervened.

            “Don’t tell me what to do!” Yugi growled, turning away to hide his tears. His eyes caught sight of how shaky his hand was. He used his other to keep it steady.

            “What’s wrong, Yugi?”

            “My friends!” The younger turned around, tears streaming down his cheeks with resentment in his eyes. “They’re disappearing! No one knows who they are anymore! One by one they disappear….they cease to exist….and no one even knows it.”

            Atem raised an eyebrow, watching Yugi pour his emotions out without intent.

            “That’s not all,” Atem called out. “Your friends are just an excuse to see me to tell me something else. Something that you need to confess for both your own good and mine.”

            Yugi knew exactly what Atem had meant, but he didn’t want to believe that Atem could read him that easily. “Excuse me?!” He spat in disgust. “What the _fuck_ makes you think I came to see you for any other reason?!”

            Atem continued to stare at Yugi with an expectant expression. He was waiting to hear something. Yugi wasn’t ready to deliver it.

            “Where are my friends, Atem?! Where are they?!”

            Silence. The two continued to stare at each other.

            Emotions of anger and confusion continued to swelter in Yugi’s gut until he felt physically sick. “WHERE. ARE. THEY?!” He groaned, smacking his hand against the coffee table.

            Atem continued to stare patiently, unconvinced of Yugi’s emotion towards his friends.

            The tension grew, marinating in their awkward silence and heavy breathing. An antique clock in Atem’s room continued to tick hauntingly, as if timing their showdown.

            “SHIT! FINE! I LOVE YOU, DAMN IT!” Yugi turned around in utter embarrassment, avoiding any eye contact with Atem in the slightest. “I don’t know why or how but I do and I HATE IT. I absolutely HATE IT! Because I don’t love _you!_ I love a fantasy of you and it’s resonated so deeply in my soul that there’s no way around it! I love you and I hate you! The fact I can even love you at all is disgusting to me!”

            Yugi paced towards the wall, smacking his fist against it to release some pressurized anger. “The fact that you know what is happening to my friends and won’t tell me kills me! It fucking kills me, Atem!” He continued to angrily monologue to the wall. “My friends, my social life…everything is slipping from my fingers and I’m confessing my love to you?! I must be fucked up, entirely fucked up to be thinking like this! I shouldn’t love you, you’re a beast! A horrific beast! And yet, I am so…so deeply, and entirely…”

            He slowly turned around to look at Atem. “In love…with you.”

            What Yugi saw next was unexpected.

            It was the very last thing he thought he could ever see.

            Tears.

            Tears streaming down Atem’s cheek. Emotion spilling from the windows of his soul.

            “Atem?” Yugi’s voice stuttered. “Are you…crying?”

            He didn’t try to hide it. His eyes glimmered with water, widening a little more by the second. “You love me?”

            Yugi groaned, not knowing how to react. “Why, Atem? Why do I love you? Because it sure as fuck doesn’t make sense to me!”

            Atem stood up weakly, meeting Yugi by extending his hands to grab his. They stood there, squeezing their palms together.

            “Because we belong to each other,” he hummed. “Our love goes beyond time.” He pulled Yugi in closer to him, gazing into his eyes all the while. “You’re not supposed to love me, Yugi. You shouldn’t, but because you do, I know that our love is real. The strongest bond in this universe. And I promise if you bond souls with me, I will never lose you again.”

__ It was in that moment, in Atem’s protective embrace, where Yugi decided that loving this Atem couldn’t be that much different than loving his fantasy Atem.

            “Why did you run away from me this morning?” Yugi questioned softly, allowing Atem to hold him.

            “I needed to be sure,” he whispered into Yugi’ hair.

            “Of what?”

            “Time. How much is left and how much I can do before it runs out.”

            “What do you mean?” He stood back.

            “Yugi, I wish I could tell you everything, but life just doesn’t work that way.” He pulled him back into his embrace, rubbing his back with one hand. “A friend once told me that not all answers are told in words.”

            Yugi peeked his head up to look Atem in the eyes. “And questions don’t need to be asked to learn answers.”

            Atem’s eyes widened in surprise. “Yeah, something like that. How did you—“

            “Our friends are quite alike.”

            He raised an eyebrow in suspicion. “I suppose so.”

            Yugi never expected to love Atem. However, he definitely was the only one in all of Domino to give him a chance.

            The two laid down on Atem’s couch for what felt like hours. Atem held him close with his muscular arms, not allowing him any chance to leave his embrace. Not that Yugi wanted to, anyways. For once in his life, he felt truly in love and protected by another. A type of love that resonated in his soul. Whether the love stemmed from his dreams or an obsession of Yami, he was glad to have finally found peace.

            “I want to show you something,” Atem finally mumbled tiredly. He lazily loosened his grip on Yugi and slid off the bed to exit the living room.

            “Where are you going?”

            “Wait here.”

            Yugi watched in worry as Atem left the room. He surveyed his surroundings while he was gone, taking extra time to notice that his room seemed a little lighter than it had previous times. The air felt warmer and his heart seemed relaxed. A noticeable difference from before.

            “Yugi, come in.”

            Yugi slowly got off the couch and hesitantly walked towards Atem’s room. Though he wanted to be confident that everything was okay, part of him could not overcome the hysteria he had experienced the last time he was in Atem’s “bedroom”.

            “Close your eyes before entering.”

            “I-I don’t know if I can do that,” he muttered honestly.

            “You have no reason to trust me,” Atem responded from the room. “But if you ever were to in your life, please, let now be that time.”

            Not without a few mental face palms, Yugi adhered to Atem’s request. “Okay,” he shyly accepted.

            The moment he entered the room, he could feel Atem’s hands softly lay upon his shoulders, leading him into the center of the room. Suddenly, a light brightened in the distance.

            “Okay, open your eyes.”

            It was hesitant, but eventually, Yugi obeyed.

            In the middle of the room laid a canvas on a stand, around one and a half feet in width and two in height. On it was a painting of Yugi with a huge grin looking into a snow globe. Inside the snow globe was the painting of the millennium puzzle and a dark shadow swirling over it.

            The snow globe held dark, depressive colors, while on the outside with Yugi everything appeared lively and vibrant.

            “What does this mean?” Yugi questioned, unsure of its purpose. “It’s a beautiful painting, but what does it mean? How long have you been working on it?”

            Atem’s crimson eyes focused into Yugi’s. He appeared very solemn.

            “Quite some time,” Atem huffed, looking at the painting himself. He then turned back to his love. “Yugi, you want answers, don’t you?”

            “Yes, desperately.”

            They held a loving gaze.

            “Bond with me.”

            Yugi cocked his head in confusion. “What?”

            “Bond with me. Unite with me. The moment you do, I promise, everything will make sense.”

            “Whoa, wait a minute here…” Yugi raised his hands in dismissal. “You want me to have sex with you?”

            “Sex is an impersonal term for immature students,” Atem reasoned. “I want you to bond with me.”

            “What the fuck, Atem?” Yugi stepped back. “I thought we were getting along…going places. Why are you throwing this on me?”

            “I can’t wait any longer, Yugi. I can’t explain it, but things won’t make sense until we are united both mentally and physically. I believe we mentally connected today, but I can’t be sure until we finish the second requirement.”

            “Requirement of what?”

            “Yugi,” Atem hummed, walking up to him and grabbing his hands lovingly. “A long time ago, the snake didn’t know how to save his loved one, so he ran away. It was the only option. He didn’t have time to risk anything else. However, after spending many years in the desert with the camel, he finally learned how to save his loved one.”

            “And how is that?”

            “To take the camel back home…a home he didn’t know he had.”

            Yugi shivered noticeably. Atem attempted to pull Yugi closer to warm him up, but Yugi stepped back.

            “I need to go.”

            “Why?”

            “I need time to think this through.”

            “I don’t advise you go back out there,” Atem warned. “It will be a very different world than what it was when you entered my chambers today.”

            “Why do you say that?”

            “After our mental bonding, things are bound to have changed.”

            “Well, I need time,” Yugi backed away. “And I’m not coming back until I think this through.”

            With that, Yugi turned around, taking one last glimpse of the painting before turning down the hall.

            “I’ll be waiting for you,” Atem called out as Yugi approached the door to leave.

            “And what if I don’t come back?” He tempted.

            “You will,” Atem nodded. “I am sure you will.”

            Yugi snorted, turning the door to open and disappearing into the hall.

            _He seems positive._

_             At least one of us is. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! We are beginning to pick up speed for unraveling the mystery! Please let me know what you think! All my loving!


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! My deepest apologies for taking so long to update! Studying abroad has taken up more time than planned. Anyhow, here is another chapter! Please leave some feedback <3 Thank you all for being so wonderful and patient! Enjoy!

It was a feeling of loneliness. There was no other way to describe it.

            When one door closes, another one opens…or so they always say. Unfortunately, the only door opening for Yugi was one that led to solitude.

            A part of him knew he could have searched for his friends. Use the idea of finding his loved ones as a symbol of hope to chase the emptiness away.

            However, he didn’t have to leave his suite to know that everything had changed.

            His heart had already made that obvious. And searching is pointless when you know there is nothing to find.

            But in the midst of all this confusion and isolation…

            Yugi wasn’t depressed. He wasn’t angry anymore. There was really nothing left for him to feel. Just alone. The only time that need of attention seemed to be satisfied was when he was with Atem.

            Not even the warm sheets Yugi cuddled in could make him feel comfort. His thoughts danced so swiftly that he didn’t even feel like he was even laying down. It felt similar to watching himself star in a movie and not know where he would end up next. His only choice being to remain utterly concentrated on his mind, or else he would lose sight of who he was.

            That’s why Yugi didn’t budge when an aggressive knock broke the silence. He was much too focused on his train of thought to pay it any mind.

            However, the longer the pounding, the more Yugi eased out of his mental reel.

            After a moment of hesitation, Yugi rolled slowly out of bed and dragged himself to the door. Lazily he opened it, quickly greeted with an aggressive strut into his room.

            “We need to talk.”

            “Kaiba?” Yugi rubbed the back of his neck. “I guess I’m glad you’re here,” he shrugged. “It means you haven’t disappeared yet,” he mumbled under his breath.

            “I don’t intend to, either,” Kaiba spat, clearly have hearing. He marched to the middle of the room and groaned slightly.

            “Okay.” Yugi raised an eyebrow. “What’s wrong?”

            Kaiba narrowed his eyebrows angrily, glaring at Yugi. “What the fuck is wrong with your friend?”

            “My friend?” Yugi questioned unsure. “Atem?”

            “Not that delinquent!” Kaiba gestured. “The other one!”

            It took a moment of pondering before Yugi could gather an answer.

            “Bakura?”

            The CEO snapped his fingers in validation. “That’s the one!”

            Yugi stared blankly. “What about him?”

            “He’s a psychopath!” Kaiba groaned, gesturing his hands around.

            “Look, I’m sorry for his behavior at times,” Yugi sighed, “But he is honestly like a child. The fact I have to apologize for him probably makes that clear.”

            “No.”

            “No?”

            “I’m not talking about the Bakura who I had the displeasure of spending time with the other night.  _He_  I could handle. I’m talking about a whole new type of psychotic.”

            Yugi scratched the back of his head. “I’m afraid I don’t follow…”

            “Well then, let me make it obvious. Your friend is insane. Something has happened to him.”

            “What do you mea—“

            “I’ll tell you what I mean!”

            Yugi scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. Thoughts raced through his mind as he attempted to piece things together.

            “He came to my class this morning,” Kaiba began, walking past Yugi towards the couch to sit. “It was strange…”

_ Earlier that Day _

            People are annoying. Unintelligent. Wasteful in their space. Having to work with them on group projects is nothing but a punishment.  

            “Um, should I work on the research for this essay?” A shy classmate inquired, dwelling in the awkwardness of having to be Kaiba’s partner.

            “Listen kid, you just mind your own business and leave the work to me. Were you to even touch this assignment, we would fail immediately.”

            The student shied away, backing into his corner of shame and remaining silent. Kaiba simply rolled his eyes at his over dramatic retreat and continued to work on his task.

            Suddenly, the door swung open, allowing a swift breeze to fill the room and gather everyone’s attention.

            “Yoo hoo!”  A familiar, disturbing voice sang into the room. Kaiba zoomed his eyes towards the entrance, waiting for a face to appear.

            On cue, a head peeked into the doorway playfully.

            “Knock knock! Is anybody home?”

            “Bakura!” The professor snapped, knowing full well who this student was. “How dare you interrupt my classroom in such a disrespectful manner!”

            Bakura simply laughed while skipping into the room, paying the professor no mind. His eyes were bloodshot red, perfectly highlighting the intense white hue of his jagged hair and pale skin. It nearly made Kaiba shiver.

            Nearly.

            The intruder chuckled some more, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his tight black skinny jeans. His eyes searched around the room, as if he was looking for someone. Mechanically he turned his head, landing on each student for a mere second before switching to the next.

            Until he stopped on Kaiba.

            “Ding ding ding!” He snarled, a full out grin covering his face…proudly exhibiting his pointy pearly whites. “I knew you would be in this class!” He smiled.

            Kaiba refused to speak. He simply watched with a stoic expression.

            Bakura turned to look at the professor and gestured to the class. “Are you all surprised? Isn’t it only fitting that I find the famous Seto Kaiba in a high-level business course? Isn’t it only…” he turned back to Kaiba, “perfect?”

            “What do you want, Bakura?” Kaiba questioned dryly, unamused by Bakura’s entrance.

            “I came to deliver you a message, your highness,” Bakura curtseyed mockingly.

            “Bakura! That is quite enough!” The professor demanded. “You will get out of my classroom this instant! Or else I will get the—“

            “Enough,” Kaiba stood up, gesturing his hand for the professor to stop speaking. He made his way to the doorway, keeping his head held high and being sure to conceal any emotion. “Excuse me,” he muttered to the professor, nodding towards Bakura as a signal for him to leave.

            Bakura snickered in acceptance, stepping out of the room and watching as Kaiba followed. The CEO slammed the door behind him.

            “What do you want, Bakura?” Kaiba questioned, not even bothering to add the words “the fuck” as per usual. 

            “Your head on a fucking platter,” he grinned, “but we can’t always have a five star meal, can we?”

            Kaiba simply blinked in response. “Alright, are you planning on wasting my time with your presence, or do you intend to serve a purpose?”

            “I know where your friends are, Kaiba. Tell Yugi for me, would yah?” He lowered his obnoxious voice.

            “Excuse me?”

            “Yeah, do you want to know?”

            Kaiba simply snorted, lifting his head away in annoyance. “I don’t care to know. If you have something to say to Yugi, tell him. Not me.”

            Kaiba turned his back on Bakura, attempting to walk away.

            “Oh, I’m afraid that won’t work,” Bakura hummed.

            “Why is that?” He asked, keeping his back on him.

            “Wouldn’t want to hurt the shrimp’s feelings.”

            “Your point?” He turned to face him.

            “If Yugi were to see me now,” he hesitated to laugh, “oh man, he’d be quite disappointed in who I have become.”

            “And who would that be?”

            Bakura chuckled, throwing his hands up, “Curious, are we? I can show you, if you’d like.” He raised an eyebrow in amusement. “I can show you.”

            “Show me? My apologies, Bakura,” Kaiba placed a hand over his heart and bowed his head. “But you mistake me for someone who cares.” His mocking demeanor grew serious seconds after. “Turns out you wasted my time after all.”

            Instead of returning to class, Kaiba pushed past Bakura and journeyed down the hall. He had enough of imbeciles for one day.

            “I gotta show someone, sire!” Bakura chuckled. Kaiba mentally cringed at the sound. “And if I can’t show  _you_ , well, then it’ll probably be Yugi.”

            He wasn’t sure how, but Kaiba was almost positive that the statement had sounded like a threat. 

             _Keep walking._

_             Keep. Walking. _

_             Just. Keep. Walkin- _

__ “And since I was able to find you, it’ll be even easier to find him.”

            He stopped. His instant lack of movement even surprised himself.

            Kaiba didn’t turn right away. He simply remained. Listened closely to his surroundings. Basked in the uncomfortable tension of the moment. Sighed at the annoyance of this situation.

            “Listen here, Bakura. If you lay one fing—“ he turned slowly, eyes widening at what laid before him.

            Which was nothing. No one.

             _Where did he go?_

            ()()()()()()()()()()()()

            “Aw did you come to check on me?”

            “No.”

            “You totally did.”

            “I will leave right now if you don’t shut up.”

            Yugi couldn’t help but smile. “Okay okay,” he surrendered. “Well, I will admit. That is rather strange. But, this is Bakura. I wouldn’t put anything of the strange vicinity past him.”

            “No, you don’t get it,” Kaiba bowed his head slightly. “It was something about the look in his eyes. They were…cruel. Harsh….Empty.” He looked up at Yugi. “They weren’t like that last night. Something happened to him.” He shrugged. “But I don’t know what.”

            “That’s…unsettling,” Yugi fidgeted in his seat, a grim feeling overcoming him.

            “No one realizes anything is wrong. No one is aware of the missing people. Whatever is going on, only  _we_  can see it,” Kaiba pointed out.

            Yugi focused on Kaiba’s expressions, watching the numbness tear across his tired face. Shadows dwelled over his eyes, muting the natural gleam of his crystal blue irises.

            Suddenly the muscles in his face tightened, and a tiny gasp escaped his mouth.

            “What’s wrong?” Yugi called out.

            “I’ve got to go.” He jumped to his feet and made haste towards the door.

            “Where?” Yugi bounced up, following Kaiba anxiously.

            “Kaiba Corp. I have got to make sure he’s safe.”

            “Who?”

            Kaiba wrapped his hand around the knob and flung the door open. It happened too fast. Yugi didn’t know what to say.

            Before exiting, the CEO stopped, if only for a moment, to say “Be careful, Yugi.” He swung the door shut behind him.

            Easier said than done, perhaps.  

            ()()()()()()()()()

            Kaiba wasn’t one for sorting out emotions, but he definitely was aware when one tugged at him. This one was unsettling. Anxiety ridden. He feared for someone. Many. Perhaps it was the realization that people were actually disappearing, and whoever was behind it was not asking for consent.

            He stopped at his room with the intent to gather a few necessities, one being the flash drive that he and Otogi always worked on. If Mokuba ended up being safe, he’d need some work to keep him busy at the office.

            “Where is it?” He mumbled to himself, brushing objects around his desk to clear space. He groaned once realizing that Otogi probably had it. Unfortunate- if there was one person he didn’t want to deal with, it was him.

            Kaiba couldn’t take him seriously anymore. Not since that night.

~           _A smile curled upon Kaiba’s face. He had finally completed the body of the program. Everything for the game was complete. All that was left was the aesthetic factor that Otogi would be in control of. Kaiba had promised him that he would give it to him when he had finished, just as long as Otogi would run over the aesthetics with him once he completed it. It was one in the morning on a Thursday night, one day earlier than planned to pass off the flash drive to Otogi. However, Kaiba couldn’t wait. The sooner they could finish, the sooner they could release the game to Kaiba Corp._

_              Kaiba grabbed the flash drive and exited his room. He walked across the hall, preparing to knock to get Otogi’s attention. _

_             Preparing. He never did. _

_             He was distracted by the sound of his name, from a voice that damn well wasn’t Otogi. _

_             “Kaiba’s not that heartless,” the voice slurred. _

__ Yes I am _, the CEO thought._

_             “Yeah he is,” Otogi moaned in exhaustion. _

_             “Okay, so maybe he is. But you oughtta tell him. Telling me won’t solve anything.” _

__ Tell me what?  _Kaiba raised an eyebrow in confusion._

_             “Telling him will only make things worse,” Otogi’s voice grew softer, causing Kaiba to press his ear harder against the door. _

_             “Worse than you feel now?” _

_             “I don’t know, Honda. Maybe. It’s just not worth it. Why ruin a good thing?” _

_             “Can you even call it good? You two haven’t been getting along so well lately.” _

_             “It’s Yugi…he’s been getting in the way.” A gulping noise began. “I know you two are friends, and I consider me and him friends too…but, have you noticed how well they’ve been getting along? What does Yugi have that I don’t? I envy that kid.” _

_             “Lord knows,” Honda responded. “I don’t really seem ‘em together all that much. I think you’re overthinking it, Otogi.” _

_             “Maybe. I don’t know.” He paused. “I just miss his attention. I never noticed how much I craved it before. It’s fucking weird. I hate it. I hate feeling like I have to compete for his attention. I hate feeling this way about hi—“ _

_             Kaiba backed away from the door, shock in his eyes. He shook his head in denial and slowly backed away. Whatever else Otogi had to say, Kaiba didn’t want to hear it. _

_             Some secrets should remain unspoken.  ~ _

__

__ *Knock Knock*

            The door opened, as one would expect that it would.

            But what he wasn’t expecting was some no named dork in the doorway.

            “Who are you?” Kaiba demanded.

            “Umm…shouldn’t I be the one asking that?” The random dirty blond student questioned.

            “No. You shouldn’t be. Where is Otogi?”

            “Excuse me?”

            “You heard me. Where is he? You’re in his room. Get him out or I’m coming in.”

            “Dude…calm down, I don’t know who you’re tal—“

            Kaiba pushed past him and forced himself into Otogi’s room.

            “Who the fuck do you think you are?” The student growled.

            He kept yelling some things at Kaiba, but he couldn’t hear them. He was too busy staring down Otogi’s room….and how different it looked.

            “Shit,” Kaiba cursed. “It’s gone. It’s all gone.”

            “What are you going on about, man?”

            “He’s gone.”

            Kaiba moaned in anger, marching back towards the door and exiting aggressively. He trudged down the hall with fists balled at his sides. He could feel anger pulsate through him, anger and something else….

            Something else that he would never admit to.

            ()()()()()()

            “Isono, boy am I glad to see you.”

            “Oh…wow, it’s an honor, Kaiba-sama,” he bowed in respect. “Is everything okay?”

            “Bring me to Kaiba Corp.”

            “As you wish.”

            They piled into the limo and the driver took off.

            Kaiba sat perfectly postured in the middle of the back seat. He kept his eyes glued straight ahead of him. Not a single bone in his body twitched. Most people shiver…fidget when they are concerned. Not Kaiba. He remained completely still and lost in thought.

            He couldn’t get over the fact that Otogi was gone. A part of him wanted to believe that the only people disappearing were the ones who had strong connections with Yugi. Though Otogi and Yugi were acquainted, Otogi’s disappearance proved that the victims could be anyone. Knowing that brought him even more anxiety when wondering about Mokuba.

            He could only pray that his little brother would be safe.

            ()()()()()()()

            “Kaiba-sama, a visitor is waiting for you in your office.”

            “Tell him to wait; there is something I need to do.” Isono held the door open for him as he slid out on the limo.

            “My apologies, Kaiba-sama, but this person cannot wait any longer. It’s highly important.”

            Kaiba groaned in annoyance. “Who is it?”

            Isono hesitated for a moment. “He claims to be your father.”

             _My father?_ The words rang like an obnoxious bell in his mind. “How dare you let some fake into my office! My father is dead, Isono!”

“On the contrary, Kaiba-sama, this person seems to know  _a lot_  about you. We ran multiple background tests. Whether he’s your father or not, he’s most definitely some type of relative.”

Kaiba glared at Isono. After a few seconds of silence, he caved in.

“Fine. Let me debunk this imposter. I want you to find Mokuba and call me when you know his whereabouts. I want to speak with him.”

            “Yes sir.”

            It wasn’t until Kaiba was around ten steps away from his office when he realized how strange today was. Particularly, how random it was for someone to be allowed into his office just because they claimed that they were his father. Gozaburo committed suicide not long after discovering that his son took over his corporation. His real father had died in a car crash when he was just a young boy. Therefore, none of this made sense.

            Although he could feel the hesitation in his hands as he reached to grab the knob, he pushed past his worries and was able to open the door with ease.

            In the distance Kaiba’s swivel chair faced towards the large glass windows that overlooked the city. Arms peeked out on the armrests.

            “You better have a good reason for sitting on my chair,” Kaiba stated clearly, watching with intense eyes.

            The mysterious person remained silent, tapping their fingers against the plastic of the armrest.

            “In fact, I can’t think of any justifiable reason in the world that would grant you the access to be in my office, at my desk, without my permission.”

            A tiny creak emerged as the chair swiveled slightly from left to right. The shadowed cheeks of the person flashed for the quickest of moments.

            Kaiba furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance. “In fact, not even my own brother is allowed to be where you are now. So tell me, who do you think you are?”

            It began subtly- the deep, sinful, chuckle of the unnamed person. He continued to sway his chair rhythmically to his own atrocious laughter.

            “Seto, I’m disappointed in you,” the gruff voice scolded. “You go as far as to forbid your own brother from something as simple and cheap as a chair? I’m ashamed in you, truly.”

            A nerving squeak caught Kaiba’s attention, considering the man slowly began turning towards him.

            However, upon seeing him, Kaiba was more confused than ever.

            “Who are you?” He snarled, more confused by the fact that he did not even recognize the man before him.

            The elder wore a rustic, off white tunic that covered the length of his body. A leather belt strapped around his waist and a hood fastened around his head, shadowing his face in whole. The only noticeable features were his soulless, slithering, green eyes and dirty white facial hair.

            “I’m your father,” he shrugged simply, intertwining his fingers and laying his chin on them.

            “Are you insane, old man?” Kaiba snapped, staring at him with impatient eyes. “Who let you in? I’ll fire them.”

            “Seto, Seto…please,” he put up a hand to gesture. “Let’s not be hasty.”

            “Hasty? You have invaded my privacy and now attempt to make a fool of me?”

            The tension caused Kaiba’s fingers to curl, signaling for the rest of his muscles to tighten. The longer he stared into those deceptive eyes, the more fury pulsated through his body.

            “You’re wasting my time,” Kaiba exhaled, trying to cool himself down. He pulled out his cellphone in preparation to call Isono. “Wouldn’t be the first time today.”

            “Seto,” the man stood up slowly, keeping in place. “Before you call for help, since you can’t deal with unexpected situations, why don’t you hear me out?”

            Kaiba grasped the phone in his hand, staring at the man intensely…after a few seconds, he lowered the phone back into his pocket. “Humor me.”

            “I have come here for one purpose and one purpose only,” the man informed.  He turned half way to look at the window, giving a side-glance to Kaiba before turning his attention to the city outside. “I want to show you who I have become.”

            “Show me who you have become? Are you mad? I’m still trying to figure out how you got in my fucking office, forget figuring out who you have become!”

            “Oh Seto, you don’t mean that.” He took in a deep breath, keeping track of the city with his gaze. “Aren’t you curious? Don’t you want to know?”

            Kaiba raised an eyebrow in confusion.  _Sounds like something I’ve heard before…something I heard today._

__ “My apologies,” he hummed dryly, feeling a de-ja-vu moment arise. “But you mistake me with someone who cares.”

            The man chuckled, avoiding eye contact with Seto as he limped back to the chair and sat down. He swirled it towards the window, to the same position he was in when Kaiba first entered.

            “But I have to tell someone. And if I can’t tell you, then it’d have to be Mokuba.”

            A weird taste soaked in Kaiba’s mouth, the type that’s so bizarre and nonsensical that it proves that something wrong is in the midst.

            Just the word “Mokuba” brought anger seething through the CEO’s body. It’s a sacred name, in his eyes, and if it’s not used with upmost respect, than it shouldn’t be used  _at all._

            “If you so much as lay a fin—“

            “I used to be a man of good will,” the man began with an airy voice. “One who wanted the best for everyone. I’d do anything in my power to protect those I loved, even if it meant abandoning them.”

            Kaiba anchored his feet into the ground, watching the chair that faced away from him where the man sat.

            “However, in trying to save the ones I loved, I hurt those whom I did not.”

             _What is this guy’s problem?_

__ “I didn’t want to, truly I didn’t. Unfortunately, there just seemed to be no other way. I had to protect you, Seto. You, your family, and the extended group of people who cared so much about you….about  _us._ ”

            He cleared his throat and proceeded to sigh in loss. “A lot of innocents were hurt. And what’s worse—I tried to hide my deeds. It didn’t really happen if nobody knows, right? I didn’t realize how wrong it truly was. Sure, they were no names, but isn’t everyone just as insignificant in the grand scheme of life?”

            “What’s your point, old man?”

            “My point, Seto, is that I’m not so “good willed” anymore. I’m not so pure, so innocent…I’ve changed. I’ve done awful things and used the excuse of helping good people in its stead. But the secret is, Seto, it doesn’t matter if you’re behind closed doors when doing a misdeed. As long as  _you_  know what you’ve done, you’re already guilty…stained…tainted…”

            “I don’t know who you are or how you got in here, but it’s time for you to go.”

            “Seto, don’t make the same mistakes as me. Don’t let the demon of guilt eat you alive. It only breeds from there…until it consumes you.”

            “Get out of my office!” Kaiba strutted angrily towards his desk.

            “Until you don’t even remember who you really were.”

            Kaiba smacked his hand on the chair and spun him around…

            Gasping in shock when he finally did and jumping backwards in response.

            “Ba-bakura?!” He heaved, eyes widening all the while.

            “I told you that I’d show you,” Bakura’s pasty grin emerged. “I told you I would.”

            ()()()()()()()()

            “Kaiba-sama? Umm…Kaiba-sama?”

            “Is he asleep? Should we poke him?” A voice whispered.

            “No, we do not touch Kaiba-sama,” a familiar voice responded in a hushed tone. “Kaiba-sama? Are you okay? Do you require assist—“

            “I’m fine,” Kaiba dryly responded while flashing his eyes open. The moment he realized that he was in a limo, he was able to conjure up what just happened and put the pieces together.

            “We have arrived, sir,” Isono informed. The chauffer quickly turned back to face the road.

            “Good, I was banking on it,” Kaiba remarked,

            The CEO slipped out of the limo, thoughts running through his head that he tried desperately to weed out. Unwanted images of Bakura and that elder man swarmed his mind as he tried to focus on the path before him.

            “Anything I can do for you?” Isono questioned, following Kaiba by the distance of his trench coat in the wind.

            If he wasn’t the slightest bit creeped out by the visual dream that overcame him, Kaiba would have ordered Isono to contact Mokuba and get an update on him to make sure he was okay.

            But now, he wasn’t willing to put up with the response. He’d look for him on his own.

            “Make yourself useful elsewhere, I’ve got business to take care of.”

            Isono nodded in respect, disappearing into the distance not long after.

            Kaiba huffed in tiresome as he approached his corporation tower. He tried so hard to empty his mind of overwhelming thoughts…but he couldn’t. All he could think about is how he would do anything for Mokuba. He’d do anything for the one family member that he left.

            He would trade every person in existence for Mokuba’s safety. It was vital to him that his brother was safe.

            But after all of the nonsense that had been happening…all of the disappearances and lucid dreams….Kaiba could not be sure of anything anymore.

            He couldn’t be sure of who he would see again. He couldn’t be sure if Otogi was truly gone, along with his other peers. He couldn’t be sure if this would all go away like a bad dream. He couldn’t be sure if he would disappear, or even worse, his brother.

            All his life, Kaiba was always sure of everything. He had everything planned and in order.

            But now, he was sure of nothing.

            And the most he could do was wish himself luck as he entered Kaiba Corp, praying that maybe, just maybe…

            His brother would be safe.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! New chapter! Thank you all so much for your patience recently, and for all the wonderful feedback! You're all awesome! Special shout out to Ashethehedgehog for being super special awesome and helping me out! Hope you all enjoy, I look forward to seeing what you think! All my loving, cheers!

             _Kaiba’s worried._

_If Kaiba’s worried, I should be too._

Yugi wasn’t. He was simply exhausted. He prayed that if he hid in his room long enough, all of this drama would just go away.

            What was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to make of himself?

            On one hand, there was a sexy, dominant, mysterious man attempting to seduce him. On the other, everyone he knew and loved was disappearing from his life. How did it make sense? How does one handle that?

            Yugi’s ankle grew cold and itchy while he was in thought. It only ever happened during stressful times. Occasionally in class during a hard exam, he would have to bend over and scratch it. There were a few cases it would happen when he was on a dinner date with Rebecca. It had been happening since he was young. A little idiosyncrasy that his grandpa always noticed.

~          “ _You’re scratching your ankle again, Yugi.”_

_“I know, Ji-chan. I can’t help it. It’s itchy!”_

_“Perfect! That’s good!”_

_Yuig raised an eyebrow with attitude. “Good? How can that be good?”_

_The elder smiled and chuckled lightly._

_“It gives you the chance to overcome. Don’t let that itch control you. Overcome it. Show it who’s boss!”_

_“I-I can’t. It’s too hard. Everything’s been too hard. I just want to give up, Ji-Chan.”_

_“Yugi, it starts with something as little as overcoming an itch. It ends with overcoming your biggest struggles in life. It’s all the same power; it’s up to you to decide how much of it you will use.”_

_~_

Yugi smiled at the memory. His Grandpa always did have the right things to say. At a time like this, it would only make sense to give him a call.

            He gave his watch a glance to make sure it was a fitting time. Once confirming so, he made his way to the phone and dialed his house number.

            _*Ring Ring*_

Yugi sat patiently, a soft smile on his face as he waited.

            _*Ring Ring*_

He should answer it any second now. Grandpa never leaves the shop empty.

            _*Ring Ring*_

_He could be in the bathroom,_ Yugi thought.

            _*Ring Ring*_

_Or he could be on lunch break._

_*Ring Ring*_

_But he normally eats whenever. He never closes the store to eat._

_*Ring Ring*_

“Ji-chan?” Yugi softly mumbled in worry.

            _*Ring Ri--*_

Yugi hung up, feeling his skin crawl with nerves. He didn’t want to be worried like this anymore. He didn’t want to feel pain and anxiety with every single thing he did.

            “This isn’t fair,” he shivered. “I shouldn’t have to—I shouldn’t have….why? Why does this have to happen?”

            The more he thought about it, the more nervous he grew. The sicklier he felt.

            _I have to get someone to check the shop. I can’t just…I can’t wait here and not know._

His first thought was to call Arthur and have him check the shop. He was someone that he could trust. In fact, maybe he and Grandpa went out together.

            Yugi jumped to his feet and ran towards his room. He quickly rummaged through all of his belongings, looking for stray numbers for him to put to use. Eventually he came across Arthur’s, and began to make his way back to his phone.

            But on the way, he noticed something strange.

            Jonouchi’s door was slightly open.

            _Was it like that before?_

He couldn’t recall. He remembered it being fully closed earlier, but he hadn’t noticed it when he ran by seconds before.

            “Jonouchi?” He called shakily.

            Unsurprisingly, there was no reply. Yugi gulped, placing his hand on the door and slowly pushing it open, suppressing his shivers as it creepily creaked open.

            What he saw didn’t scare him.

            It didn’t make him want to cry.

            It didn’t make him want to run.

            It simply numbed him.

            Left him in a trance.

            For minutes, Yugi couldn’t move.

            He simply watched with blank eyes, no thoughts stirring in his mind.

            It could have been an hour. It could have been two seconds.

            Yugi didn’t know the difference.

            But he continued to stare all the while.

            Feeling nothing in response.

            Everything…

            Everything was….

            _Gone._

No mess on the ground. No posters of duel monsters or super models. No belongings anywhere. No litter. Not a single remnant of Jonouchi’s being.

            After some time, more or less, Yugi mechanically backed out of Jonouchi’s room and moved over to Honda’s.

            Same deal. Nothing. Not that familiar motorcycle poster over his bed. No belongings neatly organized around the room. Absolutely…nothing.

            Yugi backed away. The longer he stared, the more panic grew into him. It was no longer something to marvel at, it was something to panic over.

            His best friends…his _very_ best friends…

            _Were gone._

And what did he have to show for it? What had he done to try to save them?

            Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

            He knew the dangers of what was happening.

            He let himself slip away and grow distracted. He never appreciated his best friends.

            In fact, he ran away from them.

            When was the last time he saw them, anyway?

            _At the fountain…._

And he barely even gave them a glance.

            Didn’t even _ponder_ the probability that they would disappear.

            And now, they were gone.  

            And what could this say about his Grandpa? Would he be gone too?

            He had to go. He had to find out.

            No matter what.

            Yugi raced out of his suite, sprinting down the hall with all of his energy. He raced out of his dorm building and towards the streets.

            His heart beat faster with every step, sweat trickling down his forehead in an attempt to cool off.

            His vision grew hazy as the wind lashed at him, causing his eyes to water. He had to keep running. Keep on running. Until he found a way to get home. A taxi, a bus, a random passerby car…anyway he could. He would get there. 

_I will get there._

“Where are you going, Yugi?”

            Yugi quickly halted, spinning around like a maniac trying to find the source of the voice.

            His breath grew heavier once he had stopped, and he could feel the sticky sweat piling on his face.

            Suddenly, as if he were waiting, a familiar friend came into sight from behind a few trees. Dark, black sunglasses covered his eyes. His hands tucked into an oversized leather jacket.

            “Bakura?” Yugi heaved, attempting to catch his breath. Initially, he was confused at the fact another person was there with him. After taking a second to realize that it was his friend, he grew relieved. “Oh Bakura! I’m so glad you’re here!

            But Yugi didn’t take the time to question _why_ he was there.

            It was a good question to ask. What _was_ he doing there? Hiding behind a tree on a quiet road that eventually leads to the city.

            No, he didn’t wonder about that. He was just happy he was there.

            A smile crawled across his face, even.

            “Bakura, you have to help me! Can you give me a lift to Domino City? I need to go home and check on my Ji-Chan. If you could just take me there, I can get a taxi afterward.”

            Bakura’s eyes glimmered with excitement. Some sort of joy that didn’t really make sense for the moment. He remained quiet, and let his grin grow wider with each passing second.            Yugi was only a tad confused, but didn’t let it waver him.

            “Bakura? Did you hear me? Are you okay?”

            Bakura….oh Bakura.

            He lowered his head slightly, hiding his eyes from Yugi…staring at the ground. He chuckled a bit. Nothing too abnormal for such a strange guy. It still didn’t bother Yugi. It didn’t make him question anything.

            “Yugi, I can’t help you.” He kicked some dirt with his boot.

            “Why not?”

            Bakura shrugged peacefully. Very slowly, he moved his right hand out of his pocket.

            It was a slow reveal.

            And when it was completely removed, Yugi gasped.

            “Bakura?! What happened to you? Are you okay?”

            His hands were tinted charcoal black; not the type you can just wash under water. It was a pigment that seemed rooted into his skin.

 Yugi’s eyes widened at the sight. In worry for his friend, he ran towards him.

            Bakura simply put his hand up in halt, stopping Yugi in his tracks. While Yugi remained, Bakura reached for his sunglasses and slowly lowered them from his eyes.  

            That’s the moment when Yugi remembered.

            Remembered what Kaiba had said earlier that day.

            The warnings that Atem had given him about Bakura.

            It made Yugi’s muscles grow weak. His knees nearly gave out.

            It made him doubt someone who had grown to be one of his closest friends at Domino.

            And that had made him sick to his stomach.

            Bakura’s eyes were bloodshot red, the type that makes you quiver when seen on a tv screen, let alone in person.

            “Bakura…please…don’t tell me…” Yugi begged…pleaded with all his strength.

            The smile Bakura had on his face, the daunting one he grew to love, had faded. Probably for the best, because it wasn’t the same anymore.

            Bakura revealed his other hand, just as blackened as the first.

            “I never wanted to disappoint you,” Bakura bowed his head in guilt. “I never thought that I would…” Bakura snorted. “But I remember now. I remember who I am. And I can’t let you bond with the Pharaoh. I won’t. Look at whom he has made me, Yugi. Look at who he has made me become.”

            Yugi tilted his head in confusion, attempting to suppress his shivers as he listened.

            “I’m sure he’s already found a way to mutilate me. I’m sure he’s just waiting to take you home so he can banish my existence all together!” Bakura took a demeaning step forward.  

            A fearful gasp escaped Yugi’s lips at the sudden movement. He stumbled backwards.

             “What’s … what’s going on?’

            “He’s close now,” Bakura hummed with his eyes glued to Yugi’s as if he were his prey, “I can’t control _him.”_

“Who?!” Yugi pressed forward. “Who can you not control?” Yugi watched in fright as Bakura twitched, as if some sort of power was overtaking his body.

            “I have to show you…who I have become.”

            “Bakura! Stop this! Stop talking like this! Please Bakura! What has gotten into you?!”

            Bakura jerked uncontrollably, squirming in pain. Purple veins began popping out of his arms as the black on his hands crawled up to his wrists.

            “Bakura! BAKURA!”

            Bakura threw his arms out and jerked his head to the sky, some sort of power racing up his body. His hair blew back in the wind. After seconds of complete chaos, Bakura took in a deep breath and steadied his vision towards Yugi.

            “There is no one left to save you,” he stated shrilly with a sadistic grin.

            Yugi’s face grew angered, eyebrows furrowed in frustration. This was no longer his playfully sadistic friend. This was a different person all together.

            “I don’t need anyone to save me,” Yugi spat.

            The atmosphere around him grew dark as the wind picked up.

            Bakura was possessed. By what or who, he didn’t know.

            Yugi held his ground, gathering all the courage he could muster.

            _I don’t know how, but I will save you, Bakura. I will…_

They continued to stare each other down. Bakura’s blood shot eyes growing darker, his pale body consumed by a suffocating, charcoal black.

            Dirt lifted into the air, clouding Yugi’s vision.

            _How much longer? How much longer does this have to happen?_

And suddenly,

            A huge light illuminated everything.

            So bright, so blindingly bright, that both Bakura and Yugi screamed.

            And they both fell to the ground.

()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()

 

            It felt like he was at a movie theater.

            No. More like being suspended into another reality and watching everything unfold around him.

            However, that’s the kind of feel a movie theater gives off, anyways. 

            “No! I will not allow that to happen! I refuse! I completely refuse!”

            Yugi cocked his head over, seeing Atem and a few other people by his side in the front of the throne room. The only one’s he could recognize were Mahad, whom was without his ring necklace, and Isis.

            “Pharaoh! You can’t refuse! The gods created Yugi for this purpose and this purpose alone! You must submit to reality. You have to do what’s best for your kingdom.”

            “NO!” Atem growled, smacking his palm against his throne. “I will not allow it! What has Yugi done to deserve this? He is the most pure of all of us! He shouldn’t be forced to become a sacrifice!”

            “Your highness,” one of the priests bowed. “The gods extracted this light from you on the day you were born so you could protect your kingdom. They manifested this light into a unique soul so he could be the savior of our nation in the case that darkness would threaten our peace. This invading evil was prophesized long before your time. You must obey the will of the holy.”

            Atem grew more flustered by the second, letting it tear away at his expression.

            “I will NOT allow it! Yugi is…he’s my everything. Who am I without him? Like you said, Shada, Yugi is the manifestation of me. He completes me. How can you trust that I could ever be sane without him?”

            “Pharaoh, the darkness is already threatening the safety of the palace. Priest Seto has gone missing. Priest Aknadin has already fallen into the guilt of his sins. He could be trying to taint Priest Seto this very moment. We can’t allow this anymore,” Isis sighed.

            “Our troupes are exhausted, Pharaoh. They cannot fight against him anymore. Their ba’s are running low. They need rest, but they don’t have the chance to.”

            “Zorc has already consumed the Thief King and half of our kingdom. He now has control over Priest Aknadin. If we wait any longer, he might possess Priest Seto. They are inching their way towards us, Pharaoh! If we lose our high priest, we will be unable to stop the invasion!”

            Atem simply growled, grasping onto his millennium puzzle that his father had left him. It was too much for him to bare.

            “I need time to think this through,” Atem groaned, jumping to his feet and strutting past his council.

            Yugi followed him.

            Atem left the palace. He went into his stable, mounted Ammon and ran off.

            Eventually, Atem reached a temple. He descended his horse and marched inside.

            Once inside the temple of the gods, Atem dropped to his knees and began praying.

            Tears streamed from his eyes and his breath grew deeper.

            “Please…please,” he sobbed, “There has got to be another way.” He lowered his head more so, in complete respect to the holy. “I cannot trap Yugi’s soul into my puzzle with the darkness. I can’t do that to him. There has got to be another way! There must be an alternative!”

            Yugi’s eyes widened as he watched the Pharaoh so helpless on the ground.

            Atem continued to weep in Yugi’s name. It was so heartbreaking that Yugi couldn’t bare to watch, but he couldn’t leave on his own will. He shut his eyes tight.

            “Pharaoh.”

            Yugi opened his eyes as he heard a voice. Atem quickly raised his head to the altar.

            “Holy, holy gods!” Atem wept. “Have you heard my cry?” He bowed.

            “Pharaoh, you are being selfish,” a light illuminated. “Yugi was made to be sacrificed. You know what has to be done.”

            “I refuse to let him go!” Atem wept. “I..refuse,” his voice shook.

            “He must be sacrificed if you want to save your people,” the god answered. “The only way for darkness to be tamed is if it is masked by the light.”

            “No—“

            “Yugi will be cast into the puzzle with the darkness of Zorc. The ritual must take place, Pharaoh. Your council will help you through—“

            “No! No!”

            “No one can initiate it but you.”

            “NO! I WON’T!”

            “You must tell Yugi of his destiny toda—“

            “SACRIFICE ME. Please! Sacrifice me instead!” Atem wept. His voice was so broken that Yugi began to cry from watching.

            The gods stopped speaking. The light continued to fill the temple.

            “Please, holy Ra. Please. Sacrifice me.”

            “Pharaoh? You would sacrifice yourself for Yugi?”

            “Yes! Oh yes! I would do anything for him!”

            Yugi’s eyes widened in complete confusion, watering terribly as memories crept into his consciousness.

            “Pharaoh, you don’t have enough light in you to maintain the darkness. It will consume you. In fact, it would be so terrible that we would not be able to allow the puzzle to stay in this dimension.”

            “Then send me away!” The Pharaoh wept. “Lock me inside with it. Please. I will have Mahad lock me away into the puzzle with Zorc. If you must banish us, then so be it. I would rather be damned than Yugi. He has done nothing…I have much more sins to bare.”

            The gods were quiet, as if debating the idea.

            “Pharaoh… let me make this utterly clear. You hold very little light. The light you have is only enough to ensure your sanity on earth. If you were to sacrifice yourself, we would have to create an alternate reality for the puzzle to remain in.”

            “Then so be it!”

            “You must understand the consequences…”

            “I’m listening.”

            Yugi’s heart began to beat faster.

            “Your puzzle will be sent to an alternate reality.”

            “Yes.”

            “Where you will live in a world filled with people who hold no meaning to you. They act as tokens to simply take up space.”

            Atem noticeably shivered as he listened to the tragic words.

            “You will be consumed by the darkness that you have bound yourself to.”

            “Then so be it!”

            “You will come across people who bare resemblance to your friends here; pieces of their soul will be used to reconstruct your new dimension. However, no one will know who you are. They will grow hateful of you; all they will be able to sense is the evil that Zorc emits. Everywhere you go people will spite your name. Shiver at your presence…”

            “Then so be it!”

            “And Yugi will exist.”

            “Yugi?!” Atem’s raised his head, revealing his wide, watery eyes.

            “Yes, he must. Since he is still a part of who you are. However, you are to stay away from him. If you were to ever find him, he would balance out the darkness in your heart. He will make you pure. You can’t allow this. If you make the mistake of bonding with Yugi, your souls will collide, and the alternative reality will be demolished. If this happens, you will be sent back to Egypt, and Yugi will have to be sacrificed as if it had never happened.”

            Atem gasped, jaw wide opened.

            “Every month, you must delve the pendant, which keeps you attached to your alternative reality, into the blood of an innocent. This makes up for the lack of light that you carry and puts the evil at ease temporarily. It is the only way you will be able to control yourself from committing mass murder.”

            “It will be that bad?”

            “Yes.”

            “Then so be it.”

            “The manifestation of Zorc’s vessel, the Thief King, will also be in this new dimension. He will not represent Zorc unless Yugi purifies you, because the darkness remains inside the puzzle unless it is purged by light. You must avoid this eventuality at all costs.”

            “Yugi…purifying me?”

            “If Yugi ever finds out who you really are and what you did for him, he will fall in love with you. His connection to you from this life will already cause him to be fascinated with you, though he will not understand why. If he falls for you, his light will mask your darkness and he will willingly decide to bond. You must resist telling him the truth if you want to keep him safe.”

            “Then so…be it.”

            “This will be your new life, Pharaoh. Say goodbye to Egypt. Are you ready to throw away everything you own for Yugi? For the one who was made for exactly this purpose?”

            Atem gulped painfully, “Yes. For him, so be it.”

           

            And in that moment, everything made sense.

            Everything grew far away….the temple began to dissipate…Atem began to fade…

            “ATEM!! ATEM WAIT!” Yugi sobbed, finally realizing who he was.

            And what he was made to do.

            And what Atem had done. 


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I am so sorry for this super late update! I just finished my studies abroad and had to move back home :( Finals and last minute trips kept me very busy, but I should now be back to my normal schedule! As you can probably tell, this story is getting close to the end. So please enjoy it and let me know if you have any questions regarding this fic (uncertainties, anything left unclear etc) while it's still being crafted. Thanks for sticking around! All my loving!

Yugi's eyes flickered open. In front of him stood Atem.

Atem.

With a pure expression on his face. Light and innocence in his aura.

"Did you save me?" Yugi questioned softly.

"No," Atem smiled sadly, extending his arm to help Yugi up. "You saved yourself. I can't stop the darkness Yugi. I can only be consumed by it. But you, Yugi- you can fend it off."

Atem nodded past Yugi, causing the younger to turn his head.

Before him laid Bakura, passed out on the ground, jerking occasionally.

"I know who you are," Yugi whispered, tears forming at his eyes. "I know who I am." He sadly turned to look at Bakura. "I know who he is," he gulped. "I remember now."

"By what miracle you have remembered, I do not know, but I am thankful for it," Atem nodded with a smile, crying silently as Yugi stared into his eyes.

"Why didn't you let me do my job? If you had told me, I would have sacrificed myself for you, Atem. For all of our friends back home."

"I couldn't let you go," he looked so lovingly into Yugi's eyes. "I'm stubborn," he chuckled, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"You would bare a life filled with pain and suffering, for me?"

"I would do it all over again, for you."

"But now I'm…now I'm sure that I love you. But…If I bond with you, this reality will disappear, and we will be sent back to Egypt."

"That is what's been happening. That is why your friends and your world here are fading away."

"So, I must be sacrificed," Yugi bowed his head. He turned over to Bakura. "So I can stop the darkness that has possessed the thief king, Aknadin, and many others."

"No."

"No?"

"I told you before, Yugi. I have found a way to save you."

"But how?"

"Come with me. We have much to discuss."

()()()()()()

"That's why you got away with everything in class. Everything everywhere. It's all at your disposal. This world is centered on you."

Atem shrugged softly, the faintest smirk on his face. He stirred some sugar into Yugi's coffee while extending it out to him.

"I suppose." It was all he had to say on the matter.

"And what about Kaiba? All the stories he told me about you…is he really related to Priest Seto?"

"Kaiba was created with a piece of Priest Seto's soul," Atem murmured, as if reflecting on harder times. "He was especially spiteful of me."

"Why?" Yugi questioned. "Wasn't he close with you?"

"Yes, very," Atem assured, taking a sip of his coffee. "However, his closest mentor was consumed by Zorc's darkness. He had disappeared by the time I was exiled into this dimension. I assume he was close to losing his sanity as well, but was able to hold off. This would explain why he is so hateful towards me here. The darkness inside me almost took control of him." Atem sighed in exhaustion. "We all know how much Kaiba treasures his independence and stability. I must have come off as a threat. A reminder to his other life that he would never understand."

"That explains why you always played mind games with him," Yugi mentioned softly while staring into his coffee. "Because Zorc had done the same."

"Precisely. Unfortunately, my torment on him was out of my control. I was Zorc's vessel. Nothing less, nothing more."

"No. You're not. You're so much more than that," Yugi looked up with a meaningful gaze. "But, so is Bakura." He bowed his head, feeling guilty for his love for his friend, but not being able to push it aside. "I know why you wanted me to stay away from him. You knew who he was all along, didn't you?"

"Bakura is the reincarnation of the Thief King," Atem mumbled with piercing eyes. "The more time you spent with me, the more dangerous he became. You purged the darkness from me; in return, it retreated to its original vessel. It's a foreshadow of what will happen once we bond. Things will go back to the way they were."

"I can't accept that," Yugi defended.

"Yugi, you have to underst—"

"—No!" Yugi interrupted. "I may be the Yugi created from the light of the Pharaoh in another life, but this world is real to me too. Even if it is just a punishment. I know I haven't known Bakura long, but he's a friend. And I never back down on my friends."

"Yugi," Atem reached out to touch Yugi's hand; a painful, forced smile formed on his face. "Your friends…" he gulped in regret for the words he would speak, "…They don't exist anymore. They never truly did. There is no "saving" Bakura. This is who he is."

Yugi shivered in fear, not wanting to believe what Atem had said, but not being able to dispute it either. He hadn't regained most of his memories from his other life, but he understood what Atem had done for him. How could he even try to argue with him? He owed the elder his life. What could be said?

Atem softly traced his fingers down the side of Yugi's arm to try to calm him. His fingers retracted a bit at the cold touch. "I'm so sorry, my light," he cooed.

Yugi wrapped his arms around his chest in an attempt to maintain heat. It didn't help ease the shivers, but it was a worthwhile shot.

Atem merely watched with heavy eyes, knowing there wasn't much he could do or say to make this load of piercing realization lighter.

"Do you know how I found you today?"

Yugi slowly raised his head to meet Atem's crimson gaze. "How?"

He smiled sweetly in response. "I was waiting for you in my room. Praying that you would come back to me," Atem recalled. "When suddenly, I felt this heavy load come off my chest." Atem gazed around his room, staring at all of the paintings he had created during his recent years. "I didn't feel so trapped anymore. I felt so happy. So peaceful. As if, all of the darkness I bore had dissipated. Left my soul all together."

Yugi listened politely, gathering the meaning behind his words.

"And I realized that," he sighed, "I realized that the only way I could feel this wonderful, is if you had freed me from my chains. If your light balanced my sins."

Atem took in a deep breath, pausing as he stared into the void with deep thought. "But that's when I realized that my darkness didn't just disappear. It didn't just…go away. It went somewhere." He shivered slightly as he reminisced on previous thoughts. "It went to the original owner. And the darkness…it loves you, Yugi. It loves you because it needs you. The dark needs its' light. When I figured out that it would come after you, I had to find you. I had to."

Yugi's eyes widened as he realized everything that was happening. So perfectly timed.

"It wasn't hard to pick up on where you were. I chased after you with the intent to save you. However, once I found you, I realized that you didn't need me. You are all you need. You are stronger than me, Yugi. You always have been. It's one of the reasons why I promised myself that I would never let you go."

Yugi could barely gulp the realization. It tangled in his heart like cheap wire. It choked his sense of sanity until he couldn't picture life without Atem.

"I…I don't know what to say," Yugi bowed his head.

Atem reached out, laying the tip of his fingers under Yugi's chin to lift it back up. They gazed into each other's eyes, as if trying to reconnect their passion from their other life.

"Then don't say anything, my light. It will be okay."

()()()()()()()

Yugi took on Atem's advice and remained quiet for the majority of the time they spent together. There was an apparent exhaustion that Yugi radiated that Atem must have been fully aware of. He simply massaged Yugi's shoulders and hummed softly. After a little while, Atem advised Yugi to take a nap to help regain his energy.

"It may be our last moments of rest in this world", he had said. "Take from it what you need."

Yugi planned to. He planned to rest in his bed for the last time. He planned to make some coffee and eat a few cookies from the cabinet. He planned to say goodbye to Jonouchi and Honda, even though they weren't there anymore. He would say goodbye to them all. Even if that meant only being able to open their doors and step inside for a moment. It would be enough.

"Once we return home, your sadness for your friends will be gone. You will fully realize the extent of their creation. You will be completely united with your soul, and all memories that you have here will be like dust in the wind."

"But…the memories for you? Of your time here?"

Atem had bowed his head softly, only to quickly lift it up with a forced, hurt smile.

"Will last a life time."

"Sleep well," Atem bowed to kiss the top of Yugi's head. "We have much more to discuss when you rise."

"Okay," Yugi smiled softly. Atem returned a grin, standing up straight and exiting the room.

Not long after, Yugi fell into a peaceful, deep sleep.

~ "Hey Yugi!"

It was a light, airy, cheerful voice. The joy in those words pulled Yugi right out of his stupor.

When Yugi opened his eyes and realized what was before him, he instantly smiled. Happiness and surprise were two prominent emotions that overwhelmed him.

"Mana!" Yugi greeted. He turned his head to the handsome Mahad, whom was up close and personal with him for the first time. "Mahad," Yugi nodded in respect.

Mahad bowed in return. "Lord Mutou," he chimed. "It's an honor."

Yugi blushed at the formality, turning back to Mana. "What are you two doing here?"

"Your bond with the pharaoh is almost complete! You have a right to know who has been helping you remember who you are."

"Was it you two?"

Mahad and Mana turned to each other with a chuckle. "Well, yes," Mana blushed, "But we couldn't have done it without a special someone."

"Who? Who is it?"

"Why don't you take a look for yourself?"

Instantly, their surroundings began to change as a memory of Egyptian Yugi formed together. Mahad and Mana disappeared from the situation, leaving Yugi to watch from the sidelines as he watched the memory before him.

"Where's Atem?" Other Yugi demanded with authority in his tone as he questioned Isis.

Isis merely sniffled while bowing her head in shame. She turned away.

Yugi growled, moving past her and marching down the hallway, questioning everyone in sight. "Where is Atem?!"

The fear in his voice overlapped his anger. His voice grew shaky the more he asked, and his perfect posture developed into a shivering mess.

"Shada! Atem? Where is he?" Yugi asked; it was more of a plea than an order.

Shada had guilt written all over his face. He too was unable to answer.

"Fine! Don't tell me! Is this all a game? Am I the only one who doesn't know where he is?" They were simple words with ferocity in the tone. Yugi wasn't used to being so drastic with words, but their denial of telling Yugi where Atem was began to frighten him.

As Yugi marched down the hall, he could hear a soft cry from a distant room. Immediately Yugi began to race towards the room, taking in deep breaths and trying to hide the fact that he was scared and worried.

Eventually he stopped across from the Sorcerer's Suite, where Mahad, Mana and many other mages would have lessons.

Yugi nervously put his hand on the doorknob, letting it sit there for a second before violently twisting it open.

Before him stood Mana, sobbing into Mahad's shoulder. A few other magicians gathered in the room around an altar, blocking the view of what laid in the middle.

"Mahad? Mana?" Yugi questioned with a trembling voice, noticeably shivering before them. "What's going on?"

Mana looked up at Yugi, hesitant to move towards him, but once she did, it was a full on embrace. "YUGI!" She cried, running into him and throwing her weight against his chest. "I am so, SO sorry, Yugi," she sobbed, soaking Yugi's shirt with tears.

"Mana…" Yugi cooed, looking at her in shock as his tears began to water from witnessing her intense emotion. "What's going on?"

Mahad took a few haunting steps forward, keeping his gaze strictly on Yugi. His eyes looked dead…lost in something he couldn't control.

"Mahad?" Yugi stuttered while holding Mana. "Please…tell me."

Mahad bowed his head. "Step aside," he softly ordered to the other magicians whom gathered around the altar.

"But…master?"

"Just do it," Mahad sighed in loss.

The other magicians nodded in acceptance, stepping aside as told.

Yugi watched. He watched reluctantly, but he watched. And the moment he could make out who was on the altar, he began to weep….

Violently. Viciously. So loudly that everything else was silent. He ran towards the altar as people tried to pull him away, for his own good of course. They all grabbed at him, yelling out words of comfort, of apology…

But Yugi couldn't hear a single one. He couldn't even hear himself cry. All he could experience was the silence that symbolized his dead heart. He couldn't see the people that surrounded him. He couldn't understand why people existed or why they had to die. At that moment in time, he ceased to exist.

But that's not what it looked like.

It looked like complete horror. The mages attempted to stop Yugi from his abrasiveness, but it was pointless.

"Let him go!" Mahad ordered. "If he cannot be stopped than he cannot be stopped!" He growled, feeling the pain in his heart creep into his voice.

The magicians let go, reluctantly, but they did. Yugi used the opportunity to throw himself up on the altar, sobbing, and crawled beside his true love.

"What… what did they do to you?" Yugi wept, moving Atem's arm so he could sneak into his side.

Mahad watched from aside. The rest of the priest and priestess soon entered the room. They too were unable to hide the tears from their eyes…the pain in their hearts.

"We should remove him from this situation," Priest Shimon sighed heavily.

"No," Mahad deterred. "That would only make things worse."

They continued to watch Yugi cry, cuddled into Atem's bronze, muscular, lifeless body.

What else could they do?

()()()()()()()

Yugi slept on the altar that night. However, they did not force alternate Yugi to watch any further pain. The next scene shown to him involved Mahad, Mana, Shada, Karim, Isis, Shimon and Yugi. They all stood in a meeting room as Yugi was lifelessly standing apart from them.

"Yugi, let us explain the situation at hand."

Yugi remained silent. Not interested in responding. What difference would it make?

"Zorc is strong. He has more power than ever, and his darkness is a threat to our kingdom. The only way he could be defeated is if there was a sacrifice. Our pharaoh sacrificed himself to protect the kingdom. It was a necessity."

Yugi just hung his head low. His shoulders dangled above his numb body.

"It needed to happen now," Karim joined in. "We have already lost Aknadin and most likely Priest Seto. If we waited any longer, one of us could be next."

Yugi remained silent.

"Pharaoh was the only one who had enough power to silence the evil of Zorc."

Mana began shaking, looking up at Mahad as if she had something to say…or something she wanted to hear.

She looked over at Isis, who looked defeated already. Her eyes redirected to Shimon, then Karim, then Shada. Her face scrunched up with slight anger…frustration. She then looked to Yugi, who looked like he was in a coma with his eyes open and enough balance to stand.

Her fists balled in anger and her breaths grew deeper.

"Why are you lying to him?!" She demanded with wide eyes.

All of the priests quickly looked at her with surprise in their eyes.

"Yugi deserves to know what happened! He doesn't need your lies!"

Yugi twitched at the sound.

"Look at him would you! He isn't responding to your lies! He needs the truth, and if you won't tell him, I will!"

The piercing words caused Yugi to look up slowly at Mana. He didn't talk, but his eyes wanted an answer.

"Yugi," Mana began, walking up to him and looking him in the eyes. She began to tear up, and her chest raised quickly as her breaths increased. She put her hands on his shoulders. "It was supposed to be you."

Yugi blinked rapidly for a second, as if to bring the water back to his eyes that would help him "come alive". He shivered. "What?"

"You were supposed to be sacrificed, Yugi! Not the pharaoh."

Yugi began shaking uncontrollably, but he couldn't notice.

"You don't exist as your own being, Yugi. You were light extracted from Atem on the day he was born. The gods created you so you could be sacrificed in case something as horrendous as Zorc had happened. That is who you are, Yugi."

"Mana—please!" Isis cried.

"Atem wouldn't allow it. He wouldn't allow you to be sacrificed. You were supposed to be…you are the light that balances the dark. That is your purpose here. But Atem can't live without you…so…so he offered himself." She stopped for a minute to wipe her tears away and take another breath. "He told me all of this a couple nights ago. No one was supposed to tell you, but you deserve the truth."

Reluctantly, she pulled her arms away from Yugi, but it resulted in him losing balance and falling forward. Mahad quickly steadied him on his feet.

"Mana…you weren't supposed to tell him that," Karim whispered. "The Pharaoh didn't want Yugi to bare any responsibility."

"Forget what Atem wants! Atem always gets his way!" Mana cried. "Yugi deserves to know…he just does."

"I-I can't allow this," Yugi mumbled softly. The words couldn't he heard.

"Yugi?"

"I can't allow this," he said with more strength. "I can't allow Atem to be gone."

"Yugi…nothing can be done. You mustn't revive the Pharaoh. If the Pharaoh comes back, you must go."

"Then I will go. It's my job..." he looked over to Mana, "It's who I'm meant to be."

()()()()()()()

The next scene alternate Yugi watched involved Mahad, Mana and Yugi late at night in the Sorcerer's suite.

"What are we doing here so late at night?" Mana whispered.

The moonlight shone through the dome ceiling, hitting the stained glass and creating a circle of colorful light around the three friends.

"I trust you two," Yugi informed. "I always have and I always will."

Mana smiled slightly. She looked up to Mahad, who kept a stoic expression.

"These past few days have been the worst in my life," Yugi exhaled, bowing his head. "I would rather be scattered into pieces with Zorc than to be where I am now." He paused. "I would rather be dead than go through this pain of being without Atem." He looked up at Mahad and Mana. "And if I didn't think there was hope, I would be."

Mana gasped slightly, Mahad remained silent.

"I don't know where Atem is. Where his soul remains. Do you?"

Mana nodded no, bowing her head.

"There are some things even Pharaoh will not say," Mahad revealed.

Yugi sighed in acceptance. "Wherever he is, I will bring him back."

"But Yugi! That would mean—"

"I know what it means, Mana, but I don't care. I would do anything for him."

Mahad blinked. "That's where we come in, is it not?"

Yugi forced a smile. "Yes, I can't do this without you. We need to reach out to Atem. I can't do it on my own. I need your magic." He sighed. "Please?"

Mahad and Mana turned to each other. Their intense gaze somehow spoke meaning to each other.

"Okay, Yugi," Mahad answered. "We will help you."

()()()()()()()()()()

The scene faded away, as most do. Mahad and Mana reformed into the abyss that alternate Yugi had started in.

"So that's what happened," Yugi breathed in. "You two have been helping me remember?"

"Yes," Mahad nodded. "The original goal was to reach out to the Pharaoh, but he could not be contacted through all of the darkness that surrounded him."

"As we learned where Atem was and what world he was sent to, we were able to find you. We figured out that you were a key in the prophecy. If we could get you to love Atem, we could bring you back," Mana chimed.

"It's been a difficult journey," a familiar, third voice joined in. "Once I figured out where Atem was, I went out to the temple to ask the gods what had happened. And they told me everything."

Yugi looked around in confusion, looking for the source of a familiar voice.

And then…there he was.

It was Yugi.

Yugi was suddenly with Yugi.

Egyptian Yugi and alternate Yugi…in one dream…together…aware of their existence.

It was strange, but comforting.

"You…you're me?" Yugi asked.

"I am," he smiled softly. His skin was slightly tanner; otherwise, there was no difference in appearance. "Nice to meet you."

Alternate Yugi didn't say anything in response. He merely blushed.

"Yugi, Mahad and Mana have been helping me reach out to you. Once I learned what Atem had done for me, where he was and what his situation was, I was determined to make you love Atem again. I wanted him back. I'm sorry I pulled you away from the only life you know, but once we reunite souls, it won't matter anymore. You'll be home."

"So it was you…my dreams of this world…surreal things happening to me that didn't make sense…it was all you."

"It was all Mahad and Mana, with my approval of course," other Yugi shrugged. "But yes. It was us."

"It all makes sense now," Yugi sighed. "My weird fascination with him…the dreams I had. And the more I loved him, the more dreams I had, the more signs…"

"The more you connected, the easier it was to reach you."

"And the closer we got, the more friends I lost."

"Unfortunately so. It was a telling of your reality fading away. Eventually we were able to reveal the whole truth to you." He stepped closer. "Yugi, we want you home."

"You want me home?" Yugi breathed in. "Why? So you can sacrifice me?"

"No."

"What then?"

"As you purified Atem, we were able to see him more. Be able to connect with him better since his darkness was leaving. Atem has figured out a way for us to be together where we belong. Trust us. Trust him."

Alternate Yugi sighed. "Okay. I…I'm ready."

The dream world slowly began to fade. Mahad and Mana smiled in the background, disappearing into the abyss. Yugi stood still before himself.

"You must bond with him. It's the only way."

They were the last words he heard before waking up.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

            When Yugi woke up, his breath had grown heavy and his whole body was quivering. Atem noticed it right away and began to massage his arm.

            “What’s wrong, my love?”

            Yugi raised his head to make eye contact with Atem. The comfort of his now purple wine eyes had allowed him to catch his breath and relax his muscles.

            “You should know who’s responsible for me learning the truth,” his lips curled at the side.

            “Who?”

            Yugi grinned. “It’s me.”

            “You?”

            “Me.”

            “How?”

            “Other me. Egyptian me… _real me_. He’s been working with Mahad and Mana to use magic as a way to reach out to me and tell me the truth.”

            “Why would he do that? He knows that’s dangerous!” Atem looked down while trying to piece things together. “Well, I guess I never told Yugi…you, that you were meant to be a sacrifice. I-I didn’t think that was something he needed to know.”

            “Mana told me the truth,” Yugi informed while reminiscing on his dream. “In front of your council, matter of fact. But it doesn’t matter. Knowing the truth didn’t change my mind. I needed to get you back, and I didn’t care what the exchange would be…even if it were me.”

            “You should care, Yugi! I didn’t do all of this so you could be hurt.”

            Yugi slowly grabbed the back of Atem’s hand and looked him in the eye. “You leaving…it hurt more than you would ever know.”

            Atem’s gaze shied away. He pulled his hand away as a defense mechanism and turned his whole body to look at the window. “It’s common knowledge that interfering with the dead is bad news.”

            “But you’re not dead, Atem! You’re right here! You’ve been here all along!”

            Atem sighed deeply, followed by the slightest chuckle. It made Yugi cock his head in confusion.

            “You’re lucky, Yugi.”

            “I’m…lucky?”

            “I would have been utterly disappointed if all this had happened and I had not solved the puzzle.”

            Yugi raised his eyebrows. “What?”

            “Imagine you learned the truth and I didn’t know how to save us. Now that would have been horrible.”

            “So…you do know how to save us?”

            Atem turned back to Yugi, grabbing him by the hands and trying to pull him up slightly. He had the largest, most excited grin on his face that had Yugi blushing.

            “I do!” He jumped off the bed. “Come, get ready, I want to tell you! But not here.”

            Yugi rolled his eyes in amusement. “Okay.”

 

            ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 

            The garden was beautiful. It was a hidden gem on campus. The walk to get there was a tad unsettling. Yugi hadn’t recognized a single student in sight. It was as if the façade was fading and he was beginning to see what Atem had seen all along…

            Tokens taking up space in his own personally crafted nightmare.

            “I love the flowers here,” Atem hummed, gazing at the tulips and roses that adorned the lush green bushes. A stone path wove through the garden with benches every thirty feet apart. “I used to enjoy painting them whenever I had enough sanity to.” He took in a deep breath of fresh air. “Whenever I’d go through bad spells, just looking at the paintings of flowers I had made were able to cool me down.”

            Yugi smiled at the thought. “This world sure is different than Egypt. And for a while, it was all I knew.”

             “I hope you liked it,” Atem’s cooed.

            Yugi shrugged. “It was okay.”

            The two sat there in their silence, watching the butterflies hover in the air and listening to the delightful chirp of birds. It was a rejuvenating moment.

            “You had some wonderful friends in this world, didn’t you?” Atem half smiled, pleasantly reflecting for Yugi and yet feeling the responsibility for their disappearance.

            “Some of the greatest a guy could have,” Yugi sighed sweetly. “It’s weird. It’s hard to remember what life was like a couple of months ago.” The younger looked down to the gravel and began digging his foot around in the dirt. “Back then my biggest problems were Rebecca and trying to get away from her,” he chuckled softly. “Seems like such a small problem now that I look back on it.”

            “Most things in life are,” Atem adds. “No problem can’t be solved. They all have solutions.” He looks over at Yugi. “Even if it’s not a clear cut, there’s always a way to get around it. Besides, you once told me that there was always an alternative.”

            Yugi fixed his posture at the sound of that. Instantly the dream memory he had of the chess game between his original self and the Pharaoh began reeling in his mind.

            “You loved games,” Atem sighed. “You were always comparing life to this grand game. You made me see the world critically. You helped me gain experience in finding short cuts and cheats to climbing the ladder of success. It’s because of you and what you’ve taught me that I feel comfortable with sending the both of us back home.”

            Yugi shivered slightly, touched by Atem’s words. He reached out to grab his love’s hand, squeezing it slightly for encouragement. “I’d love to hear your game plan.”

            Atem squeezed Yugi’s hand back, taking in a deep breath and looking off into the distance. “When I agreed to become a sacrifice, the gods didn’t give me much room to bargain. At that point of my life, I didn’t think there could be another choice. They didn’t say “Pharaoh, sacrifice yourself if you want to save Yugi.” I’m the one who had to offer.”

            Yugi nodded his head in understanding.

            “It turns out this is how the gods often work. They often give you only one way to deal with something. It’s up to the individual to find an escape route.”

            “As you did by sacrificing yourself, right?”

            Atem nodded in agreement. “The gods might be strict, but they’re generous. They don’t make things easy, but they give you what you need to survive. In fact, they even give you what you need to become victorious, if the individual can see it as such.”

            “What did the gods give you? And whatever it is they gave, why couldn’t they just do it from the get go instead of let you suffer for so long?”

            “It couldn’t have been possible without these trials of tribulation. Without the creation of this world, I would have never found the answer to releasing the evil of Zorc.”

            “What is it? What’s the answer?” Yugi’s heart began beating faster in excitement.

            “Not an _it,_ but a _who._ ”

            Yugi’s facial expression instantly exhibited how confused he was by that statement. Atem had a soft grin on his face, as if giving Yugi a moment to think it over and see if he could figure it out too.

            “Is it me?”

            “No.”

            “Is it…” he scratched the bottom of his chin in wonder, “you?”

            Atem chuckled lightly. “Not quite.”

            “Who is it?”

            “He’s a friend of yours.”

            “Jonouchi?”

            “Um…no.”

            “Honda?”

            “Well, not him, but—“

            “—Kaiba?”

            “I think I’m just going to tell you.”

            Yugi nodded in agreement. “That works.”

            Atem looked forward, taking in a deep breath in preparation to reveal their hidden savior.

            “Ryou.”

            Yugi remained still, pondering the relevance. “Ryou?”

            Atem nodded. “Before your arrival to Domino University, I had an unexplainable attraction towards your friend Ryou. Something about him was very gravitating. I couldn’t stay away.”

            Yugi scratched his chin, trying to figure out why Atem was so infatuated with him. “Ryou had an extreme fear towards you. He told us a story or two, but not much more.”

            Atem bowed his head in shame. “Perhaps he told you a story, but he spared you from many.”

            Amethyst eyes widened twice the normal amount at those words. “What? There were more?”

            “Many more,” Atem confirmed. “At least once a week I would go out of my way to find Ryou. To see his pale face struck with fear in the moonlight. It was a hobby. I was addicted.”

            Yugi cringed at the realization. He was sure that none of his friends were aware of how targeted Ryou was. “He told us about the time you followed him into the library bathroom late at night.”

            Atem didn’t respond; his somber expression was enough explanation on how he felt about the situation. “That was one of the more harmless things I did.”

            Second by second, Yugi’s heart began to beat faster. He had no idea how badly Ryou must have been suffering. “Atem…what else did you do?”

            The elder quickly turned to Yugi with remorse in his eyes. “You must understand, Yugi. It wasn’t me. I would never do that to him out of my own free will.”

            Not realizing that Atem would take it personally, Yugi quickly reached out to his love to stroke his hand with his thumb to calm him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make it sound like it was your fault. It’s not. It never was.”

            Atem took a deep breath, looking into the distance, following the birds with his eyes.

            “You don’t have to tell me, if you don’t want to,” Yugi assured softly.

            “Yugi…you promise you won’t be upset?”

            “I…I promise,” Yugi stammered.

            Atem nodded. “My pendant, which held the soul of Zorc, required a monthly sacrifice of innocent blood in order to keep the evil at bay,” he explained, not daring to make eye contact with Yugi. “I would normally flee to the woods to find some sort of animal that I could sacrifice. However, once it came time to that time of month, my pendant would always glow whenever Ryou was nearby. As if it wanted his blood to put it at ease.”

            Yugi raised his eyebrows in shock, growing nervous at the implication.

            “Whatever light that was in me, which wasn’t much, would fight this temptation. It would eat me up inside, but I would do whatever I had to to stop it,” he sighed regretfully, “but there was one time…one time I just couldn’t resist.

            “I was able to trick Ryou into thinking that his friends were having a fire at one of the pits on campus in the woods. I set the whole thing up.”

            Yugi nervously chewed on his nails, shaking all the while.

            “He came out that night all alone. He sat down by the fire pit…checked his phone a few times. Ran his fingers through his hair…” Atem grew more uncomfortable at the memory. “He did a lot of little quirky things. I saw them all from afar.”

            An unsettling gulp ran down Yugi’s throat as he considered all of the possibilities that may have occurred that night.

            “And after watching him for a long while…I made my move.”

 

~          _Ryou shivered as the night wind ran down his spine. The crackling of twigs from tiny animals caused him to jerk each time, though he tried to pay it no mind. Light shimmered from the full moon. It was an eerie atmosphere, but he tried to keep his mind from wandering into dark places._

_“Geeze where are they?” He muttered to himself. “How long does it take to buy snacks?”_

_“I suppose it depends on which snacks they are buying,” a sly voice hummed from afar._

_Ryou quickly jumped to his feet, swinging his head around recklessly. “Who’s there?!” he demanded._

_A shadow emerged from behind a tree, approaching Ryou gradually. By the time the outline of his hair became apparent, Ryou stumbled backwards in fear._

_“You..you speak?!”_

_“And you go out to the woods on your own,” Atem’s crimson eyes widened with a piercing grin to follow. “I guess we both surprised each other today.”_

_“Did you follow me out here?” He called out in a combination of fear and anger._

_“No,” he stated bluntly, approaching closer. “I lead you out here. You followed me.”_

_His breath grew deeper and faster, he tripped continuously as he backed away from Yami. Although he was eager to run, he knew his ability to sprint was lacking. There was no doubt Yami would catch him, and that would make matters worse._

_“What do you mean?” Ryou threw out another question. Whatever he could do to keep Yami busy talking rather than somehow harming him._

_“I was the one who called you.”_

_“No, that was definitely Malik on the line!”_

_“Do you doubt my ability to impersonate?”_

_Ryou shook his head, trying to put off this whole scene as a nightmare._

_“What do you want with me?” He whimpered._

_Atem smirked devilishly. “Everything. I want all of you,” he grinned. “But I especially want your blood.”_

_That was it._

_It didn’t matter how fast he could run. He would try. He would run to the ends of the earth if he had to._

_So he did. He took off without a second thought._

_But just as he predicted, he was caught._

_Atem had grasped him, taking him in his arms and holding him tightly. “If you tell anyone of what happened tonight, I will kill you.” He whispered in his ears. “If you tell anyone that you have been targeted by me, I will kill you. If you tell anyone that you have heard me speak, I will kill you. If you tell anyone that you have been threatened, held hostage, or anything that would throw off red flags that I have stalked you, I will kill you. Do you understand?”_

_Ryou began to weep silent tears. He was in too much shock to scream, for what good would that do anyways? The only thing that kept him afloat was the warning that he was given. “If you tell”…those words meant he would live to see the day. And as long as that was promised, the only thing left was to…_

_“Yes, I understand.”                                                                           ~_

            Yugi nearly melted to the ground in disgust.

            “I knocked him cold,” Atem muttered. “Sliced his forearm like a slice of steak and let his blood spill into my pendant.” He cringed at the memory. “I remember the blood being so pure that it kept Zorc at bay for two months straight. I barely had any relapses. It was wonderful.” He picked up a rock from the ground and threw it for distraction. “I wanted to do it again, but by the time I actually needed it….or wanted it, I should say, they were on leave for summer break.”

            Yugi subconsciously scooted further away from Atem, trying to overcome the eerie feeling in his heart. “What happened to Ryou?”

            Atem noticed Yugi’s gesture, sighing in disappointment in himself. “I bandaged him very well. I was able to stop his bleeding and medicate the damage. Once everything was all set, I brought him home.”

            “What did he tell everyone?”

            “That he had blood taken from the doctors, but that a few things went wrong with the assistant who performed the stunt.”

            Yugi gulped. “Wow.”

            “I regret it with every fiber of my being,” Atem explained. “However, it helped me make a crucial realization.’

            “Like what?”

            “Think about it, Yugi. Ryou is the only token in this world that looks exactly like the innocent version of another person.”

            “Well, he’s Bakura’s cousin.”

            “Is he? Or is that just how this world markets him? Because I cannot recall another person having that same similar appearance to another.”

            “Besides me,” Yugi chuckled.           

            “Exactly!” Atem agreed, disregarding the fact that Yugi tried to make that a joke.

            Atem’s serious response caused Yugi to ponder.

            “Don’t you see, I wasn’t just infatuated with him for no reason. I was drawn to him. And since I am clothed in darkness---“

            “Then Ryou must have been light!” Yugi propped up in realization.

            “Exactly,” Atem grinned. “That’s why I was obsessed with him. He was light. Not just anyone’s light, Zorc’s light. Bakura’s light. That’s why Zorc was put at bay for so long once he had been satisfied with his blood. Ryou is the only one who can control Zorc…Bakura.”

            “Oh my God! This is amazing!” Yugi cheered. “So what are you saying? How does this realization help us?!”

            “Ryou’s existence is a clue from the gods. It’s a clue that when Thief King Bakura’s soul was captured into the puzzle, they found a ray of light that couldn’t be trapped with the darkness. Therefore, they took the leftover piece and manifested it into another person. His time in this alternate dimension allowed his light to expand. He now has enough light and substance to become a person in Egypt. When we bond and return home, we can confront the gods and tell them of our discovery. They then can take Ryou and transport him to Egypt. As long as he stays with Bakura, the same way you stay with me, the darkness will be balanced, and we will no longer have a war to wage.”

            Yugi jumped out of his seat, pure happiness spilling from his soul. “Do you really think that will work?”

            Atem stood up, grabbing Yugi’s hands and spinning him around in joy. “I do. I really do.”

           

                        ()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 

            “Atem…I don’t want to lie, I..umm, I’m a little scared.”

            The two were resting next to one another in Yugi’s bed. Atem held his lover close, running his fingers through his hair.

            “I understand,” Atem assured in a deep, soothing whisper. “I have taken away everything from you. You’re allowed to be hesitant.”

            “No, I don’t blame you for anything,” Yugi assured. “It’s just…I’m scared to go home. Home…a place I don’t really know at this moment of time.”

            Atem hummed in understanding.

            “Everything I remember is from here. All of my memories, loves ones and passions. All I know about Egypt is from my dreams and hallucinations. How am I supposed to adapt?” Yugi questioned.

            “Once you reconnect with your original self, this world will seem like a distant memory, I promise.”

            Yugi shivered, nodding his head to show his acceptance. “If you say so.”

            Atem smiled softly, leaning in to kiss Yugi softly on the cheek, humming softly in satisfaction at the touch of his cool skin. “Do you trust me?”

            Yugi melted into Atem’s embrace, feeling his heart beat faster as his love traced kisses down his neck, delightfully mooching at his collarbone.

            “Mmm, I do,” he moaned, tingling at every spot that Atem massaged onto his skin.

            Atem chuckled at how obedient Yugi’s body was being in response to his touch. He cuddled him closer, bestowing chaste kisses upon Yugi along his upper chest, tracing back towards his lips and pulling his mouth into an embrace. Yugi whimpered at the notion, accepting it with every piece of his being.

            “I’m yours,” Yugi pulled back to say, gazing sweetly into Atem’s eyes.

            Atem smirked, eyes widening at the words. “You don’t know how long I waited to hear you say that.”

            In that moment, everything felt right. All worries escaped Yugi’s mind. All shame fled from Atem’s thoughts. For the first time in a long time, the two were able to completely surrender themselves to each other in the purest form they knew.

            Love at its finest. It can break through dimensions, conquer sins, and unite the most unlikely of people. Perhaps the only power in life that does not have an alternate savior. 


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! First I want to apologize for taking so long to update. My summer class and job were taking up a lot of my time, but I've finally finished the class and can hopefully write more often. This fic will be coming to a close within another five chapters (more or less). So I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves a comment! All my loving.

 

_Many, many years ago—3,000 years in fact, in the land of Ancient Egypt, the Pharaoh and his council had created the seven-millennium items as a way to manifest power and defeat evil._

             _Each item had a special gift. The millennium eye gave its holder the ability to read minds and see past their own dimension._

_The millennium scale has the power to judge the evil in one’s heart and proclaim whether evil or good was prevalent._

_The millennium tauk allows its owner the ability to see the past and future._

_The millennium rod grants its beholder the ability to use mind control and seal away the souls of people into stone tablets._

_The millennium ankh allows its beholder the ability to enter someone’s mind and see their soul for what it is._

_The millennium ring allows its beholder to find what they truly seek._

_The millennium puzzle grants its beholder intelligence and the power to wield darkness._

_Together, these items and their owners are nearly unstoppable._

_Which would you wield?_

“Definitely NOT the millennium puzzle! Sounds lame!”

            “I know right? What does that even mean? I mean, if it helps me pass all my classes I guess I’ll take it.”

            “Psh! Why pass your classes when you could take over your Sensei’s mind? I want the rod!”

            “The tauk would be really cool!”

            “I want the eye!”

            Yugi blushed at the thought of how cool it would be to have his own millennium item. He turned over to Ryou, watching the student smile to himself while deep in thought.

            “Which would you pick, Ryou?”

            Ryou shrugged softly, grinning all the while. “I think I would like the millennium ring,” he stated calmly.

            “Really? Why?”

            “I don’t know,” he looked off into the distance. “The ability to always find what I’m looking for…what I desire….”

            The way he projected it was like honey dripping off a spoon. His voice was light and yet rich with meaning. Yugi shivered at the sound.

            “I’m always losing my socks, anyhow. It’d be nice to see where they go,” Ryou topped off, almost with a sad finish. The addition threw Yugi off guard.

            “This sounds fake, Sensei,” a student interrupted the peer discussion. The whole class quieted down in response. “I’ve been studying the history of  _Khemet_ for a long time now, and I have never heard of any of this. Where do you get your information? Which Pharaoh was this, anyway?”

            Kumi-Sensei giggled softly at her student’s objection. “This is merely legend. There is no proof that any of this happened, however, a huge part of Egypt’s history is stories and legends. I could avoid telling you these stories, but they are what make the magic of this civilization so special.”

           

 

            Legends. Maybe all legends are from another universe. Real things that happened that no one can prove, merely because the gods didn’t want their creation to be found out.

            Myths, what are they, anyway? How did they survive so many years? Some people can’t even get their own friends to believe in something without being accused as a liar. So what is the real reason behind so many people knowing and retelling these semi bogus sounding tales?

            Is it for entertainment? Is it for the sake of trying to satisfy people? Make them imagine what life would be like if only they were submerged into a different lifestyle?

            Is it an alternate universe dripping truth into reality?  _Reality._ What you  _think_  is a reality. Until everyone disappears as if they never existed to begin with.

            Has it happened before? Will it happen again?

           

            Those moments when you think you’ve done something before. Reliving the same exact moment. Who’s to say that you didn’t? Who’s to say your mind isn’t just remembering who you were? In another life? Another time. Another world.

            When you look in the mirror for too long and have a moment of ultra-clarity. Overly aware of who you are to the point where your whole existence seems too good to be true.

             _I am a person. I am real. I have a soul. I am alive._

Does everyone have those type of moments? If you don’t, does it make you a token of a universe? A universe that’s not meant for you?

            When you look up at the stars that dwell in the night sky and can’t help but wonder, “is there something more out there for me?”

            Well, is there? Who are we to know? And who are we to say?

            Maybe we will never know. Maybe it’s better that way. Because if the answer is yes, you might end up like…like…

           

             _You might end up like me._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 

 

            “Yugi! Yugi! Wake up! You will never believe what just happened! A true miracle! Wake up!”

            “Five more minutes, Ji-chan—“

            “Yugi? Well, never mind that. Wake up, now. A special someone is here to see you.”

            “Mhm,” Yugi mumbled, rolling over in his bed. “Is it Rebecca? I don’t want to see her.”

            A moment of hesitation followed. “Well, I’m just going to assume you had a long night and not ask any questions. But please, Ra has risen; therefore, you shall rise as well.”

            “Ra?” Yugi muttered.  _Sounds like something Atem would say._

             _Atem. Atem? Atem!_

Yugi quickly jolted up, but the door had slammed shut by the time he was able to see.

            However, Yugi didn’t need to see who was at the door to finally understand what was happening.

            He wasn’t in Domino anymore. No. In fact, he wasn’t in his old world at all.

            He was in Ancient Egypt.

            And with each fleeting second, his memories of his alternate universe were fleeting away.

            “Shimon!” Yugi yelped, nearly falling out of his bed as he scampered towards the door.

            He flung the door open and ran into the grand hallway. People were everywhere, but somehow he wasn’t in shock by who they were or what they looked like. The majority of them wore thin white cloths. The men had them as kilts and the women wore a light dress.

            As Yugi scurried through the hall, he ran into a familiar woman who was dressed much more lavishly than the rest. She had golden accessories adorned on her, clearly informing the public she was a woman of power.

             “Lord Mutou, head to the Sorcerer’s suite! It’s urgent!”

            “I’m headed there now, Isis!” Yugi grinned widely.

            Excitement pulsed through his veins. He began to feel overwhelmed with emotions that he couldn’t understand. Tears began dripping from his eyes and his heart raced faster with every step.

            He bolted around corners, weeping in joy as he did. He couldn’t stop looking out through the windows and thanking Ra for everything.

            How he knew where he was going, he was unsure. It was home. A small part of him, a part that was not dominant at all, kept on wondering how he was managing. What was going on and demanding that he question everything.

            But the larger part of him understood it all. It knew that he was home. It knew the faces in the hall and the way to get around. It radiated warmth, and Yugi would go with that.

            “You don’t realize what you’ve done!” A person jumped in front of Yugi, completely halting his race to the sorcerer’s suite.

            “Shada?” Yugi stumbled back in utter shock. “What are you talking about?” He questioned through his heavy breaths.

            “I know you’ve been working with Mahad and Mana to bring him back, but you have doomed our kingdom, Yugi. You must be ready to pay the consequences.”

            “Sacrificing myself is not a consequence, if the situation demands it,” Yugi answered with confidence. “But I am positive we will not need to take such an action.”

            Shada nodded in disappointment, stepping away to let Yugi pass him. “As long as you are ready to claim responsibility and accept the worst fate.”

            “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for his return, Shada. No punishment could be worse.”

            Yugi pushed past him and continued his journey. Excitement within the palace grew as he got closer.

            Closer…closer. A few more steps. In the distance now….

            Yugi breathed heavily as he stood outside the door. His heart bulged in his chest until he felt so much joy he could have fallen over right there.

            Thoughts and memories attacked him as he stood there. His alternate life tried to sneak back in his head, but they were no competition for who he was now.

             

_“You speak lowly of the millennium puzzle, but did you know that the puzzle belonged to the mighty Pharaoh?”_

_“No way! I don’t believe it!”_

_“The Pharaoh should have had something much more powerful, like the ankh or rod!”_

_“But what good would that be for the Pharaoh? Why would Pharaoh need to go into someone’s mind? Isn’t that dirty work? There are other people for that.”_

_“But what about the rod?”_

_“There was no need for the Pharaoh to control people’s minds or seal away their souls. He had much more important things to do. Anyone can lock away a bad guy. Pharaoh didn’t need mind controlling powers to get his way.”_

_“What are you insisting, Kumi-Sensei?”_

_“The puzzle was the perfect item for Pharaoh. With it, he held intense power and intelligence. The type that could execute dominion over an empire. The kind that could take over the world.”_

_“What do you think it looked like?” A student asked._

_“Well, based off research, we have reason to believe the puzzle looked like this.”_

_Kumi-sensei pulled out a marker and began sketching it out on the board. The whole class gasped immediately._

_“Hey! That looks like the puzzle that Yami wears!” The student who called out Kumi-Sensei before yelled out._

_“Hm, it does, doesn’t it? I guess you’re not the only one who studies the history of Ancient Egypt,are you?”_

           

            The door swung open before Yugi could grasp it.

            The person before him was sobbing. Not tears of joy. Not tears of anger. Not tears of sorrow. But they were crying. They halted before Yugi, but the sudden stop caused a few of their tears to fly at Yugi’s face.

            “Karim?” Yugi faltered back. “What’s wrong?”

            Karim closed his eyes tightly, opening them slowly in acceptance. “Nothing. Nothing yet.” He looks at Yugi intently. “But my heart aches for the future.”

            He sets off past Yugi in an angered manner.

            In that moment, Yugi grew nervous. It overtook him. Starting in his chest and spreading through his arms and fingers. He wasn’t sure how to go about an action that should have been simple. But then again, most things in life weren’t as simple as they seemed.

            Yugi entered the room. People filled every spot. It was so loud and bustled that Yugi was unsure of what he was doing there.

            “Lord Mutou!” Someone called out. Immediately everyone bowed to acknowledge his entrance.

            “Let him through! Everyone let him through!” A voice hollered, attempting to part the crowds of people. They moved to make room.

            “Mana?”

            “Yugi!” She teared up, throwing her body weight against him in a complete embrace. “Welcome home,” she whispered for no one else to hear.

            Those words struck a chord in his heart.

             _Welcome home._  Words spoken when someone returns. Yugi did return, didn’t he? It was a distant realization, but it was there.

            “Mana, is he here?” Yugi grabbed her shoulders, squeezing them in a loving way.

            She grinned, wiping her tears all the while. “He’s home! He’s finally home!”

            How long had it been? How long did everyone suffer due to the loss of their king?

            Yugi claimed to everyone that it had been a long time. And although that was partially true, it partially wasn’t.

            “We’ve waited so long for this!” Mana extended her arms out to shake Yugi in excitement. “It’s been years!”

             _Years? Had it really been years? How many years?_

That’s when it hit him.

            The pain. The sorrow. The remembrance of separation from his only love. And even the years he lived in his alternate home without knowing Atem had even existed.

            Painful, long, dull years.

            “Let me see him!” Yugi yearned.

            Mana smirked at his enthusiasm, moving her hand to gesture to the back room. “Follow me!”

            Yugi shook his head firmly and followed her, studying all the mixed emotions on the faces he passed.

            “Mana….how many years have passed?” Yugi questioned. He should have known. He knew many things about Egypt. His soul had pieced back together quite nicely, but the passing of years was one thing he couldn’t put his finger on.

            She turned her head to look at him, “Two years.”

             _Two? Only two? That’s not so bad. Better than the full lifespan a piece of me went through._

They approached the sanctuary where Atem rested. The door was locked.

            “Why is it closed off?” Yugi asked.

            “Pharaoh is only meeting with a few people at a time,” she explained. “It’s very draining for him to take too many people on at once. But don’t worry, they’ll let you cut the line,” she winked playfully.

            Yugi chuckled, mostly out of nerves. He nodded, suppressing a few shivers here and there.

            “Mahad! We’ve got a special visitor!” Mana knocked on the door.

            Slowly the door opened. A few people walked out, bowing in respect to Yugi as they saw him. Mahad came into sight shortly after. Stoic as always, but comforting in presence.

            “Lord Mutou,” he nodded in respect.

            “Mahad,” Yugi bowed back. “It’s a pleasure to see you.”

            The mage stared back intently. He gestured through the doorway to encourage Yugi to pass.

            Yugi smiled by habit, taking in a deep breath and continuing onward.

            His whole presence tingled. His eyes even shut for a split second longer than usual when he meant to blink.

             _Why am I so nervous? I’ve been waiting for this for so long. He’s my true love—I shouldn’t be so—so scared._

Perhaps because this would be the first time he’d be fully reunited with his love for a long time. Life was different than it was before. He had different perceptions and another life to account for. How would it change things?

             _As long as we’re together. That’s all that matters._

“Yugi, open your eyes.”

             _They were closed? No way!_

He wanted to. He really did. But they wouldn’t open. For a split second, he was in another world. One that he was familiar with. That old dorm building. He could barely remember what it looked like, but he could experience the sensation of nerves that he had felt when first approaching Atem. That’s how he felt.

            Uncontrollably nervous.

            “Yugi. Look at me.”

            There weren’t many things to hear, but his heart beat seemed much too loud. For a moment, he shivered just at the realization that everyone was listening to his pounding heart as if it was a song on the radio.

             _Radio’s….I’ll miss those._

“Yugi!” Mana grabbed his shoulder, massaging it with her thumb. “It’s okay, Yugi. Let’s open our eyes together!”

            “But you’re eyes are already ope—“

            “Sshh Mahad! Pretend!”

            Yugi could feel his lips curl into a smile.

            “On the count of three, okay?” She cooed. “Ready? 1….2………..3!”

            And so he did. He opened his eyes.

            A simple task. Mana opened her eyes too. If they ever closed to begin with.

            One second things were dark, and the next, everything was given light.

            He could see things now. He could see Mana and Mahad in front of him, looking at Yugi as if he was their special present. He could see tables filled with potions and books of spells. He could see the altar in the middle of the room.

            Someone was on it.

            Yeah, someone Yugi knew pretty well.

            That person was smiling softly. Out of love, but mostly out of worry for the one who returned his gaze.

            They both wanted to speak, but no words came out.

            Instead, Yugi slowly walked towards him. In return, the person got up from his seat, approaching Yugi in favor.

            And suddenly, the air grew cold. Repressed emotions smacked Yugi in the face when he least expected it.

            He broke down in tears, running towards his love, jumping into his arms.

            “Atem!” He cried. He couldn’t hear the very words he spoke, but he knew his love received them. Because he could see the word “Yugi” mapped out on Atem’s lips.

            It was a suffocating moment. Yugi felt as if he was drowning in his emotions. He threw himself into Atem’s arms and sobbed onto his chest. Atem huddled him in so close that Yugi could barely breathe.

            But Yugi didn’t need air. He needed Atem.

            And at the moment, that was exactly what he was getting.

            This draining feeling overcame Yugi, allowing him to cry more, as if he was letting out all of the stress and tension that had built up over the years.

            He was crying for his soul. For his Egyptian soul, and his alternate soul. They both bore a lot of pain. They both needed to be accounted for.

            And although Yugi had suffered through so much, all he could think of saying to Atem was “Please forgive me! Forgive me for allowing you to go through this. Forgive me for not saving you sooner!”

            Atem, dressed in only his kilt, massaged Yugi’s back with the palms of his hand.

            “Do not say such things, my light. I could never blame you for anything. All I could ever say are kind words. For that is all you ever deserved.”

            Yugi snuggled his head into Atem’s chest, continuing to cry relentlessly. Suddenly, he felt a drop of water fall on his forehead.

            Yugi looked up in curiosity. “Atem?”

            Atem’s wine eyes were flushed with water, a result of the pure joy and love overflowing in his soul. “Is the Pharaoh not allowed to cry?” He asked sweetly.

            Yugi smiled in response. “Cry with me, Pharaoh. Cry.”

            And so they did, in each other’s arms, for hours upon end.

           

            ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

            “Make way! For our King has returned!”

            The celebration was unreal. Although Yugi’s memory was piecing together well, he for some reason felt a tad uncomfortable by all of the attention he and Atem were receiving.

             _Something I’ll get used to soon,_ he figured.

            People tossed desert flowers at Atem and Yugi as they galloped hand in hand down the grand hall. The two were filled with laughter and smiles as they made their way across the palace, extending their love to anyone who passed by.

            It didn’t take long for them to finally enter the Pharaoh’s suite, where they crashed into each other’s arms with laughter and joy.

            “Yugi!” Atem chuckled, tickling and running his hands all over Yugi’s body as if his touch quenched his dehydration.

            “Atem! Can you believe it? Can you believe we’re here? It’s been so long!” Yugi cried.

            Atem hummed, smiling at Yugi’s cheerfulness. “For me, we were just together in a garden not too long ago.”

            Yugi’s innocent smile sobered into a curious gaze. “You remember it all clearly, don’t you?”

            Atem nodded with a heavy sigh. “Perfectly so. And you? How is your memory?”

            Yugi slumped back in bed, blowing his bangs out of his face. “Fading by the second, so it seems.” He looked up to his love, studying his wine eyes and the curves on his face. “It’s less of a picture memory and more of a feeling. Kind of like a long dream that leaves an impact on you, but you can’t exactly remember how or why.”

            “You’ve reunited with yourself. As I explained, the gods took a small piece of your soul to create you in the alternate world. Now that you’ve joined with your Egyptian self, your alternate memories are fading away as this lifetime becomes dominant.”

            “But…Atem…” Yugi whined, avoiding eye contact in embarrassment for what he would soon say. “I don’t want to forget.”

            The Pharaoh looked out towards his window, mumbling “I do,” under his breath.

            “I want to go through this with you. It’s not fair if I can forget that world and you can’t.”

            “It’s okay, Yugi. It’s part of the consequence of my sacrifice.” Atem noticed the unbearable worry on Yugi’s face, and instantly smiled in response as a way to ease his preoccupation. “Yugi, relax. It’s the least of our worries now. We’re home. We’re together. This is what we wanted. Nothing else matters.”

            “Well, there’s one thing that matters. We still have to—“

            *Knock Knock*

            The two quickly looked over to the door in confusion.

            “Who could that be?” Yugi asked.

            “Beats me. Probably one of the guards. Though I’m not sure what business they have with me now.”

            “You’re too popular, Pharaoh. Everyone wants to see you,” Yugi teased.

            “Yeah,” Atem snickered. “Well right now, the only person I want to see is you.” Atem winked sweetly.

            Yugi jumped up in excitement, “Oh I know,” he revealed, heading towards the door to answer anyways.

            “Yugi, tell them I’m not in the mood to talk….if you would.”

            “Sure thing, Pharaoh.”

            Yugi pranced to the door. The knocking continued, heavier than before. “Just a second,” Yugi huffed, grasping the knob to swing open.

            “Lord Mutou.”

            Yugi froze in complete surprise.

             _Why is my body tingling? Why can’t I move?_

Yugi’s eyes widened at the sight of whom was before him. His body shivered noticeably as he stood before their guest.

            “Yugi, who is it?”

            Yugi couldn’t answer. In fact, Yugi barely even heard what Atem asked to begin with.

            “Lord Mutou, is there a problem?”

            “Yugi?” Atem got off his bed and made his way to the door, which was in a little hall that blocked off sight from the rest of the suite. “Who is—“

            Atem froze. Not vulnerably, like Yugi, but more so in complete shock. His face flattened at the sight.

            The person before him bowed in respect.

            “Pharaoh,” he acknowledged in respect.

            “Priest Seto,” Atem replied. “Please, come in.”

 

            ()()()()()()()()()()()()

            “You didn’t stop by the Sorcerer’s Suite,” Atem mentioned softly as the three of them sat down. 

            Priest Seto merely blinked at the statement. 

            “Too many people,” he finally answered, looking straight into Atem’s eyes. “Besides, I needed to confront you alone. There is much we need to discuss.”

            “Alone?” Yugi asked, afraid of being kicked out so soon.

            “Whatever you have to say, you can say with Yugi by my side.”

            “Alone from your guards and priests, Pharaoh,” Seto elaborated. “Everything we need to discuss involves Yugi as well.”

            Atem nodded in understanding. “Then by all means,” he gestured politely.

            Seto glanced at Yugi, waiting for Yugi to accept his presence.

            “Whenever you’re ready.”

            Seto took in a deep breath, keeping his head held high. “First, I must apologize, Pharaoh. During your sacrifice, I was seeking Priest Aknadin.”

            “I recall,” Atem stated.

            “Priest Aknadin, whom I later learned was my father, had been possessed by Zorc around the time you were being encouraged to tell Yugi of his true purpose.”

            “Priest Aknadin was your father?!” Atem gasped softly.

            Yugi, on the other hand, was not surprised. He somehow knew this information.

            “Yes.”

            “That makes us cousins,” Atem looked to the ground in realization.

            “Correct.”

            “What happened? Is he okay?” Atem continued, startled by the information.

            “No.”

            Seto answered so blatantly that it caused both Yugi and Atem to exchange glances.

            “Unfortunately, Aknadin was consumed by the evil in his heart before you were able to bind yourself with Zorc.”

            Atem lowered his head slightly, intertwining his fingers together slightly. “And you? There were rumors in the palace that you may have given yourself over to the darkness.”

            “I was tempted,” Seto revealed. “But I am not my father. I was able to overcome the temptation. Aknadin committed many sins, Pharaoh. Someone needed to be held accountable.”

            Yugi’s eyes widened as he remembered having listened to something very similar before. Atem noticed his change of expression immediately and questioned him about it.

            “Aknadin was responsible for the massacre of Kul Elna. He used the souls of that village to create the millennium items,” Yugi explained softly.

            Atem froze in fear, realization racing through his mind in the most painful of ways.

            “My father would have never allowed that!” Atem jumped to his feet.

            “Your father did not know of the massacre, Pharaoh. Aknadin left out that tiny detail.”

            Atem shivered as he realized the truth of the situation. It left a nasty tingle on his skin. “When Aknadin went missing…” he returned to his seat.

            “It was because the darkness had caught up with him,” Seto continued. “Everyone in Kul Elna was brutally murdered, except for one child. This child grew into the notorious Thief King. He carried the burden of this massacre with him until it manifested into pure hatred. This hatred consumed his heart, and became the resting place of Zorc, whom is a demon that birthed from the pained souls who were lost.

            “The Thief King found Aknadin, and removed his millennium eye. Darkness infiltrated him, and so he went missing for quite some time. Aknadin was an important guardian in my life, so I went after him. However, it didn’t take long for the truth to be revealed. I apologize for not being around during such an important decision in your life, Pharaoh.”

            Atem was unsure of how to answer. Instead, he kept his gaze on the floor and squeezed his hands together as he tried to comprehend this information.

            “Before I could return to the palace, I had to come to terms with everything I learned. By the time I returned, I learned of Pharaoh’s sacrifice.” Seto’s face tensed up as he continued to speak. “Finding the Thief King became a personal vendetta. I ordered all of our armies to find him. I wanted him captured for his crimes.” Seto took a deep breath as he retraced his memories. “Now he is awaiting his death sentence.”

            “You have captured the Thief King?!” Atem gasped in shock.

            “Yes, he is scheduled for death in three days’ time.”

            “Priest Seto, killing the Thief King will not halt the darkness. It would merely jump to another host.”

            “It hardly matters to me,” Seto shrugged. “Darkness cannot cease to exist, but he can.”

            Yugi looked up, glancing back and forth at Atem and Seto.

            “You will hold off on his execution until I say so,” Atem stood up, brushing off his kilt.

            Priest Seto immediately stood up in respect, knowing it was a gesture for him to leave.

            “By all means,” Seto responded. “What plans do you have for him?”

            “Excuse me?”

            “You must have plans for him. You must have plans for yourself.”

            Atem glanced at Yugi in confusion. Yugi shrugged in response.

            “Pharaoh, you did not come back to this world without a plan.” Seto turned to Yugi, staring him in the eye. “Lord Mutou and I were prepared to be split with pieces of our souls for a lifetime, weren’t we?”

            Silence.

             _He remembers._

Atem’s jaw dropped in surprise. Considering Seto never mentioned the alternate universe, Atem figured his memory of it vanished.

            “You remember?”

            “Not as much as you, of course. But the feeling lingers.”

            Yugi stared intently at Seto, increasingly desiring the ability to talk with him privately at some point and gloss over what they could remember together. However, he knew that in this lifetime, it would be much more challenging than it would have been in their alternate setting.

            “Thank you for having me, Pharaoh. I’m sure we will see each other rather soon. I will inform the prison guards of the delay for the Thief King’s execution. You know how to reach me, I assume?”

            “I’m sure I can manage,” Atem responded slyly.

            “Then so be it,” Seto gestured while being lead to the door. Before exiting, he turned around to face Yugi and Atem. “Hopefully soon you will inform the council of your plans. The course you are currently on has Yugi dated for a sacrifice in compensation for your return.”

            “I wouldn’t worry, Priest Seto. Yugi and I have a pla—“

             _Plan._

Those were the words he wanted to say.

            But he never got the chance.

            With a loud screech, a painful burn in his chest, and the arising deafness in his ears, Pharaoh Atem collapsed to the ground.

            Blurriness danced around his eyes, ceasing him from witnessing how Yugi and Seto reacted to his collapse.

             _I’m sure they are calling for help._

_A likely thing to do, but I don’t need it._

_I know where this is going._

_If only I had the time to tell them._


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surpriseeee! It's a bit of a shorter chapter than my usual, but there is a LOT going on in it so I decided I would publish it now. I know there's a lot going on in this one, so feel free to ask me any questions! Thanks for your feedback my loves! Enjoy!

A forced summon.

            The gods had called him forth without any consent, regardless of the situation.

            It was known as a forced summon.

            As the depiction of god on earth, pharaohs must be aware that they may be summoned at any time to have a meeting with the gods regarding an earthly matter.

            Atem knew this. It had happened to him once before when he was alone in his suite after his carnation. The gods wanted to speak with him personally regarding his new title and the responsibilities he would bare. The situation was similar—extreme heart pains to the point of collapse. It was a way of extracting the soul temporarily until the gods were done with what they had to say.

            The gods lowered themselves to a meeting point that would best fit the needs of the situation. Their summon left both Atem and themselves in a cloudy, pearly dimension that existed merely to take up space.

            Upon arriving, Atem smiled. He couldn’t help but feel happy when witnessing the glory of the gods presence and their divine works. Light pink clouds and a scent of fresh fruit drifted through the air. Light sparkled on the clouds to form marvelous crystal reflections. It was indeed a beautiful sight.

            “Pharaoh.”

            It was an airy voice. One that came so smoothly Atem wasn’t sure if it was even said at all. He cocked his head around to look for the source.

            “Pharaoh.”

            It was much clearer this time around. Atem kneeled in respect, bowing his head as he awaited what would come next.

            “Pharaoh, you have returned.”

             _Don’t raise your head unless asked. Never stand unless ordered to. Do not ask questions; merely answer them._

Rules of a summoning ran through Atem’s mind to the point where he wasn’t even aware the gods had spoken at all.

            “Pharaoh!”

            Atem jolted, nearly bringing his head up in habit, but quickly lowering it once he was aware of what he was doing.

            “At your will!” Atem answered with a shake in his voice.

            There was a heavy hesitation. One that nerved Atem to no return, but he continued to keep his composure.

            “You have returned.”

            “I have.”

            “Are you aware of the consequence your return has signified?”

            A little tingle ran through Atem’s neck, begging him to raise his head and confront whatever was above him. Even if there was no one there at all.

            “I am aware that my return leads to a call for action, but I have an alternative option that will spare both my soul and Yugi’s if you would please take heed.”

            “There is no alternative, Pharaoh. You have already exercised the unconventional option.”

            Atem’s eyes widened as he kept his face towards the ground.  _Well, I knew it wouldn’t be that easy._

“Holy Gods, the alternative that I have discovered could only have been established due to the unconventional option that was offered to me. Please hear my hypothesis regarding an exception.”

            “Pharaoh, it was made clear the day of your sacrifice that there are no exceptions to this rule.”

            “My Gods, please hear my---“

            “Did you think we summoned you to discuss more ways you could avoid a light sacrifice? There are no paths left to be chosen.”

            “I am not choosing a path, I am creating one,” Atem bargained.

            A moment of hesitation overtook them.

            “Pharaoh, raise your head.”

            With a sigh of relief, Atem raised his head to address the Gods.

            As predicted, no actual being was there. Just bright light.

            “You dare to accept this summon with a rebuttal towards the inevitable?”

            “Yes.”

            Silence. Long, dreadful silence. The lingering of it caused Atem to shiver in worry.

            “Pharaoh, we accept your plea to communicate an alternative. However, be aware there is little to no chance it will be plausible.”

            “I understand,” Atem replied softly, not willing to believe his own words.

            “Proceed.”

            Atem took in a deep breath, taking a second to dwell on the words he wanted to say.

             _This is it._

_I only get once chance._

_And what happens if I fail?_

_What happens if they deny my request?_

_What happens then?_

_….No…._

_I can’t allow that. For Yugi’s sake, and for mine._

_The gods must accept. They will hear and be impressed._

_There is no room to fail._

_I-I just have to…I just have to…_

“Pharaoh?”

             _Say it._

“Holy Gods,” Atem began, confidence radiating in his voice, albeit forced. “First, I must express my thanks. Because of your grace in allowing me the opportunity to dwell in an alternate dimension, I was able to find an exception to the inevitably of eternal sacrifice for both Yugi and I.”

             _Take breaths in between large statements. There’s nothing wrong with thinking about what you will say before you say it._

“As Pharaoh, you separated light from my soul at my birth in order to manifest a whole new creation. This being, Yugi, would become a sacrifice in future days if earthly destruction called for it in order to put darkness at bay. It has happened for generations before me, and will continue to happen for generations after.

            “The darkness that is a current threat to our kingdom is Zorc. I am now aware that Zorc’s existence is due to the rage of hundreds of lost souls in the massacre of Kul Elna. Their souls were exterminated to create the millennium items, which were used to defeat invading enemies at the time. However, now those souls have manifested into our greatest threat.

            “I am aware that the Thief King was the only survivor of that massacre, and that all of the rage of these souls possessed him. He is now the host body for Zorc. When I was bound to him in the alternate dimension, the Thief King became absent of his demon and became easy to capture. He now resides in the palace dungeon awaiting execution.”

            “Pharaoh, all you have stated are facts that we are aware of. Where is your proposal?”

            “Holy Gods, when I became a sacrifice in Yugi’s stead, you extracted pieces of souls in order to create a new dimension. You told me this ahead of time, so I knew what to expect. However, one thing that I did not expect was that the Thief King would be developed into two bodies in my alternate dimension.”

             _Okay…here we go._

“My Gods, when you went to extract the darkness from the Thief King, you found light that you could not bind to the darkness. A small move for you, but a huge key in sparing Yugi and I. You took the light that you found in the Thief King and manifested it into a new being. The light of this soul expanded during its time in this alternate dimension, enough for him to stand alone in this universe. If you transport this new soul into Egypt, then he could be the light that puts the darkness at ease for the Thief King, which would inevitably diminish Zorc’s rage! Just as Yugi balances out my darkness, Ryou can balance out Bakura!”

            The hesitation that followed Atem’s proposal nearly made him sick. He should have expected it, but it was just the realization that he had to await a response that made him grow in worry.

            “Ryou? The light has a name, does it?”

             _That’s it? That’s all you have to say?_

“As was his name in the alternate dimension,” Atem bowed.

            Nothing. No response.

            Silence.

            The type that eats you alive. Even when you don’t want to know the answer, it makes for a better option than baring deathly silence.

            “You cannot avoid the light in Bakura’s soul that has expanded, my Gods. Choosing to leave it out is merely setting my kingdom up for danger.”

            “You will speak when you are spoken to, Pharaoh!” A harsh voice spat.

            Atem suppressed a growl from his chest.

            “An intelligent proposal, Pharaoh, but your request has been denied.”

            ………….

            Denied?

             _Denied?_

“ _Denied_?!” Atem repeated in terror.

            “Correct. Now, let us continue with our primary discussion regarding the next step now that you have returned to Egypt. In order to—“

            “You cannot deny my proposal,” Atem mumbled, weak in the knees.

            “Excuse me, Pharaoh?”

            “You cannot deny me of my proposal!” Atem groaned loudly, attempting to hide the tears that ran down his cheek. His fists clenched automatically in utter disgust and anger, channeling all of his energy from his body into a place that ultimately had no effect on reaching the gods.

            “Pharaoh, how dare you speak back to us in such a manner?”

            “How dare you!” Atem growled, jumping to his feet, completely displaying his angered emotions. “How dare you deny me without so little as a reason? That is no way to treat the Pharaoh!”

            “You DARE to jump to your feet in our presenc---“

            “Cease! Let us provide our Pharaoh with explanation,” a different god interrupted. “It’s the least we can do after his suffrage.”

            Atem stood tall on his feet, muscles tightened and jaw molded into the largest frown in existence. He bore no tolerance, not even for the gods.

            “Pharaoh, we cannot accept your request simply because it is not up to us to separate the Thief King’s soul and create a new person using his new founded light. We must ignore its new existence.”

            Atem tensed more so, “Excuse me? What sense does that make?”

            “Pharaoh, please---attempt to understand.”

            “Rather, be aware of who you are speaking to,” a god spat with distaste.

            “Pharaoh, we cannot transport Ryou into this dimension because he was not created here. Because Bakura is not a pharaoh, we never separated light and darkness from him at his birth the way we did for you. Therefore, we cannot separate his light and darkness without his consent.”

            A moment of intense confusion overcame Atem, to the point where he wanted to throw himself off a high place just to understand what the purpose of life was to begin with.

            “You are Gods! You created this world! You created my alternate world! Can’t you do this for the greater good of my kingdom?”

            “Pharaoh, we are not responsible in making decisions for people. If we were going to take action every time things got difficult, the world would be a perfect place, wouldn’t it? Perfection is for the afterlife, Pharaoh. In this world, we work with tradition. We already bent the rules for you once, we cannot do it again.”

            “This is not bending the rules, this is doing society a favor with what you have already created!”

            “We will repeat it only once more, Pharaoh. The only individual we come into contact with in your world is YOU. The Pharaoh is the representation of god on earth. There is NO one else we are responsible for. Therefore, we can NOT separate the light and darkness of Bakura’s soul without him consenting to it.”

            “But he would never consent to it! He is powerful as darkness! He would never accept that type of defeat. I’m sure he has already found a way to escape our dungeons as we speak now that Zorc has repossessed him!”

            “That is not our problem, Pharaoh. These are the repercussions you must face.”

            “What will become of Ryou? The light of the Thief King? What happens to the only good that Bakura ever spawned?”

            “He is cast away, Pharaoh. Just as the tokens of your alternate dimension. To remind you, he barely existed to begin with.”

            Atem collapsed in failure, sobbing all the while. His whole body shook in sorrow. He lifted his hands up to sight, attempting to see them through his tears, not being able to steady them at any cost.

            “What have I done?” He wept, attempting to understand everything that was happening.

            “Pharaoh, please. You knew the consequence of returning. You took the chance despite it. Please, prepare for inevitable.”          

            “Pharaoh, we will let you return to your palace. You have five days until the required sacrifice. Be prepared.”

 

             _Prepared? Prepared?_

_How could I ever prepare to tell Yugi of the horrible mistake I have made?_

_H_ ow  _will I ever account for these sins?_

_What. Have. I….Done?_


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! We are getting close to the end! Thanks so much for sticking around and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Short and sweet but it does the job. Let me know what you think, all my loving!

“Don’t cry, Lord Mutou.”

            Yugi wasn’t the greatest at following absurd orders. He would always try, just for the sake of making others happy. But trying doesn’t guarantee a thing.

            The moment Atem fell to the ground, Priest Seto flagged down guards to take him to the Sorcerer’s Suite.

_Mahad would know what’s wrong. He always does._

Yugi followed Priest Seto and the brigade of people whom raced Atem to the Sorcerer’s Suite.  His vision was blurry…distracted with tears, but he managed to stay on his feet.

            “Lay him down!” Mahad ordered the moment they entered with the Pharaoh.

            Everyone scurried to the altar, laying him down and peering down at his lifeless body.

            “What happened?” Mahad demanded.

            “He screamed in pain and collapsed,” Priest Seto informed. “We do not know why.”

            Mahad gazed deeply at Atem’s body, attempting to piece together possibilities in his mind. “Find Shimon. Bring him here.”

            “Shimon?” Priest Seto questioned.

            “Do it,” Mahad continued. He glared at the guards. “Now!”

            They immediately dispersed into the hallway. A heavy tension rested in their presence.

            “Why do you need Shimon?” Priest Seto questioned softly.

            “If Shimon can confirm my hypothesis, then we have no reason to worry about the Pharaoh.”

            Priest Seto blinked blankly, remaining silent.

            Yugi ran to the altar, grabbing Atem’s hand and squeezing it hard.  “It’ll be okay,” Yugi whispered, tears racing down his cheek. “It’ll be okay.”

            Mahad took in a deep breath, dismissing himself temporarily to leave Yugi, Atem, and Seto alone.

            “Lord Mutou,” Priest Seto mumbled.

            Yugi raised his head, turning it to Seto. “Hm?”

            “What do you remember?”

            This was it. This was the opportunity to talk to Seto about the alternate life. Yugi couldn’t let it slide, especially since his memories were fleeting with each passing second.

            “Well, that’s a pretty broad question,” Yugi sniffled. “About our university? About Atem? About—“

            “Me,” he stated dryly. “What do you remember about me?”

            Yugi’s eyes widened in surprise. He stared into Seto’s charming blue eyes, wishing they would reveal some type of clue regarding what he was hoping to hear.

            “Um…well, I remember you didn’t like me when we first met. But we bonded over Atem. You called him Yami. Darkness. Everyone did back then. That I could never forget—“

            “Yugi,” Seto maneuvered his head to the side in slight embarrassment.

             _That’s the first time he’s called me by my first name._

“My heart yearns for someone,” Seto softly expressed. “I can’t remember who they were. But I do know I miss them.”

            Yugi tilted his head in confusion. He bit his lower lip as he tried to remember who it was. He scratched his forehead, continuing to use all of his power to think. “Oh! Your roommate? Was it Otogi?”

            Seto blinked a few times in a row, trying to recall the name. After a few seconds, his eyes widened.

             _Does he remember him? Who is he thinking about?_

Unsure if he guessed the right person, Yugi offered another person.

“Well, I think you mentioned you had a brother, maybe it was him.”

            Seto squinted his eyes, attempting to resurface memories. Suddenly, a flash of endearment flashed in his eyes, but for only the slightest of seconds. “Perhaps.” He turned to Yugi. “My apologies, forget I asked.” His expression went cold with blank eyes to match. Yugi sighed, feeling empathetic of the way Seto must have felt. Yugi was yearning too.

            When Shimon arrived and heard of the situation, he assured everyone to relax.

            “This once happened to Pharaoh Aknamkanon as well. The gods have summoned Pharaoh to a meeting. He should return at any moment.”

            Yugi sighed heavily, sliding to the ground in relief. “So he’s okay,” he mumbled, mostly for his own comfort.

            “That depends. Have the gods called him to welcome him home, or discuss a punishment? That is most likely what we will find out.”

            “A punishment?” Yugi tensed. “What do you mean?”

            “Lord Mutou, let us not forget the reason why Atem was sacrificed. His return calls for action. I assume we will learn what that will be fairly soon.”

            Yugi jumped to his feet, noticeably nervous. “No, don’t worry, Shimon. Atem has found a way to solve everything. Don’t you worry.”

            “For your sake, I hope you’re right.”

           

            ()()()()()()()()()

            When Atem woke up, everyone grew quiet to allow him the chance to explain what happened.

            It took him a few moments for him to realize where he was and what was going. When he finally became fully conscience, his curious gaze faded into one of sorrow.

            “Pharaoh, are you okay?” Shimon questioned.

            Atem slowly swung his legs over the altar and stood on his feet. He hung his head slightly, in attempt to hide his expression. “I…I need to be alone for a while.”

            Yugi’s eyes widened in concern. He quickly followed Atem.

            “No, Yugi. I need to be alone,” Atem mumbled, not even turning to look at Yugi.

            “Atem?”

            “I’ll summon you later,” he muttered, shivering slightly. His voice was so hollow and empty. The sound of it sent chills down Yugi’s spine.

            Atem dismissed himself from the room. Yugi quickly looked over at Shimon and Mahad with fear in his eyes. “What was that all about?”

            Mahad remained stoic—expressionless. Shimon sighed, preparing himself for words he didn’t want to speak.

            “We must prepare to hear unwanted news.”

 

            ()()()()()()()()()()()

 

            Yugi couldn’t sit still.

            He couldn’t focus.

            He couldn’t think rationally.

            Horrendous thoughts swarmed through his mind at an unstoppable rate.

            He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but he did acknowledge the passing of Ra in the sky, outlining only the lit torch in his room as a source of light.

           

            ()()()()()()()()()()

           

            “What do you think happened?” Mana questioned softly to her master, whom mindlessly went about his daily duties.

            “I do not know,” Mahad muttered.

            Mana crossed her arms to express her disappointment. “Can’t you at least guess?”

            “Can’t you?” Mahad groaned, turning around to face his pupil. “Whatever Pharaoh was told is not something that brought him happiness. Therefore, we should be ready for the worst.”

            “Hmph,” Mana narrowed her eyes and paced around the suite. “ _Sorry_  for being worried,” she remarked. “I just wanted a second opinion, is all.”

            “Unfortunately, no second opinion will be of aid in this situation,” Mahad mumbled.

            Mana sulked, jumping on a table to sit on and looking down at the ground. “Atem always has an answer. He’ll figure it out. It’ll all be okay.” She smiled at her own optimism and looked up to the ceiling.

            Mahad caught a glance of her in her dreamy state. He sighed in loss at the sight, knowing her child like hope all too well.

            Hope—existent, but holds no weight in reality.

           

            ()()()()()()()()

           

            Priest Seto laid in his bed the moment he returned to his chambers.

            And in his bed is where he stayed.

            For hours.

            Until Ra had crawled past the end of the earth.

            And when darkness invaded his room like an unwanted guest.

            He refused move---to defeat the darkness with fire.

            He remained absolutely still.

            On his back, face to the ceiling, as if he was watching something of importance.

            Something worth remembering. 

            Within him there was a void. One that he couldn’t piece together.

            One he couldn’t figure out.

            His body felt numb…ice cold. Useless.

            And despite all of the attempts the guards and priests made to get him out of his room,

            He refused to move.

             _If the Pharaoh doesn’t have to explain himself,_

_Then why should I?_

()()()()()()()()

 

            Atem wept for hours.

            And when there were no tears left, he choked up on dry air.

\           The realization of what was happening was too much for him to bare.

             _What was I thinking? Putting Yugi at stake like that?_

He never did know for sure, after all.

            He just made it sound like he did.

             _Because I’m selfish. I did it because I’m selfish. I wanted Yugi back. I wanted my life back. I wanted to feel. And the closer I grew to Yugi, the more that evil dwindled away._

For what felt like two decades, Atem had to suffer through his bond with Zorc. He was equipped to a distinct and powerful darkness. And although he was aware of it, he couldn’t control the impact it had on him. All of the horrific things it made him do—he felt every single one.

            He remembered every single expression his victims had.

            The plunging of his blade into flesh.

            The terrified faces simply because he walked down a hall.

             _They’re not real,_ he would tell himself.  _They don’t exist._

It was a good excuse for a while, but once the years start passing…

            Once the nightmare declares its ownership on your mind…

            It becomes entirely real. And after a while, it’s all you know.

            But when Yugi came, everything changed.

            Atem recognized his soul mate all too quickly.

            Just the sight of him drowned Atem in complete euphoria.

             _I’ll do whatever it takes to have him…to take him home…_

Because eternity without Yugi was one not worth living.

 

            And that’s when Atem realized he wanted Yugi with him. Even if the news he had to tell him wasn’t delightful, he would rather him be in his presence than not.

             _We must cherish the time we have together, in case there isn’t much left._

()()()()()()()()()

           

            Fear. Anxiety. Hopelessness.

            Yugi felt like he was walking towards his execution.

            In many ways, he may have just been.

            Nevertheless, Yugi held his head high and soldiered on. With every step, his legs grew weaker—limp.

            It took his mind extra willpower just to keep both his physical and mental needs in check.

            And by the time he made it to Atem’s room, he nearly collapsed.

           

            But Atem was there to catch him.

            Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi so tightly that the younger’s body grew limp, completely susceptible to Atem’s control.

            Atem muffled his face into Yugi’s hair, softly mumbling into it as Yugi broke into tears.

            He held him like that, for a little while. Feeling his love and embrace for as long as he could…until Yugi cried out “It’s bad, isn’t it?”

            Atem pulled away so he could look at Yugi’s weeping eyes.

            “I---I’m so sorry, Yugi!”

            And in their embrace, they wept together.

            Crying feels worth the time when you’re not doing it alone.

 

            ()()()()()()()()()

 

            When Atem told Yugi what the gods had said, Yugi sulked in despair.

            “I figured as much.”  

            Silence permeated the room for a while after that.

            “When will I be sacrificed?” Yugi questioned softly.

            Atem’s eyes widened in shock at Yugi’s question. “Never. I won’t allow it.”

            “Atem, there’s nothing more we can do.”

            Pharaoh jumped up to his feet, pacing in frustration. “How could you just accept this, Yugi? There’s always another way, remember?”

            “Not this time, Atem.” Yugi lowered himself a little more. “What more can we do? You’ve already suffered so much for me. It’s time I do what I was made for.”

            “You weren’t made for this. I don’t care what anyone says!” His voice grew deeper-harsher. “You and I are like one, we were made to rule and guide this kingdom. Neither of us should have to be enslaved to it in the process,”

            “And so what do you propose we do?” Yugi groaned. “Should I take a swing at the gods? Do you really think they’d listen to me? They didn’t give you another option up there, did they? What more can I do, Atem? What more can I do besides die?” Tears strayed from his eyes, tracing his cheeks.

            Atem shivered at the tension. He couldn’t bare to even face Yugi, so he turned away.

            “The gods can’t transfer Ryou without Bakura’s consent,” Atem mumbled.

            “What?”

            “The gods…they can’t transfer Ryou without Bakura’s consent.”

            Yugi jumped to his feet in excitement. “That’s it! That’s our loophole!”

            “It’s false hope, Yugi,” Atem muttered through his teeth. “He wouldn’t do anything that would take away his power.”

            “But he loves Ryou! He’d do it!”

            “If he remembers, Yugi! He’d only even consider the idea if he remembers any of this. And that alone is only a tiny chance.”

            “Well, it’s there, isn’t it? The possibility? So we have to try! Let’s go down to the dungeon and talk to him. Before his execution.”

            Atem didn’t respond right away, in fact, there was another question lingering in his mind.

            “Yugi, why was he never executed?”

            Yugi didn’t answer right away. He studied the solemn curiosity in Atem’s wine eyes.

            “Well, because if you were to have returned and the Thief King was dead, Zorc would transfer to another host and it would have been even harder to find him. Besides, the Thief King was so drowned in hate and revenge that during your absence, he was comatose. I suppose besides Zorc, he had nothing to live for.”

            Atem’s eyes widened at the information, chills crawling down his spine.

            “Atem,” Yugi pried, amethyst eyes shimmering in the moonlight that peered through the window. “Let’s give Bakura something to live for.”


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Okay, just want to super apologize for this long awaited update. I can go on forever with excuses, but I simply want to state that it's been a hectic semester with classes and trying to adjust to a new home and schedule etc. It has kept me super distracted from being able to write creatively which is upsetting but out of my control at times. However, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I think there may only be one left. So enjoy and let me know what you think!

Some dungeons are misty.

Cold, frigid, and hollow.

Mold crusts on to the ceiling and little clouds of cool breath circle around each prisoner's mouth.

But not this dungeon.

Desert dungeons are not known to be cool.

The dungeons reside in the highest attics of the palace, where the heat rises to the point of suffocation.

That's where Bakura would be.

Therefore, that's where Atem and Yugi went.

"Are you sure you want to pass through, Pharaoh?" A guard respectfully asked by the iron gate to the dungeon.

"Yes," Atem stated.

The guard bowed in respect before turning his attention to the door to open. A loud, obnoxious screeching of the iron scraping the ground soon followed.

The moment the door opened, Yugi had to hold back from puking.

The stench was so intoxicating that it brought the younger hunching over his knees in utter disgust. Atem wrinkled his nose at the scent, but managed to keep his composure.

The dungeon was one long hallway with jail cells on each side. The moment Pharaoh and Yugi entered, a few hands stretched out past the iron bars in desperation.

Atem lowered his head to speak in Yugi's ear. "Do not look at them. Do not feel bad for them. These are thieves, rapists and murderers. They don't deserve your guilt."

Yugi gulped in response, attempting to look straight down the hall and pay the desperate hands no mind. He had never been to the dungeon before, and quite frankly, he hoped he would never have to go back.

"Oh look, it's his majesty, our great Pharaoh!" a sickly voice snickered, drenched in sarcasm.

Yugi couldn't help but look at the prisoner who spoke, eyes widening twice the normal amount when he registered the situation this person was in.

The prisoner sat crossed legged on the ground, surrounded with his own feces and flies swarming the vicinity. A few rats were on his bed and one was even on his lap.

Yugi had to stop himself from puking at the sight.

"What, does your little sex toy have a grudge against Horus?" he spat, implying to the rat.

Atem simply grabbed Yugi by the waist and pulled him closer to him, "look forward," he whispered.

"Hail hail, our god on earth!" Another prisoner laughed from a few cells over. Yugi couldn't help but glance, but the sight of an empty eye socket quickly made him look away.

"That's no Pharaoh of mine! You sickly beast! You disgusting piece of filth! May Ra spit in your face and laugh at your inevitable death!" A deranged woman snarled from further up the hall. Yugi instantly felt chills race down his spine.

"What did she do?"

"Child molester," Atem softly answered, "I remember judging her case quite well. A sick woman. Raped over 30 children, boys and girls alike."

When Yugi got close to her cell, he couldn't help but take a glance at her.

And instantly he regretted it

The woman was naked, sores adorned all over her body with insects sucking at her skin. Most of her teeth had fallen out, but she dared to smile anyways.

The walk to the far side of the dungeon grew more painful by the second. Yugi had caught too many sights of tortured humans, dead and alive.

After a while of walking, it grew rather silent.

"There's no one in these cells."

"The Thief King is isolated at the end of this hall, surrounded by no one."

Yugi gulped, "Oh."

A little longer, just a little more baring through…

Just a few more muddy steps….

"Look who we have here."

Yugi should have shivered at the sound of that voice, but instead, he found himself comforted. Yugi even found himself walking faster to see him.

Atem quickened his stride to meet Yugi's pace. Soon, they stopped at the front of his cell.

"I wasn't expecting any visitors," Bakura smirked slyly.

Atem simply blinked at the sight of Bakura leaned up against the back cell wall. His jagged white hair was covered with dirt and filth from the dungeon. Blood and mud smeared across his shendyt, which was the only piece of clothing that laid on his body. His skin was scarred and torn up from the bars and walls he probably scratched himself against during moments of obscenity.

"Thief King, we have matters to discuss."

"Oh?" He chuckled. "Ah, are you here to ask me about how I would like to be executed?" He sucked his teeth, tapping his chin in fake thought. "I had plenty of time to think of this, but I'm never really excited about any of the options. I pondered the thrill of being eaten by a hippopotamus, but I don't know…I've always wanted all my limbs sliced off. What do you think, Pharaoh?"

Atem opened his mouth to answer, but grew distracted by Yugi crossing his line of sight.

Yugi walked up to the bars, eyes widened in worry, and extended his arms to grasp the bars of Bakura's cell.

"Ba-kura?" Yugi softly called out. "Do you remember me?"

"Yugi—" Atem tried to stop him. Yugi's partiality to Bakura had startled him.

Bakura simply smiled at Yugi's sympathetic face. He crawled up to the front of the cell, his proximity to Yugi scaring Atem in the process.

"Yugi, step back—" he tried to grab him.

"No," Yugi refused. He looked straight at Atem with daring eyes.

Atem sighed in loss, accepting his request.

Bakura snickered at the exchange. "Looks like your toy has a little crush on me, Pharaoh. Don't be jealous. Mamma always said I was a handsome boy." Bakura inched up real close to the bars, getting up on his knees to look Yugi in the eyes. "Before she burned alive to ashes!" He snapped, chomping his jaw down to Yugi's hand—

But Atem pulled him back just in time.

Yugi screeched, breathing heavily once registering what happened.

"He doesn't remember, Yugi. This is pointless," Atem spat, grabbing Yugi to lead him away.

"Remember what?" Bakura called out in laughter.

Yugi looked back at him in utter disappointment, all hope of life fleeting from his soul. A few tears strayed without his permission.

"Seriously, remember what?" Bakura continued, louder…more demanding.

Atem tugged Yugi a few more times. Yugi finally complied, lowering his head while following Atem's lead towards the exit.

"This place kinda reminds me of those crumby dorms you guys had to live in, I remember that."

Atem and Yugi froze in their tracks.

"Humans subjected to live under authority…stressed and angry and destined to fake happiness just to find the will to survive…don't you think?"

Yugi turned around and ran back to Bakura's cell. "You remember?"

"'Course I do!" he snickered, hands up in the air matter-a-factly. "I just like twisting your arm, squirt…and chomping at your hand."

Yugi laughed in relief. The obscurity of laughter made even Bakura and Atem exchange glances of confusion.

"I'm so glad to hear that!"

"Don't get used to it, squirt. I'm passing on to the other side in a few days, yah know?"

"You can't fool me, Thief King," Atem growled, intentionally using his infamous title to strip him of his other virtuous identity. "I know you have means to escape."

"Me?" Bakura pointed at himself dramatically. "Whatever do you mean, Pharaoh?"

Atem stuck his nose out in disgust. "Your reign of terror doesn't end here, does it Zorc?"

Bakura simply chuckled at the remark.

"I know you'll be chomping on the souls of all these prisoners to strengthen you. Playing mind tricks on the innocent to lure them close and tear them apart."

Bakura laughed louder.

"Waiting until they open your gate so you can devour them like rats!"

"That's enough, Atem," Yugi shivered.

"Waiting until your darkness will reign and take complete control of Khemet!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Yugi hollered, breaking Atem from his stupor. His breath grew so heavy that he had to take a moment to simply exchange glances between Bakura and Atem. "Bakura…" Yugi grabbed the bars again, throwing his body weight amongst the gate. "I…I love you. I don't want you to leave. I want you to be happy."

Atem's jaw dropped thirty stories below in complete shock. His whole body froze in an instant, yet to unfreeze.

Bakura merely blinked in curiosity, studying Yugi's face. Noticing how genuine his words were. He refused to speak.

"I've forgotten a lot of things about that world," Yugi sighed. "I've forgotten all the names of my friends. Their faces, too. I…I don't remember anything outside of that dormitory. Did I have parents? Siblings? Was my life worth living? I don't know. I remember some of the people from Khemet and who they represented. But you? You, Bakura? I remember you entirely. Everything about you. And if you remember me, don't you want to stay?"

Bakura lowered his head and let out a soft chuckle at how cheesy that sounded.  _That's just like you, isn't it?_

"I know you can't control the darkness inside you…the darkness that manifested from the lost souls of your village…but Atem and I have found a way to save you from it. Please, will you listen? Will you consider staying with us?"

Atem humphed at the request Yugi made.  _Just because he has memory of that world doesn't mean he's no longer Zorc. He didn't go soft, Yugi._

Bakura straightened his posture, looking straight into Yugi's deep eyes. He inched closer…closer…close enough to take a nice bite of Yugi's flesh.

"Yugi, learn from previous experiences and create distance between yourself and him!" Atem ordered.

"No, I want him to trust me."

"Yugi, it's not you being trusted that I'm worried about. It's him! He is not trustworthy! Look at this dump, Yugi! If he takes a bite of your skin he'll infect you with countless bacteria and you'll grow extremely sick."

"Sick? Then what? Sick before I'm sacrificed? I have bigger worries, Atem."

Atem felt a tiny stab in the back at that remark, but he obeyed Yugi's request and backed away.

Bakura stared at Yugi's hand wrapped around the bar. Yugi noticed this shift in attention and released his grip, extending his arm through the space to reach out and touch Bakura.

"Touch me," Yugi smiled.

Bakura narrowed his eyebrow in confusion. "You do realize how close you are to death at this very moment, correct?"

"If you won't reciprocate my actions now, you never will. This is the least I have to lose."

Bakura looked up at Yugi. "We must have had a decent friendship, huh?"

Yugi's eyes widened in worry. "You don't remember?"

Bakura lowered his head, "the memories…they're fleeting. And so is the light."

Yugi studied Bakura's loss of hope. He jiggled his arm around to remind Bakura it was there for him. "Go ahead, just touch me. Know that I'm here for you. I trust you…please, just trust in me."

Bakura hesitated. He kept his head to the ground, not making any movements. When suddenly, he reached out and grabbed Yugi's wrist. The sudden tension made a little squeal escape Yugi's lips. Bakura looked at how he was holding Yugi…dominantly; unfairly…he loosened his grip and let his hand snuggly crawl into Yugi's. They held each other there for a moment, simply just accepting their embrace. And then, they shook on it.

"Tell me what you have to say."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"There's a way for you to live," Yugi assures, sitting across from Bakura in the cell. The guard let Yugi in at his request so they could be on equal footing. However, Atem was not allowed in the cell in case any harm to him would be provoked.

"I don't care to live if it's going to be in this cell," he stated flatly.

"No, not like this. You can live freely. In our palace with us, even."

"In our palace?" Atem coughed at Yugi's invitation.

"Yeah, if he wants to," Yugi assured.

"What? As a slave?" Bakura spat.

"No. As whoever you want to be. And the best part? You won't be alone."

"Course not, I'd be stuck with you pansies all day."

"No, not even that. Bakura, if you want to stay with us and live a free life, you'll have to sacrifice your hatred."

"My hatred?" He pointed to himself in anger. "You say that as if my hatred is undeserved! As if my thirst for revenge is completely selfish and unwarranted!" His face began boiling with anger, fading into a red complexion.

"Your hatred has no place in my kingdom," Atem stated plainly.

Bakura shot him a glare of daggers, breathing in faster.

"Atem, don't instigate his anger," Yugi mentioned.

Atem didn't necessarily want to be rude, but he was compelled to make these remarks. Had it not been for him, Atem would never had to suffer for so long. Bakura was the host body of Zorc. Atem knew what it was like to be bound to him, and he himself had very little room in his heart to forgive.

Yes, he knew that Yugi and Bakura had a decent relationship in the other world. But while they were friends, Atem was suffering with the darkness that was bound to him for years. How could he simply look at the Thief King with forgiving eyes while knowing he was the reason for his suffering?

"I refuse to sacrifice my hatred; it's what makes me who I am!" Bakura growled, feeling his veins pulse with the blood of spite. "I would rather watch my limbs be cut off then let you strip away my memories that boil anger in my heart! Letting go of my hatred is letting go of the memories of all of those I watched be slaughtered!" He looked up angrily to Atem. "All thanks to your council, Pharaoh!"

"You know full well that I nor my father was responsible for that massacre."

"While you were eating buffets dressed in silk and gold, I watched my family burn to ashes!" He rushed to his feet, running to the bars as if to pounce at Atem despite the barrier.

"Bakura!" Yugi followed, placing his arm on Bakura's shoulder.

"What are you DOING?" Bakura seethed, flinging his head to look at the hand.

Yugi kept it there, not saying anything, waiting until Bakura's breath slowed down.

"You don't have to forget them," Yugi promised. "But let them rest in peace. Please, Bakura. Listen to what I have to say." Yugi looked up at Atem, giving him a pleading look. "Please, Atem. Don't say anything for a little while."

Atem sighed, rolling his eyes slightly. He nodded.

"So you have darkness in your heart. You have been baring it for the ones you've loved. But you don't deserve that incredibly large burden. What if we had a way to ease your pain?"

Bakura slid down the wall until he was sitting again, legs crossed, heavily breathing and eyes to the ground.

"Bakura, I have a question for you."

Silence.

"Do you remember Ryou?"

Atem and Yugi noticed a shift in atmosphere the moment he said those words. Bakura shivered slightly, slowly raising his head.

"Ryou?"

Yugi smiled. "Yes. He was your cousin in the other world."

Bakura looked to the side in thought. "No."

The two royals gasped softly, exchanging glances all the while.

"Nothing? No memory of him?" Yugi instigated.

"No. I don't want to remember, anyways. That world is nothing to me now. Let it die, Yugi…let it die."

Yugi grew shaky, his face becoming visibly anxious. "I can't…I can't let it die."

"Why not?" Bakura snapped. "Oh, I know!" He smirked. "If you let your hope of this supposed saint I once was die, then you'll die too, won't you?"

Yugi began breathing heavily, looking up to Atem for help.

"Bakura-" Atem started.

"That's not my name, Pharaoh. You know that full well, don't you?" Bakura spat. He began laughing manically. "It all makes sense now! And here I thought you cared about me," he glared at Yugi. "But you just wanted to save yourself."

"No…that's not it…" Yugi pleaded through his tears.

"You wear the face of someone who will be executed," he chuckled, "Pathetic."

"He really cares about you," Atem interfered, embarrassed by saying the words. "I can feel his love for you," Atem vouched with a soft voice. "And since he is a part of me, this is not something I could lie about. It hurts me to admit, Thief King, but Yugi loves you. Don't hurt him…please."

"I have nothing to gain by listening to you," Bakura snarled.

"Your life, for one!" Atem raised his voice.

"Bakura…" Yugi softly whispered. "You might not remember, but in the other world, you and Ryou didn't get along very well."

 _Where is he going with this,_ Atem thought.

"You rarely spoke to each other. You both kept your distance from one another." Yugi shook of his anxiety and bravely looked Bakura in the eye. "Don't you see? It's like light and darkness. You didn't get along, but you still cared for each other. You loved the light. You would do anything to protect it. And though he was scared of you, he accepted your love of him. We can bring Ryou to this world. He is your light, Bakura. All you have to do is welcome him. He will save you from your hatred.

"And you have every right to be spiteful. No one is trying to take that right of yours away. You deserve revenge. You are validated by what you went through. There is nothing I want to make you forget. Nothing that you don't deserve to feel. And Ra damn it, if all you want is to see me be sacrificed to put your anger at bay, I'll do it for you, Bakura. I'll do it for you because you deserve peace. Want to see me die? I'll die for you. We can both be put to rest together, if that's what you really want!"

In that moment, Bakura's eyes widened in complete shock. His heart began pounding with some type of emotion that he didn't know existed. His utter anger was creeping beneath the surface, just for once, so he could hear the logic in Yugi's argument.

"If you think I'm doing this for me, you're wrong. I'm ready to die. It's what I'm destined to do. I was created to be sacrificed. I accept that. I'm willing to  _do_ that." Yugi took a deep breath. "But if I can help you….if I can make you live, I would much prefer that."

Silence. Utter silence. No one spoke. Not for a minute. They just stayed there, soaking up in the tension.

"I don't know who's listening to me right now. I don't know if it's Zorc…if it's Bakura, if its your light Ryou. I don't know. But know that I want you to live—you deserve a life of happiness. You weren't meant to suffer like this. If it hadn't been for the royal council and their massacre, you may have grown to be a saint. That was robbed from you…please, let me give it back to you."

Bakura suppressed a soft smile. "How do I know you mean this? How can I be sure you aren't saying this for selfish reasons?"

Bakura partly knew the question was absurd. He could feel Yugi's genuine intent. But he had to ask anyway.

"Because of the hatred you were forced to take upon yourself, my soul mate sacrificed his soul to a world of darkness to save me. It would be easy for me to be distasteful to you, but I know you don't deserve it. And because my love was able to sacrifice himself for me, I want you to know I'm willing to sacrifice myself for you."

"What…" Bakura sighed, "What's my alternative? To execution?"

Yugi grinned. "Ryou is your light. He is the light that the gods could not bind to you when they created the alternate universe. So they made him a new being. He had time to grow and mature in that world. And with your consent, the gods can bring him here. Split your soul in two and transfer Ryou as a new being. Just as I balance Atem, Ryou will balance you."

Bakura sat there, expressionless and motionless.

"This would not have been possible without Atem sacrificing himself. Atem knows how you feel. He was bound to that darkness for quite some time too. And I'm sure he wants you to be free of that burden."

Bakura looked at Atem, surprised to find understanding in Atem's eyes.

"No one should have to deal with that," Atem looked to the ground. "And I only had a taste compared to what you have dealt with. I empathize with you, Bakura. Don't you want to leave it behind?"

In that moment, a face came to Bakura's mind. One that looked oddly familiar. Cute, brown eyes. Soft white hair. An innocent, peaceful smile. He liked the look of him. It made him feel warm inside. Is that what light does? It's not so bad.

"Just consent…to the splitting of my soul? To transfer…my matured light?"

Yugi grinned widely with hope dazzling in his eyes. "Yeah!"

So much…

They had all gone through so, so much.

The burning of a home village.

The self sacrifice and bind to evil.

The burden of knowing how much was sacrificed for your name, undeservedly.

They deserved better, all of them. After such a long time of suffering, they deserved peace.

"I'll do it," Bakura muttered. It was so low and raspy that Yugi and Atem didn't hear it at first.

"Wait…what did you say?" Yugi questioned.

Bakura looked up at Yugi with a soft smile and hope in his eyes.

"Tell the gods I'll allow them to split my soul," he looked up at Atem, "I'm ready to walk in the light."


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

_It's dark here._

_Lonely. Cold…exhausting._

_I don't want to be tired anymore._

_But at least I'm numb._

_Even in this emptiness,_

_I don't feel so bad._

_It beats suffrage any day._

_And I sure do prefer it over rage…_

_Although it's frigid and secluded,_

_I will accept this isolation with welcoming arms of embrace,_

_Because something tells me it will be worth it…_

_If I simply hold on._

 

 

_()()()()()()()()()()()()_

 

"Mana! Soak a rag in hot salt water and place it in his mouth!"

"Yes, Master!"

"Shada, tighten the leather straps around his body!"

"Yes, Priest Mahad!

"Seto, use your rod to control his ka!"

"At your will."

Screams blistered through the sorcery suite like death hanging in the wind. Bakura's body jerked uncontrollably amongst the stone tablet where he was strapped. He screeched until his throat cracked and his lips bled. The priests and members of the councils couldn't do much except attempt to ease his body, which was reacting to his inner ripping of souls.

"He's in so much pain…" Yugi whimpered at the sight.

"He is at the gods disposal now," Atem stated dryly, worry in his eyes.

"He's going to be okay, right?" Yugi looked up at Atem, frightened as could be.

Atem looked at Yugi's soft eyes, unable to react with a supportive smile or nod. Instead, he looked out to the chaos of the council running around in attempt to ease a thwarting body.

"Of course, the gods know what they are doing," he explained.

_As long as they don't kill his body in the process._

 

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

 

_"_ _I never told anyone that story," Kaiba muttered, not knowing if his attempt at suppressing his shivers was actually working. "I tried to report him to faculty, but there was nothing they would do."_

_"_ _But he poisoned you!" Yugi called out._

"He did, but there was no proof of it. I woke up in my bed. No one heard or saw me that night. I even had doctors that I hired run a drug test on me…there was nothing."

"Oh my God…"

"Sometimes, I don't think it even happened."

Kaiba intertwined his fingers, looking down at the ground while attempting to piece things together. Here was this kid, Yugi, who looked uncannily like the beast that made Kaiba's life a living hell, and yet he cared more than anyone did. Despite the fact that Kaiba was kind of an asshole, Yugi still cared to listen.

Now he was involved. A target of Yami, just as Kaiba was.

_Someone's gotta put a stop to this thing; we need to make an alliance._

"Yugi…"

"Hm?"

"I don't know what happened to you tonight," Kaiba stated, looking down at his hands. "But somehow, you came out alive, with memory of the situation, and now you have a witness."

"Yeah…"

Kaiba let out a sigh, cracking his knuckles out of habit. "You better watch out."

"Why do you say that?" Yugi asked.

_Do I tell him? Is he worth sharing these details with?_

_If I don't, Yugi might underestimate who he's up against. There's no need for this kid to put himself in danger because of pure fascination._

Kaiba didn't admit it to himself, but part of him wanted to tell Yugi just to get the burden off his back. No one else knew what Kaiba was going through, and it was starting to eat him alive.

"Because… I've been seeing things ever since. Visions. Hallucinations. Nightmares. Sometimes I'll break into a coughing fit, as if I'm choking the same way I was that night…and it tends to happen more now that I live on the fifth floor of this dormitory."

Yugi cringed. "Are you serious?"

"It's the real reason why I was awake tonight."

Kaiba tensed up at the memory of what had happened. He had just fell asleep, and not even an hour later he woke up choking, grasping his neck until it turned red… praying for a breath of air to ease his pain. It was then he heard someone running down the hall, where he opened his door to catch a glimpse of Yugi running into the elevator in a hurry.

"I'm…I'm so sorry…", Yugi sympathized, concern smitten on his face.

 _I don't need your sympathy,_ Kaiba cringed inwardly. Hearing tiny little Yugi offer his worry made Kaiba irritated, though he wasn't sure why. Something about this kid pitying someone who was oh so powerful and strong…it was uncalled for, and yet somehow, made the CEO feel so  _so_ small.

Kaiba jumped to his feet, not being able to stand the aggravation he implanted in himself any longer. "Don't be…it is sure to happen to you too."

 _You gave your warning, now get out of here,_ Kaiba told himself, first clenched by his sides as he marched towards the dorm.

"Why don't you leave?" Yugi hollered, causing Kaiba to stop in his tracks. "Why don't you live somewhere else?"

Kaiba's face quivered as a brigade of negative emotions that Yami had evoked in him came to surface. He refused to look at Yugi, not sharing any weakness of his that night. "I can't," he stated, cold as stone.

"Why not?"

 _Why? Why am I so mad?_ Kaiba shut his eyes tight, a montage of awful memories playing in his mind playing without permission. "Because…he won't let me."

_Oh Yugi…look what he's done to me. Turned a man like me into a mouse…and you're already so small. I promise to look out for you._

_For if I don't, nobody will._

 

_*****_

 

 

_For if I don't, nobody will._

_I guess I was wrong._

_I would have been the last to guess that the host body of Zorc would be the one to look after you, Yugi. I couldn't have seen that one coming if I tried._

_And yet here he is, strapped to a tablet, thwarting like a mad man as his soul is being ripped from his body._

_That darkness within him caused me so much pain. And it manifested because of the sins my father committed. Divine punishment, isn't it? I guess it's well deserved._

_There is no one left to blame._

_And even though there is still hatred in my heart, toning for my other identity…aimed at both Pharaoh and the Thief King….I will conceal it forever. Because no one deserves the rage that still lies within me._

_I will take that anger to the grave._

_And pray that your presence, Yugi, will expose my own darkness._

 

 

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

 

_"_ _Psst, hey!"_

_Bakura took his index finger and jabbed it into his peer's skin._

"Wha…Whoa!" The student gasped.

Bakura chuckled inwardly at the reaction that the student gave him. It was cute, almost.

"Who are you? You look just like—"

Bakura's eyes widened as the kid tried to question him,  _nope, me first_! "-I think the real question is, who the hell are you?!"

"Excuse me?"

"You look just like that Yami freak."  _Too much like him. It's nauseating, really._

"I don't know him, okay? Look, I really don't want to go through this ag—"

"-Don't mistake my shock for me actually caring, because I don't." Bakura shrugged, deciding to leave the kid intrigued rather than give him what he really wants.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, if yah say you don't know him, I don't give a fuck. Just wanted to see if the weirdo had a little brother or something. Weird shit. But yeah, that's the extent of my care."

That wasn't true. Bakura instantly felt gravitated towards this pure little being that looked like a replica of Satan himself. He was tiny, or fun sized, as his cousin would say in defense to being teased about his height. His eyes were suited for a puppy dog, all big and glimmer like. A soft face and adorable pout that struck Bakura right in the heart. Cute, and yet somehow mysterious. His resemblance to Yami was reason enough to not trust the little ray of sunshine.

"Wait….you're related to Ryou, you have to be," the student ushered the words carefully.

"What's it to yah?" Bakura sniggered, raising his feet on the desk to recline.

"Bakura!" Mitsuru-Sensei spat from across the room. "We all know that you're here, so quit the act and sit respectfully in my class room!"

Bakura snorted in spite, obeying the request with hesitance.

"Are you his brother?" the kid questioned sincerely.

"Hell no!" Bakura snared. "Though…I guess you could say I'm related to the shrimp…We're cousins."

The kid pondered the thought. "He never mentioned having a cousin."

"Ryou doesn't mention people he's not proud of, okay?" Bakura snarled in annoyance. "I "taint his reputation", or so he says," he instructed with air quotes.

"That means you have one of your own."

"Maybe," he shrugged. "But take a look kid." Bakura gestured to the room. "Each brat in this class has a reputation. They each have a vision of themselves they want to protect. Whether it's for their own wet fantasy or for their shitty goals they'll never achieve…each one sees themselves a certain way…."

The student gulped, slightly intimidated by Bakura's words.

"What's so wrong about that?" he stirred the up courage to ask.

"It's a lot of bullshit to maintain for no fucking reason, that's what!" Bakura growled. "It takes a lot of fucking effort to put up the façade that these brats try so hard to protect. That's where I'm different. I stopped caring a long time ago. And still, guess what?"

He gulped nervously. "What?"

"I still got one," Bakura wagged his finger with a sly grin. "I got a reputation just like all of them idiots, but I don't have to do any work. In the end, isn't that all that matters?"

"Uhh….Uhhh…."

"Mutou Yugi?" Mitsuru-Sensei called out.

"Here!"

_Yugi…that's a name I haven't heard before. I…I like it. But what does it say about you?_

"What's your reputation gunna be, kid?"

 

*****

 

_"_ _What's your reputation gunna be?"_

_I knew I liked you from the start…_

_To think if we never started talking that day…_

_To think if I just ignored your demonic resemblance…_

_Who would I be if I had?_

_Would we still be in that world?_

_A world that had no meaning until we met, anyways._

_Would I be controlled by darkness?_

_I don't know, but it's beyond me now._

_And I'm thankful for that._

_I'm thankful that my reputation as an asshole, degenerate student…_

_Gave me the confidence to talk to you,_

_The one with a temporary reputation of seeking evil,_

_And an eternal reputation of being my savior._

 

 

()()()()()()()()()()()()

 

Yugi cringed at the sight of Bakura spazzing out on the tablet. He lowered his head to avoid the awful scene before him.  _You'll be okay, Bakura. You'll be okay,_ he told himself.

He shut his eyes and hung his head low, praying that everything would be okay after the ritual.

_I just want everything to go back to normal…._

At that very second, a flash of familiar faces crossed Yugi's train of thought.

Two guys, a blonde and a brunette, had their arms around each other's shoulders with bright smiles and their thumbs up. Besides them was a tanned man with bleached hair and a soft smirk. Next to him was a man with the brightest green eyes Yugi had ever seen, with jagged black hair and a headband. Two beautiful young ladies stood beside him, a blonde and brunette as well, with unforgettable smiles and such happy personas. They all remained still, as if it were truly a photo in Yugi's mind…

And although they were all familiar, Yugi couldn't recall their names.

"Hey Yug, why do you look so down?" The blonde man asked.

Yugi pointed at himself in complete confusion. "Me?"

"Yeah you, who else here is named Yugi?" he laughed.

"I…I'm not down…I'm just confused."

"You don't mean to tell us you forget who we are, do you?" The brunette man asked.

Yugi looked over at him, melting at everyone's warm hearts that shined through their expressions.

"I…I can't quite remember your names," Yugi admitted, lowering his head in guilt. "But I can tell you are all very important to me. And…I'm so sorry. I don't want to forget you. I really don't."

A soft finger traced along Yugi's cheek, causing him to quickly look up at who was before him.

"My name is Anzu," the brunette girl introduced, a smile so warm it made Yugi shed a tear at his inability to remember such a beautiful woman.

"And I'm Mai!" The blonde girl introduced with a confident grin.

"Otogi."

"Malik!"

"Honda."

"Jonouchi, your best bud."

They all introduced their selves, and inched their way closer to Yugi.

Suddenly, all of Yugi's memories with these people came flying back at full force.

"My friends!" Tears started streaming down his face in utter joy. "I'm so sorry! I can't believe I would ever forget!"

They all moved up and embraced Yugi in a loving hug. They shared tears together as they remained in their embrace.

"It's not your fault, Yugi," Honda assured, being the first to step back so they could engage in conversation. "We know you don't want to forget, but it's out of your hands."

Yugi began shivering at those words. "What do you mean? Are you saying I'll forget you again?"

"Yugi, none of us are real," Malik revealed with a sympathetic, forced smile. "We never were."

This thought sent chills up Yugi's spine. He began shivering uncontrollably, tears continuing to flow. He looked around his group of friends and caught sight of an important extra guest.

"Ji-chan?!"

"Yugi!" The elder ran up to his grandson, embracing him tightly. "You've made me proud. I'm so glad we've got to spend this time together. Short as it may have been, it was worth the world to me."

"Ji…chan…." Yugi sobbed. "Thank you…for everything."

The elder backed up, a weak smile on his face to hide his inner pain.

"Yugi. Take good care of everyone for us," Otogi mentioned.

"I will…but, where are you going?"

"Yug," Jonouchi wrapped an arm around Yugi's shoulder. "We love you, man. It's weird to think that we've been friends for so long, and yet it ends here. But may your time with Atem be fulfilling. Take care for us, okay?"

"Jo..nouchi…" Yugi grew frail, weaker than ever before at the words his best friend said. He never got the chance to say goodbye to him in the other world. In fact, he never gave his friends the attention he deserved as he spent more time with Atem.

"I'm sorry everyone…I'm sorry for letting you all down. I should have spent more time with you…I should have-"

"No," Anzu interrupted. "Don't be sorry. You weren't meant to be with us. You were meant to be with Atem. We are only space fillers here…but even with that, I'm glad we formed a bond during our time together. Be glad that you and Atem figured out a way to get home. We sure are, right everyone?"

"Right," they all chimed in unison, smiles on their faces.

"Right…" Yugi trembled. "I love you all…"

"We love you too," Honda assured. "Oh…and by the way, take good care of this guy for us. You might not remember his connection to this world, and he might not either, but just know that in his heart there is a piece of us, okay?"

Yugi tilted his head in confusion, not sure who they were talking about. Suddenly, a light glimmered in the distance, and a sweet white haired boy came into sight.

"Ryou!" Yugi grinned, running over to him.

"Yugi," he smiled.

"Are you coming home with me?"

"Yes, shall we go?"

And in that moment, Yugi and Ryou linked arms, waving to all their friends.

"Goodbye!"

"We love you!"

Yugi couldn't help but cry, but despite the tears, he was smiling. He knew from now on, things would be okay. "I'll never forget you!" He yelled out, even though he knew he would. His mind might, but his heart would not. "You'll be in my heart forever!"

_And so Ryou and Yugi ventured into the light, finally entering a world where they belonged._

"Yugi! Yugi, are you alright?"

Yugi flashed open his eyes.

"You passed out for a second there, are you okay?" Atem asked, worry in his eyes.

"Yes," a warm feeling fluttered through Yugi's heart, drawing a smile on his face. "For once, I can say I am perfectly okay."

 

()()()()()()()()()

 

_If my calculations are right, Yugi will be opening that door to look for me in approximately two minutes._

_Ra…I'm so excited!_

Atem couldn't believe how long it had been since he had seen Yugi. It had felt like a thousand years since he was damned to this world. Although he knew he wasn't supposed to see Yugi, their souls were one, and so of course they were drawn to one another.

There was no way he could deny himself of this pleasure.

_But I should. I should avoid him at all costs. In fact, I should transfer out of this school right away._

Because he knew that with Yugi living there, he would be infatuated with him. He'd grow closer and closer to him, and despite the darkness that he was chained to, he knew he could get Yugi to fall in love with him.  _I can't put us in that position._

But Atem had already moved himself away from Yugi one too many times. He moved to the United States once he realized that being in the same country as him was too much to handle. He figured living on the other side of the world would be enough distance between them.

But Yugi was interested in studying English and history. So while Atem was in high school, Yugi showed up with his grandfather on vacation near the very place Atem was living. In fact, Yugi even debated attending university there all together.

Atem couldn't bare the possibility, so he went back to Japan that very day, enrolling himself in an academy that was far from where Yugi and his grandfather lived and settled there.

But of course, being connected to one another, Yugi in years to come would transfer to that very university. But this time…Atem couldn't stay away.

_I shouldn't go see him, but maybe together, we can find a way out of here._

Atem knew he shouldn't have thought that way. He was bound by darkness and had no right to think with hope.

But he couldn't help himself. He really couldn't. And so instead of running away, Atem walked over to Yugi's dorm room, standing right outside of the door.

The darkness within him grew excited by the lights presence, undoubtedly taking over his persona for that moment in time.

And then Yugi opened the door….

_Oh Yugi…you precious, precious soul…_

_Are you happy to see me?_

 

_****_

 

"Are you happy to see me?" Atem asked not long after Yugi woke up. His passing out had scared Atem for a moment, and evoked an unforgettable memory in his head.

"Of course I am," Yugi smiled.

"Good, because I am incredibly happy to see you."

_You don't know how long I've waited to hear those words from your lips._

The two remained there, smiling at each other, finding comfort in each other's presence.

_Yugi, we've been through so much for each other. Together we have beat the odds and can now begin a new life in peace._

_This is all I could have ever wanted for us._

"Wait…"

"What's wrong?" Atem asked.

"It's quiet. It's finally…quiet," Yugi crinkled his nose in thought, slowly peering over to the stone tablet where Bakura lied. His body spread out across the surface, looking lifeless.

"Bakura?!" Yugi hollered, running over to him in panic.

Atem watched with concern, not sure what just happened.

"Is he okay?!" Yugi called out, not sure how to react.

No one responded to his calls. A ritual such as this was new for even a sorcerer. No one knew how it would result.

Atem shivered in place, praying that everything would turn out okay. He knew that the success of this performance was vital to Yugi's life.

"Yugi, I'm sure he's fine. His physical body is exhausted. This must mean the ritual is complete," Atem suggested, walking towards his light.

"So where is he? Where's Ryou?" Yugi quickly turned his attention to Atem, tears flowing from his eyes. "He said he was coming home with me…so where is he?"

 _When did he say that?_  Atem thought, scratching the side of his head.

"We were never given a well painted picture of how this ritual would play out, therefore we have reason to believe this is part of the process and the light of Bakura will manifest naturally as the gods intended. There is no need for panic, Lord Mutou," Mahad bowed in respect.

Yugi gulped down his anxiety, wiped the tears from his face and inched closer to Atem for consolation.

Atem wrapped an arm around his waist, hugging him close and placing a warm kiss on Yugi's neck.

"It will be okay," he whispered in his ears.

Yugi took in a deep breath, "If you say so."

 

()()()()()()()()()()()()

 

"Perhaps you should try getting some sleep," Atem encouraged softly. He was sitting on his bed while Yugi was fiddling with some pieces of senet at a table.

"Yeah, but it's kind of a wasted effort in the state of mind I'm in right now," Yugi mumbled, studying the game board.

He heard Atem sigh in response and instantly began feeling bad. "I'm sorry Atem. I haven't been very conscious of you ever since we have returned back here. I don't mean to be so distant."

"You can't be blamed for that, Yugi," Atem reconciled. "There has been a lot on your plate. Everything ties back to you and it must be difficult for you to cope with it all."

Yugi smirked at Atem's amazing patience. He placed down the game pieces and focused his attention to Atem.

The Pharaoh looked a little distracted, fiddling around with his rings and letting his eyes wander around the room. Yugi could tell he was just as anxious.

"I love you more than you know," Yugi softly revealed.

Atem stopped fidgeting instantly, quickly turning his eyes to Yugi. He arched an eyebrow in curiosity.

"You must think I have the biggest crush on Bakura right about now," Yugi chuckled, a bit embarrassed by raising the point.

Atem remained stoic, unsure of where Yugi was about to go with his words.

"But there is just one thing I absolutely need you to know, before I get distracted with whatever the results of the ritual are," Yugi continued.

Atem raised his hand, as if gesturing for Yugi to stop. "One thing you want me to know, implying that whatever you are about to tell me is something that I  _don't_  know, correct?"

Yugi lowered his head, "Yes."

"You are aware that I know a lot of things, right?"

Yugi chuckled,  _That's just like you._ "Yes."

Atem shrugged nervously. "Then by all means, continue."

An uncomfortable silence filled the room. The flickering of the candle was the only light, giving off an unreliable illumination. One so wavering and unsteady that it perfectly matched the atmosphere in that moment of time.

"I will always choose you," Yugi mumbled under his breath.

Atem's eyes widened at the sound. "Did you say what I thought you did?"

Yugi raised his head yet again, gazing straight into Atem's eyes. "I will always choose you."

Atem blushed softly, playing it off with a light laughter. "I already know that, Yugi."

"You say you do, but I don't think you really understand," Yugi quickly followed. "I know you better than anyone else. I know you are patient, kind, and all-loving. And I know the look in your eyes when you worry that someone else has taken my heart."

In that moment, Atem's soft expression sharpened. He quickly recalled all the times where he was worried that the darkness of Zorc would seduce Yugi…the darkness that belonged to Bakura rather than himself.

"So you need to know that no matter what the stakes are, I will always choose the path that exalts you above the rest." Yugi got up from his chair and walked to Atem. "Of course I will also choose the path that considers the well-being of anyone involved, but just know…just know that  _you_  are the most important to me. And just as you sacrificed yourself for me, I am willing to sacrifice my own life too."

"Yu..Yugi," Atem softly mumbled in shock. He raised his hand to play with the bangs of Yugi's hair, cherishing its touch on his skin.

"You see," Yugi smiled, "The look on your face tells me that what I told you wasn't something you knew before. So…now you know."

Atem quickly embraced Yugi in a tight hug, grasping him as if he would fade away. "I love you, Yugi."

"I love you, Atem."

"Aww, well isn't this a pretty picture? I wish I had one of those cameras right about now. Someone step on it, we need that invented ASAP!"

Yugi and Atem dropped their hug immediately, both completely aware of who that voice belonged to.

"BAKURA?!" They cried out in unison.

"In the flesh," he smirked with a curtsey.

They jumped to their feet and ran over to him. "You're okay?!" Yugi called.

"Well duh."

"Why did no one inform us of your revival?" Atem interrogated.

"Well yah see, tan man, when I woke up, they were about to send yah one of those little pigeon guards to give you the hot scoop, but I insisted that they wait until I show up and surprise yah. But of course, that implied that you would have to wait until I take a pleasant bath."

"So, are you saying that you made Yugi and I wait for hours in complete worry while you were having a pleasant bath experience?"

Bakura shrugged. "I wouldn't call it completely pleasant. My bones were a little sore, but yeah, I guess you could say that. Besides, how else would I smell so fruity fresh? And these clothes, Pharaoh! Very nice! This cloth feels wonderful on my bum," he gestured to himself.

Yugi laughed nervously. He did look rather fresh. His fluffy hair was pure white, rather than dirty with pieces of junk in it. He still had his scar above his eye, and a few bruises and scratches along his body, but his eyes looked fresh and relieved. It said a lot about how he must feel on the inside.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay…and less evil looking, but um…what about…"

"What about the shrimp?" Bakura winked.

"Um…I wasn't going to call him that, but if you mean-"

"Ta-dah!" Bakura grinned, stepping aside to reveal the one and only Ryou.

Yugi's jaw dropped open. He turned to look at Atem. "Is that him?"

Atem grinned, nodding in assent and gesturing for Yugi to walk closer to him.

Ryou stood still, wearing a shy smile on his face. "Hi Yugi, it's been quite a while, hasn't it?"

Yugi couldn't help but wrap his arms around him in a loving embrace. "I can't believe you're here right now."

"I'm sorry we didn't come to you sooner, but this one over here wanted a bath," Ryou informed.

Bakura ruffled his hand through Ryou's hair in response. "You're damn right I did. Don't you think I deserved one? Getting strapped to that tablet so they could rip you from my soul?" Bakura turned his ruffle into a noogie.

"Yes, yes you deserved one," Ryou humored him. "Now please stop!"

Bakura let go with a smirk, turning to look over at Yugi and Atem.

"Oh yeah, they also wanted me to tell you this-"

"There's a feast in the dining hall!" Ryou beamed, rubbing his tummy. "Shall we go?"

"Hey squirt, I was gunna tell them!" Bakura frowned.

"Let's go!" Yugi nodded, pushing Bakura jokingly towards the exit. He turned to look at Atem. "Ready?"

Atem looked at Yugi with loving eyes, taking in a deep breath…feeling peace for the first time in a long time.

"Let's do it."

 

()()()()()()()()()()()

 

And so the feast began. Atem sat at the far end of the table, Yugi at his right side and Bakura at his left. For once, there was laughter and peace in the palace.

"Tonight's celebration is in honor of Ryou and Bakura. Because of their self-sacrifice, our kingdom will finally know peace," Atem announced. "Eat fully and well."

"To our Pharaoh! May he reign for forever and ever on!"

And so the council ate with joy. For the first time, all members of the council were able to eat with no other worries in mind. Their Pharaoh was spared, and they gained new friends to add to their family

Mana and Mahad engaged in conversation about their excitement to have Pharaoh and Yugi home and safe.

Bakura, Seto and Atem discussed the optimistic future of the kingdom.

Yugi and Ryou rambled about all the things they could do together in the palace and in the city.

The other priests enjoyed their small talk while smiling down upon the mighty Pharaoh and his loved ones that were now saved.

And along the way, all foreign thoughts were forgotten.

 

()()()()()()()()()()

 

"It looks like they're enjoying their dinner," Osiris smiled, looking down upon the feast that the royal council took part in.

"They look so happy, but there is still a lot of pain in their hearts, isn't there?"

"Yes. With time, their memory of the other world will fade, but the anger in the hearts will never disappear unless all traces of that alternate world are forgotten," Ra answered.

"They have no reason to remember that other world any longer. Shall we erase their memories of it?" Osiris suggested.

"Pharaoh has done well, finding a way to save his light. The least we can do is clear his memory of all the suffering it caused him. We can free them all of their burdens and pain," Ra said.

"That's quite considerate of you. I never thought you would choose such a path."

"Well, in the words of the Pharaoh and his light…"

The gods came together, using their power to erase all of the memories relating to the existence of the other world, which effected many. At that moment, the air felt a little lighter for those eating at the feast. A genuine smile ran across Seto's face. Bakura and Atem laughed with sincerity as they shared jokes. Yugi and Ryou spoke as if they had known each other for years.

For once, they all looked like they belonged.

"…There's always an alternative."

 

* * *

 

**THE END**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this fic! I truly hope you enjoyed it. I would love to hear your feedback. Wishing you all the best! May 2018 bring you all joy and peace.
> 
> All my loving,
> 
> Jude Starkey McCartney


End file.
